Esclavos De La Noche
by Radamanthys'Queen
Summary: (AU)Saori una chica normal ha perdido a su familia y mientras pasa por una terrible desolación encontrara el amor en un joven que huye de un terrible pasado, el junto a sus compañeros esconden un secreto que podría poner en peligro a todo aquel que se acerque. Se esconden tras la luz de la luna en busca de una vida normal aun así están destinados a ser esclavos de la noche NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1 La Tristeza de Ambos

**Hola queridos lectores, espero estén bien, esta vez les traigo una historia en un Universo alterno de Saint Seiya, vamos a ver en esta trama criaturas sobrenaturales de todo tipo no solo licantropos. También si son amantes del SaorixSaga les comento que lo tendrán a montón, si les gusta la historia pues la continuo, si no pues me la llevo xD ustedes dirán. Por supuesto acepto criticas, comentarios e incluso sugerencias sobre las próximas parejas aunque mas o menos las tengo visualizadas, en fin espero les guste y puedan disfrutarla.**

 **Antes deben saber que:**

 **NO ES YAOI, ya he dicho que lo respeto pero yo no lo escribo**

 **En esta historia aclaro que, Saga aparenta 24 años y Saori tiene 20, asi como la mayoria de los personajes cuyas edades rondan en los 20+, nada de romances fuera de la edad.**

 **Ahora si ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _La Tristeza de Ambos_**

 _Bosque Ariccia, Roma-Italia_

La oscuridad de la noche abrazaba el bosque de Ariccia a las afueras de Roma, se dice que nunca se vieron casas dentro del lugar solo templos, cuentan que es un lugar sagrado visitado por los dioses. A través de los árboles y enormes pinos brotaban gruesas gotas de agua pertenecientes a la fuerte tormenta que se descargaba, una chica de 17 años caminaba bajo la lluvia en lo profundo del bosque, parecía perdida, triste, sin vida. Sus pasos eran lentos, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, el enfermar, o el simple hecho de estar en un terrorífico lugar a mitad de la noche.

La chica, una peli lila de cabellos largos, contextura delgada y frágil, que vestía un pantalón beige que combinaban a la perfección con una blusa celeste, calzando sandalias sin tacón dejando sus pies al descubierto, aun así, parecía no importarle, ella continuaba con su caminata. La lluvia arreciaba y parecía cubrir todo rastro de sonidos en el bosque, incluso aquellos que le permitirían encender su instinto de supervivencia.

A lo lejos un par de ojos azules le observaban, brillaban como la misma luna, el solo saber que se convertiría en su cena le causaba un éxtasis total. La criatura desde lo mas profundo de la oscuridad le acechaba, calculaba con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento exacto en el que atacaría, su pelaje marron oscuro le otorgaba la facilidad del camuflaje, cazar sin ser visto.

Un par de lagrimas se confundían con el liquido fluvial, el que observara su rostro mojado solo pensaría que lleva varias horas a merced de la tormenta, sin embargo, el que realmente le viera con detalle sabría por sus facciones que estaba completamente triste, que lloraba, que se lamentaba. La muchacha escucho ciertos ruidos que la pusieron alerta, aun así no era suficiente como para detenerse, al final no le interesaba si moría o vivía.

 _Residencia a las afueras del bosque Ariccia – Minutos antes_

Tan solo había pasado 1 semana de su llegada a la ciudad de Roma, tenía que encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para pasar desapercibido, tratar de llevar una vida "normal" y empezar de nuevo, aun así no era nada sencillo. El chico que a simple vista parecía tener unos 24 años, creía que el comenzar de nuevo no era tan fácil, es decir, ya lo había hecho antes, pero para ese entonces solo eran 2, ahora se había duplicado el número y no estaba tan seguro de su nueva vida en Roma.

No era como si le encantara la idea de que fuera Italia, sino que en ciertos documentos encontró un título de propiedad que pertenecía a esta nueva casa en la que se quedaban. Al decir verdad no estaba nada mal, suficientemente grande como para vivir cómodamente y adecuada para no llamar la atención, lo mejor de todo era la ubicación, puesto que estaba fuera del radio de búsqueda, cruzando el bosque, alejado de la ciudad pero a la vez cerca de la civilización.

El muchacho se tiro en la cama de golpe boca abajo, hoy era ese día, ese que todo los años detestaba, que si pudiera borrarlo del calendario, lo haría. El 1ro de Mayo, como lo odiaba, sus razones eran suficientes como para que todo el mundo lo dejara en paz ese día, al menos el que considerara valiosa su vida. Suspiro cansadamente, la sensación lo invadía, el calor en el pecho, la melancolía, la tristeza, la rabia, la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada.

El peli azul de aparentes 24 años con cabello azul largo, vestía pantalones negros igual que sus botas y camisa sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero con hebillas plateadas, en ambos lados, en su cuello una placa militar, con sus datos, los verdaderos, estos tenían más de dos siglos con él y era el recordatorio de que alguna vez fue humano, al igual que esa cicatriz que llevaba desde arriba de la ceja izquierda pasando por su ojo hasta terminar en la mejilla, no era muy grande se trataba de un par de líneas diagonales que atravesaban su ojo, también el recuerdo de que fue vencido esa noche que no pudo hacer nada.

Rápidamente se levantó, acomodo su ropa y bajo las escaleras, en la sala pudo observar a sus hermanos, a su manada, su hermano, idéntico físicamente a él, su gemelo, vestido prácticamente igual que su par con la excepción de que su cabello era más oscuro y tenía una camisa sin mangas roja, su chaqueta de cuero en el perchero, pues no pensaba salir. También ese chico que habían salvado en la frontera de Grecia con Bulgaria, un peli azul también, con cabello más corto y ojos azules, tenía 20 años de edad y vestía pantalones negros con botas iguales, una chaqueta de jean azul con cuello levantado y una musculosa roja debajo. El ultimo, de la misma edad que el otro, aquel que rescataron en Francia, de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules, vestía un pantalones y zapatos negros, musculosa azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca con el cuello levantado. Un par de cachorros si le preguntaban, Aun así, no era como si los invito a seguirle, ellos simplemente lo hicieron, de esa manera habían terminado todos juntos, los cuatro.

-¿A dónde vas? Y con esta horrible tormenta- se atrevió a preguntar el peli azul menor, que comía algo de cereal en el mueble de dos puestos

-Milo, déjalo en paz, no tiene que explicarnos a donde va- le replico fríamente el de cabello aguamarina apenas levantando la mirada del libro que leía

Saga les observo a ambos, ceño fruncido, puños cerrados, sin duda no era una buena señal, su vida era tan fácil cuando no tenía que encargarse de ese par, cuando solo viajaba bajo la luz de la luna con su gemelo, ahora todo era más complicado, sin duda era el Alpha de la manada y con un gruñido todo quedaría claro, pero se tornaba más difícil mantener su paciencia.

Kanon, que había observado a los menores de la manada y su hermano por el cual se preocupaba cada vez que ese día llegaba, decidió que era buena idea calmar el ambiente que de pronto se tornó tenso y pesado. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia su gemelo.

-Ve, Saga- dijo el menor colocándole una mano en el hombro- pero procura regresar en una pieza, hermanito, haz lo que tengas que hacer- el gemelo le miraba a los ojos, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, Kanon sabía lo que este día significaba y por supuesto, tenía ya muchos años soportando el dolor en el pecho que le transmitía su hermano gemelo. Saga asintió, tomo las llaves y salió de la casa con dirección al bosque

\- Como eres de molesto Milo, sabes muy bien que para esta fecha hay que dejar a Saga en paz, tal parece que no valoras tu vida lo suficiente- le reprendió su mejor amigo

-Bah, yo solo lo estoy cuidando Camus, mira la tormenta que hay afuera, es un diluvio, está bien que sea un licántropo, pero para los cazadores es más fácil este tipo de situaciones, es el quien nos dice que no debemos abusar de nuestra condición y confiarnos, además sigo sin entender porque se pone tan irritante este día- Milo dijo llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca

-Suficiente, Milo, No es algo que te interese, limítate a cerrar la boca y a obedecer, si no lo haces por voluntad propia, tal vez Saga lo haga por ti- Kanon le dijo con semblante serio y una mirada de reproche, dicho esto el muchacho desapareció en la cocina

Milo paso saliva y luego bufo, no entendía nada- Camus- le llamo

El francés suspiro cansado – Dime, Milo- sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-Tu sabes ¿por qué?- el peli azul se sentó correctamente para mirar fijo a Camus

El galo volvió a suspirar cerrando sus ojos- No, no lo sé, pero me parece que no nos importa, es decir, ese no es nuestro problema Milo, lo que haya pasado, no debe interesarnos, simplemente déjalo en paz, esta no es la primera vez pasamos por esto, este es el quinto año que estamos con los gemelos- Camus culmino observando directamente a los ojos a su compañero

Milo se puso serio y frunció un poco- Somos manada, Camus, debería tenernos algo de confianza, aunque, es cierto, tal vez tu tengas razón, lo mejor es que me mantenga callado- dijo eso ultimo suspirando, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a su habitación- Buenas noches- el otro asintió con la misma frase, Milo no estaba molesto, solo le parecía que habían cosas que los gemelos deberían contarles, que los secretos, eran lo único que no terminaban de unir completamente a la manada.

 _Bosque Ariccia, Roma-Italia_

Saga corría y lo hacía al máximo que sus piernas le permitían, la descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo le pedía más, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía acumulado. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba transformado, habia salido de su casa igual que llego al bosque, corriendo, Ariccia era una extensión demasiado grande podría estar horas ahí que no lo notaria, cuando finalmente llego al centro lo hizo jadeando, su pelaje estaba empapado y ahora cansado, observaba desde un pequeño montículo la luna mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Seguía haciendo aquello, después de tantos años.

Sus oídos, agudizados totalmente le informaban de la presencia de otra persona a lo lejos, un pequeño sollozo le llamo la atención, era muy extraño encontrar gente internada en el bosque a la media noche con semejante tormenta. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba podía escucharlos mejor, algo llego a su nariz, un olor, uno muy conocido, era igual a él, otro de su especie estaba cerca y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando por su mente así que apuro el paso.

…

La chica sollozaba, más y más, se había sentado en el borde de un árbol abrazando sus rodillas mientras recostaba su frente en ellas, sentía la lluvia caer fuertemente sobre su espalda y temblaba de frio, ignorante de que un peligro la acechaba.

El enorme animal de pelaje marrón, decidió que era el momento para atacar, aunque jugaría un poco primero, la perseguiría hasta que rogara por su vida y luego, simplemente le desgarraría el cuello.

La peli lila escucho unos pasos acercándose y un gruñido, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para ver el enorme animal que estaba frente a ella, lo que parecía un lobo de libros de ficción estaba allí parado, con enormes ojos azules brillantes, pelaje marrón oscuro y denso además de enormes colmillos blancos indicándole que si no se movía, pronto estaría muerta. Inconscientemente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, aquella noche que hubiera querido evitar, la causa de la muerte de su familia estaba frente a ella, no directamente, pero aun así ella no podía borrarlos de su memoria.

La chica como pudo se levantó trastrabillando y comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, lo cual para el animal eran un par de zancadas al parecer. Pronto se fue acercando a ella y más aún cuando una rama le impidió seguir corriendo, derribándola por completo, la muchacha se tocó el lado derecho de su frente y vio el líquido escarlata, era apenas un hilo de sangre, pero allí estaba. Retrocedió con sus brazos en la tierra mojada, pantano en realidad. Sus labios temblaban, jamás había visto tal cosa, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho e irónicamente su mente le dijo que si no se salía solo, la bestia se lo arrancaría.

El enorme hocico del animal que mostraba los dientes estaba a centímetros de su rostro, estaba a punto de ser asesinada y nadie podría evitarlo, la encontrarían con suerte días después si es que el pantano del bosque no la enterraba. Pero entonces el momento de su tan esperada muerte nunca llego, la chica sintió como el calor del aliento de la criatura le era arrebatado, se froto los ojos para observar con claridad y lo vio, otro, era otra de esas cosas enormes, esta vez un poco más grande que el otro, de pelaje negro azabache como la misma noche y sus ojos, esas esferas rojas carmesí brillantes que parecían ser luces artificiales. Esa otra bestia había atacado al de pelaje marrón, se revolcaban en el pantano y ella no podía moverse, solo observaba como esos animales se mataban entre sí, el que anteriormente le había atacado le proporciono una mordida en el costado a su defensor que aulló de pronto, aunque este se reincorporo y con todo su peso lo embistió al atacante y le mordió la yugular, la bestia dio un alarido, se levantó y corrió.

Ella seguía en el suelo, observando atentamente lo que había sucedido, su defensor, se volteo hacia ella mirándola con esos orbes rojos, se fijó que la sangre corría en su lado izquierdo, sin embargo el lobo sacudió su pelaje empapado y se acercó a ella. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Saori no supo por que, pero en vez de querer correr, alzo su mano como si quisiera acariciarle, darle las gracias, el animal bajo la cabeza y esta pudo hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo, deslizo uno de sus pulgares mientras el can solo la dejaba tocarle, sus ojos volvieron a tomar su color verde esmeralda y ella sonrió, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. El miedo que la chica sintió por aquel lobo desapareció, el recuerdo seguía allí pero no estaba segura de la razón por la cual no podía reaccionar ante el lobo azabache.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- sus ojos azules se iluminaron a pesar de la oscuridad, era como si le otorgaran otra oportunidad de vida

El enorme lobo froto su cabeza contra la mano de la muchacha y dicho esto salió corriendo por donde vino

Saori se quedó perpleja, sonriente, pero sorprendida, viéndolo irse, escucho una voz que le decía algo como "Deberías volver a tu casa" en su mente, imagino que sería su propia consciencia, así que se propuso a levantarse y caminar directo a su casa, que realmente no estaba lejos, solo quería salir de ahí.

 _Residencia de Saga_

Kanon estaba aterrado, en su pecho tenía una angustia terrible, de esas que le daban cuando su hermano estaba en algún problema, al cabo de unos minutos dejo de sentirlo, y la calma vino a él, acompañado de otra sensación que no podía definir, paz, tranquilidad, alivio, ¿felicidad? El gemelo menor no supo interpretarlo.

El segundo gemelo se encontraba acostado en el mueble de tres puestos, se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Camus que realmente se durmió primero que él leyendo aquel dichoso libro, le había dejado hablando solo, Milo en su habitación también descansaba y ahora Kanon se sentaba de golpe por aquella sensación que lo había despertado. Su agudo oído percibió el sonido de las llaves y unos segundos después su hermano entraba por la puerta.

-Saga- el joven se levantó de golpe, le observo de arriba abajo, su ropa era un desastre llena de pantano, estaba completamente sucio aunque su preocupación se fue directo a lo que goteaba en el piso, la sangre que emanaba del costado del muchacho

-Relájate Kanon, estoy sanando- dijo mientras observaba su herida, levanto la camisa y gruño- Al menos eso creo

-¿Que me calme dices?, escucha sé que eres un Alpha y todo pero, eso no está bien y no lo hizo cualquiera, fue un Lobo ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono no muy amigable

El gemelo mayor le miro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con una mueca de fastidio- mmm, ¿Tal vez?- le dijo en tono inocente

El francés se había levantado por la voz del gemelo menor que no parecía estar contento y al ver a su mayor supo porque- ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba el muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Nada Camus, vuelve a dormir, no vamos a alarmarnos por esto, voy a darme una ducha, mañana hablamos- Saga camino escaleras arriba ignorando la mirada de su gemelo, cada paso que dio era una mueca que hacía, realmente le estaba molestando

Camus miro interrogante a Kanon – Ya lo escuchaste, hablaremos mañana- el chico asintió quitándose su chaqueta y caminando escaleras arriba hacia su habitación

-Buenas noches Kanon- le dijo el de cabello aguamarina y desapareció de la vista del gemelo

 _Residencia Kido al norte del Bosque Ariccia_

Un vecindario para nada concurrido era el hogar de la chica peli lila que había presenciado un hecho sobrenatural, esa noche que salió a olvidarse de lo triste y cruel que era su vida, la razón por la cual no quería regresar a casa era porque le recordaba a ellos, apenas se cumplía un mes de su muerte, de aquel terrible accidente. Una noche tan oscura y lluviosa como la que estaba presente, su abuelo, hermana y ella regresaban de una pequeña reunión en la casa de los socios, era prácticamente familiar pues estos se conocían de toda la vida, por eso su abuelo había decidido llevarlas a ambas para que disfrutaran de la velada alrededor del joven Solo. Sin embargo esa noche no planeaba ser como cualquier otra, algo golpeo el auto donde viajaba la familia Kido, al parecer un animal, eso hizo que se estrellaran con un poste de electricidad, sin embargo no fue eso lo que los asesino, los tres estaban heridos por el golpe pero pudieron alejarse del auto antes de que estallara, sin otra salida que tomar, se adentraron en el bosque buscando ayuda o por lo menos al salir del otro lado encontrarían civilización. Aun así lo que consiguieron fue la muerte, bestias enormes corrían hacia ellos en una velocidad tremenda, estaban huyendo de algo así que pasaron de largo, sin embargo la ráfaga de flechas no lo hizo así, ella, Saori, cuando observo a los enormes lobos pasar se agacho en la tierra cubriendo sus orejas con las manos soltándose de su hermana, su abuelo y hermana mayor un poco más separados se habían abrazado, el protegiéndola a ella, ambos muriendo ante las flechas que les atravesaron en el acto, Saori no recordaba nada mas, no supo que sucedió después, excepto que apareció en su casa, policías alrededor y uno le explico que fueron cazadores los que mataron a su familia (ignorando el hecho de que lo que cazaban eran lobos) jamás se dijo nada sobre la captura de estas personas o si alguien pago por el crimen, un mes había pasado y aún seguía todo igual.

Suspiro cansada mientras salía de la ducha, observo el corte en su frente que había dejado de sangrar por el agua y se dispuso a vestirse. Cuando se recostó sobre la cama pensó en el susto que se llevó, esa bestia, era como los que vio aquella noche, eran iguales, por eso no podía reaccionar, aun así sonrió al recordad a su salvador, otro de ellos, uno que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño y que la resguardo del otro animal que se disponía a matarla. Sus ojos, primero rojos escarlata brillantes y luego un apacible verde esmeralda, no lo olvidaría nunca, le estaría agradecida siempre, si la había salvado ese Lobo era porque definitivamente no le correspondía morir, es decir, ¿qué posibilidades existían de que otro lobo le salvara la vida?, era una en un millón. La chica se volteo dispuesta a dormir y a comenzar un nuevo día por la mañana, esperando algún día volver a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

* * *

 **Si les gusto no duden dejar sus reviews y si no, también para saberlo, como siempre depende de la aceptación del fic para que la continúe, gracias por leer :3**


	2. Chapter 2 La ventana al corazon

_**Hola chicas y chicos, espero que estén bien, les traigo el segundo capitulo a petición de un par de personitas que aman la pareja de SagaxSaori así que aquí esta (ya no me amenacen al privado T.T). Los capítulos serán mas largos de ahora en adelante, espero les guste me comentan en los reviews :3**_

 _ **Como ya indique, Saga aparenta 24 años y Saori tiene 20 - Todo es legal aquí-**_

 _ **les dejo la foto del capitulo en mi perfil**_

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 _La ventana al corazón_

 _Residencia de Saga a las afueras del Bosque Ariccia_

-Vamos a llegar tarde, mi primera clase es a las 8- Se quejó el peli azul menor

-Y desde cuándo tan apurado por ir a clases Milo, nunca estas tan interesado- Camus le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero observando bien los de su compañero

-No es obvio Camus, estamos en Italia las chicas deben ser preciosas aquí, además la universidad está llena de nenas que esperan un galán como yo que las conquiste- Milo agitaba sus brazos como si era la cosa más obvia del mundo

Camus se palmeo la frente- Ya decía yo, demasiado interés- mientras negaba con la cabeza

Kanon apareció en la sala con su vestimenta de cuero – Adelanten camino, les alcanzaremos- ordeno el gemelo

-¿Caminar dices? Oh vamos Kanon, es el primer día, podemos ir en el auto- Milo se quejó de inmediato

-Iremos en auto, solo quiero que adelanten camino, necesito hacer algo aquí y luego les recogeremos en la vía- el menor le explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Milo apretó los dientes y bufo- De acuerdo, dejen solos y desamparados a sus hermanos, tal vez encuentres mi cadáver algún día- decía haciendo gesto dramático mientras caminaba a la puerta, Camus le siguió de cerca

Saga bajo en un ritmo acelerado las escaleras, fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y busco algo fácil de comer, encontró pollo en una bandeja y así mismo se lo comió, tomo un vaso de jugo y cerró la puerta de la cocina dispuesto a salir.

-A donde tan rápido hermanito, tenemos que hablar- Kanon se puso enfrente de la puerta

Saga rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kanon?-

-Anoche- al ver el semblante serio de su hermano modifico la pregunta- escucha, nunca te pregunto nada, siempre te apoyo en lo que haces, tampoco te pregunto sobre lo que sientes aunque yo haya sentido lo mismo por esta "conexión" que tenemos, respeto que no me lo cuentes, pero lo que a mí me interesa saber es esa mordida, Saga, si hay licántropos en el área tengo que saberlo y los chicos también- Termino el gemelo menor con semblante preocupado

El mayo suspiro cansado, era verdad, su hermano nunca le molestaba, a pesar de que sabía lo que sentía, lo respetaba, por eso sintió que le debía la verdad, en un principio decidió que iba averiguar el mismo sobre el origen de ese lobo que ataco a la muchacha, pero ahora no podría zafarse de Kanon, no era ningún tonto y sabía que Camus también le había visto la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, anoche mientras corría escuche algo – Kanon asintió en señal de que le estaba dando su completa atención- cuando me acerque era una chica, un poco más joven que nosotros- su gemelo encarno una ceja- a nuestra apariencia, me refiero, el asunto es que estaba siendo acechada por algo y pude olerlo, era otro como nosotros, pelaje marrón oscuro, ojos azules brillantes-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo- Es alguien experimentado entonces, si sus ojos brillaban azul no es ningún novato, lo ha hecho antes-

Su hermano asintió- lo detuve de atacarla, pelee con él y lo hizo malditamente bien Kanon, me puso en un aprieto por un momento – Su gemelo levanto ambas cejas en sorpresa- Él fue quien me mordió primero, pude deshacerme de él, ataque a su yugular y ¿a que no adivinas?- El menor de los gemelos volvió a fruncir el ceño- Se levantó como si nada y corrió-

Pocas veces podías sorprender a Kanon pero sin duda este relato lo había tomado en guardia baja- Espero, que no lo hayas perseguido Saga, dime que no le perseguiste-

-Si le perseguía, no regresaba vivo, es obvio que no está solo- dijo pensativo el mayor

Kanon suspiro- Bueno, lo que me preocupa es que pudiera hacerte frente, tu eres un Alpha, y si sus eran ojos azules él no lo era, así que o estabas muy descuidado, cosa que dudo, o es muy bueno, eso no me gusta nada, no por nosotros Saga, sino por Milo y Camus-

Su hermano asintió comprendiendo a la perfección- Escucha, voy a vigilar la zona por las noches- su gemelo de inmediato frunció el ceño- Y no me pongas esa cara Kanon, necesito que los cuides, sé que son fuertes, pero requiero que cuando yo este afuera, ellos tengan a alguien que les proteja, no permitas que nada les pase- A Kanon no le gustó mucho pero asintió, luchar contra la terquedad de Saga era como dar golpes a la pared con la cabeza

-¿Qué tal tu herida?- Kanon le pregunto con ojos entrecerrados

Saga lo pensó pero al final suspiro- Kanon, hay algo en ellos, no sé qué es- dijo levantándose la chaqueta y camisa que le cubrían, su hermano abrió los ojos como platos- Se lo que vas a decir, no te preocupes esta sanando, el problema es que para ser una mordida de lobo…-

-Ya deberías haber sanado por completo- Su gemelo interrumpió y el otro asintió

-Yo estoy bien, pero no me gusta esto, necesito averiguar qué diablos son- Saga comento preocupado

-Dirás tenemos, somos una manada recuérdalo-

-Como sea, Kanon, Ahora vámonos, es nuestro primer día como humanos en esta universidad, no querrás arruinarlo como siempre ¿no?-

Su gemelo sonrió ampliamente- ¿Que comes que adivinas?-El mayor rodo los ojos

Ambos salieron y Saga encendió el mustang GT negro, no era mucho pero para los cuatro era suficiente

-Y dime Saga, esa chica, ¿está bien?, es decir, tu sabes- Kanon le dijo sonriente y levantando las cejas con picardía

Saga arranco el auto dándole una mirada mortal al gemelo menor- Cierra la Boca Kanon-

A mitad de camino los gemelos recogieron a un desesperado Milo y a un aturdido Camus

Universidad Nazionale, Roma

Más que una universidad era una Academia donde se cursaba un año especial de preparación antes de entrar a la universidad como tal al menos para Milo y Camus que aparentando 20 años cursarían ese año especial, sin embargo los gemelos estarían muy cerca al otro lado del Campus ingresando como alumnos universitarios, la academia era enorme pero muy bien estructurada, el complejo se recorría en una misma dirección, es decir no había mucha separación entre aulas, pasillos, corredores, comedor y la zona deportiva era la misma.

Saga estaciono el auto y los cuatro bajaron, en el otro extremo del lugar, de un mercedes blanco bajo una chica del asiento del conductor, cabellos verdes, llevaba jeans azules y una blusa manga corta de cuello en V blanca resaltando su escote, de la parte de atrás tres chicas más aparecieron, una de cabellos castaños largos y lacios más debajo de los hombros llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una chaqueta de jean arriba de una franelilla de tiras color blanco. Otra de las muchachas de cabello plateados con un decolorado asombroso hasta los hombros, esta llevaba pantalón blanco ajustado y chaqueta de cuero negra con una franelilla rosada debajo y la ultima en bajar del auto fue una chica de cabellos lila largos que traía jeans azules y una chaqueta morada cerrada, sumamente sencilla pero hermosa al igual que sus amigas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos que tenido que esperar tanto Hilda- Reclamaba una, la de cabellos verdes

-La reina de la exageración, no te pases Shaina fueron 10 minutos, no encontraba mi celular- la de cabellos plateados

Los cuatro muchachos les miraban algo desubicados, las chicas caminaron alejándose, dos peleaban y las otras reían.

-Nada mal para la primera vista- Milo se relamió los labios

-Es lo único en lo que piensas- Le comento Camus

-¿Milo piensa?- Kanon les sonrió divertido

-¡Oye! Muy chistoso pero bien que le pusiste el ojo a una- Milo reclamaba y el otro par reía, Saga por su parte observaba a la de cabellos lila irse, el mundo era demasiado pequeño o él no se acostumbraría a las casualidades, era ella, la chica del bosque.

-¡Saga!- le grito su hermano, el muchacho reacciono

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kanon?- le gruño su gemelo

-Ya se enamoró- Milo le dijo mientras hacía ojitos y reía divertido

Saga le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta- Cierra la boca Milo, ocúpate de tus asuntos- le mostro los colmillos por un instante y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el campus

-Mira eso, nuestro hermano mayor está creciendo- dijo el peli azul haciendo la imitación de que lloraba- está enamorado, lo mejor, fue a primera vista- Realmente Milo lo estaba disfrutando

-Milo, cuando será el día en que valoraras tu vida, sigue molestando a Saga y te va a marcar el cuello de por vida, con suerte alguna cuerda vocal te rompe y te quedas mudo- Kanon le comento mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, Camus simplemente se reía del comentario del gemelo y la cara de Milo

-Que cruel- el muchacho bajo la cabeza y se encaminaron al campus

* * *

 _Campus de la Academia Aula De Curso 1_

Milo y Camus entraron juntos al aula de clases seguido del rector y profesor principal del curso. El peli azul sonreía ampliamente y por supuesto arrogante, le encantaba que las personas lo observaran, ser el centro de atención, sobre todo de las chicas. Camus por otra parte aplicaba su semblante frio e indiferente como si realmente no le interesara absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, era absurdo haber entrado en un curso universitario si ya había estado inscrito antes, es decir, el no necesitaba esas cosas, pero era lo único que habían conseguido los gemelos para él y para Milo.

El profesor encargado les señalo asientos libres y ambos caminaron hasta ellos

Los jóvenes licántropos con su agudo y afinado oído podían escuchar todo lo que sus nuevos compañeros decían, en especial cierta personita estaba más que contento, pues la chicas al parecer tenían muy buenos comentarios acerca de él, pudo visualizar a las chicas que estaban en el estacionamiento minutos atrás y sonrió, aunque realmente ninguna de ellas hizo un comentario en voz alta, eran las otras chicas las que lo alababan.

-Es muy muy sexy…- decía una con voz de moribunda

-Yo lo vi primero- gruño la otra

Milo no paraba de sonreír, sería demasiado divertido, lo gozaría, aunque también podía escuchar las palabras, presumido, amanerado, arrogante, idiota y cosas así por parte de sus compañeros hombres. Camus hacia caso omiso de todos los comentarios, llamando a su paciencia, si lo que querían era probarlo, estaba funcionando, las chicas también estaban derretidas con el galo, sus comentarios no se hicieron esperar, pero la indiferencia del joven Francés logro superar todas las habladurías.

En el piso de arriba Aula- 20

Kanon se había separado de su hermano, al parecer tenían horarios distintos y coincidirían en pocas clases, lo cual para ellos era mejor, siempre estaba la posibilidad de cambiar de lugar cuando necesitaran del otro, por eso vestían casi igual, en caso de que tuvieran que apoyarse. El menor de los gemelos entro tranquilamente y a tiempo a la clase de Biología, como la odiaba, pero había aprendido mucho en sus apenas 215 años, así que no le causaría ningún problema.

Observo todo a su alrededor, las miradas no se hicieron esperar aunque rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos cuando el gemelo les dio una mirada de frialdad e indiferencia, justo en el momento que se sentaba, el docente de biología entraba, pronto hubo silencio y la clase comenzó. Kanon vio un par de jóvenes que le observaban a lo lejos, uno de cabello verde corto y un castaño, ambos de su misma aparente edad. Una mirada con el entrecejo fruncido basto para que los dos se voltearan y siguieran prestando atención a la clase, tal vez iba a necesitar a Saga para esta clase.

* * *

 _En el mismo piso Aula 26_

El gemelo mayor había vivido lo suficiente para saber de física, sin embargo eso no evitaba que pasaran dos cosas, la primera, se quedaba dormido, generalmente eso sucedía en clases de humanidades donde todo era lectura ( de libros que había leído unas 700 veces) y era aburridísimo, la otra cosa que probablemente sucedía siempre, era que se distraía, así es, Saga podía estar atento a cualquier ruido, plan maléfico, criaturas, comentarios, cazadores, pero tenía un terrible desorden de atención en clases, para él no era nuevo, recordó que su tío lo descubrió cuando tenía 7 y eso hacía que le diferenciaran de su hermano en clases, aunque no es como si Kanon prestara mucha atención, pero simulaba bien. Saga rápidamente se sentó al final del aula que daba a la ventana, el docente de física entro un par de minutos después y tras saludar cruelmente a los alumnos comenzó a explicar, el mayor de los gemelos hizo una nota mental de escoger otro tipo de coartada la próxima que les tocara huir de los cazadores, no más universidad.

El joven ya estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no saber siquiera el nombre del docente, sin embargo algo llamo rápidamente su atención y la de todos, dos muchachos entraban aceleradamente al aula con cara de desentendidos y despistados.

-Sus nombres, señores…- el docente dijo en tono autoritario

-A..Afrodita- Dijo el primero- Ángelo- mascullo el segundo- ambos de cabello azul uno más claro y largo que el otro

-Jóvenes, si pretenden aprobar esta materia más les vale no llegar a esta hora a mi clase, por hoy podrán pasar, vuelvan a llegar tarde y espero no verlos ni cerca de mi aula-

Ambos asintieron y entraron dándose empujones

Saga les observo, no era que le interesaba sino que uno de ellos se le hacía conocido, lo había visto en otro lado tal vez, lo evaluó con la mirada intentando reconocerlo pero nada llegaba a su mente, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, solo que no estaba seguro donde. Luego se dio cuenta que tal vez no lo vio, sino que lo sintió, era el olor o su aura, definitivamente su presencia le causaba incomodidad, tenía que averiguar por qué.

En respuesta el otro muchacho también le miro pero con arrogancia y con aires de buscapleitos, su mirada le decía al gemelo prácticamente "¿Que me miras? o ¿Se te perdió algo?" no había que ser tan inteligente para descifrarlo, sin embargo este italiano le observo lleno de seguridad, como si se burlara, Saga apretó el puño al punto de hacerse daño con las uñas, aunque respiro profundo y le desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, para perderse en sus distracciones.

A parte de ese chico otra cosa rondaba su mente, la chica de cabellos lila que vio en el bosque y que ahora estaba en la academia también tenía ocupada su mente, el mundo era tan pequeño que estaba casi seguro de que se la encontraría en su clase, aunque finalmente no fue así, ella era menor que él al parecer por cuatro años, hizo una nota mental de que no debía acercarse tanto, pues la chica no lo conocía en su forma humana sino en su forma de lobo, aunque eso le hiciera sonreír extrañamente. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la altura de su cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, esas dos líneas diagonales que trascendían hasta su mejilla pasando por el ojo, la chica no le tuvo miedo, por el contrario, le agradeció y eso lo hacía feliz, al menos momentáneamente.

* * *

 _Intermedio de clases, Comedor_

-Hey ustedes, así que son los nuevos ¿eh?- les dijo un muchacho castaño acercándose peligrosamente a Milo y Camus que hacían la fila de la comida. Detrás de él un chico de cabellos lila le seguía.

-¿Y tú eres?- Milo dijo con tono arrogante e indiferente mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba.

-Lo ves Mu, que te dije, son par de imbéciles, págame- el castaño le decía a su compañero de cabello lila

Camus y Milo fruncieron el entrecejo a la vez

-Disculpa si me equivoco- Milo avanzo un par de pasos hacia el castaño en forma agresiva- Acabas de insultarnos o solo fui yo el que lo escucho-

-Aioria, ves lo que consigues, este carácter tuyo- dijo colocándose en medio de ambos- Me disculpo por los modales de mi compañero, es impulsivo, me llamo Mu- dijo amablemente el muchacho

-Milo, él es Camus- dijo señalando a su compañero que claramente se contenía- Definitivamente tu amiguito necesita unas lecciones de sociabilización, no te acercas a un par de desconocidos y les retas- el peli azul soltó arrogante

-Perdón, pero los recién llegados son ustedes, están en nuestro territorio amigo- dijo mientras avanzaba nuevamente agresivo y le colocaba el dedo índice en el pecho de forma inquisitiva. Casi en el acto Camus le puso una mano directo en el pecho lo que para el castaño fue como toparse con una pared

-Sigue el consejo de tu amigo y acaba con ese carácter, te traerá problemas, ahora- hizo una pausa mientras le empujaba con la mano- lárgate de aquí- Milo observo a su compañero de reojo y fruncio

En el momento que Aioria pretendía ponerse agresivo aparecieron un grupo de chicas, esta vez más grande que el anterior que habían visto en el estacionamiento, ellas lo vieron todo y se acercaron.

-Aioria, de nuevo en problemas, porque no me extraña de tu parte- una peli roja le dijo

-¿Crees que es mi culpa Marín?

Todas las chicas respondieron al unísono- Síp

-Creo que es unánime Aioria- Mu se burlo

-Por qué estás buscando problemas con ellos apenas llegaron hoy- la chica de cabellos castaños comento calmadamente cruzada de brazos

-Yo no estaba buscando problemas Laika, solo…- el castaño comenzó

-Les estabas probando- Shaina y Saori dijeron a la vez aburridas

-Dime algo Mu, ¿siempre hago esto?- Aioria le pregunto a su mejor amigo

-Tu qué crees Aioria, pensé que había quedado claro-

-Deberías dejar ese carácter tuyo Aioria, podrías meterte en problemas- Hilda le soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Milo rio ante las palabras de la chica y Camus sonrió arrogante- Me temo _Mademoiselle_ que le he dado el mismo consejo a su, amigo, pero al parecer ha decidido no tomarlo, tal vez no seamos tan pacientes la próxima vez- Dijo el Francés con superioridad y se retiró con su bandeja de comida.

Los presentes se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la formalidad del joven, Milo se rio fuertemente de nuevo y siguió a su mejor amigo donde ya habían visto a Kanon en una mesa

El castaño reacciono luego de un minuto- ¿Me está amenazando?- Mu rodo los ojos y las demás chicas suspiraron cansadas Aioria no tenía remedio, el chico se llevó la mano al pecho y tenía una micro rotura en la camisa, le observo pero no le presto mucha atención.

La joven de cabellos plateados miro por donde el griego y el francés habían desaparecido, había algo raro en esos jóvenes pero no se enfocó mucho en eso- Chicas vamos a comer que a eso vinimos- dijo finalmente

…

Milo no paraba de reír, Camus y Kanon ya estaban considerando donde enterrarían el cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Kanon le pregunto con semblante serio

-Vamos, Kanon sé que escuchaste todo, no te hagas el que no sabe- el gemelo puso los ojos en blanco

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que tanto te divierte- el gemelo menor dijo dándole un bocado al sándwich

-Ese niño cree que podía intimidarnos, no sabe con quién se mete el pobre, si esas chicas no hubieran aparecido, estuviéramos comiendo castaño a la parrilla- Milo reía aun con los brazos detrás de su nuca

-Milo, la idea es que pasemos desapercibidos, no que ataquemos a la primera, tienen que controlarse y Camus, no creas que no vi eso- Kanon les dijo a ambos, el ultimo se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de frustración y se observó la otra mano, la contrajo un par de veces.

-¿Ver qué cosa?- Apareció el otro gemelo sentándose a un lado de Camus y en frente de Milo

Camus lo pensó un minuto para levantar la mirada, sin duda él era bueno en las discusiones verbales, podía ser indiferente o utilizar su léxico como lenguaje ofensivo, pero, cuando se trataba de insinuaciones físicas contra él o peor aun atentando a uno de sus amigos, en especial Milo, el muchacho perdía el control y Aioria lo había logrado en 5 minutos.

-¿Entonces?- Saga volvió a preguntar mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich y Kanon observo al muchacho de cabello Aguamarina, Milo se detuvo, sabía que por más divertido que fuera ver al " " como él le llamaba, en apuros, era su mejor amigo tampoco era tan cruel.

-Saga- murmuro al fin el muchacho observando al líder a los ojos- Perdí el control- el Alpha frunció el entrecejo y se quedó con la intención de meterle otro mordida a su comida, para mirar al joven –Caí en una provocación, intente detenerle pero, al final cedi y…-

-Seguro Aioria tiene un lindo agujero en su camiseta, digamos que una garra se escapó- Milo intervino

Saga coloco su sándwich en la bandeja y suspiro cansado, los demás le miraban expectante- Escucha, Camus, la idea de venir a este lugar es para pasar desapercibidos, entiendo que tanto tu como Milo les cuesta un poco volver a la sociedad y civilización, pero tienen que controlarse, pudimos haber perdido todo por esa tontería- el muchacho tenía la mano en un puño con la cabeza agachada- pero vamos a tratarlo como lo que fue, una tontería, tu y yo vamos a trabajar en eso de las provocaciones físicas, trata de calmarte y no involucrarte, creo que Milo puede manejar esas cosas- Saga le coloco una mano en el hombro para que el más joven volviera en si- sobrevive el día de hoy, luego nos encargaremos de eso, de acuerdo.

Camus asintió, Milo y Kanon sonrieron, por eso Saga era el Alpha, porque la madera de líder la tenía él, quien poseía el poder para dominar con calma y asertividad una manada era el gemelo mayor, por eso le respetaban.

-Bien, dicho eso, me ocupare de almorzar, además hay algo que debo hacer- el mayor les comunico

-¿Te molesta compartir hermanito?- Kanon alzo las cejas esperando una respuesta

-Mmm- termino de masticar para hablar nuevamente- No, para nada, primero necesito tu ayuda, pero luego hablaremos de eso, y ahorita necesito que me suplantes en Idioma-

-Espera un segundo Saga, Idioma es una materia básica en la que se unen todos los cursos en 3 divisiones, ¿qué pasa si no quedo en la misma que la tuya?- Kanon replico

-Tendrás una falta el primer día hermanito- Kanon le miro con una ceja encarnada

-Kanon necesito ese favor, tengo que salir, no te lo pidiera si no fuera importante, es…- Saga le miro directo a los ojos- sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana- el otro rodo los ojos y asintió

-De acuerdo-

-Ustedes dos, espero que la división los incluya y puedan juntarse con Kanon, así se sentirán más tranquilos- dijo mientras señalaba a Milo y Camus, ambos asintieron

-Andando entonces…

* * *

 _Estacionamiento del Campus_

Saga se dirigía con paso firme a su auto, estaba decidido a averiguar que era esa sensación que tenía sobre ese par de chicos. Caminaba ensimismado y abrumado por sus pensamientos, llevaba una mirada fija al suelo, analizando cada punto. Además estaba la otra cosa que lo fastidiaba, tenía malestar, como si fuera a enfermar, se dio cuenta de que era la mordida que lo hacía sentir de esa forma, no estaba sanando, ni siquiera un poco. Comenzó a preocuparse

En su andadas sintió un empujón fuerte, más bien un choque que lo hizo reaccionar, extrañamente sus sentidos animales no le indicaron la presencia de la persona con la que había chocado, más bien embestido porque la chica fue a dar al piso sentada

-Auch- exclamo la muchacha

-Lo siento, no me fije- dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas que ella ya ordenaba

-No te preocupes, tampoco yo- ella levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, ojos verdes profundos y brillantes, ella se quedó sin habla, pensó que eran iguales a aquellos que vio en el bosque pero rápidamente descarto la idea.

Él por otra parte, se fijó en el océano que se escondía dentro de la mirada de esa muchacha intensos ojos azules, pudo ver tristeza, pero también una fortaleza increíble, al menos eso era lo que denotaba, aunque si era sincero ya había visto antes esa mirada que se obligaba a ser optimista pese a que por dentro se estuviera muriendo. Claro que ya la conocía, había visto esos ojos en el espejo por supuesto.

-De verdad discúlpame por eso yo…- se interrumpió mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello

La chica lo miro con curiosidad, detallo cada parte de su persona, era alto de contextura fornida y tonificada, esa cabellera azul marino larga. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato y trato en lo posible de no ruborizarse- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto al ver que el muchacho había decaído un poco y llevado una de sus manos a la cabeza

-Eh… yo- dudo un poco para observarle bien a los ojos- la verdad no, tengo un poco de malestar, voy a casa y volveré para mi próxima clase- dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantar- Me llamo Saga-

La chica tomo la mano algo tímida- Saori- dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus pertenecías nuevamente- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, yo no estoy haciendo nada realmen…- la voz de Saori fue interrumpida por la de otra chica

-Hey Saori tanto te tardaste en buscar el cargador de mi teléfono, si te dije exactamente donde estab…- la chica se interrumpió al ver que la peli lila hablaba con alguien más- Lo siento, Saori te estábamos esperando y como no llegabas vine a buscarte, pensé que te había comido el cargador- la castaña dijo sonriendo

-Eso fue mi culpa, tropecé a la señorita, pero ya me iba, de nuevo lo siento Saori- el peli azul les hizo un ademan con la mano y salió rápidamente de ahí, encendió su auto y se fue.

-Por qué me parece que interrumpí algo importante- La chica soltó cruzándose de brazos

-No fue nada Laika, tranquila, regresemos- Saori le dijo sin mucha importancia aunque su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad lo sucedido y al recordar la mano del muchacho, sonrió, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza negando y siguió su camino pensativa.

* * *

 _Aula 12 División 3_

 _2 horas despues_

En la tercera división se encontraban los alumnos cuyos conocimientos de idioma eran avanzados, Kanon, Milo, Saga y Camus habían encajado perfecto pues con tanto tiempo viviendo y distintas nacionalidades, el idioma no era una barrera realmente para ellos. En la misma clase pudieron observar a Shaina, Laika, Hilda y Saori hablando entre ellas mientras los demás firmaban. Kanon firmo por su gemelo además de hacerse pasar por el si algo lo ameritaba aunque seguramente no lo necesitaría, nadie le hablaría.

El docente de la catedra apenas llegaba y todo era un desastre, la gente hablaba fuera de sus lugares todos desubicados incluso el gemelo menor y sus aprendices. El hombre indico en voz alta que fueran a sus lugares y todos se movieron rápido, Kanon camino de espaldas riéndose de algo que le había dicho Milo sobre una chica, hasta Camus reía de lo que se había comentado.

Mientras Kanon caminaba de espaldas se llevó por el medio a una muchacha de cabello lila que se tambaleo y tumbo sus libros por el golpe, el gemelo menor se volteo rápido al ver que había embestido a alguien, realmente lo hizo con actitud agresiva pero pronto se calmó cuando vio a la muchacha

-Lo lamento –Kanon se agacho con ella para recoger lo que se había caído

Ella negó con la cabeza- debí darme cuenta de que caminabas hacia mí de espaldas- para cuando ambos levantaron la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, la joven vio los ojos verdes esmeraldas del gemelo y silencio sus palabras

-Pasa algo malo señorita…-

-Tú de nuevo- ella sonrió- parece que se te está haciendo costumbre- le indico ella- observando nuevamente esos orbes verdes

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y rápidamente se perdió en los ojos de la chica- Perdón, nos ¿conocemos? Soy… Saga- dijo finalmente sin querer arruinar la coartada de su gemelo

Ella le miro por otro par de segundos y finalmente frunció el ceño- Lo se Saga, ¿así de mal estabas? El estacionamiento, hace un par de horas- ella señalo y Kanon pensó rápido, seguro su gemelo la conocía entonces- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro, claro ya recuerdo, disculpa mi despiste, yo definitivamente estoy mejor- el gemelo menor sonrió de forma picara

-Me alegra, voy a mi asiento- anuncio la chica retirándose- Ella sintió que algo andaba mal o extraño con el muchacho, pues por más que observo sus ojos, noto la leve diferencia, en ellos vio fiereza, altanería, ego, un poco de arrogancia tal vez, aunque el había sido amable igualmente. Sus ojos no eran como antes, eran distintos. Sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia Hilda.

La clase transcurrió de forma aburrida para su suerte el docente solo le pregunto un par de veces y lo hizo como Saga, no como Kanon así que no tuvo inconveniente alguno, solo puso en práctica su Italiano algo oxidado, hace mucho que no venía así que le costó pronunciar a la perfección, sin embargo nadie pareció notarlo, a los Italianos como el tal Ángelo les hacían pruebas con otros idiomas como Francés y español, más o menos así se llevaba la dinámica.

La clase comenzó y la primera hora fue tortura, puesto que el profesor se encargaba de humillar a los que no estaban en buen nivel diciendo que no pertenecían a la 3ra división y bla, bla, cuando el hombre por fin se aburrió, formo grupos de jóvenes para torturarles nuevamente pero con una práctica escrita.

Kanon fruncía el entrecejo, desde hace mucho rato sentía la mirada pesada de alguien y no podía dejar de frustrarse por eso, quería levantarse y preguntar que rayos sucedía, le estaba incomodando.

-Ka…-Milo comenzó y luego se corrigió rápidamente- eh, Saga, ¿te pasa algo?

Kanon se volteo y vio las miradas confundidas en su grupo de trabajo que consistía en Milo, Saori, Shaina, Laika y Mu

-No es nada Milo, mejor terminemos con esto de una vez- Miro la hoja donde Mu estaba escribiendo las respuestas del grupo

Milo frunció el entrecejo, sabía que no era verdad, pero no podía hacer nada más, no mientras estuvieran frente a los demás. Saori se quedó observando los ojos del gemelo que pasaban de vez en cuando a la otra mesa a unos metros de ellos, ese equipo que tenía la atención del muchacho estaba conformado por Ángelo, Afrodita, Camus, Hyoga, Hilda y Marín.

La de cabellos lila se había dado cuenta de las miradas que el peli azul se estaba dando con el italiano, Ángelo el cual ella no conocía, pero sabía que se observaban evaluándose el uno al otro como si quisieran encontrar algo más en el otro. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que esos dos no se llevaban, pero la chica no sabía decir si era cierto pues que ella tuviera entendido los griegos eran nuevos, acababan de llegar apenas.

-Shaina, podrías ver si esto está correcto, aun no se me da perfectamente el italiano-Mu dijo entregándole la hoja a la peli verde, está la tomo en sus manos y leyó lo que estaba escrito asintiendo

-Es demasiado fácil, no sé qué hacemos aun aquí- Milo dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca

-Estos extranjeros que creen que todo es así de fácil- Murmuro Shaina lo suficientemente alto como para que Milo quien estaba a su lado le escuchara

-Es que siempre es lo mismo preciosa, las preguntas son iguales y además el italiano no es tan difícil-

Shaina dio un respingo cuando escucho la palabra preciosa, rápidamente oculto su sonrojo pero un poco tarde ya que sus amigas la habían visto, Milo no estaba muy seguro si era, rubor o furia, pronto comprobó que tal vez de la segunda.

- _marmocchio immaturo,_ por eso siempre los griegos son los primeros en reprobar- Shaina rabiosa

Milo sonrió ampliamente la había hecho enojar pero valió la pena ese acento italiano que tenía era música para sus oídos.

-Gracias por el apoyo Shaina- Le índico Saori que ya había dejado de mirar al gemelo

-Bueno, tal vez a excepción tuya- la peli verde comento

-Espera, ¿eres Griega Saori?- Milo pregunto curioso, la chica no lo parecía

Ella asintió despacio y algo tímida- Si, yo nací en Grecia, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y…- la chica bajo la cabeza, no sabía si continuar

A estas alturas la de cabellos lila tenía la atención de todo el grupo incluida la de Kanon

-Saori, no tienes que decirlo, está bien- Laika le apoyo colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, claramente los únicos que no estaban enterados eran Milo y Kanon, pero hasta Mu lo sabía, había sido una tragedia lo de su familia

-No, Lai, está bien…- la chica respiro profundo- hace un mes mi abuelo y mi hermana quienes eran la única familia que me quedaba, murieron en un accidente, ahora… pues, estoy sola- Saori dijo mientras se hundía en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa

-Lo… Lamento, por preguntar- Milo le dijo algo serio pues el había pasado por esa desgracia de perder a su familia, pero ahora tenía una nueva

-No, no te preocupes, me afecta porque es muy reciente, pero, ya lo superare algún día- Saori le comento

Kanon estaba ahí, sin decir una palabra, su mente se revolvió en recuerdos del pasado, tragedias y pronto intento sacudirlas, aun así le parecía que el modo en el que actuaba la peli lila era admirable, en sus ojos había tristeza pero tenía una actitud que le decía que estaba dispuesta a ser fuerte y superarlo.

-Así será Saori, no te preocupes, sabes que la mayoría de nosotros ha pasado por eso, incluyéndome, estarás bien y además nos tienes a nosotros- Laika le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, la otra chica asintió

Sin duda había gente extraña en esa academia, era como si les seleccionaran para poder ingresar, muchos de ellos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, Kanon pensó que era algo extraño, ya averiguaría.

* * *

 _Bosque Araccia, Roma_

En la mañana el gemelo había estado muy inquieto, después de la llegada de ese par de muchachos al aula de clases, se quedó pensando y a la vez sus sentidos de lobo le estaban indicando el mínimo, microscópico y muy pequeño rastro conocido que la noche anterior había sentido, mejor dicho, creía que pertenecía al licántropo con el que peleo para defender a la muchacha. Pero no estaba tan seguro de eso, solo fue una sensación, o tal vez la mirada, no tenía pleno conocimiento así que necesitaba averiguarlo, por ello, le pidió a su gemelo que le suplantara en la clase de Idioma para el poder ir directo a la fuente del problema.

Peor que eso, se encontró con la chica y sintió algo extraño, era agradable pero raro. Tuvo que exagerar su condición de malestar para retirarse rápido, al gemelo mayor no le gustaba relacionarse mucho con las personas, sin embargo con ella fue distinto. Tenía la necesidad de excusarse con ella, de ayudarla, esos ojos, si los veías por mucho tiempo te perdías en ellos. Saga prácticamente huyo de ahí cuando la otra chica se acercó, pero en el fondo le dio las gracias por aparecer

Saga llego exactamente al punto donde había estado la noche anterior, trato de encontrar el rastro pero no percibía nada, camino un poco y vio las huellas en la tierra aun mojada, Se agacho y entonces lo sintió, allí estaba, era pequeño pero podía olerlo, era la esencia del otro licántropo, cualquier otro no lo habría percibido, aun así él era un Alpha, haría eso y mucho más. Sin embargo Saga no sabía exactamente qué significaba, entonces, ¿el italiano o el de cabellos celestes era el otro lobo?, no estaba seguro y no podía suponerlo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse, necesitaba estar atento. Rápidamente salió del bosque sintiéndose observado.

Una sombra cruzo los arboles con rapidez dispuesto a regresar e informar todo.

* * *

 **Buenas lectores aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews y a los que le han dado Fav a la historia, pues aun así veremos como se da su aceptación y continuo, espero les guste. Recuerden que apenas empezamos, sin embargo ya Saga se encontró con Saori y al parecer hay mas criaturas en la ciudad. Me cuentan que tal en los reviews, privados o como quieran :3 nos leemo**

 _Iass696: Gracias que bueno que te guste! planeo continuarla siempre y cuando le guste a los lectores, se me hace una pareja sumamente hermosa, siempre dije que tenia que haber algo entre ellos. Obviamente no en la serie pues, las benditas edades lo estropean todo, por eso yo nunca me guio por las edades reales considero que lo hiceron mal. En fin aquí esta el primer encuentro espero te guste_

 **s**


	3. Chapter 3 El Clan Veleno

_**Hello! lectores, ya se que me tarde un poco con este capitulo, pero realmente no actualice de ningún otro fic, no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana, pero ya estamos aquí con la continuación, espero que les este gustando y que lo disfruten, la idea es esa. En fin cualquier duda escriban en la cajita de los reviews**_

* * *

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen: Si lo hicieran, ninguno moriría T.T

* * *

 **Frase SaintSeiyana # 5**

 ** _Las leyes de la naturaleza no son más que las cosas que el hombre no puede entender y por eso decide no contradecirlas._**

Viejo Maestro Dohko de Libra

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 _El Clan Veleno_

 _Salida del Aula de Idiomas División 3_

El grupo anteriormente formado salió en conjunto al pasillo esperando a sus demás compañeros que seguro se le unirían pronto, todas las clases salían de sus aulas haciendo ruido y escándalo, en ese momento varios muchachos salieron, esperando a alguien de su misma división.

Ángelo salió colocándose la chaqueta del equipo de futbol, paso justo en frente de Kanon dándole una mirada arrogante que prácticamente transcurrió en cámara lenta, el gemelo no entendía que le sucedía a ese peli azul, el muchacho le miraba con burla, con imponencia, como si tratara de decirle algo.

Saori le saco de sus pensamientos tomándole del brazo, lo que lo hizo voltear y distraerse, mientras Ángelo saludaba a sus compañeros de juego.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿conoces a Ángelo de alguna parte?- le pregunto la muchacha

\- No, la verdad no lo conozco, pero…- Kanon hizo una pausa no sabía si continuar aunque finalmente lo hizo- no me inspira confianza

-Pues, Ángelo es el capitán del equipo de futbol, el más rápido del equipo, el más temible cuando se pone la careta del uniforme le llaman Death Mask- Saori explico

-Bah, puras tonterías, la mayoría le tiene miedo por su letalidad en el juego, nadie sale ileso, pero solo es un ególatra de lo peor, no vale la pena que te preocupes por el Saga- Laika comento tranquilamente viendo que el peli azul tenía una mirada extraña, sintió en su pecho la leve necesidad de calmarlo

Kanon la miro curioso, esa chica tenía un aura que emanaba fuerza y seguridad, aparte de sus atributos físicos pues la castaña era muy linda, sin embargo intuyo que había algo más que no sabía.

-El y su compañero tienen la fama de ser los casanovas de la academia, realmente las chicas los aman, no tengo idea de por que- dijo llegando de repente Marín acompañada de Hilda y Camus, de otra aula atrás salían Aioria

-Porque son muy sexys será, están como quieren y además son del equipo de futbol, que más podría pedir una chica- Shaina dijo sonriente, Milo frunció el ceño y los que ya la conocían rieron

-Típico de Shaina- comento Saori riendo

-No digas esas cosas Shaina, mira que hay alguna que otra que se puede poner celosa- Hilda dijo riendo socarronamente

-¡Oye tú! Escuche eso, no tientes a tu suerte Hilda, si te gusta tu rostro y quieres conservarlo mejor guarda silencio- Laika replico

Hilda rio fuertemente burlándose de la otra e incluso el grupo rio también, al menos los que entendieron, Laika estaba en el equipo de artes marciales de la universidad así que no muchos se metían con ella, sin embargo a Hilda le encantaba hacerla rabiar y en esta ocasión lo logro. Laika se fue encima de Hilda amagando golpearla pero esta se escondió rápidamente en la espalda de Camus que se estremeció al contacto, mientras Shaina y Marín tomaban a Laika por los brazos, Milo reía fuertemente, Kanon parpadeo un par de veces al igual que Mu, Aioria solo se reía.

-¡Suéltenme la voy a golpear!- gritaba la castaña

Hilda se asomaba detrás de la espalda de Camus que seguía inmóvil por la sorpresa

-Por eso no te podemos soltar- reía Shaina

Pero todo se acabó y se tornó serio cuando dos chicos aparecieron frente a ellos

-Buen día preciosa, debo decir que luces hermosa el día de hoy- llego el primero entregándole una rosa a Laika

A Saori se le borro la sonrisa cuando vio al otro muchacho aparecer frente a ella

- _Ciao, la mia regina,_ estas hermosa, me gustaría que aceptaras venir a una pequeña reunión del equipo esta tarde y luego podemos tomar un café si quieres- el peli azul le dijo después de besar su mejilla sonoramente

-Ángelo, yo… no lo sé, tengo mucho que estudiar no sé si pueda, te aviso- Saori le respondió tímidamente

-No te preocupes _la mia bella,_ Yo espero pacientemente- Ángelo le dijo despidiéndose mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la peli lila y ella asintió mientras se retiraba del toque del Italiano

Saori se ruborizo cuando este se fue, sentía vergüenza de que aquel muchacho la tratara con tanta confianza y más delante de… Bueno ¿por qué tendría que preocuparle?, aun así no le gustó nada. Se puede decir que Kanon tampoco estaba feliz, le pareció una total falta de respeto, su semblante denotaba molestia, el no supo que fue eso que sintió en el pecho pero no era bueno.

El gemelo observo a Saori y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos la chica rápidamente hablo- No es lo que crees, Ángelo el… bueno hace eso, siempre que me ve quiere que salga con él, pero yo… es decir no quiero, no estoy para esas cosas, al menos con el…quiero decir, con todos o…-

Kanon parpadeo un par de veces no entendía ni media palabra de lo que la chica intentaba decir así que solo se rio con picardía como el solo sabía- Tranquila no tienes que explicarme nada, solo basta verlo para saber que es un patán aprovechado- dijo casi tontamente llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza

Ella se ruborizo de nuevo por la pena – Si, si exacto… era lo que intentaba decirte- le dijo cabizbja

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en ti!- gritaba Laika

-Pero, Laika preciosa, ni siquiera nos conocemos, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo, aunque en este momento me tengo que ir, pero volveré- Dijo besándole la mano aunque la castaña la quito rápido, Afrodita se fue junto con Ángelo

-Ven lo que les digo- Rio Hilda rompiendo el silencio aun detrás del francés con sus uñas clavadas en los hombros del muchacho

Laika intento de nuevo ir por Hilda y casi lo logra, aunque para suerte de la Noruega, el Gálo intervino

-No debería comportarse de esa manera tan violenta señorita Laika, su amiga solo está jugando- Camus comento

Laika parpadeo un par de veces, apenas sabía que el muchacho hablaba, lo vio la otra vez cuando intervino en contra de Aioria pero de ahí en más no lo había visto conversar o relacionarse.

-¡Claro! Se está divirtiendo a mis costillas, no te preocupes Hilda, tu defensor no estará siempre- le guiño un ojo y la otra chica se puso de todos colores- además, recuerda que nos vamos en el mismo auto- la chica sonrió y le saco la lengua, Hilda le hizo una mueca

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, fue un placer conocerlos a todos- Kanon intervino ya estaba cansado, muchas cosas habían pasado en esa clase y maldecía a su hermano

-Seguro, nos veremos mañana aquí mismo-Laika respondió con una sonrisa extraña al peli azul

-¿Mañana?- Kanon pregunto

-Que lento eres, nos veremos siempre en esta clase porque la tenemos todos los días, es una clase básica –Milo le respondió

Kanon sabía que la mentira el intercambio de gemelos era solo por un día, pero mañana todo el mundo se enteraría, que tenía un hermano idéntico, era normal, si ambos estudiaban ahí, así que no se preocupó, además siempre quedaba la opción de hacerse pasar por el otro mientras podría justificarse su ausencia, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse excepto aclarar al día siguiente que él no era Saga sino Kanon.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros- De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos, Milo, Camus nos vamos- Dicho eso comenzó a caminar

-Ustedes, ¿son familia?- Hilda pregunto señalándolos

Milo y Camus se miraron- Somos primos, emigramos juntos a Italia-Milo contesto

-Pero ¿que tú no eres francés?- pregunto Shaina señalando a Camus, este le observo asintiendo

-Larga historia para otro día preciosa, si no nos vamos Kanon es capaz de irse sin nosotros y tendremos que caminar y yo definitivamente ¡no caminare! Andando Camus- Milo dijo rápidamente y arrastro al francés, ambos corrieron por el pasillo al ver que Kanon ya no estaba

Los otros se quedaron perplejos

-Soy yo, o Milo le llamo Kanon- Laika comento

-Yo también lo escuche-Aioria intervino

-Pensé que se llamaba Saga- Hilda dijo

-Tal vez sea de Cariño verdad, leoncito- Shaina dijo sonriente el apodo que le dieron a Aiorira por buscapleitos

Los demás se carcajearon y se burlaron un rato de Aioria antes de irse

Saori se quedó pensativa, no podía dejar de imaginarse esos ojos verdes que se parecían tanto a… no, ni siquiera podía ser posible, se estaba volviendo loca, ese era solo un chico con hermosos ojos esmeralda

 _Estacionamiento del Campus_

Kanon había caminado pasivamente por todo el enorme campus de la academia, su cabeza daba vueltas tenía muchas preguntas y si este era el primer día no quería saber de los demás. Al llegar al estacionamiento su gemelo ya se encontraba ahí, recargado en el auto ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, extrañamente parecía igual de pensativo que el mismo.

-Entonces, ¿lograste algo?- Kanon pregunto

Su gemelo asintió lentamente abriendo los ojos- Veo por la cara que traes que a ti también te sucedió algo- el menor asintió, si algo era bueno entre ellos era esa comunicación que tan solo verse sabían que algo le pasaba al otro, creían que tal vez era porque compartían el mismo rostro. Los 2 menores de la manada llegaron corriendo y jadeando a la vez saludando a Saga y recuperando el aliento

-Suban cachorros, ha sido un día largo- dicho esto Saga se volteo y entro al auto encendiéndolo, sus hermanos le siguieron

 _Montañas Veleno, al norte de lo profundo en el bosque Ariccia_

En lo más profundo del bosque se encuentra la contraparte del monte sagrado de Ariccia, pues se dice que esta zona donde se esconden las montañas Veleno esta maldita por los dioses. Muchas criaturas a lo largo de la historia se han refugiado en ese lugar puesto que es muy difícil de encontrar si no eres un ser sobrenatural, es perfecto para deshacerse de los cazadores aunque pocos saben de su existencia.

-¿Mask estás seguro?- su compañero de cabellos celestes pregunto oliendo una flor en su mano le encantaban los rosales que se formaban alrededor de la montaña

Ángelo sonrió macabramente- Casi por completo, por su mirada lo sé, sé que siente lo mismo, está confundido, para estas alturas ya se debió percatar de mi esencia, solo que se va a sorprender mucho cuando lo sepa- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Otra voz distinta interrumpió a los que ya conversaban- ¿y se puede saber quién es y qué es?- un joven de cortos cabellos turquesa intervino con sonrisa arrogante

-Lo vi anoche en el bosque, el muy desgraciado interrumpió mi caza- el peli azul apretó un puño, pero luego recupero la compostura, suspiro- Pero como este mundo es endemoniadamente pequeño, ahora sé quién es- Ángelo observo a su compañero que le miraba a los ojos- _Werewolf,_ _il mio amico_ -

-¿Lobos? ¿En Roma? Hace mucho que no los veía por aquí y he visto de todo- el de cabellos turquesa comento sorprendido

-Lo se Syd, no te alarmes, todo está bajo control y nos vamos a divertir mucho antes de destrozarlos- Ángelo sonrió macabramente y Afrodita le acompaño

Una silueta detrás de Syd se formó, apareciendo lentamente del árbol que le escondía- ¿Quieres que lo vigile?-Intervino el joven

-Por ahora no, quiero ver que es lo que hace, su movimiento, aunque no aquí, sino en la academia, te avisare cuando requiera de tu silencio, Bud-

El joven asintió y desapareció sin dejar rastro

-¿Afrodita, cuando regresa la otra mitad del clan?-

-Una semana, Mask, volverán de Bulgaria en una semana- Respondió el sueco tranquilamente

-Perfecto- el peli azul rio

-¿Qué hay de la chica de cabello lila, Mask?- su amigo de cabellos celestes pregunto

-Ella, bueno, tiene solo dos oportunidades, o me acepta y vive como mi mujer o se convertirá en mi cena- Mask rio sonoramente de una manera vil, Afrodita y Syd le sonrieron cómplices mientras el peli azul disfrutaba de sus planes

 _Residencia Kido_

Saori llego a su casa y se dio un baño, se estaba sintiendo sola de nuevo, la casa era muy grande y ella demasiado desdichada, el vacío de aquella propiedad era el constante recuerdo de la muerte de su familia. Sin duda hoy se levantó con un humor de positivismo y actitud triunfal tras casi morir la noche anterior, pero era esa desolación de su hogar lo que la hundía lentamente.

Viendo que tampoco sería capaz de dormir decidió que caminaría un rato para despejar la mente, se vistió con atuendo deportivo color gris y morado, tomo sus llaves y salió de la enorme casa sin darse cuenta iba rumbo al bosque Ariccia, donde tanto había peligrado la noche anterior.

 _Residencia de Saga- Horas antes_

El sol comenzaba a dejar de brillar tan fuerte, la tarde estaba muriendo y en unas horas la noche caería, el trayecto de la academia a su casa lo hicieron en silencio, al menos los gemelos ya que Milo se encargaba de molestar a Camus con la chica de cabellos plateados que se escondió en su espalda, mientras el muchacho le gruñía y mostraba los colmillos para que lo dejara en paz.

Cuando llegaron a casa Milo corrió adentro alegando que se moría de hambre, Kanon estaba inusualmente callado y Saga lo noto, mientras Camus estaba contando hasta mil para tranquilizarse, cuando Milo quería y se lo proponía era intolerable.

-Camus- le llamo el mayor y este volteo- Vamos a salir al bosque y vamos a practicar antes de que anochezca- el muchacho levanto las cejas sorprendido pero asintió- Hablare con Kanon primero, mientras ve a comer algo saldremos en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo- el de cabello aguamarina suspiro y entro a la casa

-Estas aterradoramente callado Kanon, ¿qué pasa?-

Kanon suspiro sonoramente algo frustrado- Saga, conoces de alguna parte a un tipo llamado Ángelo, le dicen Death Mask o eso averigüé, cabello corto azul, ojos del mismo color, piel morena contextura delgada y tiene una mirada sádica, Italiano-

El gemelo mayor alzo las cejas pero rápidamente cambio su semblante- Por supuesto, pensé que solo era yo, me estaba acechando en la clase de biología- su hermano frunció el entrecejo, eso explicaba porque hacía lo mismo con él en la clase de idioma- Kanon, estoy casi seguro de que fue él con quien pelee anoche en el bosque, por eso te pedí que me cubrieras necesitaba saber si esa esencia le pertenecía, aunque…- se interrumpió mientras se ponía en pose pensativa

-¿Aunque?- le insistió el menor para que continuara

-Su olor era de Lobo, pero hay algo que tenía, es distinto, no sé cómo describirlo, pude sentirlo en la academia y luego en el bosque, sé que es el pero no estoy seguro de que sea un Lobo- Kanon frunció el entrecejo más aun

-Saga, me dijiste anoche que era un Lobo marrón oscuro y que te mordió, como puedes decir ahora que no lo es, concéntrate, es o no es un licántropo, porque si no lo es…-

-Ya se Kanon- el chico suspiro- olvida esto, es un lobo, así se veía y así olía, tal vez esa cosa de la que te hablo no es más que una confusión mía, pero me intriga que la mordida que me dio aun sin ser profunda no sana tan rápido- Saga estaba muy frustrado tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas

Su gemelo suspiro sonoramente entendiéndolo, él se sentía igual- Muéstrame- su hermano hizo a un lado la chaqueta y levanto parte de su camisa dejando ver una mordida no tan profunda y de tamaño pequeño, aun así le molestaba aunque no se lo había mencionado a Kanon, le estuvo dando problemas durante todo el día, el gemelo menor frunció de nuevo el ceño- No entiendo, no ha sanado prácticamente nada y definitivamente es una mordida de Lobo, estoy seguro- dijo mientras observaba de cerca el costado de su hermano

-Si está cazando humanos, vamos a tener que matarlo- Saga comento

-Quiso atacar a una anoche ¿cierto? Para mí eso es suficiente-

El mayor asintió- Si lo vuelvo a ver, acabare con su vida- ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea

-Oye Saga, dime algo, ¿conoces a esa chica Saori, la de cabellos lila que vimos en el estacionamiento?-

Esa pregunta no la esperaba rápidamente frunció el entrecejo, no estaba seguro de que responder – ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

Kanon le miro a los ojos pero no encontró mucho- Pues, la conocí hoy y me miro de una manera…-el chico pensó cual era la palabra pero no le vino ninguna más que- cálida, es decir, se quedó observándome fijamente y no pude evitarlo pero también lo hice, es linda pero fue extraño, era como si ya me conociera bueno, a ti más bien- decía pensativo aunque una sonrisita se le escapo

-Aparte sé que te conoce porque menciono el "incidente" del estacionamiento, no me dijiste que te sentías mal hermanito, acaso tiene que ver con la mordida o una táctica para dar lastima a las chicas

Atrapado, ambas eran verdad, bueno no exactamente dar lastima sino salir corriendo de ahí- Hoy estas de un insoportable Kanon, la conocí en el estacionamiento choque con ella y me excuse diciendo que estaba enfermo para irme ¿feliz?-

Kanon ladeo la cabeza para buscar la verdad en los ojos de su hermano- Insisto, me miraba como si fuera algo especial, mmm tal vez solo sea mi sensualidad- Saga rodo los ojos- en fin eso explica too, yo también tropecé con ella, mañana todo se arreglara-

Saga frunció aún más el entrecejo, esto no le estaba gustando nada, el rostro de Kanon tenía una sonrisa extraña y que la chica lo estuviera confundiendo con él no era bueno, aunque pronto se aclararía, de igual forma sintió una presión en el estómago que no supo identificar, se calmó un poco pero sin dejar el gesto molesto- Voy con Camus al bosque, ese cachorro tiene que controlar su problema de ira, o tendremos que correr de la ciudad otra vez, parece mentira que sea el más tranquilo y racional, pero a la vez el más volátil-

Kanon observo a su hermano con un gesto raro, sabía que escondía algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar y seguirle la corriente- Si, así parece, es un buen chico y por todos los dioses es más tranquilo que Milo, aunque este también sea un buen muchacho-

-Ambos lo son Kanon, no olvides por qué están con nosotros, solo les falta aprender, no podemos pedirles que se comporten como nosotros, apenas llevan 5 años con esta maldición, son solo cachorros- Saga dijo algo relajado

-Lo sé, es solo que a veces nos hacen perder la cabeza- dijo Kanon llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz

Dicho eso se escuchó a lo lejos un aullido de dolor como cuando le pisas la patita a un perro, ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron- ¿ves lo que te digo?- el menor replico, mientras ambos entraban

La escena era chistosa por demás, en la cocina había un desastre, comida por todas partes, en el medio de la cocina estaba un enorme lobo blanco cuyos ojos brillaban en color amarillo, este tenía sus colmillos clavados en el cuello del otro presionándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Por otra parte el lobo de pelaje gris azulado estaba estrellado en el suelo, acostado con los dientes filosos de su compañero en el cuello y aulló porque este fue brusco con él, pensó que era una bromita que no se le saldría de control pero al parecer si lo hizo enojar.

 _-Que cruel eres Camus suéltame ya, o voy a tener que ponerme serio y darte la pelea-_ gruñía el de pelaje gris en la mente del otro lobo, obviamente podían comunicarse de esta forma y todos le escuchaban

Saga y Kanon levantaron ambas cejas y se cruzaron de brazos, a veces los dos se movían al mismo tiempo en la misma pose y el semblante idéntico, eran iguales y eso daba miedo.

-Ya suéltalo Camus y ven conmigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- le dijo Saga mientras les daba la espalda para irse

Camus observo al mayor y corrió hacia afuera detrás de este. Milo se incorporó y sacudió su pelaje –Salvaje- murmuro antes de volver a su forma humana. Recogió su camisa y chaqueta del suelo ya que estaba en sus pantalones solamente

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-Kanon le pregunto aburrido

-Es un llorón Kanon, solo le quite el sándwich que preparaba y de la nada me ataco- dijo con la mayor inocencia del mundo

El gemelo rodo los ojos y prefirió no haber preguntado

 _Bosque Ariccia 8pm_

Para Saori las horas pasaron sumamente rápido pero aun sentía que necesitaba descargar sus energías el bosque era lo suficientemente grande como para recorrerlo en trote suave. Sin embargo la chica no pudo seguir cuando se vio parada en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, donde había sido atacada y a la vez salvada.

Suspiro cansadamente y se abrazó a si misma recordando aquello, por alguna razón nuevamente se sentía observada. Como si cada árbol tuviera ojos, cada montaña escuchara sus pensamientos, como si de pronto la madre naturaleza fuera a absorberla, era tonto, pero así se sentía.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí- dijo mientras alzaba la vista deleitándose con los enormes árboles que la cubrían- Acaso yo…- la peli lila sacudió la cabeza- por supuesto que no…

…

-Hazlo- un empujón- pelea- otro empujón- ya te lo dije, eres un inútil- el chico sintió los brazos del mayor golpearle fuerte sus hombros- ¡Que pasa!- este último empujo lo hizo trastabillar

El muchacho reprimía su ira lo mejor que podía apretando puños y dientes a la vez

El mismo hombre repitió- ¡Atácame! Hazlo porque si no voy a matarte- le empujo- voy a cortar tu cuello- de nuevo otra provocación- y luego voy a ir por tus hermanos, tal vez Milo- un nuevo golpe en sus hombros lo acorralo hasta que su espalda impacto con un árbol- Mejor aún, iremos por él y te mostrare como le rasgo el cuello con una mordida

Entonces sucedió lo que el mayor ya esperaba, el joven cachorro como él le llamaba le devolvió el golpe de inmediato transformándose en un Lobo Blanco de ojos amarillos que brillaban con furia en la oscuridad del bosque. El cambio llevo a Saga directo a la tierra, nuevamente Camus se convirtió, tenía las patas frontales del lobo presionando su pecho y sus dientes blancos peligrosamente cerca de la cara.

-Suficiente, Camus-

El canido le gruño sin moverse un centímetro

-¡He dicho Suficiente!- le grito Saga mientras le mostraba sus ojos rojos de Alpha enseñándole sus colmillos

El lobo blanco sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió hasta quedar a una buena distancia de su mayor mientras resoplaba por la nariz- _Lo siento_

-Bien hecho Cachorro, me costó mucho hacerte enfadar esta vez- dijo levantándose de la tierra y acomodando su ropa- supongo que me excedí, te controlaste bastante bien, creo que estamos listos por hoy-

- _¿Crees que pueda controlarme afuera?_ –pregunto el chico aun en su otra forma

-Estarás bien, y si en un negado caso no puedes hacerlo, piensa que te arrancare la cabeza en serio- Saga le dijo mientras le sonreía arrogante

Saga se acercó al lobo que estaba frente a él, estaba a la altura de su pecho, no eran muy grandes, pero si más de lo que un lobo real podría ser. El peli azul le acarició la cabeza en modo de hermano mayor – Ve a casa, descansa y no pelees más con el intolerable de Milo ese enano ya se las verá conmigo

- _¿Te vas a quedar?_

-Tengo algo que hacer, aprovechando que estoy aquí-

Dicho eso el más joven corrió aun en su forma de lobo dirigiéndose a la propiedad que compartía con los gemelos y Milo dejando solo a Saga. Este último sin saber por qué, se transformó y se introdujo al mero núcleo del bosque

…

Nadie la perseguía esta vez, todo parecía calmado esa noche, aun así se sentía acechada. Sus instintos de supervivencia le alertaron, su sentido común le pedía a gritos que por amor a los dioses se fuera a su casa, sin embargo los ignoro a ambos.

Saori se sentó al pie de un árbol, no estaba segura de que era lo que hacia allí, pero sentía como si no pudiera irse hasta que _él_ apareciera. Lo estaba esperando, de donde salía tal convicción, ella no tenía idea, aunque sabía que lo vería nuevamente.

Tal vez una media hora paso y ella seguía allí, era estúpido continuar en medio del bosque esperando a un animal que solo había estado ahí por casualidad. Se sentía ridícula por esperar tal encuentro, sus amigas dirían que está completamente loca. Aun así se le ocurrió que tal vez si estaba en peligro aparecería, _otra idea demente._

Pasos se escucharon provenir de las sombras. ¿Sería él? _No._ Podrían ser tantas otras cosas, una inmensa variedad de peligros rondaban el bosque Ariccia por eso nadie se adentraba a dicho lugar. Cada vez más y más cerca, comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. _Pero claro que era una tonta._ Solamente se puso en peligro todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, ahora que quería correr, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Entonces lo vio, ojos brillantes perfectamente redondos y verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera con su luz sobre tanta oscuridad. Su pelaje azabache como la noche se camuflaba a la perfección mientras salía de las sombras para encontrarse frente a frente con ella. Él se detuvo a una distancia prudente

 _-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí-_ había pensado- _Aun así, la encontré._

-E…eres tú- alcanzo a murmurar la chica con algo de sorpresa y algo de temor

Un gruñido suave se escapó del lobo negro frente a ella

Saori ciertamente no le tenía miedo a su salvador, pero aun así, su cerebro no le permitía confiar del todo en aquella bestia, pues en su subconsciente estaba aquella imagen. Su abuelo y su hermana murieron por la persecución de cazadores que acechaban a los lobos. Era inevitable la sensación de miedo, temor y horror, sin embargo ella creyó que solo era inseguridad.

-Gracias, por lo de anoche- se atrevió a decir, sabiendo que claramente no le respondería

Saga sonrió en su mente, se veía tan frágil allí sentada, sentía que debía protegerla de cualquier cosa. ¿Era posible que alguien como el creara un vínculo tan cercano con esa chica que apenas había visto?, solo un día tenia de conocerla y lo único que realmente sabia de ella era su nombre, nada más. Entonces ¿por qué tenía esa necesidad?

Dio varios pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, aún estaba de frente, mirándola a los ojos y leyéndolos para conocer más a fondo lo que sentía por su rugosa presencia. Saori no se movió, no retrocedió pero tampoco avanzo, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo, claramente se comunicaba de esta forma y ella quería aprender, quería saber que era lo que le decía.

Sin saber cuándo, ella estiro su brazo mientras el lobo agachaba la cabeza, eso le permitió a Saori sentir el grueso pelaje negro de aquel animal que parecía entenderle. Acaricio amablemente su cabeza y pudo sentir un pequeño ruidito por parte del cánido, ella sonrió, y lo hizo genuinamente, hace un mes que no lo hacía.

Saga se dio cuenta, pero creyó que era suficiente por esa noche, no podía avanzar más y no quería ponerse al descubierto por lo que rápidamente retrocedió y con su imponente figura se fue corriendo por donde había llegado

 _-Ve a casa, es peligroso-_ Escucho Saori en el momento que Saga desapareció

La chica de cabellos lila sonrió plácidamente, se levantó de su sitio y así como llego se fue, no sin antes dar una mirada al lugar donde antes había estado aquella majestuosa criatura que la salvo. _Tal vez volvería mañana._

 _…_

Saga volvió a su forma humana al momento que regresaba a casa, antes de entrar observo a sus espaldas con una media sonrisa de lado, se sentía bien, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, se sentía tranquilo. Tomo las llaves en su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su casa haciendo una nota mental de que volvería al bosque.

* * *

 _ **Bueno creo que estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, no me dio guerra para nada, fluyo bastante bien en especial la ultima parte. Espero que les guste, poco a poco se van descubriendo los nuevos personajes y los malos por supuesto. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, sugerencias y recomendaciones como siempre, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, en fin cualquier comentario escribanlo en la cajita de reviews allá abajo. Nos leemos en el próximo**_

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 _ **Just me:** Gracias! me agrada que te guste y la disfrutes, tratare de actualizar mas seguido lo prometo! :3_

 _ **IchigoXD:** Hola! gracias por leer, que genial que te guste. Pues siendo sincera jamas lo había pensado tampoco, pero un día se me ocurrió este universo alterno en el que dije "ok ellos son muy sobrenaturales, ¿por que no hacerlo?" y bueno aquí esta xD En este capitulo puedes ver mas sobre los personajes misteriosos del bosque y si te fijas bien sabrás quienes son. Por otra parte SagaxSaori es una pareja que me encanta y no puedo dejar pasar (con su corrección de edad obviamente) pero es simplemente adorable. Tuve una buena inspiración para la ultima parte de este capitulo que espero te guste. Gracias por tu review_

 _ **Arrivedercci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	4. Chapter 4 Vigilancia

**Hola chicuelos espero que estén genial, les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, se que me tarde un poco, estoy intentando establecer días exactos para publicar pero no he podido xD cuando lo tenga les haré saber cada cuanto. Bueno les dejo un nuevo capitulo que introduce a nuevos personajes y habrá una escena SagaxSaori para comenzar con el propósito de esta historia, espero les guste y me comenten su opinión en los review o privado. Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **Por cierto, en esta historia Aioros solo le lleva a su hermano 4 años de diferencia**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen si así fuera Kanon tendría otra armadura de géminis_**

* * *

 **Frase Saint Seiyana #2**

No te he perdonado la vida, tan solo retrase tu muerte unos minutos mas

 _-Milo de Escorpio_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 _Academia Nazionale Tercera división_

La chica volteaba de izquierda a derecha y de regreso tratando de encontrar algo distinto, la castaña estaba muy sorprendida. En realidad no era la única, al parecer el pequeño grupo de la tercera división de idioma tenía la misma mirada que ella y como no, si enfrente tenía a dos personas exactamente iguales.

-Es sumamente incomodo que hagan eso- Kanon dijo con las cejas encarnadas, en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto que las personas reaccionaran a ellos así, lo había experimentado antes pero, ¿será que nunca vieron un par de gemelos en sus vidas?

Bien, retrocedamos un poco, digamos que Saori, Shaina, Hilda, Laika y Mu estaban ahí, como tontos observándoles a ambos gemelos. Llegaron como siempre temprano a su clase los cuatro, todos los que ya se encontraban ahí o la mayoría los miro con intriga pero al cabo de unos minutos ya no eran el centro de atención. Sin embargo…

-Entonces, hay 2 Saga- Shaina intervino

-Son gemelos Shaina, no quiere decir que hay dos- Saori regaño a su compañera

-¿Y cuál es Saga?- Mu pregunto

Kanon señalo a su hermano que estaba cruzado de brazos prestando el mínimo de su atención a la situación- Él es Saga-

-Sus caras son muy divertidas- rio Milo- Él es Kanon, el hermano gemelo menor de Saga- le señalo el peli añil

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto- Camus dijo recostado en una pared

-Bueno, será porque ayer era uno solo y hoy son dos, entonces Kanon ¿por qué no asististe ayer?- Laika fue la que pregunto interesada de repente

-Te equivocas Laika, yo si vine ayer, mi hermano estaba – volteo para observarlo pero este no se inmuto- Indispuesto- termino de decir Kanon

Las chicas pretendían hacer más preguntas justo cuando apareció el calvario de los gemelos, Ángelo y Afrodita. Ambos entraban con aires de grandeza al aula, saludando a sus conocidos y riendo por cualquier tontería. Kanon de inmediato se tensó y volteo a ver bruscamente a su gemelo.

Saga que no había pronunciado ni media palabra desde que llego, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó en su sitio, cuando sintió la llegada de esa esencia conocida. Un gruñido de molestia se escapó de su garganta pero trago entero, no podía hacer una escena en plena academia. Por supuesto esto no pasó desapercibido para el grupo. Por otra parte el de cabellos celestes y su amigo italiano se percataron de la presencia de ambos gemelos lo que produjo un encuentro de miradas entre los cuatro.

Las chicas y Mu se quedaron observando la reacción de los involucrados, era la segunda vez que los veían comportarse así entre ellos. Saori se preguntaba que era sucedía para verse de esa forma como si en cualquier momento fueran a atacarse.

-Muchachos… Ehhhm… ¿están bien?- Laika se aventuró a decir y fue completamente ignorada

Milo y Camus lo notaron y se miraron entre ellos, algo sucedía pero no podían percibirlo.

Saori dio un respingo cuando vio que Ángelo y Afrodita acompañados de otro muchacho bastante grande se acercaban a ellos

- _¡Ciao la mia regina!-_ exclamo el muchacho de cabellos cortos procediendo de inmediato a darle un beso en la mejilla a la peli lila

-Ángelo…- dijo ella sin emoción alguna y alejándose discretamente del joven

-Vaya veo que la pandilla tiene nuevos miembros- Ángelo dijo observando a los gemelos, Milo y Camus

\- Así parece Ángelo, ellos son Saga y Kanon gemelos como ves, Milo y Camus- Dijo Shaina presentándolos de lo más normal

El italiano sonrió macabramente como solo él sabia y le planto una mirada directa al mayor de los gemelos- Un placer, Ángelo- se presentó- o más bien todo el mundo me conoce como Death Mask- dijo el de cabellos cortos mientras le extendía la mano

Saga se lo pensó unos segundos, lo estaba provocando, pero él no caería tan fácil. Había vivido lo suficiente como para aprender a evaluar primero a su enemigo y es justo lo que haría ahora mismo.

-Saga- dijo cortante mientras le apretaba la mano al otro. Ambos con una fuerza indescriptible. Pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos así hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

-Mask, a lo que veníamos- dijo su compañero de cabellos celestes que no despegaba la mirada de la muchacha castaña, mientras tanto ella rodaba los ojos de fastidio

-¡Ah! Claro ya recuerdo, gracias Afro- le hizo una seña a su amigo, el más alto saco un papel y se lo entrego-

-Ya que son nuevos sería bueno que estén enterados de las actividades en la Academia universitaria, hay varios equipos que están buscando gente, si les interesa alguna- Afrodita informo

Saga pasaba sus ojos por el papel y Kanon se acercó curioso

-Nosotros vinimos a ofrecerles un puesto en el equipo de futbol, al parecer tienen buena…contextura- el italiano rio un poco

-No nos interesa- Se apresuró a decir Kanon

-Lo voy a pensar, tal vez vaya- Saga interrumpió y su gemelo le dio una mirada

-Bien, esta tarde las 4pm estará el Coach con el equipo en el campo, si es que se deciden o tal vez no tengan las suficientes…-

-Agallas- Interrumpió Afrodita antes de comenzar una disputa- entrar al equipo de bestias no es fácil, pero pueden intentarlo- comento con suma repugnancia al deporte

-Ya veremos- Saga le respondió sin quitarle la vista al otro muchacho

Dicho eso, los tres se retiraron no sin que antes Ángelo se despidiera de Saori nuevamente esta vez con un beso en la mano. Kanon gruño, recordo lo que le habia dicho Saori

Nadie dijo nada más ya que el profesor entro al aula a comenzar la clase.

 _Comedor 2pm_

-¡Pero como se te ocurrió decir que iríamos!- reclamaba Kanon

Todo el grupo estaba en la fila para la comida, la manada quedo sola guardando la mesa que utilizarían para comer, lo que les daba unos minutos para hablar de lo ocurrido.

-No dije que sí, dije tal vez. Pero ahora que lo pienso, por supuesto que iré- Saga le dijo decidido

-¡Que! claro que no, no es una buena idea Saga, no sabemos que es lo que planea este tipo- Kanon decía incrédulo de que su hermano no estuviera pensando las cosas

-Exacto Kanon, ten cerca a tus amigos y a tus enemigos aún más. Te diré algo, voy a entrar a ese equipo y lo mantendré vigilado de cerca, además eso me da una oportunidad de saber si hay más de ellos- dijo el gemelo mayor con semblante tranquilo

Kanon gruño furioso- Saga, si él o ellos te descubren primero estas muerto-

-Disculpen que interrumpa su discusión matrimonial, pero les recuerdo que tienen hijos aquí- decía Milo señalándose a el mismo y a Camus- Hemos notado su comportamiento desde hace mucho y exigimos una explicación

Camus se palmeo la frente y negó con la cabeza

-Milo, ahora no…-Kanon le respondió

-No, yo creo que es momento de que lo sepan- comento Saga

Kanon se dejó caer sobre la silla- definitivamente hoy vas a llevarme la contraria en todo-

-Milo, Camus, quiero que se mantengan lo más alejados posibles de Ángelo y su grupo- Saga comenzó a explicar y a relatarle el porqué del asunto

Camus no parecía tan sorprendido pues vio llegar a Saga aquella noche después de la pelea, Milo le miraba intrigado y con algo de rabia, apenas habían llegado a Italia y ya les perseguían los problemas nuevamente.

Milo golpeo la mesa- No entiendo con qué derecho nos pides eso Saga, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, y si Kanon tiene razón y son más de uno cosa que creo muy posible, no puedes alejarnos-

-Lo siento Saga pero esta vez Milo tiene la razón, aunque sea completamente extraño- Camus apoyo tranquilamente

-Bien hecho Saga- su gemelo le reprocho

-¡Bueno ya está!- dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente golpeando la mesa con su mano- He dicho que se alejen, yo arreglo esto y si necesito alguna intervención cuento con Kanon, No-quiero-que-se-involucren, fin de la historia no quiero quejas- amenazo el mayor

Hace mucho tiempo que no veían al gemelo imponiendo su posición de esa forma, claramente era el líder pero casi nunca lo hacía valer, pues para él era más familia que otra cosa. Kanon lo miraba extrañado e intrigado, pero pensó que nunca debió haberles dicho.

-Perdóname Saga, pero no puedo prometerte nada- Milo le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos

Saga lo halo de la camisa tomándolo por el cuello- Vas a desobedecerme, Milo-

Kanon y Camus se levantaron como resortes para prevenir cualquier situación pero todo rápidamente se interrumpió cuando el resto del grupo apareció, absolutamente todos se quedaron observando la escena

Mu carraspeo – Ehm, pasa algo malo

Cinco segundos después de la tensión Saga soltó a Milo para evitar comentarios aunque realmente poco le importaba, le preocupaba la actitud de Milo que insistía en correr riesgos

-Nah- Kanon dijo más que relajado- es solo que mi hermanito es muy susceptible a las bromas que hace Milo el pobre siempre se las tiene que aguantar-

Enseguida todo se relajó y los demás tomaron asiento, el mayor no dijo ni una palabra

-Entonces deberías aprender a vivir viejo o darle una buena paliza a ese idiota- Aioria comento poniendo una mano pesadamente en el hombro de Saga a lo que este le observo con cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno trajimos comida para todos- dijo Hilda contenta

-Al leoncito denle carne- dijo entre risas Marín

-¡oye!- Aioria se quejo

-Disculpen, no tengo hambre- dijo el gemelo mayor mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección hacia las áreas verdes de la academia

Todos se quedaron quietos un segundo esperando a que alguien dijera algo y finalmente fue Kanon el que intervino

-No se preocupen, él es así de temperamental, por eso el gemelo más sexy soy yo

-Eso quisieras- dijo Laika riendo

Kanon alzo las cejas- uh, golpe bajo me estás diciendo que te gusta mi gemelo- comento mientras se tomaba el pecho dolido jugando al dramático

Laika se cruzó de brazos- Y si así fuera ¿a ti que?-

-Bah no puede ser posible que a alguien le guste mi amargado hermano, esta tan mal como Camus- dijo entre risas

El aludido levanto una ceja ofendido

-Eso no es cierto Kanon- intervino Milo- Camus es mucho peor- y dicho eso se echó a reír

Camus rodo los ojos pero ya estaba acostumbrado así que siguió comiendo tranquilo

-Hey, cada quien es como es, además que tú seas un revoltoso Milo no te da derecho a fastidiar a las personas tranquilas y maduras- Hilda decía con aires de arrogancia. Camus rió disimuladamente

-¡HE! Óyeme tú y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy un revoltoso si ni siquiera me conoces- replico el peli azul

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para eso Milo, solo hay que observarte 5 minutos- Shaina comento divertida

-AH claro a falta de que Saga se fue ahora se burlaran de mi- Milo se cruzó de brazos ofendido

-¡Aww! ¿No es tierno? – Comento Hilda

Saori que todo el rato estuvo callada pensaba en lo que había sucedido con el gemelo, se veía algo distinto desde que se encontró con Ángelo y extrañamente estaba preocupada, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

Cuando termino de comer se excusó con el grupo diciendo que iba al baño, pero realmente siguió el paso por el que anteriormente había ido Saga, no sin antes pasar nuevamente por la cafetería

 _Áreas verdes- campo de botánica_

La zona parecía un pequeño parque con mucho césped y plantas hermosas, pues los del curso de botánica y biología los mantenían en perfectas condiciones. Había muchos árboles que daban sombra y otros eran arbustos pequeños, un paisaje digno de admirar y una tranquilidad que disfrutar, lo suficiente para el gemelo mayor.

Saga estaba un poco más aislado de la gente que allí descansaba, bajo la sombra de un árbol observando el horizonte y absuelto en sus pensamientos. Siempre supo que Milo sería un problema, no porque fuera alguien malo sino por su carácter tan determinado, Kanon decía que él, Saga, chocaba con el muchacho porque se parecían en ese sentido.

El joven respiro nuevamente cansado, no quería comprometer a los cachorros por el simple hecho de que correrían peligro, estaba seguro de eso. Y no podía, Saga no se podía permitir perder a alguien más, la última vez que eso sucedió casi se muere del dolor, aun lo recordaba cada 1 de mayo, ese maldito día.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que pronto se convertirían en culpa y tal vez más adelante en un llanto desconsolado o en una actitud violenta consigo mismo. Finalmente después de calmarse un poco volvió a repasar los hechos que involucraban a ese Italiano, automáticamente se llevó la mano al costado, al revisarla observo que aún estaba allí, cerrando poco a poco como si fuera un humano común y corriente. Era del tamaño de un puño, pequeña pero aterradora para cualquier persona, aun expedía hilos de sangre cortos y finos.

-Oh por Dios eso no se ve bien-

Saga dio un respingo y se puso a la defensiva estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Saori que le observaba aterrada, la chica de inmediato se sentó a su lado y abrió su bolso. Como acción automática se enderezo escondió su herida bajo su ropa de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- el peli azul pregunto

-¿importa? Creo que la prioridad es curarte eso- dijo la chica mientras aun buscaba algo en su bolso

-lo tengo controlado- dijo cortante

Ignorándolo olímpicamente tomo un pañuelo y algo de agua para limpiarle lo que a ella le parecía una herida terrible, mientras lo hacia él la observaba con curiosidad

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con esos profundos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, aquellos que le transportaban a otro mundo en cuestión de segundos. Rápidamente la chica sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en eso.

-Creo que así está bien mientras llegas a tu casa o la enfermería, Disculpa si te interrumpí- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, tal vez no había sido buena idea seguirle

Saga, que todo el día intento evitarla, ahí la tenía. Por alguna razón le daba miedo que ella pudiera sospechar algo de él, las dos veces que la había visto (mientras estaba en su forma humana) sentía que lo desnudaba con la mirada, y no, no se refería literalmente a eso, sino que sentía que ella con tan solo observarlo directamente a los ojos ya sabría todo de él.

-No, está bien no te preocupes… y gracias

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella saco algo de su bolso

-Es para ti, pensé que tendrías hambre- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y le entregaba un sándwich perfectamente envuelto en papel

Él le miro sorprendido, ¿acaso ella lo había tomado en cuenta? – No era necesario dije que…-

-Sí, se lo que dijiste en la mesa, pero sé que fue una excusa para retirarte. Escuche cuando saliste del aula de clases que le decías a Camus y a Milo que se apuraran porque te morías de hambre

El tomo el sándwich con una media sonrisa- Me atrapaste… siento haber sido tan grosero, discúlpame-

-No te preocupes, solo quería ver si estabas bien- ella no supo de donde salieron las palabras pero ahí estaban

El levanto las cejas mientras le daba un mordisco a su nuevo almuerzo

-En fin creo que mejor me voy- dijo mientras se levantaba

Saga la observo detenidamente, era hermosa. La brisa ondeaba sus cabellos color lila mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal con el reflejo del sol, cosas que no había podido notar antes, sus encuentros nocturnos en el bosque no le daban para saber más.

-Espera, por favor… no te vayas-

La chica se sorprendió y frunció el entrecejo, lo observo desde su sitio y se sentó nuevamente

El bajo la cabeza algo tímido- No me malinterpretes es solo que no quiero que…pues, que te lleves una mala impresión de mí solo porque me tomaste en un mal momento, no soy así, como seguramente ya estás pensando o mi hermano ya comento

Ella soltó una pequeña risita- Todos tenemos malos días, y sí, tu hermano ya se encargó de decir que eras un amargado-

El levanto la mirada nuevamente más tranquilo- Si ya lo imaginaba, siempre apoyándome-

De nuevo ese silencio incomodo

Ella le daba su espacio y no se atrevía a preguntar. Él lo agradecía pero sintió que se lo debía

-Has sentido alguna vez tanta preocupación por alguien que temes hacerle daño tú mismo-

Saori asintió mientras tenía su barbilla apoyada en sus antebrazos que a su vez se sostenían con sus rodillas. Por supuesto que lo sabía, su hermana… ella

-Temo lastimar a alguien, por mi sobreprotección-

-Te refieres a ellos, a Kanon y tus primos- Saga asintió – No puedes evitarlo, son importantes para ti, al menos eso es lo que se ve, se nota que están muy unidos- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

-Lo son, son mis hermanos, pero cuando mi carácter me sobrepasa cometo tonterías- Saga la observo- ¿y tú? Tienes a alguien importante a quien proteger me imagino-

-Ya no- respondió ella igual de cabizbaja

-Lo siento, si te sirve de algo, también perdí a alguien importante, es por eso que no puedo evitar protegerlos, no… podría- Saga se detuvo, sintió que nunca había hablado tanto con alguien en la vida, ni siquiera a Kanon le contaba estas cosas y de pronto aparece ella.

-Mi abuelo y mi hermana murieron hace un mes- Ella le relato el accidente y Saga estaba perplejo, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella decía sobre esas criaturas y los cazadores- Me dijeron que yo me había imaginado los lobos y que los cazadores huyeron, pero yo no lo creo así, en fin mi vida tampoco es como quisiera en este momento-

Saga bajo la mirada, si algo no había aprendido en sus 215 años era como consolar a una persona, se podría decir que sus habilidades sociales eran bastante patéticas.

-Lo siento- murmuro nuevamente

Levanto la mirada y se percató de que él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, cuando detallo su rostro dedujo que era muy lindo e interesante pero sobre todo, conocido. Algo fue lo que detono ese pensamiento y es que pudo notar que una parte del cabello de Saga cubría una parte de la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo, aquellas dos líneas paralelas perfectamente trazadas hasta su mejilla.

Saga se percató de lo que ella estaba observando y rápidamente se levantó- Demonios no me fije la hora, tengo que estar en el campo a las 4 lo siento-

-No te preocupes, aunque realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, termine mis clases por hoy- dijo recogiendo su bolso-

-Bueno, entonces ven conmigo- Se palmeo la frente en su mente, era como si su mente le jugara pasadas sucias, tenía que alejarse de ella y aun así la invitaba a continuar con el

-Pues…-

-Si no quieres está bien, no te preocupes- Saga comento encogiéndose de hombros

-Es decir, si quiero pero…allá estará Ángelo también ¿verdad?

Entonces lo supo, recordó que el italiano la beso en la mejilla en la otra clase, ella parecía incomoda con su presencia pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Lo cierto es que en el momento que vio eso quiso arrancarle la garganta con sus garras.

-Sales con él y no quieres que te vea conmigo, ya veo- dijo el gemelo algo dolido

-¿Qué…QUE? ¡NO! Dios, no Ángelo, es… el simplemente me persigue, no puede verme porque me pide que salga con él y cosas así, es por eso que… bueno, te pregunte porque quería evitarlo-

Saga sonrió complacido- ven conmigo entonces, no te hará nada mientras yo esté ahí, ya verás-

Ella asintió y lo siguió directo al campo

 _Campo de Futbol -Squadra Nazionale_

Para sorpresa de Saga se encontró no solo con su hermano sino con los cachorros que venían acompañados de todo el grupo, Mu, Aioria, Marín, Hilda, Shaina, Laika. Su hermano le dio un saludo juguetón a lo lejos y el gruño.

El entrenamiento comenzó, mejor dicho era un partido de prueba, Saori se sentó junto a las chicas en las gradas. Saga mientras tanto se colocaba todo el equipo que él consideraba absurdamente innecesario, pero le importaba muy poco el futbol y el estúpido equipo, le interesaba el italiano.

Mask antes de ponerse la careta le dio una mirada al gemelo que le advertía peligrosamente, escupió el suelo y finalmente se colocó la protección.

El partido comenzó y el Coach estaba atento para reclutar a los talentosos y echar a los inservibles, como le llamaba él.

A mitad de una jugada, aquel chico enorme que antes acompañaba a Ángelo le hizo un pase y este se encontró corriendo directo hacia el gemelo. Sin que Saga pudiera hacer algo el italiano le paso por un lado derribándolo con el hombro.

-Auch- Kanon murmuro

-¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano sabe jugar?- Laika que estaba a su lado le pregunto

-Está calentando-rio Kanon divertido

-Pues más vale que deje de hacerlo, te lo digo en serio Kanon, Ángelo es peligroso-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo

Otra jugada comenzó y nuevamente los pases no se hicieron esperar, jóvenes corriendo de lado a lado. Un compañero le pasó el balón a Saga y este corrió bastante rápido, sin embargo nuevamente fue derribado por DeathMask, esta vez mucho más fuerte

Saga gruño aun lo tenía encima

-Debes moverte más rápido novato, eso si quieres alcanzarme- justo en esas últimas palabras los ojos de Ángelo brillaron en un azul intenso como dos lámparas, dejando que Saga los viera con detalle

El gemelo se sorprendió de que tuviera el valor de hacerlo, ya sabía que era el con quien peleo en el bosque, ahora estaba más que seguro aunque realmente no tenía idea de que era lo que quería el italiano.

Nuevamente se retomó la partida y esta vez Saga estaba listo.

Saga corrió con el balón con una velocidad inhumana y una agilidad increíble evadiendo oponentes por doquier y así se mantuvo un buen rato peleando contra Ángelo en miradas e incluso físicamente se retaban con empujones y carreras.

Afrodita observaba atentamente los movimientos de su enemigo y su compañero desde las gradas evaluando cada paso, era una prueba sin duda, necesitaban saber cuáles eran las capacidades del joven.

El entrenador estaba más que encantado con los movimientos agresivos y defensivos del gemelo mayor y le pareció que pronto tendría a dos grandes jugadores en el equipo, el hombre le gritaba jugadas y cosas que entre ellos entendían, mientras que el muchacho las ejecutaba a la perfección

Kanon observaba todo a su alrededor, cada persona y por supuesto a los jóvenes en el campo. Milo y Camus le seguían de cerca también con la mirada, ahora que sabían lo de Ángelo estaban alertas.

-Aioria, ¿y tú por que no estás en el equipo?- Milo pregunto mientras disimuladamente seguía vigilando

-No gracias, ya estuve en la secundaria y no me gusto para nada, tengo la forma para ser un jugador pero no me gusta- dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos que solo estaba ahí por Marín

-En pocas palabras eres un cobarde- rio Milo

-¿Qué dices?- grito Aioria indignado

-Tranquilos niños, Aioria, Milo solo está jugando contigo, relájate- Shaina comento

-Aioria no entro al equipo porque escucho de las habilidades del demoledor de Deathmask- Laika dijo sonriente

Milo tosió-cobarde

-Bueno considero mi vida valiosa, lo llamo auto preservación-

Antes de seguir hablando escucharon un golpe sordo y un silbato

Bueno, repasemos lo que sucedió. Una nueva jugada estaba en práctica, en el momento cumbre en el que Saga tenía el balón y corría a toda velocidad esquivando como profesional, Deathmask llego de costado, sí, ese costado que el sabia estaba vulnerable. Rápidamente Saga volteo antes del impacto y lo último que vio fueron los ojos del italiano brillar mientras sintió como se encajaba la garra del muchacho en el mismo lugar de antes.

El muchacho rio sádicamente- Te lo advierto, lárgate o voy a acabar contigo, no quiero lobos en esta ciudad, este es nuestro territorio- le dijo Deathmask antes de levantarse y dejarlo ahí

Kanon se levantó de su sitio, su hermano estaba en el suelo y se tomaba el costado. Fue obligado a sentarse cuando el mismo dolor le invadió el cuerpo, también se tomó el costado.

-¿Estas bien?- Laika pregunto algo preocupada

-No te preocupes, pasa siempre- el gemelo hizo una mueca

Saori también se había levantado de golpe llamando la atención de los demás, realmente todos sabían de que era capaz Ángelo al jugar, por eso temían por la integridad del muchacho

-¡Ángelo! Vas a matar a mi jugador estrella o que-

-Vamos entrenador, si no puede aguantar eso que se vaya a casa- Deathmask sonrió

Un muchacho bastante grande y alto ayudaba a levantar al gemelo. Saga se estaba dando un momento para que su cuerpo sanara, el italiano le había enterrado las garras en el costado abriendo la herida que ya tenía. Esperaba que fuera capaz de sanar aunque sea un poco pero no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Señores el partido de prueba termino, en la pared de la entrada encontraran una lista con los nombres de los jóvenes que quedaron en el equipo, pueden irse- el entrenador explico

-Recupérate muchacho, te quiero en mi equipo, te espero el viernes para la práctica-

Saga asintió reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, aun se apoyaba en el otro muchacho. Dejo escapar un gruñido cuando el hombre se fue dejándolo solo con otro que lo ayudo

-gracias, creo que ya estoy bien- le dijo el gemelo

-¿Seguro? Ángelo puede ser una bestia en el juego, deberías ir a que te revisen- el muchacho comento

-Así estoy bien gracias eh...-

-Aldebarán y no es nada- Interrumpió el joven más alto

-¡Saga!- grito alguien a lo lejos, se fijó que era Kanon

-Bueno yo me voy, cuídate eso-

Saga asintió sin más

-¿Todo bien?- su gemelo le pregunto

El grupo le miraba expectante

-¿Saga?- presiono Saori en voz baja

-¿Eh? Sí, todo bien-dijo algo perdido, en realidad su mente estaba buscando una alternativa a la punzada que sentía

-Yo les dije, no por nada le dicen a ese tipo Deathmask, es un salvaje-Laika comento

-No me pareció la gran cosa- comento Saga tratando de sonar lo más calmado e indiferente posible- Es hora de irnos

Kanon sabía a qué se refería, podía sentir todo lo que su gemelo estaba experimentando, le estaba costando mantenerse de pie, y eso le preocupaba

-Camus, ve por el auto, Milo acompáñalo- Kanon ordeno entregándole las llaves

Camus frunció el entrecejo pero no se quejó, saldrían por la parte de atrás del campo

-en ese caso los acompañamos, nuestros autos están en el estacionamiento también- Hilda comento

Kanon sonrió satisfecho, todos se irían y los dejarían por un momento tranquilos lo suficiente para saber qué tan malo era lo que tenía que decirle su gemelo

 _Parte superior de las gradas- Momentos antes_

Lo había observado todo, el muchacho estaba seguro, siempre supo que Ángelo se traía algo entre manos, pero nunca había sido tan descuidado como el día de hoy. El joven mostró sus ojos reales un par de veces a ese chico nuevo que vio en clase de Biología.

Lo que no le quedaba claro era la razón por la cual el italiano se mostró con tanta facilidad y honestidad ante el muchacho de cabello azul. No tenía sentido, Ángelo se cuidó mucho siempre y ahora tenía este "desliz" algo no cuadraba en este asunto.

El joven se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a sus estancias e informar todo a su superior.

 _Ciudad de Roma – Residencia privada_

A 20 minutos de la Academia Nazionale se encontraba la residencia de un hombre sumamente poderoso en Italia, realmente no era conocido por las personas, al contrario era famoso entre las criaturas.

Este hombre tenía un clan enorme de personas que trabajaban para el de la manera más estratégica y silenciosa posible. Era así como mantenían a salvo la ciudad y el país entero. A su lado su mano derecha y más fiel de sus amigos, un hombre temido por todos, su letalidad ponderante y su frialdad eran los rasgos más relevantes entre los llamados " _Demon Venatores"_

El sonido de la puerta en su estudio irrumpió sus pensamientos y llamo la atención de su compañero.

-Adelante- pronuncio

Un joven de 22 años se acercó hasta quedar al frente del hombre que llamaban el Jefe

-Buenas tardes, Señor- Saludo el muchacho- Padre- dijo mientras observaba al segundo hombre

-Shura, veo que regresaste de tus clases, no seas tan formal conmigo, soy tu jefe cierto, pero también soy tu padrino- el hombre que fue llamado Jefe sonrió

-Lo siento, es la costumbre, así me criaron-

-No lo dudo, El Cid puede ser bastante necio con eso de la formalidad, pero dime, ¿tienes alguna noticia para mí?-

-A eso vine, se trata de aquel sujeto que Aioros y yo hemos estado vigilando- el muchacho de cabellos verdes explico

-Ah, el joven Ángelo, cuéntame, ¿averiguaste que especie exactamente es?-

Shura procedió a contarle lo ocurrido en el campo al hombre castaño sin omitir ningún detalle

-Tal como lo dices, es extraño, muy extraño, siendo que es muchacho se había cuidado muy bien de nosotros y de cualquiera. Eso quiere decir solo una cosa- dijo mientras observaba a su mano derecha que entendió a la perfección y completo la frase de su jefe

-El otro muchacho, también es una criatura sobrenatural

Shura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras dichas por su padre, como no se le ocurrió. Era obvio, Ángelo jamás sería tan descuidado

-Entonces, ¿qué propones?, padrino-

-Bien, pues tal como nosotros trabajamos quiero que no solo vigilen a Ángelo quiero que me mantengan informado sobre el otro muchacho, si es nuevo en la academia como dices y es una criatura sobrenatural, entonces lo más probable es que no este solo. Quiero desmantelar cualquier posible clan, manada, grupo, secta o lo que sea que esas cosas estén planeando-

-Así será entonces, llamare a Aioros para informarle-

-Ve, pero de todas maneras convocare a una reunión más tarde-

El joven asintió y salió del estudio

-Tienes un hijo bastante bueno Cid, me alegra que sea de los nuestros, será un gran cazador-

-Lo sé, gracias, es igual a tu hijo, Aioros es muy bueno también, ese par será imparable, ambos serán nuestros sucesores-

-Sin embargo, aún tengo a Aioria, él ya está en edad, pero por los dioses aun no me he atrevido a contarle nada de esto, debió comenzar a los 15 años y ya tiene 20-

-Te preocupas demasiado Sisyphus, Aioria lo lleva en la sangre, en el momento que le entrenes igual se convertirá en un gran cazador, no debes temer-

-Eso espero, Cid, eso espero-

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les este gustando esta historia que es un poco extraña deben imaginarse, pues es un universo alterno, como ven ya se están enlazando los personajes espero les agrade la introducción de El Cid y Sisyphus de lost canvas pronto veremos mas personajes importantes pero sobre todo como se desarrolla la relación de Saga y Saori en este mundo tan extraño. También intento apegarme mucho a las personalidades de todos incluso Deathmask y su lado macabro. Todas sus opiniones son muy valiosas y espero que me dejen algunas en la cajita de reviews, continuare lo mas pronto que pueda**

 _ **Arrivedercci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	5. Chapter 5 Una Buena Excusa

**Hola lectores espero que todos estén bien. Pues les cuento que no tengo idea de porque no actualice este capitulo antes pues ya lo tenia escrito, recién me di cuenta de eso, en fin espero que les guste porque el SagaxSaori se esta fortaleciendo y cada vez habrán muchos mas encuentros como el de este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Frase Saint Seiyana #7**

Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar, es que la gente buena no haga nada.

 _-Aioros de Sagitario_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Una buena excusa_

 _Una semana después_

Las chicas comentaban alegremente en las bancas cercanas al estacionamiento mientras aprovechaban su hora libre, planeaban la salida del mes que acostumbraban a realizar. Dicha travesía era un reto, sobre algo que no hubieran hecho antes y que desafiara sus sentidos, en pocas palabras una experiencia nueva.

-¿Entonces chicas están listas para el fin de semana?- Shaina pregunto

-Esta vez tiene que ser algo memorable- Intervino Laika

-La última vez fuimos a una excursión, no estuvo mala pero realmente no fue lo esperado- Hilda comentaba aburrida

-¿Bueno y que tienes en mente esta vez?- Marín pregunto algo preocupada

-Ariccia, mi querida amiga- Laika respondió con aire de grandeza

-¿El bosque? Estas loca, definitivamente quieres matarnos- replico Marín

-Es que no tiene sentido si no hacemos algo distinto y que realmente sea desafiante-

-A mí me gusta la idea- Shaina comento relajada

-Puede ser peligroso, pero entonces donde estaría lo divertido del caso- se rio Hilda

-Saori, apóyame en esto, Ariccia a media noche no me parece muy buena idea- Marín suplico con un gesto de manos

La chica de cabello lila lo pensó por muy poco tiempo- Pues, a mí también me gusta la idea Marín, es algo diferente a lo que acostumbramos hacer, creo que será divertido e interesante

Marín y de hecho todas la miraron incrédulas- ¿En serio? Pensé que serias la primera en negarte- Laika confeso

-¿Estas segura Saori?- Shaina pregunto

-Segurap

-Por todos los dioses me cambiaron a Saori- dijo resignada Marín

En ese momento las chicas se silenciaron al ver una figura atravesar por el estacionamiento directo a su auto, hablaba por celular y caminaba extrañamente a paso moderado

-¿Ese no es uno de los gemelos?- Shaina pregunto

-Así parece, pero es extraño verlo a esta hora por aquí, tienen clases- Laika explico

-¿Y tú como sabes?- Marín quiso saber

-Simple, le ha estado poniendo el ojo a cierto gemelo y ahora sabe todas sus clases, horas libres y demás- Hilda comento burlona

-¿en serio?- Saori comento algo alarmada

-¿Puedes culparme? Es que- la castaña jugo con sus dedos- Esta como quiere Saori

-Vaya hasta que por fin lo aceptas- comento Shaina riendo

-Miren- Comento Hilda

-Renguea- visualizo rápido Shaina

-¿Si pero cuál es?- pregunto Hilda

-yo creo que es el menor- dijo Marín

-Así parece, es que bah son tan idénticos- Comento la peli verde aburrida

-Se equivocan, es el otro, el mayor- Saori dijo de repente

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- Hilda quiso saber

Saori se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

El muchacho se detuvo en la cajuela del auto y se sostuvo de ella como si estuviera tomando aire, aun hablando por teléfono

 _-Ya lo sé, dame un respiro quieres-_

 _-No es mi culpa que seas un inútil-_

 _-Ah sí, y ¿por qué no mandaste a uno de los cachorros? agradece que te estoy ayudando idiota-_

 _-Ya, Olvídalo Kanon, no tengo ganas de discutir, no estoy de buen humor- decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba un tanto la camisa_

-Si se quita la camisa me desmayo- Laika dijo

-¿Él es el que te gusta?- Shaina pregunto incrédula y Saori frunció el entrecejo sin saber por qué

-Errr… No exactamente, pero son iguales, da lo mismo físicamente, aunque Kanon, bueno él es muy distinto de carácter a su hermano- Laika explico

-A esta ya la perdimos-dijo Hilda aburrida

 _-¡ESTOY BIEN KANON DEJA DE MOLESTARME CON ESO!-_ aquel grito interrumpió a las chicas y vieron a un Saga bastante molesto tirando el celular dentro del auto

-Ciertamente no parece tan bien como él dice, pero bueno, ellos son blancos y se entienden- Laika comento despreocupada

-En fin, ¿Iremos este Sábado entonces?

-Pero por supuesto- Shaina afirmo

-Bueno nos podríamos ver en mi casa y caminar desde allí- Saori ofreció

-¡Genial! entonces así será- Hilda dijo

-¿Y ese que hace aquí?- informo Marín que veía como Ángelo se acercaba extrañamente al auto donde Saga estaba revolviendo la cajuela

 _Estacionamiento de la Academia_

-De todos los hermanos que me pudieron tocar, tenía que ser el más irresponsable- Saga refunfuñaba molesto mientras buscaba un cargador de celular que según Kanon estaba en la revuelta de cosas que tenían en el maletero

Saga no estaba feliz, la última semana había sido una tortura, desde el día que Ángelo le volvió a atacar en el campo, no lo estaba pasando bien. Las dudas comenzaban a invadirlo, su cuerpo no estaba sanando y ya creía tener una infección, pero lo que le preocupaba era la procedencia de aquella herida, si Ángelo era un licántropo ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera sanando?

Últimamente el gemelo mayor estaba pensando dos veces la teoría de que el italiano era un lobo, todo era incoherente. Milo y Camus no lo notaban, pero Kanon lo tenía aburrido con la pregunta, ¿estas sanando? ¿Ya te curaste? ¿Te sientes bien? Lo tenía harto, no era que su gemelo tuviera mucha preocupación por el, sino que temía lo mismo que Saga.

Sintió una presencia que se acercaba, volteo rápidamente y el susodicho causante de su momentáneo sufrimiento estaba en su espalda.

-Mi querido amigo Saga, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?-

Saga gruño y le dio una mirada digna de una fiera

-¿Qué quieres Ángelo?-

-Aunque te parezca imposible, venía a ver cómo estas- el muchacho dijo sonriente

-¿…...?-

-Bah no me pongas esa cara, mejor dime, ¿qué tal va esa herida? -

-Dímelo tú. Tú fuiste quien me ataco- replico el gemelo

-Creo que no vas muy bien, te he visto caminando por los pasillos Saga- dijo en tono juguetón- Estas rengueando, ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya estas viejo?-

Saga lo tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y Ángelo solo retrocedió ante la acción. El gemelo le ahorcaba. En defensa, el italiano sonrió macabro y sus ojos cambiaron primero azul brillante y luego a negros como la noche. Cuando esto sucedió Saga se vio obligado a soltarlo por una puntada de dolor en el costado herido, no supo que fue lo que hizo el muchacho, pero ahora se sostenía del auto.

-No, no, no Saga, estas equivocado, aquí no mandas tú, este…- dijo señalando todo su alrededor mientras lo tomaba por el cuello- este es mi territorio, no te imaginas a quien pertenece y tú no puedes venir como si nada a enfrentarte a nosotros, sabes bien que un lobo no sobrevive solo y tu hermano no vale de mucho-

Saga sonrió de lado, estaba dispuesto a defenderse, el gemelo tomo a Ángelo de la camisa zafándose del agarre anterior y lanzándose con él al piso- Solo, te puedo detener, ya lo veras- Saga gruño y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo escarlata brillante

Dicho eso, se armó una mini pelea entre ese par. Las chicas que estaban cerca se acercaron con cautela pues no había mucho que pudieran hacer

-Ángelo, detente- grito Hilda

-Déjalo ya- Marín también grito

Saori estaba en Shock, golpes iban y venían ambos rodaban por el suelo, ella solo observaba con miedo

Ángelo quedo encima del gemelo y uso su antebrazo para colocarlo en el cuello del gemelo, ambos usando una fuerza sobrehumana

-Se van a matar- Laika comento

-¡déjalo por favor!- grito Saori quien al fin salía de su sorpresa. Se acercó directamente a la pelea halando del brazo al italiano para que soltara al gemelo

Saga la observo sorprendido y sus ojos se encontraron, los verdes del muchacho tenian angustia y preocupación, Saori no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo, aun así la chica hacia todo lo que podía. Ella lo miro con suma inquietud y nerviosismo pero seguía sin rendirse

Deathmask en un segundo de ira gruño con fuerza se volteo furiosamente hacia ella y la empujo con su brazo haciéndola caer de espaldas, la chica soltó un gemido mientras que las demás corrían hacia ella. Saori lo había visto, sus ojos…

-¡Saori!- grito Hilda

-En qué demonios estabas pensando- rugió Laika

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupen-dijo sosteniendo su hombro

El gemelo lo miro con furia y sus ojos brillaron rojo de nuevo, con una fuerza que no tenía idea de donde había salido, empujo a mascara, logro levantarse y empujarlo contra su propio auto

-Eres un infeliz cobarde, no eres capaz de pelear conmigo limpiamente. Vas a escucharme atentamente imbécil, déjala en paz no te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano encima porque voy a desgarrar todos tus huesos ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- gruño en un susurro Saga muy cerca del rostro del italiano mostrando ojos y colmillos de lobo

Ángelo gruño furiosamente sin intimidarse-Ahhh ya veo, no lo sabes- rio sádicamente- eso es lo que tú crees, vas a llevarte una sorpresa no digas que no te lo advertí- dicho eso sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche y Saga lo soltó, tirándose de rodillas al suelo

Por fin, después de unos minutos tres figuras corrían al estacionamiento. Kanon se lanzó directo sobre el italiano golpeándolo con suma fuerza mientras Camus se colocaba en medio de todos y Milo ayudaba al gemelo a levantarse

-Te voy a dar un consejo Angelito, no te metas con nosotros o juro que voy a arrancarte el cuello, ¿entiendes?-

-Yo no tengo nada que temer- el italiano sonrió sádicamente

Justo y muy convenientemente apareció un chico de cabello turquesa un poco más alto que Ángelo, el muchacho venía con paso seguro y dispuesto a pelear, tras él, también apareció Afrodita.

-Suéltalo- demando Afrodita

-¿o qué? el ataco primero- rugió Kanon

-Sabes lo que te conviene- dijo acercándose peligrosamente el otro joven pero Camus se interpuso

-Lárguense por donde vinieron- ordeno el francés

El recién llegado se acercó al galo dándole un semejante golpe en el labio. Camus apretó el puño, lo sentía, la ira, los latidos aumentaban más y más. Su mente se obligaba a detenerse de cambiar, miro a su alrededor y ahí estaban ellas, las chicas los observaban aterradas, esto hizo que el francés respirara y se controlara, realmente no quería herir a nadie.

Milo se lanzó en ayuda caminando furioso- Tócalo de nuevo y juro que te romperé la cara-

-¡Suficiente! Suéltalo, Kanon- Saga intervino

-¿Qué dices?- Kanon replico

-Que se larguen- comento el mayor

Esa era la parte que el gemelo menor odiaba de Saga y lo que más le molestaba es que no podía contradecir la orden de un alpha. Kanon lo levanto de golpe por el cuello para luego soltarlo bruscamente

-Vuelvan y no respondo de mis acciones- el gemelo menor amenazo

Dicho esto los tres se fueron no sin que antes Ángelo escupiera su veneno- Vamos a ver cuánto duras Saga, no creo que mucho, tal vez te queden unas horas- el italiano se encogió de hombros- ¿Quién sabe? Tic toc – decía juguetón mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- demando Laika algo confundida

Las chicas se acercaron más a los muchachos algo preocupadas y confundidas a la vez. Una cosa era una pelea y otra muy distinta era amenazarse de esa forma

-¿Todas están bien?- Kanon pregunto

-Pues la pelea era con él- dijo Hilda señalando al otro gemelo- nosotras estamos bien

Saori observo bien a Saga, estaba pálido, mientras se sostenía del auto se tomaba el costado y gruñía un poco

-Ese infeliz, es un maldito cobarde- Milo gruño furioso

-Cálmate Milo, ya nos vengaremos de otra forma- Camus comento más relajado

Hilda tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo mientras los demás estaban distraídos y con él le limpio la sangre que salía de la comisura del labio en el francés. Dicho acto sorprendió a Camus que se quedó inmóvil

-Gr…Gracias- fu el lo único que el muchacho logro articular

Ella le sonrió- No es nada-

-Creo que necesita un hospital- comento Laika de repente señalando al gemelo-

Kanon observo bien a su hermano, pero no era muy necesario lo sentía en el pecho

-Nosotros nos vamos- Comento el gemelo menor

-No se preocupen, los cubriremos en clase de idioma- Shaina intervino

-Gracias preciosa- Milo le dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía malas intenciones

-Si quieren puedo acompañarlos, tengo conocimiento de medicina, es decir los puedo ayudar, no soy médico pero se algunas cosas por mi abuelo- Saori intervino nerviosa

-Tranquila, estamos bien- Kanon le dijo

-Kanon- gruño Saga adolorido- ya vámonos

Su gemelo asintió y tomo las llaves de la chaqueta, Milo y Camus se subieron atrás bastante rápido, dejando a las chicas detrás

 _Residencia de Saga_

-En el mueble, pónganlo ahí- ordeno Kanon rápidamente

Camus y Milo hicieron lo dicho

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kanon, esto no se ve nada bien?- Comenzó Milo

Kanon se movía rápidamente tenía una botella de alcohol, en otro frasco había una sustancia que ninguno de los menores pudo reconocer era de color azul.

-¿Kanon?- Camus interrumpió observando que el gemelo no les prestaba atención

-Que tenga el torso descubierto para cuando regrese- Grito el gemelo menor desde lejos, comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la casa

-Algo me dice que él sabe lo que sucede- Milo índico mientras le quitaba la chaqueta

Camus se deshizo de la camisa del gemelo con sus garras, era más fácil de esa manera, pero cuando vieron al gemelo ambos dieron un respingo

-¿Pero qué?-

Kanon regreso con un maletín en la mano se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenia venas negras recorriendo su cuerpo

-Creo que estoy en lo correcto- Kanon comento- Camus trae fósforos, Milo sostenlo bien-

Milo asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió asustado

Camus trajo los fósforos y Kanon se colocó unos guantes de construcción que encontró

Kanon se acercó a su hermano y lo observo, el otro reprimía el dolor- Muerde esto- explico mientras le colocaba un par de tablas en la mandíbula

Ambos asintieron y Kanon comenzó sus ojos brillaron azul y garras aparecieron en su mano, reabrió la herida de Saga y este gimió, luego tomo la botella de alcohol y le vacío directo a la herida por lo que el muchacho gruño de dolor. Aun así el gemelo menor no se detuvo y derramo el otro líquido en el mismo sitio. Finalmente Kanon abrió el maletín de golpe Milo y Camus se sorprendieron y dieron un respingo.

-Ay no- Milo dijo aterrado

-Acónito- gruño Camus

Kanon tomo la planta y la puso en un recipiente, de inmediato le prendió fuego. Cuando estuvo quemada coloco las cenizas directo en la herida de su gemelo y este gruño en agonía, rompió las tablas con sus dientes y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Kanon escucho el ruidoso rugido de su hermano digno de un León más que de un lobo

La piel del gemelo se recuperó y comenzó a tornarse normal aunque este ya estaba inconsciente

-Bien…-Suspiro Kanon más calmado- aún queda otra cosa por hacer, sosténganlo

Milo suspiro cansado, ya no quería seguir- Pero, ya está bien Kanon déjalo-

-Lo que hicimos fue darle un antídoto improvisado, necesitamos acelerar su proceso de curación y que su parte de lobo se active, como ven no está sanando-

-Vas a…- Camus comenzó y Kanon asintió- sostenlo Milo

Los ojos del gemelo brillaron azules en intensidad y rápidamente su mandíbula de depredador apareció. Kanon tomo el brazo de su hermano y lo mordió profundamente. La sangre comenzó a brotar y Kanon regreso a la normalidad

-Ahora, déjenlo descansar

 _Academia- Media hora antes_

Saori estaba inquieta, no sabía exactamente por qué pero sentía la angustia en su pecho, el grupo de los gemelos que acababa de ir y ella no estaba tranquila. Ofreció su ayuda porque estaba preocupada, aun así no tenía idea de cómo era que le interesaba tanto lo que les sucediera. No, lo que a **_él_** le sucediera.

Todos regresaron a sus clases pero ella pidió un momento mientras buscaba algo en el auto, una excusa para no ir con ellas.

Se tomó el hombro con un brazo, Ángelo le había empujado fuerte _. Ángelo_. Pensó la chica. Sus ojos detonaban furia y vio algo extraño en ellos, brillaron fuerte, era como un resplandor que nunca había visto, no en un humano. De inmediato la ataco un escalofrió por la espalda, decidió que no podía quedarse allí. Agarro las llaves del auto y se fue de la academia con intenciones de seguir a los chicos.

En el camino la chica se perdió un par de veces pero lo logro al final, para su sorpresa estaba prácticamente en el bosque Ariccia, en las afueras del lugar observo una casa de dos pisos color blanco envejecido. Bajo de su auto el cual estaciono a una distancia prudente y mientras se acercaba noto el mustang GT negro que pertenecía a los gemelos, cuando bajaba un montículo de maleza se escuchó un enorme rugido animal que la alerto por completo.

Saori volteo hacia atrás instintivamente, en dirección al bosque, no estaba muy segura de dónde provino semejante sonido bestial. Llamando a toda la valentía que conocía se forzó a seguir caminando, aunque se congelo por unos minutos en su sitio finalmente continuo.

-Últimamente hago estas cosas…- Saori se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba y negaba con la cabeza

Se paró frente a la puerta y se dispuso a tocar con algo de miedo, estuvo varios minutos allí pensando antes de tocar.

…

Kanon volteo instintivamente cuando escucho la puerta, el desastre que habían dejado en el proceso ya estaba recogido, su hermano descansaba en la habitación de arriba mientras que los tres apenas salían del lugar.

-¿Creen que sea Ángelo?- Milo pregunto

-No creo que Ángelo toque la puerta simplemente la derribaría- Camus analizo

-No es el, es Saori-Kanon comento al sentir la esencia de la chica

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- quiso saber Milo

-Ve tu Camus, ve que quiere y me informas, Milo encárgate de averiguar si sabe algo-

-De acuerdo

-Lo que tú digas- dicho eso Camus se lanzó desde el segundo piso y cayo de pie abajo

…

A Saori le temblaban las manos mientras esperaba, no estaba tan segura de que fuera buena idea por algo Kanon había rechazado su ayuda ¿no? Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar más porque sintió como abrían la puerta

-Oh Saori, eres tu- Saludo Camus casual fingiendo sorpresa

-Hola Camus- dijo ella tímida

-¿Qué te trae por acá? Tan lejos-

-Pues… me quede preocupada en la academia así que los seguí hasta acá, cosa que no fue fácil debo decir- Saori dijo algo apenada

-Ya veo, pues, ya que estas aquí pasa, pronto caerá la noche y es muy peligroso-

Saori sonrió agradecida y entro. La casa tenia arquitectura antigua en su interior, se notaba que era muy vieja pero que se mantenía conservada, observo un par de escaleras a la derecha e izquierda que unían el pasillo de arriba. Abajo una sala común y corriente con un par de muebles y una mesa pequeña, un televisor en una esquina decoraba el lugar

-Siéntate, Saga esta algo indispuesto-

-Eh, no, no te preocupes, no solo vine a…- la chica se interrumpió torpemente

Camus sonrió- Lo que tú digas, espera aquí, ¿te traigo algo de beber?-

La chica asintió apenada. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea venir

-Hey Milo baja tenemos visitas- grito Camus

-Voy- se escuchó gritar a Milo de lejos

Saori observo las escaleras como esperando, mientras Camus caminaba a lo que ella imagino era la cocina vio una figura lanzarse del segundo piso

-Hola Saori, que agradable sorpresa- saludo casual

-Tu…Tu…-

-Ah eso, es que desde niño lo hago, estoy acostumbrado, dime que te trae aquí, no me digas que me persigues, sé que soy muy sexy pero no hay necesidad-

Saori enrojeció por completo

-Hey era una broma no te pongas así…- Milo ladeo la cabeza- A menos que sea verdad- se carcajeo

-¡Milo!- gruño Camus que regresaba- deja de intimidarla con tus estúpidas bromas- le regaño mientras le daba un empujón en el hombro

Milo le devolvió el gesto sonriente- Solo jugaba Saori disculpa si te ofendí-

Para la peli lila era nuevo todo aquello, ver como se trataban Milo y Camus en su propia casa era extraño, al parecer el segundo era más amigable allí

-No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Saga esta mejor- Comento Milo de repente y sentándose frente a ella

-Me alegra, aunque no sé qué fue exactamente que le paso- mientras Camus le daba una taza de café

Milo observo a su compañero en busca de una respuesta

-Al parecer Ángelo tenía una navaja- Explico Camus

-¿De verdad? Porque no la vi y estaba muy cerca- la chica frunció el entrecejo

-Así es, tal vez como te golpeo no te diste cuenta, pero tranquila solo fue un rasguño, estará bien- Milo dijo muy tranquilo pero con un tono pícaro

-Saori ¿Qué puedes decirnos de Ángelo? ¿Crees que tenemos que preocuparnos por el o solo es una riña "universitaria"?- Camus pregunto

-Pues la verdad, es lo que antes les mencione, pero esta vez…- ella se interrumpió bajando la mirada

-¿Saori? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?- Milo inquirió presionando un poco

-No, es decir, solo fue una impresión-

-Cuéntanos, tal vez podamos ayudar- Camus se encogió de hombros

Saori los observo a ambos con algo de inseguridad, pero sintió la necesidad de contarles

-Pues…- comenzó con duda- cuando Ángelo me empujo yo… es decir, vi…bueno, más bien me pareció ver algo… en sus ojos

Milo y Camus se miraron entre si discretamente- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-¿interesa?-

-simple curiosidad- comento Milo juguetón para romper la tensión

-Pues, sus ojos… eran azules, muy azules, brillaban como dos luces- dijo ella cabizbaja no sabía si le creerían- tal vez fue solo el reflejo del sol

Ambos licántropos fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba nada lo que Saori había visto- Puede ser, no te preocupes Saori ya me ha pasado antes por eso te creo- comento Camus lo más calmado que pudo

-¿De verdad?-

Ambos asintieron y ella se relajó, aunque algo en el fondo no estaba bien

-¿Quieres verlo?- Milo fue el que hablo cambiando el tema rápido

-¿Qué?- comento ella despistada

-A Saga-

Ella bajo la cabeza algo apenada pero asintió. Aun no sabía por qué estaba allí

Milo sonrió picaron- Entonces sube, tercera puerta a la derecha

Saori asintió de nuevo y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras

Camus observo a Milo de brazos cruzados

 _-Bah déjala Camus, vino a eso y además ya tenemos lo que queríamos de ella- Le dijo Milo a su compañero mentalmente_

 _Camus se encogió de hombros, estaba de acuerdo- Solo espero que Kanon no le moleste_

 _…_

Arriba la chica caminaba con buscando la puerta indicada no era difícil pero le causaba curiosidad el lugar, siguió caminando mientras observaba detrás de ella, se chocó con algo y cuando volteo nuevamente era él.

No, no era Saga, era Kanon

El la miro expectante

-Lo siento mucho de verdad…yo…-

-Tú y yo tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así- dijo Kanon con semblante serio- ¿Qué haces acá?

Y aunque eso sonó más rudo de lo que Kanon quería, la chica no retrocedió- Milo me dijo que podía visitar a Saga, me quede preocupada y quizá pueda darle un vistazo a su herida también- Saori hablo muy rápida y nerviosamente

Kanon la observo, no había mentira alguna en sus ojos. _Esos hermosos ojos._ El gemelo sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que puedes verlo, está dormido ahora y no te preocupes por su herida ya está controlada- Kanon explico

-Me alegra…-

-Ve, es esa puerta- dijo señalando el lugar

Ella asintió- Gracias- y sin esperar más camino hacia la puerta dejando a Kanon allí

Kanon pasó saliva y luego suspiro, no se sintió nada agradable el entusiasmo de la chica, no sabía por qué sintió un poquito de molestia de repente. El gemelo no le dio importancia y supuso que era el cansancio, vaya día que había tenido.

…

Saori abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entro, allí pudo observar al mayor de los gemelos recostado sobre su espalda con el torso desnudo y apenas un parche cubria la herida y su brazo derecho, dormía profundamente. Ella se acercó tímidamente y coloco la silla del escritorio al lado de la cama

-Vaya, que bueno que estés bien- dijo ella apoyada sobre sus manos

Se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos más y recordó la pelea, se asustó mucho cuando vio que Ángelo presionaba el cuello del gemelo con su brazo, su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo hizo caso omiso, se lanzó hacia el italiano. Se llevó la mano al hombro inconscientemente.

Pero esa pelea parecía algo más que una simple riña, era como si se reclamaran algo mucho más grande, algo que ella no sabía. Para que ambos, que apenas se conocían le parecía increíble la ferocidad con la que se trataban y no solo Saga con Ángelo sino también Kanon. Pensó en el primer día de clases donde el menor de los gemelos se la pasó en una guerra de miradas con el italiano. No. Allí había algo más.

Un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos y su mirada se fue directamente Saga quien al parecer despertaba.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y tenía la vista nublada tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar, la sensación de vértigo no se hizo esperar debido a que se sentó de golpe

-Hola, tranquilízate, no debes moverte mucho- colocándole una mano en el hombro

Esa voz… Acaso ella…No. No podía saberlo todavía, el gemelo sacudió la cabeza y la observo mejor-Hola- saludo mientras estiraba un poco el cuello

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Saga lo pensó, al decir verdad su cuerpo se sentía renovado, la sensación de dolor y aquella punzada tan molesta en su costado se habían ido, también los síntomas de infección, estaba sanando o ya lo había hecho. Se encontraba en perfecto estado

-Mejor que nunca-

Ella alzo las cejas en confusión- Me alegra entonces-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste, es decir como llegaste aquí?- pregunto el sentándose en el borde de la cama frente a ella

-Pues… yo…- vaya fue mucho más fácil cuando se lo dijo a Camus – bueno, pensé que necesitaban algo y los seguí, disculpa, si eso te molesta, me iré- dijo rapidamente

-Yo no dije eso- él sonrió de lado- al decir verdad, me alegra que hayas venido-

Saori oculto su sonrojo bajo su flequillo y murmuro- N...no es nada-

El extendió su mano y quito con sus dedos el flequillo de la chica mientras sonreía- Saori- le llamo

Ella levanto la cabeza mientras el quitaba su mano- Dime…-

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- comento el con semblante serio

-¿El qué?-

-Meterte en una pelea de esa forma, pudo haber sido peor- sin darse cuenta Saga ahora tenía una mirada de furia

-Pero…-

-Ese imbécil pudo herirte, no me malinterpretes, no es que no esté agradecido, es que no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa- Lo dijo en un suspiro cansado

Ella se quedó congelada en su sitio. _Le preocupaba, ella le preocupaba –_ Lo siento…-

Él se carcajeo para romper el silencio incomodo- Te disculpas demasiado, está bien, solo no quiero que se repita-

Ella asintió rápidamente pero con la cabeza agachada de nuevo. Comúnmente no era tan introvertida pero él la ponía nerviosa y jamás se había sentido así con alguien.

Saga levanto el rostro de la chica con su mano- Así está mejor-

El quito bruscamente su mano cuando sintió la puerta abrirse

-No es que te esté echando, pero se hace tarde Saori, está oscureciendo y no es buena idea estar por ahí en la noche- Kanon comento intentando sonar casual

Saga observo a su gemelo, Kanon tenía algo raro pero no le presto mucha atención, por el contrario agradeció que su hermano interviniera por la seguridad de la chica

-Si te está echando- comento Saga juguetón y la chica levanto ambas cejas

-Oye eso no es cierto, solo me preocupo, sabes que este lugar es una amenaza de noche, aunque si no quieres irte puedes dormir aquí- Kanon se defendio mas relajado

-Uy tranquilo hermanito que carácter luego dices que soy yo-

Kanon gruño- Te veías mejor dormido-

Saori observaba a ambos gemelos y su pequeña e inocente discusión, al igual que con Milo y Camus le sorprendía su comportamiento eran otras personas cuando estaban entre ellos.

Saori dejó escapar una risita traviesa- No se preocupen, ya me voy-

-Oye, oye- la detuvo Saga- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella los miro a los dos- Es que son muy divertidas sus peleas-

-Ves lo que logras Kanon, ahora somos payasos-

-¡EH! No me culpes a mí, tú tienes la culpa por ser tan necio- la chica seguía riendo

-Mejor me voy antes de que decida quedarme a seguir escuchando sus discusiones-

-Voy abajo, ¿trajiste auto o quieres que te lleve?- Kanon pregunto

-Traje mi auto no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-

Kanon asintió y salió de la habitación

-¿Te veré mañana?- comenzó él

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes ir tan pronto?- ella replico

-Bah, solo un rasguño mañana estaré como nuevo-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

Él se acercó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja y se volteo rápidamente para salir

-Te acompaño -

-No es necesario, descansa-

Saga hizo caso omiso y la siguió hasta abajo, allí estaban Milo y Camus

-Pero mira quien despertó, el bello durmiente- Rio Milo

Saga rodo los ojos y siguió su camino. Insistió en acompañar a la chica directo a su auto que estaba un poco más arriba.

Ella encendió su auto y se despidió con la mano nuevamente yéndose finalmente. Saga regreso a la casa

-Tremendo susto nos pegaste- Milo reclamo de brazos cruzados

Saga golpeo la pared con su puño

-Esto no se queda así, eso fue bajo, muy bajo, mira que usar _wolfsbane,_ voy a matarlo _-_

-Trata de calmarte Saga, hay que pensar bien en lo que haremos de ahora en adelante- Camus intervino

-Yo me preocuparía más en como hizo para introducirlo en tu cuerpo sin que le afectara- hablo Kanon, de entre las sombras se acercaba a la sala

-No entiendo, si Ángelo es un lobo como fue capaz de herirte dos veces con acónito- Milo pregunto

-Ángelo uso garras y dientes de lobo, es imposible- Camus analizo

-No sabemos si fue de lobo exactamente- Kanon intervino muy pensativo

-No es un licántropo- soltó Saga, Milo y Camus se levantaron bruscamente y su hermano lo observo sorprendido

-¿Cómo?-Kanon comenzó

-Sus ojos cambiaron de azul a negros y de alguna manera intensifico mi dolor, además eso tiene sentido, si no es un lobo fácilmente pudo haber ingerido acónito y morderme en el bosque, y en el campo con sus garras impregnadas también. Piénsenlo-

-¿Qué demonios es entonces?-

-No tengo idea- Saga de inmediato pensó en el posible peligro que corrían ellos y sobre todo Saori, quiso eliminar la idea pero su cabeza seguía analizando el daño que le haría Angelo tan solo para vengarse de él. Un escalofrió tremendo recorrió su espalda

 _Montañas Veleno_

-No entiendo-

-Solo quería terminarlo, aprovechando que estaba débil, pero no importa Afro, para este momento el acónito debió hacer su trabajo, mañana ya no tendremos gemelos, solo veremos a uno-Deathmask explico

-Aun así, es una molestia, él y su hermano-

-Ya nos encargaremos del otro. !Bud!- llamo Ángelo

-Puedes confiar en él- Syd intervino

-Lo sé perfectamente, por eso lo llamo-

-¿Me tienes algún trabajo?- pregunto el muchacho saliendo de las sombras

-Quiero que vigiles el núcleo del bosque, si ves a la chica, tráemela, si lo ves a él, mátalo- Deathmask ordeno

-Así lo hare-

-Ellos vendrán muy pronto y volveremos a cazar- comento Ángelo

-Falta muy poco, ya están cerca- Afro continuo

 _Residencia Kido_

Saori tenía una extraña sonrisa plantada en su rostro, no podía parar de sonreír y no estaba muy segura de por qué, aunque en el fondo ya lo imaginaba. Había sido lindo, estar en su casa, en su ambiente, con ellos se sintió querida, como si los cuatro se preocuparan realmente por ella.

 _No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa_. Recordó las palabras de Saga. Ella le importaba. Sintió que realmente le importaba a alguien, era la primera vez desde…

La chica cerró la llave de la ducha dispuesta a salir. Era mejor no pensar en ello. Se recogió con una toalla el cabello que aun escurría agua y busco en sus gavetas la ropa que se pondría, fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono

-Diga-

-¿En dónde te metiste Saori? No fuiste a la ultima clase la de idioma ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-

Problemas… una llamada de Shaina significaba problemas

-Err… no quería asistir, decidí venir a casa temprano tenía unas cosas que terminar de la clase de biología, no te preocupes estaré temprano mañana-

-Si claro, y yo soy Juana de Arco, no importa si no quieres decirme está bien. Escucha recuerdas que te pedí ese libro para literatura aquel que tiene como mil años en el mundo, necesito que lo lleves mañana por favor-

Saori dudo un segundo- Ah ese, claro, lo buscare entonces debe estar entre las cosas de mi abuelo-

-Gracias, y espero que estés lista para contarme como te fue con un tal gemelo, alto de ojos verdes y un poquito enojón, pero muy sexy-

-¡De que hablas Shaina no tengo idea de lo que…!-

-Aja… chaito- la chica le colgó el teléfono y Saori estaba roja hasta las pestañas

-esa loca… ¿Cómo…? Bah mejor busco ese libro-

Era media noche y Saori seguía buscando el dichoso libro sin ningún éxito, se detuvo dos o tres veces al encontrar recuerdos de su abuelo, cosas que el señor Kido atesoraba. A ella realmente le gustaba compartir momentos intelectuales con él mientras que su hermana era más extrovertida.

-Condenado libro…-

La chica había revuelto el despacho de su adorado abuelo, se aproximó a un archivero de madera y saco todos los compartimientos dispuesta a revisarlos uno por uno. Cuando quito el último cayo un pedazo de madera entero lo que hizo que se estremeciera

-Genial… ya lo rompí-

Comenzó a recoger el trozo de madera y las astillas sobresalientes, allí en el piso junto a los escombros encontró un bulto, se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno, más bien un diario que estaba envuelto en cuero marrón desteñido. Lo tomo con la intención de leerlo

-Pero… ¿Qué...?

Paginas muy amarillentas y viejas indicaban que era una reliquia, la chica comenzó a ojear la primera parte, le dio una pasada con la mirada viendo unos extraños dibujos. Luego de observarlo siguió ojeando pero descubrió que las demás hojas estaban en blanco, se veía que algo estaba escrito pero que no era visible.

Saori fue hasta el final del cuaderno y allí encontró las últimas páginas en las que figuraba un árbol genealógico que su abuelo le mostró alguna vez cuando niña, era enorme, tenía demasiados antepasados, recordó, sin embargo algo le sorprendió. En una de las líneas sobresalientes fuera de su núcleo familiar estaba un apellido que ella conocía, Solo.

-¿Julián Solo?- hizo una pausa mientras leía- no, la familia Solo completa-

A parte de eso pudo ver otros nombres que no tenían apellido y que no reconocía, eran demasiados, muchas generaciones. Cuando termino observo que en el final de la página estaba escrito, _"Genus Venatores"_ . Saori fruncio el entrecejo y siguió pasando la última página, en ella no había mas que la firma de su abuelo y otras firmas con el mismo apellido Kido, allí entre la última página y la contraparte del diario vio un sobre blanco, al parecer mucho más reciente que el cuaderno.

La pelilila tomo el sobre que tenía el sello de su familia, lo abrió y con manos temblorosas saco su contenido. En el había una carta dirigida a sus nietas, Artemisa, la mayor, Saori, la menor. No decía mucho, realmente era más corta de lo que pensó, sin embargo el mensaje descrito en ella si tenía una carga abominable.

 _Roma, Italia año 1997_

 _Estimadas nietas, esta carta es solo para ustedes, en ella dejo caer un peso enorme que hemos cargado los Kido por generaciones y ahora, pretendo que ustedes lo sepan._

 _Para cuando tú, Artemisa o tu Saori encuentren esto, será porque ya he muerto, no se aflijan por eso, es hora de que ustedes ambas y unidas le den continuidad a la tarea que les voy a encomendar como principal pilar de la familia Kido, trabajo que hemos venido realizando desde hace siglos. Espero que presten atención a lo que estoy por revelar..._

* * *

 **Pues si soy cruel y hasta aquí lo deje, espero recibir sus opiniones en los reviews, espero que les haya gustado y como ven ahí esta la escena de SagaxSaori tendremos muchas mas obviamente pero ya poco a poco esto va a tomar sentido sobre todo en el siguiente capitulo, también si fueron perceptivos vieron que algo le sucede a Kanon y esa pequeña micro muy muy chiquitita escena entre CamusxHilda en fin... dejen sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews a ver que les esta pareciendo esta historia**

 **Comentarios (guest):**

 **Kali:** _Pues me alegra mucho porque también es mi pareja favorita y no me voy a cansar de escribir sobre ellos...espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y la escena que deje ahi de nuestra parejita :3...gracias por tu review y espero continúes la lectura te mando un saluditoo!_

 _ **Arrivedercci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevas Oportunidades

**Hola peques! como me les va, si ya lo se, es sorprendente que este actualizando tan pronto, pero como les dije voy adelantada con esta fic así que les dejo otro capitulo para el fin de semana, espero les guste, trae romance, acción y nuevos personajes, gracias a todos por sus reviews que hacen que esta historia** **continúe**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Frase Saint Seiyana #3**

La verdad es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa, sin embargo, después de cientos de años y de mil millones de errores es difícil para un hombre entender y alcanzar la verdad.

 _-Shaka de Virgo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 _Nuevas Oportunidades_

 _Roma, Italia año 1997_

 _Estimadas nietas, esta carta es solo para ustedes, en ella dejo caer un peso enorme que hemos cargado los Kido por generaciones y ahora, pretendo que ustedes lo sepan._

 _Para cuando tú, Artemisa o tu Saori encuentren esto, será porque ya he muerto, no se aflijan por eso, es hora de que ustedes ambas y unidas le den continuidad a la tarea que les voy a encomendar como principal pilar de la familia Kido, trabajo que hemos venido realizando desde hace siglos. Espero que presten atención a lo que estoy por revelar._

 _Sé que ahora son solo jóvenes normales con vidas normales, pero espero que sepan utilizar lo que les diré y continúen con el legado_

 _Como pudieron ver en el diario existen muchas familias a parte de nosotros, nos encargamos de limpiar el mundo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, somos los encargados de velar por la seguridad del mundo, de nuestro país actual y de las demás familias inocentes que sufren estas consecuencias que mencionare a continuación:_

 _Este mundo que ustedes conocen es irreal, por generaciones nos hemos encargado de que así se vea, de que nadie se dé cuenta de los peligros atroces que existen en el mundo, peligro real. La naturaleza siempre ha hecho de las suyas y durante mucho tiempo ha sido nuestra amenaza principal, esta no es la excepción. Criaturas extrañas rondan este mundo, cosas que ustedes no se imaginan, que no pensaron nunca que podían existir, son nuestro principal objetivo_

 _Por años la familia Kido junto a las demás familias hemos mantenido a raya a estas bestias y por ende hemos perdido a muchos, sin embargo hemos vencido en numerosas ocasiones. Ustedes provienen de una de las familias de cazadores más importantes en nuestra historia y deseo que continúen con el legado, para proteger al mundo y a los que queremos de las injusticias que nos manda la naturaleza con semejantes aberraciones. Pretendo con esta carta hacerles entender la importancia de nuestra misión y de la continuidad de la misma, deseo que ambas lo hagan, que cumplan con esta importante tarea, tienen potencial para hacerlo, está en su sangre._

 _Si desean saber más sobre este mundo, nuestras familias y su misión, lean mis documentos, investigaciones y proyectos, además, deben ir con el sucesor actual de la familia Solo nuestro más cercano aliado, seguramente el aclarara sus dudas. Su entrenamiento debería estar por comenzar y si no lo han hecho es porque no lo creí prudente, aun así con mi muerte está claro que deben comenzar de inmediato._

 _No olviden que las amo y que son lo más importante para mí, por favor no dejen que este legado muera y que la familia Kido quede fuera de tan importante misión, busquen la respuesta en su corazón._

 _Las quiere Mitsumasa Kido, su abuelito_

Sin querer ni saber Saori se encontraba llorando fuertemente, como lo había hecho ese día, como había repetido el día del funeral y como lo hizo las primeras noches de soledad.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedía, en un minuto ella estaba bien, feliz como en muchos días no estuvo, solo buscaba un estúpido libro y se conseguía tal cosa. No solo estaba impresionada por cada letra de su abuelo, sino que también estaba aterrada por el destino que él proponía para ella. Saori nunca supo lo de su familia, nunca vio alguna pista o tuvo indicios de tal vida, pero estaba segura de algo, si su abuelo quería esto para ella era porque todo lo que dijo era real.

Algo era cierto, y es que ella no tomaría esa decisión justo ahora, estaba muy confundida para hacerlo y no quería, no podía. La idea vino a su mente de repente, Julián Solo, tenía que ir a visitarlo, si su abuelo había sugerido tal cosa es porque él lo sabía, pero entonces ella también se convertiría en una… ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era. Al salir de clases le haría una visita al joven Solo, el aclararía sus dudas y la ayudaría a tomar un camino.

O tal vez…no… no podía esperar hasta mañana…

De inmediato tomo su celular sin importarle cuan tarde era y le marco, repico un par de veces y espero…

 _Bosque de la muerte- Terrenos bajos, Italia- Al mismo tiempo_

El silencio era algo que él apreciaba mucho, pero sobre todo en situaciones como esta, situaciones en las que su vida corría peligro. Su respiración era agitada, el humo salía de su boca en señal al frio ambiente que lo rodeaba, sabía que estaba cerca, pronto lo tendría acorralado. Pero como no todo es perfecto, su celular comenzó a sonar ahuyentando a su presa.

-NO PUEDE SER…MALDICION-rugió Julián furioso- Como es que olvide…-Saco el teléfono de su chaqueta y miro la pantalla

-¿Saori?- se preguntó antes de responder, pues era muy extraño por no decir imposible que ella estuviera llamándolo

-¡Saori! Casi no puedo creer tu llamada- comenzó Julián con la respiración agitada

-Julián, necesito que me ayudes… en… en un asunto-

-¿A media noche?-

-Por favor… es urgente, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?-

-No te preocupes Saori yo voy no te muevas, dame 20 minutos, voy para allá-

Después de colgar Julián frunció el ceño, Saori estaba llorando, sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta su auto y se dispuso a llegar lo más pronto posible.

 _Residencia Kido- minutos despues_

Tal como prometió Julian llego en 20 minutos, tal vez menos, y toco la puerta suavemente. Saori la abrió y se fue directo a los brazos del joven mientras sollozaba

No era que Julián estuviera muy enojado por el gesto, por el contrario si pudiera tenerla así toda la vida pues no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Sin embargo él sabía que ella no era tan cariñosa con él y era muy reservada, por lo que su comportamiento era más que preocupante.

-Saori háblame, ¿Qué te paso por que estas así?-

Saori se separó de él y le entrego la carta al joven que paso su vista por las letras y suspiro

-Este día tarde o temprano llegaría, pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera por la propia boca del Señor Mitsumasa que te enteraras- comento Julián entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de la chica

-El… él me dijo que tú podías explicarme lo que sea que esto sea- lloriqueo Saori mientras se sentaban en el sofá

-De hecho dijo sucesor de la familia Solo, pero estas de suerte, yo soy el sucesor. Saori, exactamente ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿de qué…?- comenzó Saori

-Cazadores, somos Cazadores de bestias, Genus Venatores, "Linaje de Cazadores" todas esas familias que viste en esa línea genealógica nos dedicamos a eso, creo que el motivo está bien explícito en esa carta-

-¿Tu...?-

-Así es, como te dije soy el sucesor de la familia Solo, pero no soy yo nada más hay otras familias que trabajan en conjunto, yo ya soy un cazador, entrenado por mi padre, comencé a los 16- interrumpió el

-¿Yo tengo que…?-

-Eso lo decides tú Saori, esta vida no es fácil, debemos sacrificar muchas cosas, pero lo hacemos por el bien del mundo, de las personas y pues de esa manera protegemos a los nuestros, a los inocentes, no solo matamos animales, tenemos nuestro código. En relación a lo que preguntas, pues, eres la última de la familia Kido, sin ánimos de presión pero sin ti ya no habría más cazadores de tu linaje.

-Pero yo no estoy lista para ir matando bestias por ahí, como pretenden que yo lo…-Julián se levanto

-Escucha Saori, si decides hacerlo que sea por convicción, porque en serio sientes en tu corazón que es lo correcto, no lo hagas por esa carta, hazlo porque de vedad crees en que puedes proteger a las personas, darles una mejor vida fuera del peligro innatural que imponen esas criaturas, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Comento Julián mientras se llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos y observaba por la ventana

-Yo…-

-No lo decidas ahora, piénsalo un poco, si de algo te sirve, Artemisa ya lo sabía, había comenzado su entrenamiento hace un año, Mitsumasa decía que aquí en Italia no había tanta premura como para que ustedes comenzaran a los 15 años, así que el decidió que Artemisa comenzara un poco tarde, y solo por su propia seguridad-

Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Artemisa lo sabía.

-Entonces la carta…-

-La carta la hizo para un caso negado de que muriera antes de decirles, por eso se dirige a ambas

-Ya veo, voy a pensarlo Julián-

El peli azul sonrió- De acuerdo linda, no te aflijas, medita con cuidado la situación, mientras tanto yo continuare con mi trabajo…-

-Julián- ella interrumpió- como está la situación en cuanto a…tu sabes esas cosas-

El muchacho suspiro cansado- No es fácil, cada vez hay más, y esa paz por la que tu abuelo no les entreno desde temprano, se acabó, es más difícil con cada día que pasa y hay más de ellos que de nosotros

Saori sintió un apretón en el pecho

Finalmente Julián dejo escapar un suspiro para liberar la rabia que sentía, el si lo hacía porque creía en un mundo mejor y protegido de aquellos seres abominables, los cazaba con fiereza y determinación, el haría del mundo un lugar seguro para todos sus seres queridos y futuras generaciones, su misión era su vida, así lo veía el, si tenía que darla en batalla lo haría.

-Mejor descansa Saori, ya podrás decidirte, pero no hoy, duerme y cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, estaré pendiente de ti como siempre-

-gracias Julián, por haber venido y aclarar… todo esto-

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti, descansa- dijo el muchacho mientras besaba su frente

Julián salió de la casa y se subió a su auto con destino a su propia morada…

-Confió en que harás lo correcto Saori, está en tu sangre y contra eso no se puede luchar- comento el joven para sí mismo

 _Academia Nazionale_

Como era de suponerse Saori no había dormido absolutamente nada la noche anterior, aun así saco fuerzas para ir a clases pues despertaría sospechas y comentarios entre sus amigas. Cuando por fin llego las vio reunidas junto con Aioria y Mu en las bancas del estacionamiento, charlaban animadamente y reían a carcajadas.

-Buenos días-

-Vaya, vaya mira nada más, nosotras que pensamos que te había comido el tigre- Hilda comento burlonamente

-Lo siento es que ayer…-

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí- interrumpió Shaina- ¿trajiste el condenado libro?

Saori asintió, después de todo si lo encontró en el archivero justo después de leer la carta- Aquí esta- comento entregándoselo

Todos voltearon al ver el mustang de los gemelos llegar, los cuatro bajaron y saludaron de lejos

Kanon venia más serio de lo normal, Milo y Camus también tenían cara de no haber dormido y Saga portaba su mejor semblante de indiferencia

-Hola preciosuras, nos extrañaron- comento Milo juguetón

-Yo si- Aioria respondió burlándose

-¡QUE DESAGRADABLE AIORIA! Esos no son buenos pensamientos para esta hora- Milo dijo frunciendo el ceño y las chicas se partieron de la risa

-¿Y ese libro?- pregunto Camus de repente

-Es para literatura, recuerda que tenemos un aburrido examen sobre eso el jueves y necesito estudiar- Shaina explico aburrida

-Eso lo olvide- Comento Camus extrañado de sí mismo

-¿Por qué tienen cara de que no han dormido nada?- Laika dijo

Los cuatro se miraron y se encogieron de hombros- Estudiamos hasta tarde- Camus dijo con simplicidad

-¡Agh! ya se parecen a Saori ella tiene cara de que no durmió tampoco- comento la castaña y Saori se ruborizo

Automáticamente la mirada del gemelo mayor se clavó en ella, vio que no solo no durmió sino que estuvo llorando. Saga se preocupó pero no pudo hacer nada más, no delante de todos

-A diferencia de ti Laika, la gente estudia, que tú no lo hagas es otra cosa- Marín defendió

La chica se llevó ambos brazos detrás del cuello más que relajada

En ese momento dos figuras aparecieron interrumpiendo el próximo comentario de Laika

-Buenos días…- saludo uno

Todos voltearon a verlos y Kanon frunció el entrecejo

-¿y ustedes dos que hacen por aquí?- lanzo Aioria

-No me digas que ya no me quieres Aioria, me duele- respondió el otro

-Deja la payasada Aioros, es raro que estés por aquí y peor aún cerca de mí-

-Ya no puedo visitar a mi hermanito, que triste- decía el mayor dramatizando

-Shura sácalo de aquí por favor- dijo Aioria rodando los ojos

-Espera ¿no vas a presentarme al grupo?-

-Ya los conoces Aioros son los mismos del curso anterior

-ustedes están algo grandes para ese curso- comento Aioros señalando a los gemelos

-Ellos no van con nosotros, son Kanon y Saga primos de Milo y Camus- Marín intervino

-Ah ya veo, creo que uno de ustedes va en nuestra clase, ¿no es así Shura?-

El otro asintió en silencio

Saga observo cuidadosamente a ambos, por alguna razón no les daba confianza y su hermano no ayudaba porque estaba dándole una mirada asesina a ambos

-Por la mirada diría que eres tu- dijo el castaño señalando a Kanon- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Las miradas se centraron en Kanon

-Déjanos en paz Aioros como si te interesara, vete de una vez-Aioria rugió esta vez

-Uy pero que carácter, solo quería socializar pero no te avergüenzo más hermanito, ya me voy- comento Aioros más serio- Vamos Shura

-No se preocupen, a mi hermano le encanta fastidiarnos, hace bromas y esas cosas él es así de amigable por naturaleza, un idiota- se rio Aioria

-No nos molesta- Milo se encogió de hombros- aunque ya sabemos quién de los dos es el hermano sexy

-¡Oye!-

-Tranquilos niños, ya vámonos tenemos clases – Mu informo

Dicho esto todos fueron a lo suyo algunos juntos y otros separados

 _Aula 25- segundo piso_

-Entonces son dos, esto es un problema- Aioros dijo seriamente

-No sé exactamente cuál de ellos vi en el campo- Shura dijo algo confundido

-Vaya suerte, son gemelos idénticos, como se supone que lo reconozcas-

-Pues, se me ocurre ir a la siguiente práctica, allí estará averiguare su nombre-

-Uno es Kanon el otro Saga, según dijo mi hermano, necesitamos mantenerlos vigilados, si esto es lo que mi padre piensa, entonces no son uno sino dos problemas-

-A mi padre no le gustara esto- Shura comento

-Lo sé, pero con más razón hay que ponerles el ojo-

-Aioros, y si resulta ser que no son criaturas, es decir, Ángelo pudo haberlo intimidado tal vez se trate de una simple pelea por el puesto en el equipo, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas

-No lo creo Shura, esa sería la última opción, pero bueno para eso los mantendremos vigilados-

Shura se encogió de hombros y ambos callaron cuando vieron entrar al docente de química

 _Primer piso - Aula 10_

Los chicos entraron a clase de literatura que compartían la mayoría a excepción de Marín, Aioria y Mu. Se sentaron en grupo a esperar la llegada del profesor mientras conversaban relajadamente.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con esta chica Laika, no vale la pena- Dijo Milo de pronto

-Vale la mitad de la materia Milo- Camus le regaño

-Entonces voy a reprobar literatura- Milo dijo relajado

-Saga te asesinara-

El peli añil se encogió de hombros como si no le importara

-Pues no tienes que reprobar, podemos estudiar juntos y así ayudarnos- comenzó Saori

-Vaya, gran idea, así ayudamos a este tarado- Shaina comento

-A quien llamas tarado linda, soy mucho más astuto que todos ustedes- Milo replico

-Pero no en literatura querido- Hilda bromeo y Camus rio

-Anda ríete de todo lo que dice ella-

-Eso hago- Camus decía aun riendo suave, Hilda le dio una mirada y ambos siguieron riendo

-Tranquilo Milo, te vamos a ayudar con tus neuronas "no literarias"-

-¡Shaina! No ayudas-

-Relájate- dijo ella colocándole una uña bajo la barbilla-

Milo paso saliva- Grr… con ese carácter hago lo que tú quieras preciosa- comento burlón y sonriendo arrogante

-¡JA! Sueña campeón-

-¿En dónde nos vamos a reunir?- pregunto Hilda- el examen es el jueves y estamos a martes-

-Vamos a nuestra casa entonces- Milo dijo animado

-Está un poco retirado pero hay mucho espacio y silencio, sobre todo cuando Milo no está- Camus comento inocente

Las chicas rieron y Milo cruzo los brazos

-Bien ¿podemos empezar esta tarde?- Shaina intervino

-Si queremos terminar el libro tenemos que empezar hoy- Saori anuncio

-Silencio señores, comenzó la clase- grito el profesor que acababa de llegar

-¡Yei!- exclamo Shaina sarcástica

-Le pediré el auto a Saga, tiene práctica en la tarde- Milo susurro

-Olvídalo Milo, yo se lo pido-Camus dijo

-¿Qué Tan malo puede ser?- Hilda pregunto

-Si quieres ir a pie, deja que Milo pida el auto, apenas emita una palabra Saga se dará media vuelta y se ira-

-Hey no tienen confianza en mí, me subestiman- continuo Milo

-No debo recordarte el Mazda ¿o sí?-

Milo bajo la cabeza- Me callare-

Las chicas quedaron en total confusión pero guardaron silencio

 _Campo de la Squadra Nazionale_

-La respuesta es No-

-Pero…-

-No-

-Ya te fijaste que soy yo y no Milo-

-Si ya me fije o me crees ciego-

-Vamos Saga no seas así, sabes que nunca te pido nada- Camus lo intentaba con bastante determinación

-Ya te dije que no- el gemelo mayor se colocaba la protección del uniforme

El grupo estaba frente a él, Shaina, Saori, Milo, Hilda y Camus

-Weeeeje, yo que te dije, no solo a mí me dicen que no- Se rio Milo

-Cierra la boca Milo que a ti no te prestaría ni un carrito a control remoto, sensato de tu parte dejar que Camus intentara- Saga comento relajado

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo estas negando a mí- Camus replico

Saga frunció el entrecejo y Saori interrumpió

-No se preocupen podemos tomar el transporte y caminar el resto, iríamos en mi auto pero se lo preste a Marín me dijo que tenía cita médica y no quería llegar tarde…no se preocupen caminaremos-

-Eso de caminar y llegar a estudiar no es muy buena idea- dijo Shaina

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto el gemelo mayor

-Vamos a casa a estudiar para literatura- Camus explico

-¿todos ustedes?-

El grupo asintió, la mirada de Saga se detuvo en Saori y luego volvió a Camus

-De haber empezado por ahí-

-Te recuerdo que no me has dejado hablar desde que mencione la palabra "Auto"- Camus chisto de brazos cruzados

-No sabes pedir las cosas- el chico busco las llaves en su bolso- Lo quiero intacto Camus, donde le encuentre un rasguño conocerás el significado de la palabra dolor desde mis puños ¿queda claro?-

No solo Camus, sino todo el grupo instintivamente paso saliva

-Como el agua- dijo Camus tomando las llaves

-Bien, que tengan lindo día muchachos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Saga tomo su casco y se dispuso a buscar a su rival

-Intimidante- Hilda comento

-Estás loca, creo que mejor nos vamos caminando, no sea que se ensucien los neumáticos y nos mate a todos-

-Están exagerando, ya vámonos- Milo comenzó- ¡Yo conduzco!

-¡NO!- todo el mundo grito al unísono

 _Residencia de Saga_

Shaina leía en voz alta mientras Camus, Hilda y Saori seguían la lectura con el otro libro. Milo estaba sentado junto a la peliverde y lo único que realmente estaba haciendo era mirarla. La observaba con curiosidad y detalle, era hermosa, no como las que siempre conocía y le decían que si a la primera que lo proponía, ella era distinta, lo rechazaba y a él le gustaban los retos.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme y prestar atención, como demonios aprobaras si tienes ese comportamiento- Shaina uso su tono de regaño pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa

-Lo siento, me distraje, es casi imposible no hacerlo- Milo dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La chica puso sus ojos en el libro tratando en lo posible de no sonrojarse

Saori sonrió al ver la escena, en cuanto la peli verde retomo la lectura, Milo volvió a mirarla. Ella se acomodó en el sofá leyendo el libro que Camus tenía en sus manos para Hilda y para ella.

Shaina bostezo disimuladamente al cabo de unas horas, realmente el libro estaba aburridísimo y ella creía que no iba a aguantar a pesar de que eran las 6:30 pm. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una enorme sorpresa a su lado Milo cabeceaba intentando estar despierto, Camus frente a ella tenía el libro en sus manos pero su cabeza estaba recostada en el sofá y dormía plácidamente, Saori de manera no muy distinta en su lado izquierdo. Le sorprendió ver a Hilda en el hombro del muchacho por lo que Shaina reprimió una sonrisa traviesa. Estúpido libro

-Qué libro tan aburrido- Bostezo Milo mientras se desperezaba

-Así parece- contesto ella

-¿Tienes idea de lo malo que debe ser un libro como para hacer dormir a Camus de esa forma? Jamás lo había visto-

-Entonces debe ser el peor libro de la historia- ella se desperezo un poco también

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Antes de que despierten los demás-

-No te preocupes- ella se encogió de hombros

-Tengo una idea-

Milo salió rápidamente y fue a la cocina, de regreso traía un paquete en la mano- Son mis favoritas-

-¿Y las compartirás?

-Solo contigo preciosa-

Ella sonrió y tomo una galleta

-Shaina, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?-

Milo asintió comiendo una galleta- Pero claro, Todos tenemos una-

-Bueno no hay mucho que decir, nací aquí en Italia, mi contexto no ha cambiado mucho he vivido aquí desde que tengo conciencia, conocí a mi madre pero no a mi padre y hasta ahora soy hija única. Entre a la academia y estoy en ese curso porque no tengo idea de que quiero ser o estudiar, sabes no tengo una meta definida como otras personas la tienen, yo… no tengo idea-

El chico la observo con interés y le ofreció una galleta- Te entiendo, de hecho me pasa lo mismo, no sé qué… será de mi vida, pero no me preocupo por eso simplemente vivo a plenitud el día a día- Milo se encogió de hombros despreocupado por supuesto, el viviría mucho tiempo así que no le interesaba

-Se supone que a esta edad tenemos que tener más que decidido un futuro para nuestras carreras pero...-

-A quién le importa, nuestras vidas serán lo que queramos, nadie puede decirnos o imponernos que hacer, la sociedad es muy cruel, no te preocupes por esas tonterías Shai, serás quien quieras ser cuando estés lista-

Shaina sonrió, quien imaginaria ese lado de Milo- Vaya, no creí que pensaras así-

-Oye, tengo mis momentos, no soy tan malo como dicen- el volvió a sonreír de manera divertida

-Pensé que eras un niño mimado que se mudó con sus primos y hace lo que quiere- confeso ella

-Auch, bueno no estás muy lejos, antes era así, pero es distinto ahora que estoy con ellos, he crecido bastante y los considero mi familia, yo perdí la mía hace mucho- Milo se encogió de hombros con semblante serio

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, eso es pasado, ahora me gustaría que cierta chica me diera una oportunidad-

-Milo…-

-Shaina lo digo en serio-

La chica desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos- Hay tantos chicos lindos por ahí que dicen lo mismo que tú, ¿por qué debería creerte?-

-Oye yo no soy cualquiera, soy Milo- dijo señalándose con el pulgar- el más sexy de todos los chicos que acaso no ves cómo me miran, por Dios Shaina soy irresistible-

-Con que muy irresistible, bien que tal esto, la respuesta es NO-

-Pero…-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Shai, tu eres distinta a todas las demás, por favor- Milo puso su mejor cara de perrito

-Ya te dije que…-

Milo la beso rápidamente colocando una mano en su cuello para direccionarla, se separaron cuando les hizo falta aire

-Shaina, lo digo en serio, me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi bajar de ese auto-

-Pero… apenas nos conocemos Milo, además eres simplemente como todos-

-Con más razón preciosa, así nos conocemos mucho mejor ¿no te parece? Y eso me duele, que pienses de mi tal cosa- sonrió juguetón y Shaina rio

-Tienes tu fama tan solo hay que verte y yo la verdad…-

En ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a un sudoroso gemelo que entraba de golpe jadeando

-¿Caminaste todo desde la academia?- Milo pregunto

-Corrí, que es otra cosa, ya sabes me hacía falta ejercicio, espero no interrumpir su…- Saga se detuvo cuando observo a 3 del grupo durmiendo- A eso llaman estudiar- comento mientras encarnaba una ceja

-El libro es malísimo- dijo Shaina

-Te creo, mira que dejar a Camus así de noqueado- la vista de Saga se detuvo en la chica de cabellos lila, sonrió mentalmente al ver lo hermosa que se veía así, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino- voy a ducharme-dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras

-¿Me decías?- Milo comenzó

-Bueno Milo, no puedes esperar que de un día para otro yo…-

-No se trata de una oportunidad, es que…-

-Espera un segundito, no me querrás decir que tu…- Milo se llevó las manos a la cara- ni siquiera te pregunte eso, lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras con otra persona-

-¿Qué, QUE? NO, por supuesto que no Milo como se te ocurre, no ando con idiotas y menos de la academia aunque Ángelo una vez…. Err en fin no ando con nadie, fin del asunto-

-¡Genial!- celebro Milo con una sonrisa- Vamos Shaina no seas así dame la oportunidad de…- Milo se interrumpió nuevamente cuando escucho la puerta, otra vez. Era Kanon esta vez

-Deja vú- Milo dijo en descontento

-hola Kanon- saludo la peli verde

-Hola…- dijo Kanon sin mucho ánimo, su mirada también se clavó en los tres jóvenes dormidos y encarno ambas cejas- no preguntare- comento aunque sonrió igualmente

-Kanon ¿te sientes bien?- Milo pregunto de pronto al ver el semblante del gemelo

-Estoy bien, si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar, me toca cocinar hoy-

-No creo que…-Comenzó Shaina

-Seguro Kanon, Saga acaba de llegar esta arriba-

Kanon asintió y siguió su camino. Milo se quedó observando con el ceño fruncido

-Milo…creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, es tarde para andar por ahí-

\- En primer lugar no andas por ahí, estas en mi casa y segundo Kanon ya ofreció la cena y se ofenderá si se van, además yo no quiero que te vayas-

La chica suspiro cansada- de acuerdo pero después de la cena me voy-

-Palabra de explorador- levanto la mano el peli azul- Ven conmigo, te mostrare algo-

Milo tomo a Shaina de la mano y salió por la puerta de atrás con ella

…

Saga entro a la cocina recién duchado solo tenía un pantalón puesto y su cabello estaba húmedo, paso rápidamente al lado de Kanon robándole un trozo de tocino, pero este no se inmuto

-¿Te sientes bien Kanon?- decía mientras masticaba

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué quieres y por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? Estoy bien-

-Te lo pregunto por qué mi mano está intacta-decia mientras le mostaba su mano con la mitad del tocino

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Kanon, te robe tocino en frente de tus narices, siempre me muerdes cuando hago eso-

-Ah eso, supongo que te lo debo-

Saga se palmeo la frente y respiro profundo- Cuando quieras hablar búscame, aunque eso ya lo sabes- esta vez el gemelo se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina. Kanon suspiro cansado

Saga no estaba preocupado esas cosas pasaban a veces, y él sabía que solo tenía que darle espacio a su hermano, solo esperaba que no durara mucho. El peli azul se encogió de hombros nuevamente y se acercó a la sala olvidando por completo que tenían invitados, aun así vio que dormían, entonces se dispuso a buscar lo que quería, sin embargo se detuvo frente a Saori.

La chica seguía durmiendo tranquilamente como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, sonrió para sí mismo ante tal imagen, se veía pacifica, tierna y hermosa. Sin poder evitarlo extendió su mano y pasó un pulgar por su mejilla mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro.

 _No tengo idea de lo que me pasa contigo. Pensó el gemelo_

Dio un respingo cuando la chica se movió un poco y Kanon fue quien interrumpió el momento

-Ya casi esta la cena, avísale a Milo-

-Saga pasó saliva ante el susto que le dio su hermano pero asintió

…

-Es hermoso…- comento la peliverde

-Es mi lugar favorito, cuando me enojo o algo me inquieta vengo hasta aquí y me dejo perder en las constelaciones-

-Vaya…

-Camus escribe cosas o se sienta a pensar pero yo no puedo, en cambio observar las estrellas me tranquiliza-

Ambos se encontraban en el tejado de la casa en la parte más alta, de ahí se podía ver el bosque Ariccia, a lo lejos las montañas Veleno y arriba las brillantes constelaciones estelares.

Se quedaron en un profundo silencio y cuando Milo se disponía a besarla…

-¡Milo baja de ahí gato doméstico!- escucharon a Saga gritar y ambos se separaron riendo

El peli azul rodo los ojos y bajaron del techo

…

Después de despertar bruscamente a sus compañeros todos se sentaron a cenar. Milo y Shaina observándose cada tanto

-Está muy bueno Kanon- comento Shaina

El gemelo se limitó a asentir

-Me encanta- comento Saori sonriente

-Al menos alguien sabe apreciar la buena comida- dijo esta vez observando a su gemelo mayor

-Creo que te contratare como mi chef personal ¿puedo?- Hilda dijo sonriente

-Es porque no has probado la comida de nuestro francesito- Saga intervino

-Así que tienen habilidades culinarias y no nos habían dicho-

-No es la gran cosa- intervino Camus

-Que no es la gran cosa, escúchalo, que humilde, ¿no es lindo? Fácil podría ganarse la vida cocinando, en cambio Milo, esa es otra historia- Saga comento

Saori dejó escapar una risita y Shaina bufó – Porque no me sorprende- comento la peliverde

-Es la segunda vez que me desprecian hoy, pero sé muy bien que solo tienen envidia de mis deliciosos y exquisitos vasos de agua, además de que hago unas tazas de cereal que para que les digo- Dijo Milo

Todos rieron incluso Kanon

-A Milo se le quema el hielo, ¿Cómo lo hace? Ni idea- Camus dijo

Hilda rio fuerte y Milo se cruzó de brazos- Vaya que cruel-

Siguieron así hasta terminar la cena, las chicas dieron las gracias y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse

-Oye Saga me…-

-NO-

-Pero no sabes que te iba a decir- Milo gruño

-Yo voy a llevarlas y NO te voy a prestar el auto, deja de insistir-

Milo hizo puchero y las chicas rieron

-Resígnate, tal parece que jamás te lo prestara- Shaina le dijo

Todos se despidieron y las chicas salieron junto con Camus y Milo que iban a acompañarlas, una vez afuera que comenzaban a entrar al auto se escuchó un rugido que venía de lejos demasiado fuerte como para que todos incluyendo a las chicas lo escucharan.

Saga volteo bruscamente en dirección al bosque

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- Hilda comenzó

-Sea lo que sea no me gusta para nada-

En eso Kanon venia corriendo y se encontró con que su manada aún no se iba

-Saga…-

-Ok escuchen, cambio de planes, Milo ven conmigo, Camus quédate con Kanon

Las chicas no entendieron por qué pero no le dieron tanta importancia

-Pero Saga yo…-

-Milo, por favor, ahora no- Saga le dio una mirada que no admitía reclamos, el menor gruño y se subió al auto de mala gana

 _-Averigüen que demonios sucede, cuando vuelva los alcanzaremos, nos aseguraremos de que las chicas estén bien, cuídense no me gusto como sonó eso-_

 _-De acuerdo- Kanon le dijo_

-Andando chicas

Las tres vivían relativamente cerca por lo tanto fue sencillo llevarlas, Hilda bajo y se despidió del resto, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a casa de Shaina y Milo se bajó con ella

-Shaina espera

La peliverde se detuvo

-¿pasa algo?

-Eh no, no nada solo quería despedirme y…- Milo le beso la mejilla- espero que pienses en lo que te dije-

-No te prometo nada pero lo hare…-dijo ella con un leve tono rojo

Él sonrió complacido

 _Al mismo tiempo en el auto_

El pie de Saga estaba haciendo un ruido incesante entre el silencio incomodo que había en el auto

-¿pasa algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar Saori

El la miro sorprendido- No, nada-

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-No estoy nervioso solo, cansado-

-Ya veo, disculpa que te hayamos hecho salir a esta hora-

Saga de inmediato lo noto- No es eso Saori es… complicado, mejor no me hagas esas preguntas-

El gemelo intento bajar el aire acondicionado, comenzaba a sentir calor estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo por el hecho de que no podía comunicarse con Kanon o Camus. Su mano choco con la de Saori que intentaba encender la radio para acabar con el incómodo silencio

-Lo siento- replicaron los dos a la vez

Los ojos verdes de Saga se encontraron con los azules de la chica y nuevamente sintió la presión en el pecho, Ambos se miraron, analizándose el uno, el peli azul se acercó por instinto y lentamente ella lo siguió, era aquel momento en el que sentían la respiración del otro, estaban por cruzar esa pequeña y delgada línea cuando Milo abrió la puerta del auto de golpe. Los dos dieron un respingo y Saga carraspeo, al parecer el otro chico no noto nada.

-Ya era hora…- comento el gemelo mientras encendía el auto nuevamente y la chica escondía su sonrojo

Llegaron a la casa de Saori y ella se despidió de Milo, luego le dio una mirada a Saga

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Seguro…-

-Gracias-

Ella cerró la puerta del auto y este arranco a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque

-No puedo comunicarme con Kanon o Camus

-¿Estarán en problemas?-

-Espero que no-Pero el gemelo tenía un mal presentimiento

* * *

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si, hubo MiloxShaina porque no me pude resistir a dejarlo para mas adelante aunque técnicamente ella aun no quiera "nada" con el, van a tener que esperar un poco. También Saga y Saori compartieron una escenita mas, el no ha tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella como quiere para preguntar lo que paso pero la tendrá...Como pueden ver apareció un personaje que no se si esperaban ver, Julian Solo, ya sabe que siempre queda perfecto como posible antagonista aunque no pretendo ponerlo exactamente como el malo. Otra cosa es que como ven deje intacto el nombre de Artemisa porque me gusta, espero hayan entendido y sacado sus conclusiones. En fin me cuentan que tal en la cajita de reviews sus opiniones, teorías, hipótesis o comentarios...Los quiero Mil gracias por leer ^^**

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	7. Chapter 7 Dudas

**Hola a todos! espero que estén muy bien, bueno ya ven que me tarde pues estuve demasiado atareada esta semana, pero ya estoy aquí y les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Por cierto quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y comentarios que hacen que esta historia continúe :3 Thanks a lot...**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frase Saint Seiya #7**

No tengo nada en contra de todos aquellos que no pueden olvidar el pasado y cuyos ojos se cubren de lágrimas a la mínima evocación de un ser perdido, pero eso es excusable entre los mortales comunes, no lo es en un caballero. Debes romper con el pasado y liberarte... para alcanzar la indiferencia

 _-Camus de Acuario_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 _Dudas_

 ** _Bosque Ariccia -Momentos antes_**

Kanon y Camus corrieron a toda velocidad y se adentraron al bosque intentando encontrar la fuente del rugido, ambos observaban sus alrededores con sumo cuidado.

-Todo parece tranquilo-

-Tenemos que adentrarnos mas- Kanon replico

Los dos en su forma humana continuaban trotando por el lugar y usando al máximo sus sentidos para indagar. Cuando llegaron a la parte alta se asomaron por una pequeña caída de tierra propia de la misma naturaleza, bajaron por ahí mientras escuchaban pasos alrededor

-¿Hueles eso?- Camus informo atento

-Sangre-

Se detuvieron cuando observaron el cadáver desgarrado de un muchacho que se encontraba al pie de un árbol, en su rostro se expresaba el dolor que había sufrido el pobre joven. Kanon frunció el ceño cuando detallo las heridas.

-Garras y dientes- comento el gemelo

-Presiento que no fue un animal cualquiera, está destrozado-

Los pasos se fueron acercando y gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse, los dos se miraron y se pusieron a la defensiva inmediatamente. Observaron con detalle todo su alrededor a pesar de la oscuridad, sintieron la presencia más y más cerca.

-¡Kanon!-

La bestia derribo a Kanon con un golpe seco, el gemelo hacia fuerza con sus brazos para evitar que lo mordiera, sin embargo el tamaño de la criatura no era nada normal, era bastante grande para lo que habían visto y conocían.

Los ojos de Camus se tornaron amarillos y de inmediato con un par de crujidos cambio de forma, un lobo blanco estaba en su lugar. Sin perder más tiempo embistió a la criatura, cuando se revolcó con ella en la tierra noto que tenía forma de hombre, caminaba sobre sus piernas pero tenía enormes garras y filosos dientes, la típica descripción de hombre lobo, solo que muy grande, y con una larga y extraña cola, sus ojos brillaban color rojo escarlata y Camus paso saliva ante eso.

Camus logro asestar una mordida apenas en uno de sus brazos, la criatura rugió furiosa y lo levanto con sus garras en el pecho enviándolo lejos contra un árbol. Kanon, ya en su forma de lobo ataco de frente a la bestia quien lo esquivo rápidamente, el gemelo regreso y clavo sus garras en el pecho de la bestia derribándolo.

Kanon gruño furioso su mandíbula estaba muy cerca de la yugular de la criatura estaba dispuesto a matarla cuando sintió algo en la parte de atrás de su cuello. El gemelo de Saga se tambaleo antes de caer de lado aturdido y sorprendido. Con su larga cola el animal le había rasguñado y con sus garras lo levantaba por el cuello. Con la vista nublada miro hacia donde estaba Camus, el otro chico no se movía y estaba en forma de humano

 **…**

Saga acompañado de Milo se adentraron al bosque tal como dijeron, ambos corrían en la dirección que su olfato les indicaba.

-Saga…eso es…-Milo dijo algo preocupado

-Ya se…-

Continuaron corriendo varios metros más apurados pero Saga se detuvo de repente

-¿Qué?- pregunto Milo impaciente

Saga se sostuvo el pecho dando bocanadas de aire- No puedo…respirar-

-Este no es momento para un ataque de pánico Saga tenemos que movernos y…-

Saga le hizo una señal con la mano para que callara mientras se recuperaba-Es Kanon…-

Milo se sorprendido, había olvidado ese detalle. Vio que el gemelo reanudaba el camino y se dispuso a seguirlo

Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar el cadáver aquel que Kanon y Camus también habían visto. Ambos continuaron adelante cuando sintieron los rugidos de la bestia.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es…?- Milo comenzó

La criatura lanzo al lobo negro a los pies de Saga y este lo observo con terror de tan solo imaginar que ese podía ser el cadáver de su gemelo. Milo ya estaba al lado de Camus que seguía inconsciente en su forma humana.

La bestia gruño fuerte y amenazante. Los ojos de Saga brillaron rojo escarlata y el peliazul dejo salir un gruñido bestial lo que provoco que la criatura lo observara con cuidado. El animal gruño de igual forma en una batalla de dominio. Saga creyó haber visto una sonrisa por parte de la "cosa" antes de que huyera del lugar. De inmediato Saga se arrodillo al lado de su gemelo que ya había recuperado su forma humana

-¿Kanon?

-Saga, Camus no se mueve ¿Qué hacemos?- Milo estaba estresado y preocupado

-Tampoco Kanon, su pulso es estable puedo escucharlo, mejor vamos a casa- dijo Saga mientras levantaba a su hermano sobre sus hombros, Milo le imito y ambos salieron del bosque

 ** _Residencia Kido_**

Saori no podía dormir, tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo la llamaba a lo lejos, no sabía que era, pero ahí estaba. En vista de que por más que lo intentara no iba a poder dormir se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca de su abuelo.

Paso sus dedos por los polvorientos libros tratando de escoger alguno que llamara su atención, observo que de entre toda la fila de tomos había un lugar que estaba algo movido o parecía que era frecuente la lectura de tal obra. Saori, curiosa lo saco pero este no cedió sino hasta la mitad. La peli lila frunció el entrecejo, escucho un ruido extraño como cuando una puerta se abre, se fijó que la esquina de esa parte del estante estaba semi-abierta y se dispuso a abrirla por completo.

Saori encontró que era una puerta a un pequeño sótano, pues bajo unas pocas escaleras que allí había para encontrarse con un despacho muy parecido al que había en la superficie pero tenía ciertas cosas que definitivamente no estaban arriba.

-Presiento que esto es solo el inicio de tus sorpresas abuelito-

Vio un escritorio con varios documentos, papeles y cosas típicas en él, con la diferencia de que había un enorme mapa de la ciudad en medio. También vio varias repisas llenas de libros y obras que parecían muy antiguas. Al otro lado de la pared vio que había una enorme cantidad de frascos extraños, algunos con polvos, otros con líquidos y otros con cosas que no quería saber si eran reales.

La chica puso cara de disgusto. Camino hacia otra esquina donde había algo como un armario, sin esperar más lo abrió y grande fue su sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo la muchacha al ver el enorme arsenal de armas, ballestas, cuchillos, arcos, municiones y cosas que ella no tenía idea de que eran pero parecían igual de peligrosas. Rápidamente lo cerró con miedo

-No sé si pueda hacer esto. Al menos yo sola…-

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

El joven corría como el demonio, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, normalmente la situación era al revés, siempre era el quien perseguía, quien cazaba, quien asesinaba, pero esta vez no parecía ser así.

Jadeando se detuvo en la colina que daba hacia la montaña, sentía la sangre correr por su frente, su cabello estaba empapado de sudor, quería transformarse de nuevo pero no podía, ya no tenía fuerzas y eso en principio porque no debió enfrentarlo el solo, usualmente su hermano gemelo era quien hacia esas tonterías, pero realmente pensó que podía controlarlo, Sin embargo…

El rugido lo trajo de vuelta a sus pensamientos y comenzó a correr de nuevo, estaba herido así que su prioridad era llegar a la montaña como fuera.

-Maldición-

Finalmente después de tanto correr y huir llego al aclamado lugar venerado por los demonios que se esconden entre las sombras, el lugar al que esperan todas las criaturas llegar para ocultarse.

 ** _Montaña Veleno_**

La criatura parecía perseguirle igualmente pero con mucha más cautela, el chico siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con la zona que anhelaba llegar y se topó frente a frente con su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso? Estaba preocupado sentí esto que…- comenzó el muchacho

-Me está persiguiendo- decía el otro entre jadeos

El otro jamás había visto a su hermano tan aterrado

-Bud, ¿Quién te persigue?- pregunto Syd con seriedad y preocupación

-La bestia-

Syd afino sus sentidos para ver más allá del lugar de donde provino su hermano, vio claramente un par de ojos rojos brillantes en la oscuridad, era una figura alta que se retiraba rápidamente entre las sombras.

Syd pasó el brazo de su gemelo sobre sus propios hombros para ayudarlo a caminar mientras se dirigía a donde su grupo se encontraba.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Saga fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños mientras esperaba que su gemelo y Camus despertaran. Milo tenía el mismo semblante furioso en su rostro, ambos estaban sentados en la sala frente a ellos.

-Si Deathmask hizo esto yo…-Milo comenzó

-No fue Deathmask - dijo el gemelo sin titubear

Milo le miro incrédulo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Milo esa cosa claramente es un hombre lobo pero…hay algo que no lo hace puro…algo diferente-

-¡Si, exactamente como Deathmask Saga!- Milo se levantó furioso

\- Deathmask no tiene ojos de Alfa, Milo-

El más joven se quedó mudo ante la aclaración

-Aun así, no entiendo cómo es que Kanon perdió tan fácil, es decir, él tiene un poder que casi iguala al mío y puede hacerle frente a un Alfa- Saga dijo- Ya lo ha hecho antes- eso ultimo lo susurro más para el mismo aunque Milo lo escucho

Milo se sentó de nuevo aun intranquilo pero más sereno- No es justo, huimos de Londres por este tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué los problemas nos persiguen?- dijo milo sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano

-Tranquilo cachorro, se lo que te preocupa- dijo Saga en tono de hermano- y tiene que ver con un linda chica, alta ella, cabellos verdes y sexy muy…-

-¡Saga!- Milo le grito completamente rojo- No es eso… es que…-

Saga rio- Ya no te preocupes, la mantendremos a salvo-

Milo bajo la cabeza- No solo es eso lo que me preocupa…yo…-

El gemelo le observo con detalle y frunció el ceño- Escucha Milo, no nos iremos- dijo Saga bastante seguro

Milo volteo a verlo rápidamente- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Saga se recostó en el respaldar del mueble- Estoy harto de huir, cansado de correr por todo el maldito mundo, estoy exhausto, ya me canse de que nos persigan con armas, dientes, garras o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, es suficiente-

Milo lo observo sorprendido en los 5 años que habían vivido juntos siempre terminaban huyendo, para este momento ya tenían una lista larga de países a los que habían ido y huido

-O tal vez se deba a cierta chica de cabellos lila, introvertida y sexy muy…-

-Cierra la boca Milo, no tengo idea de que disparates dices ahora-

Milo rio fuertemente, la venganza oh la venganza que hermosa era…

-Trato de dormir, dejen de hacer tanto ruido- Kanon se acomodó sobre su costado

-Tarado, ya estas despierto- Saga comenzó algo aliviado cosa que no admitiría nunca

-Sí, gracias a ti y al hocicón- Kanon rugió

-No hay manera de que se callen ¿verdad?- Camus ladro del otro lado

-Bien ambos están despiertos ahora expliquen qué fue lo que paso ahí afuera y por qué la policía se está llevando un cadáver en estos momentos- Milo quiso saber

Kanon y Camus se sentaron, ambos se miraron directamente

-Lo sentimos Saga pero, no pudimos evitar esa muerte, estaba así cuando llegamos, además esa… cosa… nos venció a ambos y sus ojos…- Camus explicaba algo confundido

-Lo sé, lo vimos, es un alfa- dijo Saga y luego miro a su hermano- ¿Kanon?

-Hay algo en esa cosa, es un hombre lobo pero… hay algo mas y…- Kanon apretó un puño- Saga, esa cosa nos venció porque nos paralizo- dijo el gemelo con determinación

Su hermano frunció el ceño pero fue Milo quien hablo- ¿Cómo que paralizar, de que estas hablando?

Kanon se llevó una mano al cuello instintivamente y Camus al pecho- Después que caí, no me pude mover, estaba consciente pero no me podía mover- comento el de cabello turquesa

-Cuando tenía sus garras en mi cuello yo ya no podía moverme, por eso acabo conmigo fácil- Kanon dijo

-Insisto, los problemas nos persiguen- dijo Milo ya cansado

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

-Dices que tenía ojos rojos- Mascara hablo, su tono era bastante frio y estaba muy enojado

Bud asintió, estaba sentado sosteniendo su costado, aún tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro

-No hay duda, fue él, es el único Alfa que conocemos que nos atacaría- Syd dijo furioso

-Esperen no saquen conclusiones tan apresuradamente- Afrodita intervino

-Creo que está bastante claro Afro, esto es una venganza por lo que le hicimos, pero está bien, déjalos creer que ganaron esta vez- Mascara dijo con una mirada de furia y odio en sus ojos

Syd apretó sus puños y se acercó a su hermano- Vas a recuperarte y juntos le daremos una lección a ese idiota-Bud asintió

-Llévalo abajo Syd, que descanse- Afrodita recomendó

Arriba en las montañas Veleno, este grupo de criaturas que aún no sabemos que son, es decir, Mascara y su equipo, tienen una especie de bunker subterráneo donde viven. Generalmente no pasan tiempo ahí sino a las afueras, como a ellos les gusta. El lugar adentro es oscuro, aunque tiene un poco de iluminación, solo cuenta con las cosas necesarias como cocina y baño, pero lo suficientemente amplio como para vivir un grupo grande.

-Se paciente, Mask, falta muy poco-

Mascara gruño –Yo podría acabar con ese infeliz fácilmente…-

-Si pero recuerda bien lo que tu…lo que él… dijo-

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito furioso- es por eso que sigue con vida, de otra manera yo…- Los ojos de mascara brillaron azul y sus garras salieron al igual que un gruñido

Afrodita suspiro cansado, él también se estaba conteniendo, no le gustó nada ese ataque y ellos no eran de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, miro al cielo buscando algún tipo de respuesta, pero solo esperaba que ellos se apuraran en volver.

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

La mañana había pasado bastante rápido sobre todo porque el curso presento una prueba especial de biología, era como una prueba de aptitud pero de un solo tema. La razón por la que todos salieron rápido era porque simple y llanamente no sabían mucho, por no decir nada.

-Saque cero, estoy muy segura-Dijo Shaina apenas tocando su almuerzo sobre la mesa, estaban en hora de almuerzo

Otra chica paso su brazo por los hombros de la peliverde- Relájate Shaina, no eres la única, yo tampoco sabía nada- era Laika por su puesto

-Que me lo digas tu no me conforta en lo absoluto, Laika-

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que ninguno de nosotros tiene madera para algo como Medico o científico, somos un desastre- Hilda comento

Milo observo a Shaina y pudo ver su decepción, al parecer eso que ella le había comentado sobre saber lo que tenía que ser en la vida le afectaba mucho.

El peli azul le coloco una mano en el hombro y sonrió- No hay de qué preocuparse Shai, es como dice Hilda, tal vez no somos buenos en biología, pero seguro habrá algo en lo que resaltemos.

La chica de cabellos verdes sonrió- Gracias Milo…- dijo ella en tono bajo

-Anyway-dijo Camus- Ambos tienen razón, ya habrá algo en lo que podamos destacarnos, aunque no estoy muy seguro sobre literatura- decía pensativo

Las chicas rieron, en el grupo solo estaban los mismos del día anterior además de Laika, esperaban a Marín, Mu y Aioria que hacían la fila para la comida y los gemelos que aún estaban en clase.

En ese instante se acercó a la mesa un joven de cabello azul claro largo, vestía cuero marrón, en chaqueta, pantalones y botas

-Hola- dijo rápidamente observando directo a Saori quien había estado muy callada

Saori levanto la cabeza y vio ahí parado a Julián Solo

-Julián ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica sorprendida por su presencia allí

El joven Solo había dejado de estudiar ahí hace un buen tiempo, mejor dicho desde que se convirtió en cazador, su padre le dijo que se dedicara a su misión por tiempo completo para aprender. Ahora que ya tenía 22 años pretendía regresar y retomar sus estudios universitarios.

-Vine por un papeleo, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Además, aproveche de ver si te encontraba y aquí estas- comento sonriendo

-Ya veo, estudiaras aquí entonces- Saori intuyo

-Eso pretendo, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas si es posible- Julián dijo

Saori observo a sus compañeros y se volvió hacia Julián asintiendo- Ya vuelvo- aviso ella

La de cabellos lila se fue dejando caras de confusión en aquella mesa

-¿Y ese quién es?- Pregunto Milo

-La verdad, ni idea, pero esta como quiere el hombre- decía Laika mordiéndose el labio

-¿pero cómo dices esas cosas Laika?- Hilda le reprendió

-¿Qué? No está mal mirar-

-Entonces ¿nadie sabe quién es?, pero Saori parecía conocerlo- Camus analizo

En ese instante aparecieron de la nada los gemelos ambos con comida en las manos

-¿y ustedes como consiguieron eso tan rápido si Marín y Aioria están allá todavía?- Laika pregunto señalando las bandejas en manos de los gemelos

Ambos se miraron cómplices- Tenemos nuestro método- Kanon dijo

-¿y no me trajeron mi…?- Saga le entrego un pie en una bandeja de aluminio- ¡PIE DE MANZANA! Te adoro Saga, Por eso eres mi gemelo favorito-

-Fue idea de Kanon- dijo Saga rodando los ojos

-Por eso digo que te quiero mucho Kanon-mientras le daba un mordisco a su Pie- y eres mi gemelo favorito-

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de todos

-En fin, obviando las tonterías de Milo- Camus comenzó- ¿Qué tal su día? El de nosotros fue horrible solo por si querían saber- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ambos se miraron nuevamente- El de nosotros no estuvo mucho mejor, ¿soy yo o falta gente aquí?- Saga pregunto

-Sip Marín, Mu y Aioria fueron a buscar su comida y Saori se fue con este chico muy lindo que vino ahorita- Laika dijo relajada

-¿Con quién?- preguntaron los gemelos a la ve haciendo la misma expresión de disgusto

-Wow no sé si es genial o completamente aterrador que hagan eso- dijo la castaña

-Aterrador- Hilda dijo

-No sabemos chicos, era solo un chico un poco más grande que nosotros, Saori lo conocía y dijo que tenía que hablar con ella- Shaina explico

Los gemelos se sentaron en silencio en la mesa, Saga tenía una expresión de disgusto, pues no estaba cómodo con eso, ni siquiera tenía idea de porque se sentía así y tampoco sabía quién era ese tipo con el que ella se había ido

Marín, Aioria y Mu llegaron con sus bandejas también y las chicas se encargaron de informarlos de todo lo que había pasado

-Vaya es raro de Saori- Marín dijo

-Sí y sobre todo con un desconocido además yo no estaría por ahí con cualquiera, ¿ya supieron lo de este chico que encontraron muerto en el bosque?- Aioria decía

-Dicen que estudiaba aquí en la academia el primer semestre de ingeniería mecánica, no era mucho mayor que nosotros- dijo Mu

-También dicen que fue una llamada anónima que lo reporto- Aioria seguía analizando

Saga se atraganto un poco con la comida pero nadie presto atención

-Pobre chico- Hilda dijo- se imaginen que algo como eso nos pueda pasar- dijo abrazándose a sí misma

-Fue un animal o eso dicen, así que mientras nos mantengamos lejos de esa zona estaremos bien- Mu comento

-En fin, ¿cómo fue que dijeron que se llamaba este chico con el que se fue Saori?- Marín pregunto

-No lo sabemos, aunque creo que ella lo llamo Julián, no sé, era alto de cabello azul claro y con esa linda sonrisa que…- Laika decía pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada de los demás- ¿Qué?

-Pues entonces no es ningún desconocido- Marín dijo

-¿Lo conoces?-Shaina pregunto

Saga prestaba mucha atención a la conversación sin siquiera mirar a nadie

-yo no, pero he oído hablar de él, Julián Solo, ella me comento que su familia y la de él han sido amigos por generaciones y el señor Kido siempre las llevaba a ella y a su hermana a visitarlos-

-wow ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?- Hilda pregunto

-Me lo dijo una vez que ciertas personas se fueron al cine y solo nosotras nos quedamos a estudiar-

-Errm… claro esa vez- dijo Hilda nerviosa

-Es raro que Julián este por aquí, supuestamente había dejado de estudiar aquí porque se fue a otra universidad ¿Qué querrá?-

-Dijo que estaba en un papeleo así que creo que volverá- Shaina comento

-Ustedes sí que son chismosas, ya dejen a Saori en paz, si ella quiere estar con él pues no se metan- Aioria dijo cruzado de brazos

-Yo no creo que…-Shaina comenzó

-No lo escuchaste, dijo que venía a verla y luego que quería hablar con ella "en privado", es obvio- Laika dijo

-Por eso digo que si ese chico es algo de Saori, déjenla en paz, con todo lo que la pobre ha pasado es justo que este con alguien ¿no?- Seguía Aioria de la misma manera

-Yo, por extraño que parezca, estoy de acuerdo con Aioria- Mu comento

Los gemelos seguían en silencio y Milo y Camus solo escuchaban con atención para no perderse

-Pero Saori no ha dicho que…-Defendió Shaina, o al menos intento

-Bueno si Saori escogió a Julián pues mal no le va a ir, es de buena familia, de buenos valores, tiene dinero, es lindo, en fin el chico perfecto- Marín dijo y Aioria frunció el ceño

-Vaya, no sabes nada Marín, y luego nosotras somos chismosas- Laika reprocho

-Y lo más importante de todo- dijo la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso a la castaña- Esta completa y totalmente enamorado de Saori-

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos

 _Áreas verdes, campo de Botánica_

Saori caminaba junto a Julián quien ya le había dicho que quería pasar un rato con ella para conversar, Saori no se negó y continúo con él la caminata.

-No nos veíamos desde que… bueno tu sabes- dijo el

-Sí, es que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie o de salir, con mucho esfuerzo venía a la academia-

-Sí, entiendo, ya me paso una vez. En fin no vine a hablar de nuestras trágicas vidas, más bien vine para que me comentes lo que has pensado-

Saori bajo la cabeza- Creo… creo que aún no tengo respuesta para eso…-

Julián suspiro- Sé que es muy pronto pero al menos dime que lo has pensado-

-Lo he hecho, en verdad pero… no estoy segura como para tomar una decisión todavía-

Ambos se detuvieron para sentarse en el pasto verde bajo un árbol

-No quiero presionarte, no me malinterpretes, pero estamos teniendo problemas-

Saori frunció el ceño-¿de qué clase?

-De la clase que implica muertos, anoche un "animal" asesino a un estudiante de esta universidad, tenía mi edad tal vez menos. Su cuerpo quedo irreconocible lo destrozaron- comentaba Julián afligido

La chica perdió el color de pronto- Están seguros de que fue…-

-Lo estoy, yo vi el cuerpo antes de que la policía llegara, fue una de esas criaturas pero mucho peor, no estamos tan seguros de que diablos fue exactamente, pero un animal común jamás haría tal daño-

-Yo aún no puedo hacer nada Julián si lo que me pides es que vaya con ustedes y…-

-Te equivocas- interrumpió el muchacho- si tu decisión es seguir con el legado, la idea es que comiences a prepararte para lo que viene en un futuro lo más rápido que puedas, pero justo ahora no podría ponerte en tal peligro, sería un suicido y yo no quiero que nada te pase- decía Julián mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica

Saori se ruborizo un poco y ladeo al contrario la cabeza –Aun no puedo darte una respuesta Julián-

El chico suspiro- Lo sé, sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que lo pensaras, si se puede un poco más rápido- decía haciéndole una señal con los dedos-

Saori sonrió- de acuerdo, dame una semana y tendré una respuesta para ti, no te aseguro que sea positiva pero, la tendré-

Julián sonrió ampliamente- De acuerdo linda- Ambos se levantaron- Me tengo que ir, pero vendré más pronto de lo que crees- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de la chica

Ella se ruborizo de nuevo y trato de esconderlo- Esta bien…-dijo ella simplemente

-Cuídate mucho, trata de no pasar por el bosque-

-Sabes que vivo cerca de ahí es casi imposible-

-Solo cuídate…por favor, y llámame sea lo que sea-

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse, suspiro cansada, tenía mucho que pensar, supuso que lo haría más adelante, aun no estaba muy segura de todo esto. Con ese pensamiento la chica volvió al comedor donde la esperaban los demás

 ** _Comedor-Minutos antes_**

La hora de almuerzo estaba por terminar y los chicos seguían con sus teorías e hipótesis sobre, Saori, Julián, el asesinato, y sus vidas futuras. Cuando Saga se sintió lo suficientemente curioso, se movió de su puesto rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- Milo pregunto

-Voy a dormir un rato Milo, tengo la siguiente hora libre- el gemelo respondió- Nos vemos luego-

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sin decir más, se retiro

-Simple curiosidad, tu hermano no pensara tirarse en un pasillo a dormir ¿o sí?-Laika le pregunto a Kanon

-No- fue lo único que respondió Kanon

-Para eso está el auto- Camus completo

-¿y a ti que te pasa Kanon? has estado más callado de lo normal- La castaña le pregunto y Kanon solo le dio una mirada que no decía nada más que un, no me preguntes.

10 minutos después, apareció Saori sentándose en su lugar, fue obviamente atacada a preguntas por sus compañeros y amigas que no dejaban el tema de Julián por más que ella lo negara

-No me gusta Julián ya se los dije, él es más como mi hermano mayor, nos conocemos desde niños- Saori decía ya exasperada

-Eso dices, pero tal vez ya estés enamorada de él- acoso Laika

-O tal vez el crea que le estas dando una oportunidad- Shaina dijo

-O a ti de plano ya te gusta y no nos quieres decir- Hilda dijo

-Por todos los dioses ya déjenla en paz- Kanon dijo ya molesto por la situación, dicho esto se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más

-Kanon tiene razón, Saori, si te gusta o no Julián no es problema de estas entrometidas-

-Pero por ahora vamos a clases que ya estamos retrasados-Mu dijo

-Genial, nos toca Historia juntos- Laika dijo

Y Saori no se sentía dichosa por tal revelación, que suerte la suya, no podría escapar de ellos

 ** _Estacionamiento_**

Por supuesto que nuestro querido gemelo mayor había ido a descansar ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que había ido tras Saori?... Pues sí, nuestro Saga fue directo tras Saori siguiendo su rastro con su desarrollado sentido del olfato, y justo había llegado para escuchar esas palabras tan comprometedoras, pero horribles para él.

 _Flashback_

 _Saga estaba a lo lejos observando todo, con su muy desarrollado oído podía escucharlos a tal distancia. Cuando llego lo primero que observo era que él tenía su mano en la mejilla de la chica_

 _Saori se ruborizo un poco y ladeo al contrario la cabeza –Aun no puedo darte una respuesta Julián-_

 _El chico suspiro- Lo sé, sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que lo pensaras, si se puede un poco más rápido- decía haciéndole una señal con los dedos_

 _Saori sonrió- de acuerdo, dame una semana y tendré una respuesta para ti, no te aseguro que sea positiva pero, la tendré-_

 _Julián sonrió ampliamente- De acuerdo linda- Ambos se levantaron- Me tengo que ir, pero vendré más pronto de lo que crees- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda_

 _Ella se ruborizo de nuevo y trato de esconderlo- Esta bien…-dijo ella simplemente_

 _Saga se volteo dispuesto a regresar por donde vino y comenzó a caminar directo al estacionamiento. El gemelo no sabía porque se estaba sintiendo de esa forma ¡demonios ni siquiera sabía que sentía! Aun así continuo hasta llegar a su auto, abrió la puerta y se recostó en el asiento trasero_

 _Fin del flashback_

Saga pateo la puerta, su cabeza daba vueltas con tantos pensamientos que tenía. Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, melancolía, tal vez tristeza y estuvo a punto de echarle la culpa a Kanon.

Kanon, ese era otro asunto, su gemelo se estaba comportando muy extraño desde hace unos días y él no tenía idea de por qué, lo tenía intranquilo, su gemelo le preocupaba aunque no lo admitiría ni que su vida dependiera de ello. Pateo de nuevo la puerta

-Maldición-

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Después de haberse reunido en la tarde con sus compañeros de clase para terminar el libro Saori volvió a casa casi al anochecer, rápidamente se dio un baño y comió algo ligero. Tenía mucho que pensar, así que se puso su ropa deportiva y se dispuso a salir al bosque Ariccia.

Una vez ahí comenzó a trotar con destino al centro del bosque, el lugar original donde había visto a aquel lobo que se había convertido en su compañía las últimas semanas, si bien tenía un par de días sin verlo, ella estaba segura que lo encontraría.

Saori observo su reloj en su muñeca izquierda, 7:50 marcaba, es decir, estaba en la hora perfecta, de ahí en adelante podía encontrarlo. Observo todo a su alrededor fijándose que no había cambiado mucho, pero el ambiente se sentía pesado, quizá por la reciente muerte de ese joven, o tal vez porque recordó el ataque de ese otro lobo marrón. Sacudió la cabeza para no espantarse

A lo lejos en lo más profundo de los arboles observo un par de ojos brillantes, verdes, eran verdes, era su lobo. Saori sonrió y se sentó bajo el árbol esperando que se acercara. Durante sus encuentros más frecuentes, el animal había reducido su distancia, ahora se acercaba casi a los pies de la chica. Ella pensaba que poco a poco ganaría su confianza así que era muy paciente con el

-Puntual como siempre- dijo Saori sonriente

El lobo negro seguía detrás de los arboles sin acercarse ni siquiera un poco a la chica

Saori ladeo la cabeza- No estamos muy sociables hoy por lo que veo- comento ella

El animal solo avanzo unos pasos para dejar ver su figura completa, pero no se acercó mucho más, por el contrario se echó ahí mismo en su sitio dando a entender que no se acercaría más.

-No te ves muy contento- dijo ella suspirando- la verdad tampoco tuve un buen día-

El lobo bajo la cabeza para colocarla sobre sus patas y Saori sonrió un poco. Por un buen rato ella no dijo nada más, solo se encargó de observarlo y el a ella, ambos eran muy buenos comunicándose de esa forma.

Saori suspiro, deseaba de alguna manera tener alguien con quien hablar, y sentía que por más imposible que fuera ese lobo sería una gran compañía. Ella no tenía a alguien que pudiera llamar mejor amigo, confidente, no, Saori Kido no era de ese tipo de amistades.

Aquella majestuosa criatura que tenía frente a ella se sentó y levanto sus orejas atento

-Si claro Saori- dijo ella en un murmuro- ellas no cuentan, y Julián, por más que nos conozcamos de niños no creo tenerle esa confianza, y él, tal vez él…pero que cosas digo apenas le conozco- analizaba para ella misma

Escucho un gruñido bajito y ella volteo a verlo

-Como te dije tampoco tuve el mejor de los días, siento no prestarte tanta atención-

La criatura dejo escapar algo parecido a un resoplido y avanzo tan solo otros pasos más. Saori sonrió ampliamente

-gracias, sé que es tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor, te lo agradezco-

Se quedaron otros minutos de esa forma, Saori estaba más animada ahora y hablaba de lo que le sucedió en clases y esas cosas que a más nadie le contaba.

Observo su reloj instintivamente cuando el lobo se levantó de su sitio

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana, espero estés de mejor humor-

El lobo se relamió el hocico y le dio la espalda, caminando de nuevo hacia el bosque

Saori se quedó sentada con los ojos cerrados, esperando…

- _Ve a casa, cuídate en el camino-_ escucho ella y sonrió de inmediato mientras se levantaba

…

Saga volvía rápidamente a su casa, terminaba de transformarse en humano nuevamente. Se ajustó la chaqueta mientras suspiraba. _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Porque sigues haciéndolo?_ Se preguntaba el gemelo a sí mismo, o más bien su subconsciente.

Bajo la cabeza y apretó los dientes en frustración- No quiero crear una afinidad con ella, no quiero seguir…-murmuro- no quiero que me pase de nuevo, no otra vez- dijo eso ultimo con algo de melancolía

Pero su subconsciente ladro algo de inmediato, algo que se escuchaba como el eco de "es demasiado tarde"

Suspiro de nuevo y camino pensativo hasta llegar a casa. Entro y se fijó que en la sala estaba Camus viendo televisión en el sofá o más bien estaba encendido, el leía, a su lado estaba muy cómodo Milo en su forma de lobo. Saga encarno las cejas

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas llenando de pelos el mueble?-

-Dijo que extrañaba estar en su forma de lobo así que no hubo poder humano o sobrenatural que lo convenciera de lo contrario- Camus dijo aburrido con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla

-¿Qué tal el poder de un Alfa entonces?- Saga se cruzó de brazos

Milo levanto la cabeza y bajo sus orejas, se tiro del sofá al suelo y allí se enrollo dándole la espalda al gemelo

Camus lo miro sorprendido- Creo que no tenías que amenazarle Saga- dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo

Saga rodó los ojos y lo ignoro, camino directo a su habitación y se tiro boca abajo en su cama. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio. Quería olvidarse de todo, de Ángelo, de la Bestia del bosque, de su estúpida coartada en esa universidad, incluso de las tonterías de su manada y los berrinches de Milo, se sentía exhausto. Desde que llego a Italia todo había sido un ajetreo, un problema.

Y ahora Saori formaba parte de sus problemas, de sus pensamientos, de su ira, por eso había estado distante con ella, no estaba enojado, pero no se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo ahí estaba el, pensando si la vería de nuevo mañana, si podría hablar con ella, aunque no tenía idea de que le diría.

Cerró los ojos y varias imágenes vinieron a su mente como flashes, los abrió bruscamente de repente, se había dormido apena minutos. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, estaba mortalmente asustado, por más años que pasaran los recuerdos seguían atormentándolo.

-Tengo que olvidarme de ella…

Suspiro cansado, esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Julian traerá problemas como ven. Saga bueno, en los próximos capítulos veremos porque tiene tantas dudas ahora que estuvo tan cerca de Saori, hablaremos de su pasado y a ver que decisión toma. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios en los reviews y gracias por seguir esta loca historia, gracias a todos, nos leemos luego probablemente actualice cad días.**

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys' Queen_**


	8. Chapter 8 Amargo Pasado

**Hola lectores como están, espero que muy bien, gracias por sus comentarios que hacen que esta historia siga les cuento que traigo esta actualización para que conozcan el pasado de Saga y ademas tal vez sientan un poquito de estrés por eso xD en fin... no se enreden mucho porque aun falta explicación para esto, es solo el inicio, los dejo :3**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frases de Saint Seiya #9**

La frustración te hace vulnerable.

 _-Viejo Maestro Dohko de Libra_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 _Amargo Pasado_

 _Academia Nazionale, 10 am_

Las cosas habían transcurrido hasta ahora con normalidad, clases aburridas, maestros obstinantes, compañeros fastidiosos, pero por fin después de las primeras horas podían reunirse todos para la siguiente clase obligatoria, Idioma.

Saori se encontró con la otra mitad de sus compañeros en el pasillo, la mayoría estaba de buen humor, en especial Milo que jugaba y bromeaba como siempre.

Kanon llego junto a su hermano, él también estaba de mejor humor, toda la semana se había sentido raro, pero para el gemelo menor era un buen día.

-Pero mira quien llego, Kanon y su copia- dijo Milo mientras sonreía arrogante

Kanon alzo las cejas, Milo siempre decía esa frase al revés pero al parecer esta vez lo hizo con toda la intención- ¿Te comiste algo raro?-

Saga no reacciono al insulto, estaba muy serio e indiferente, Kanon lo noto desde la mañana o bueno, la noche anterior.

-Yo nada, yo estoy genial, es más tengo ganas de hacer algo muy divertido hoy-

-Uy me gusta cómo suena eso Milo- Laika dijo con una mirada cómplice- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-No podía llegar un sacerdote a la academia, tenía que llegar Milo para apoyar el carácter de Laika- Dijo Aioria

-¿Es que tienes miedo acaso, Aioria?- Milo comento juguetón

-Eso quisieras-

-Si no quieres participar pues no lo hagas, déjanos divertirnos en paz-

-Pues sí, la verdad mejor me voy llego tarde a clase, ¿vienes Marín?-

-Te sigo- contesto ella, yéndose con el

-Ese par se trae algo- dijo Hilda

-Sí, si yo también lo note hace unos días- Shaina completo

Milo carraspeó- ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí, bueno se me ocurre ir por unas cervezas-

Laika sonrió emocionada-Me gusta esa idea-

Kanon sonrió de lado, esa chica era como un niño pequeño cuando se emocionaba- De acuerdo me apunto- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿En serio?- pregunto Laika- ¿No estarás muy ocupado, o con esa cara que traías toda la semana?

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y luego entrecerró los ojos- Nah, estoy mejor gracias por preguntar- comento sarcástico

-Bueno, ya que, necesitamos relajarnos después de ese olímpico fracaso en literatura, me apunto- Dijo Hilda sonriente

-¿Shai?-

La chica se cruzó de brazos encarnando una ceja- De acuerdo, también voy-

El profesor de idioma les paso por un lado entrando al aula, todos le siguieron y se reunieron de nuevo adentro, como todos los demás estudiantes ya estaban dentro solo quedaban los últimos puestos contados. Automáticamente Milo arrastro a Shaina a su lado, Hilda y Camus coincidieron en la misma mesa, Laika se sentó relajada detrás de la mesa de la peliverde y Kanon le siguió con normalidad, Mu se quedó en el único puesto de adelante vacío. Lamentablemente para Saga quien se había apresurado a entrar para escoger la última de las mesas, la de atrás, la que daba al fondo, en el último rincón de todo el lugar, no le sirvió de nada cuando Saori se sentó a su lado.

No era que Saori hubiese tenido mucha opción, pues sus compañeros le dejaron sin puesto y no quedo de otra que sentarse al final junto al gemelo. A ella no le gustaban esas mesas pues no veía ni entendía bien, pero supuso que sería mejor teniendo una buena compañía, tal vez él le ayudaría a comprender.

Caso contrario como ella imaginaba, Saga se recostó sobre sus brazos con la mirada en la ventana, tenía cara de perdido, era como si no estuviera allí en lo absoluto y eso la incomodaba. ¿Acaso la evitaba?

Luego de media hora de clase, todo seguía igual, el gemelo no se había movido un solo milímetro, desde donde estaba no podía ver su rostro porque el miraba al lado contrario. Estaba en problemas porque todo lo que el profesor explicaba y escribía no lo entendía para nada, ni lo veía.

Kanon volteo hacia atrás por reflejo cuando sintió el suspiro sonoro de Saori- ¿Pasa algo?- susurro él y Laika también volteo

-No, nada es solo que… es difícil ver desde aquí y pensé que- detuvo su mirada en el chico a su lado

-Si contabas con él olvídalo, Saga tiene desorden de atención desde que era pequeño- comento Kanon relajado- Nunca hace nada en clases y a veces se queda dormido, justo como ahora – dijo mientras lo señalaba

Saori observo que la respiración de Saga era muy lenta y calmada, Kanon tenía razón

-Dichoso él… creo que lo envidio- susurro Laika cruzada de brazos y haciendo puchero, Kanon sonrió

-No te preocupes, cuando salgamos te damos lo que sea que escribimos-

Saori estaba más aliviada, pero por supuesto que no contaba con Kanon o Laika, pues ninguno estaba anotando nada, así que esperaba de Hilda o Shaina que pudieran ayudarla.

El final de la clase llego y los alumnos salían del aula dejando todo vacío. Saori recogió sus cosas al igual que sus compañeros, vio a Kanon acercarse a su mesa y cuando ella ya se había levantado el pateo la silla de su gemelo

-¡Levántate ya vago!- grito Kanon

Su gemelo se levantó algo confundido y vio que todo el grupo le observaba, en especial Saori que lo miraba con una sonrisita traviesa

-Te dormiste otra vez, a veces me pregunto si en serio tienes esa condición o es que eres muy flojo- Kanon comento

Saga ignoro a Kanon, le dio una mirada a Saori y se colocó su bolso en el hombro, sin decir nada camino a la salida.

Kanon frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a su gemelo desaparecer

-¿Acaso ustedes se turnan el carácter o algo así?- Laika pregunto algo confundida

-Tranquila, ambos son idiotas por naturaleza, no se puede hacer nada, no hay médico que cure esa estupidez- comento Milo sonriente y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Kanon.

 _Cerca del estacionamiento_

Marín y Aioria salían juntos de su clase, el castaño estaba muy serio desde temprano y la chica no sabía por qué.

-Aioria, ¿estás bien?

-ujum…-

-Eres pésimo mintiendo y lo sabes-

Aioria suspiro, si no era ella ¿Quién más? Con quien más contaba, ¿con su hermano? Seguro que sí pero esta vez justo esta vez, no.

-Mi padre, me ha pedido que deje la academia-

Marín abrió los ojos como- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Dice que quiere otro tipo de estudio para mí, que me iré a otra parte, no me ha dicho razón- Aioria se sentó en una banca con la cabeza entre las manos

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro sin saber que decir- Tal vez puedas convencerlo de otra cosa, no se hacer un trato con el-

Aioria negaba rápido con la cabeza- Cuando mi padre decide algo no lo deja nunca-su voz sonó como un gruñido ahogado y Marín entristeció- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Mi propio hermano está de acuerdo con eso-

-¿Aioros está de acuerdo? Es…increíble, él también estudia aquí-

-Él no se ira Marín, es por eso que esta tan tranquilo, en cambio yo…-

Ella sostuvo su mano junto a la de él y Aioria la apretó fuerte como si se desahogara- Gracias, por…-

-No digas nada, algo se nos ocurrirá y si tenemos que secuestrarte pues, tengo un par de amigos que pueden ayudar en eso- dijo ella sonriente, y el la imito

-No le digas a nadie, quiero ver si puedo resolverlo, tal vez…no se…-

Ella asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro

 _Campo de la Squadra Nazionale_

Saga estaba harto, nada de lo que tenía en mente había funcionado, por el contrario mientras más la ignoraba más sentía ansiedad, necesidad, no lo sabía o más bien no quería entender por qué, así que decidió ir con toda normalidad a la práctica de futbol. Se colocó los protectores que de nada le servían, pero tenía que aparentar, en el centro del campo ya estaba Deathmask con sus amigos enormes y arriba en las bancas vio a Afrodita y a ese otro de cabello turquesa.

-Muevan sus traseros al campo señores- grito el Coach

La práctica transcurrió con toda normalidad exceptuando todas las caídas de Saga, no podía concentrarse era como un muro en su cabeza, hasta el más inútil del equipo ya lo había derribado.

Estaba acostado boca arriba respirando agitadamente cuando el coach se paró frente a el- Si esto es lo que vas a hacer mejor ocúpate de otra cosa, ¿puedes al menos mantener los pies sobre la tierra muchacho?-

El gemelo asintió

-Se lo dije entrenador, es un inútil- Ángelo dijo riendo

Cuenta la leyenda que los hombres que viven con la maldición del lobo conviven con dos de sus personalidades, la humana y la animal. La transformación ocurre cuando la bestia escapa y supera el lado humano, entonces este le da paso a su salvajismo y naturaleza. Algunos pueden controlarla y otros no… Aunque ciertamente depende de la situación.

Explico esto porque a partir de que el silbato sonó de nuevo, Saga comenzó a derribar gente a su paso con balón o sin él, a todos y cada uno agresivamente incluyendo o mejor dicho especialmente a Ángelo.

…

Kanon tenía un buen rato de haber seguido a su gemelo, estaba actuando demasiado extraño y si era lo que él pensaba no habría nada que lo detuviera, así que pensó en tener una amable charla con su hermano. Cuando llego al campo se fijó que tenía práctica y decidió dejarlo en paz pero vigilarlo.

Observo un rato como su hermano era pateado, golpeado y derribado por todos los demás. Kanon se moría de risa, era mejor un Saga atolondrado que uno demasiado inteligente. Luego de unos minutos sintió a alguien detrás de él, era ella, era Saori.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para chicas-

Saori se cruzó de brazos desafiante- Ya habíamos venido antes, y eso a ti no te importa ¿o sí?-

Kanon levanto ambas cejas, de cuando acá Saori tenía tanto carácter…

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres- dijo cruzándose de brazos- llegas justo a tiempo para ver cómo le dan una paliza a mi hermanito-

Saori observo con algo de angustia lo que sucedía en el campo y se mordió el labio inferior

-¿No te afecta en lo absoluto?-

-Por supuesto que no, Saga es un cabeza dura nada le pasara- dijo Kanon mas que relajado

Saori frunció el ceño, algo había cambiado en Kanon, parecía mucho más… indolente, era como si muchas cosas ya no le importaban como antes cuando lo conoció.

-El coach está enojado- decía el gemelo riendo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Saori volvió a mirar a Kanon – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿uh?-

Ambos guardaron silencio y unos minutos después vieron que el campo estaba lleno de estudiantes adoloridos sobre el césped, los había derribado a todos, excepto a Ángelo que sonreía con el balón en la mano

-Bien hecho, faldero, porque no juegas con alguien de tu tamaño- Ángelo tras su casco sonreía arrogante

Saga hizo un sprint hacia el con una velocidad tremenda, sus ojos ya eran rojos para ese entonces

Kanon se separó de la pared frunciendo el entrecejo, a eso había venido en primer lugar, a evitar que cosas como esas pasaran. Vio las intenciones de su hermano y actuó primero antes que su gemelo moviera un pie

-Saori, necesito que te vayas, sal del campo, ve a otra parte- Kanon dijo en un tono serio que no admitía replica

Saori lo miro confundida, hace un segundo estaba relajado y el siguiente como si el mundo se acabara, pero no pudo replicar porque Kanon ya estaba en el campo.

Ambos corrían al mismo tiempo, Saga estuvo muy cerca de derribar a Ángelo pero Kanon lo detuvo embistiéndolo. Ambos cayeron pesadamente

-Lo siento entrenador, necesito a mi hermano, ahora- dijo el gemelo menor mientras se llevaba prácticamente arrastrado al otro

-¡Oye muchacho que crees que haces no puedes interrumpir una práctica de esa for… Hey regresa aquí!- El coach grito pero ambos estaban muy lejos

 _Parte trasera del Campo, Zona arbolada_

Detrás del campo existe una zona llena de ramas, tierra y monte alto, una extensión muy corta que la academia aun no utiliza para construir. Allí fue donde Kanon soltó a su hermano.

Saga se quitó el casco estaba respirando agitadamente y se sentía asfixiado

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Pensabas matar a todo el equipo?- Kanon dijo en tono de regaño mientras caminaba alrededor de su gemelo

Silencio total

-Mira eso, tus ojos todavía…- decía Kanon ya molesto- ¿estas recayendo verdad?- decía llevándose una mano al cabello

Saga lo miraba fijamente con furia casi no parecía el

Kanon le dio la espalda él también estaba furioso. Se volteo bruscamente para enfrentarlo- La razón de esto… es ella ¿no? Ella…- dijo acercándose a él para mirarlo bien a los ojos- Te enamoraste de ella Saga-

El rostro del gemelo mayor se llenó de una furia incontenible y tomo a su hermano del cuello con sus garras- ¿Algún problema? – su voz sonó más a un gruñido que otra cosa

Kanon también dejo salir su lado animal y puso sus garras en el cuello de su gemelo- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez? ¿Tengo que mencionar ese pequeño secreto con el que vives?-

Saga levanto a su hermano con una fuerza indescriptible y lo lanzo lejos- Menciónalo de nuevo y te arrancare el cuello-

Kanon golpeo un árbol con su espalda pero sonrió- Permíteme recordártelo entonces…- decía mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre en su boca

 **Flashback**

 _Bucarest, Rumania- 185 años atrás-_

 _3 años, solo habían logrado esconderse de ellos tres miserables años. Después de huir de Grecia, los gemelos se mudaron a Rumania intentando ocultarse de los cazadores. Estaban tranquilos, sobrevivieron muy bien el primer año solos y mejor aún los dos siguientes._

 _Excepto por esa noche, la noche que acabo con toda la paz que construyeron, aquella vez que fueron forzados a recordar lo que realmente eran._

 _Corrían como el demonio, el gemelo mayor guiaba el camino mientras esquivaba todas las ramas y restos de árboles secos en su camino, sostenía la mano de una chica que corría junto a él. Atrás su hermano menor le seguía el paso de cerca el también traía una chica a su lado._

 _De frente y sin aviso fueron emboscados por un grupo enorme de cazadores armados hasta los dientes con cuchillos, ballestas, arcos y armas de fuego, listos para asesinarlos._

 _-Saga…- la chica murmuro aterrada_

 _-Tranquila- le dijo mientras la colocaba detrás de su espalda_

 _Nos costó mucho trabajo rastrearles mocosos pero al fin los tenemos- dijo un hombre alto de cabello corto y negro parecía el líder de aquel grupo_

 _-¿Por qué no se largan si saben lo que les conviene?- gruño Kanon_

 _-¿Y perder estos años de trabajo?, se equivocan, ustedes son seres que no pueden existir en este mundo. Les diré algo, denme a la chica humana, la llevaremos a su casa y ella podrá seguir con su vida normal, no es necesario que se sacrifique en esta pelea-_

 _-Vas a tener que pisar mi frio cadáver, imbécil- Saga rugió_

 _-Son muy egoístas, poner una vida humana en riesgo, nosotros no matamos humanos, matamos bestias-_

 _-¡Ellos no son bestias!- grito la chica de cabello turquesa_

 _-Lo siento niña, pero eso no es verdad. Muchachos, acaben con ellos- ordeno el hombre y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar_

 _Los gemelos cubrieron a la chica y la escondieron detrás de una corteza para protegerla, ambos cambiaron de forma a una más alta, robusta, de dos patas, colmillos enormes y garras afiladas. Atacaron a cada hombre del grupo, la sangre corría los disparos iban y venían, la otra chica con ellos también cambio de forma, menos robusto y blanco pero igual de poderoso._

Xxxxxx

-Ya te lo había dicho cuando salimos del pueblo Saga, no debíamos cambiar- Kanon decía levantándose- pero lo hiciste y yo te seguí, ella también te siguió…-

Xxxxxx

 _El grupo de cazadores disminuía pero la fuerza y sed de sangre de los gemelos no descendía._

 _La chica de cabellos turquesa salió de su escondite al ver que no se estaban deteniendo ni un poco, lo sabía, lo vio en sus ojos, él había perdido el control, estaba matando a diestra y siniestra incluso cuando ya no había más que cadáveres, no quedaba nadie vivo…También destrozaba los cuerpos_

 _-¡Detente ya!- grito ella_

 _La otra chica lobo se lanzó sobre Kanon y lo derribo haciendo que sus ojos amarillos se apagaran. Ella volvió a su forma humana cuando el gemelo menor lo hizo._

 _-Lo siento Helena, perdí el control de nuevo- Kanon susurro lastimado y arrepentido_

 _Ella sonrió- no te preocupes, arreglaremos eso, solo te hace falta más entrenamiento, además es luna llena, te perdono- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_

 _Ambos escucharon los gritos de Allison, la otra chica. Kanon y Helena se quedaron pasmados al ver que el lobo negro enorme y ensangrentado corría hacia ella con ninguna intención de detenerse._

 _-No, no, no ¡Saga espera!- Grito Kanon mientras corría hacia ella, Helena lo hacía de la misma forma_

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido, Saga clavo sus garras desde el abdomen de la muchacha hasta el cuello, Allison intento defenderse aunque sabía que no le haría ningún daño, con el pequeño cuchillo de doble filo intento herirlo pero solo consiguió rasgarle cerca del ojo izquierdo provocándole un sangrado enorme. Poco le importo y el animal jamás saco las garras de su cuerpo frágil y débil hasta que Kanon lo detuvo._

 _Forcejeo un poco con su hermano pero sabía que él estaba transformado y en ventaja. Como pudo, de sus bolsillos saco un plástico con un extraño polvo morado, Acónito, con el que Helena los controlaba y se quemo un poco las manos pero metió el contenido en la mandíbula de su gemelo, el cual al cabo de unos segundos dejo de moverse, regresando a la normalidad completamente drogado aunque no duraría mucho._

 _Allison estaba en el suelo su cabeza reposaba en la pierna de Helena que la sostenía, estaba agonizando y no podía hacer nada más. Kanon se acercó horrorizado, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza_

 _-Dioses, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Saga?-_

 _-He…He…lena…no fue…no…-_

 _-Shh, tranquila no debes esforzarte- dijo ella con tono de hermana mayor, algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Kanon se arrodillo junto a ellas_

 _-Dig…Digan…le… que…- la chica tosió un poco de sangre y continuo adolorida- no…no fu..e…su… culpa…no…-_

 _-Alli, te vas a poner bien, tranquila- Kanon le dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro_

 _Sintió una presencia detrás de él, era su hermano, estaba despierto y en shock, parado a su lado. Kanon lo miro desde su sitio con reprensión en sus ojos_

 _Saga se tiro de rodillas y le quito a Helena el cuerpo de su chica- Perdóname, yo no quería- susurraba el gemelo mientras lloraba como jamás lo había hecho_

 _-Saga…- dijo ella con esfuerzo, se sentía aliviada de verlo por última vez_

 _Él se acercó a su rostro juntando su frente con la de ella- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdóname Alli…yo… yo…- su voz se quebraba terriblemente le dolía, el pecho le dolía- es mi culpa…yo cause esto…perdóname-_

 _-No lo es…no- Allison tosió de nuevo y suspiro- Te amo…-_

 _-No, No, no Alli, por favor…- la chica dejo caer su mano como última señal de su existencia en este mundo_

 _Helena se acercó llorando también, ellas eran buenas amigas- Lo siento mucho hermanito…- dijo ella mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a un inconsolable Saga_

 _Kanon solo observaba, estaba helado, todo había pasado en minutos, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero en ese lapso la chica que su hermano adoraba por sobre todas las cosas murió, y él fue quien la asesino…_

 _Algo externo y ajeno al momento que los tres vivían rompió el silencio, rasgo el viento. Saga estaba destrozado lamentándose y culpándose por la muerte de Allison y Kanon estaba en shock aun…por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder hasta escuchar un golpe seco._

 _Kanon volteo rápidamente al sentirlo, Helena se tomaba el pecho, en el centro había una flecha con una punta de plata bañada en una sustancia amarilla. El gemelo menor miro hacia atrás de la chica y allí había un hombre joven que se tambaleaba, tenía una ballesta en la mano, al parecer el único cazador vivo._

 _Se apresuró a correr tras su hermana que caía lentamente de rodillas atravesada por la flecha, la tomo en sus brazos y observo la herida. Acónito y Plata, no una buena combinación para los lobos_

 _-¿Helena?- Kanon dijo preocupado_

 _-Kanon…-_

 _Saga se volteo y vio a su gemelo sosteniendo a Helena de inmediato se alarmo, deposito el cuerpo de su amada con sumo cuidado en el suelo y corrió hasta ellos._

 _-¿Qué paso?- decía el gemelo mayor alarmado aun con voz quebrada_

 _-Uno de los cazadores la atravesó, era el único vivo- Kanon respondió neutral_

 _-Es…Estoy bien…no es nada muchachos- ella gruño- sanare en un par de horas-_

 _Kanon se volteo hacia Saga- La flecha es de plata y estaba bañada en acónito-_

 _Saga se pasó la mano por el rostro con impotencia- No voy a dejar que te mueras-_

 _Saga dejo aparecer una transformación parcial, dientes y colmillos aparecieron e intento ayudar a su hermana mordiéndola para expulsar el veneno_

 _Después de casi media hora de agonía, la chica no se veía mucho mejor y pronto también dejaría de respirar._

 _Kanon lloraba frustrado- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿por qué a nosotros?... ¿Qué tienen los dioses en nuestra contra?-_

 _-No te preocupes hermanito nos volveremos a ver…eso es seguro- dijo ella con dificultad_

 _Xxxxxx_

-Ella murió, al igual que Allison- Dijo Kanon con un tono más melancólico- Desde entonces, nunca fuimos los mismos y…-

-Kanon detente ya…- para este punto de la conversación Saga estaba de rodillas con las manos en la tierra, temblando de furia, dolor y tristeza, forzando a su cuerpo para no desplomarse más de lo que ya estaba

Kanon se acercó y se arrodillo frente a el- No, Saga, tu detente, deja de torturarte de esta forma, esto te paso de nuevo hace algunos años y tuvimos que huir porque estabas a punto de volverte loco y asesinar todo lo que se moviera, no puedes dejar que esto pase otra vez, no puedes dejar que ella gane-

-Esta es mi maldición, nunca he sabido cómo lidiar con ella y ahora…yo…La quiero Kanon, y no sé cómo… no quiero- su voz sonaba mucho más quebrada de lo que quería

-No quieres lastimarla… y no lo harás, siempre y cuando mantengas el control, has luchado con esto por mucho tiempo- Kanon se levantó y se limpió la ropa- Hace algunos años te habría arrastrado como lo hice varias veces, pero esta vez no… Eres un Alfa Saga, tú ya tienes el control-

-Te equivocas… lo perdí hoy, en el campo-

-Tú te equivocas- dijo el llevándose las manos a los bolsillos- la maldición, el recuerdo te hizo perder el control, si superas eso, entonces… podrás- Kanon suspiro pensando bien sus próximas palabras- podrás estar con ella Saga- el tono de Kanon era algo triste como si se lamentara

Saga se levantó de igual forma- Intente… alejarme…te juro que lo intente pero…-

-Ya no importa, haz caso por una vez en tu vida, supera la muerte de Allison y de Helena, siempre te lo he dicho, esa es la clave para ganarle-

-No es tan fácil cuando la sangre de ambas esta en tus manos, nunca has entendido eso, incluso tú, Kanon, incluso tú me has culpado-

-Y ya no lo hago porque lo entendí, entendí que lo que sucedió esa noche no fue tu culpa… Tu parte animal mato a Allison, no fuiste tú, y Helena… nuestra hermana…ella simplemente tuvo mala suerte-

Saga desvió la mirada, esos dos nombres le dolían y le revolvían el pecho cada vez que los escuchaba- No creo que pueda hacerlo, yo…-

Kanon rodó los ojos- son 185 años Saga, es hora de ponerle fin a esto, yo sé que el tiempo no corre igual para nosotros pero-se rasco el cuello- escucha, ella puede ayudarte, es lo que necesitas, estarás bien con…Saori…ella te hará feliz, y tú te mantendrás calmado, si estas calmado recuerda que no tiene efecto en ti, ve con ella…si no lo haces, tal vez yo lo haga- dicho esto el gemelo menor comenzó a caminar hacia el campo nuevamente

Saga frunció el entrecejo, no le gusto para nada esa última insinuación, su mente trabajaba rápido para averiguar que había detrás de esas palabras. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo entendió, corrió para alcanzarlo y lo derribo por la espalda.

-¡Agh! Qué demonios, eres una bestia Saga, ¿te cuesta mucho llamar a la gente por su nombre?-

-Ya sé porque estabas tan raro-

-Bien, te felicito ¿quieres un premio? ¿Tal vez una galleta de animalitos?- Kanon dijo mientras se quitaba el peso de su hermano

-Te gusta verdad… ella te gusta- dijo el en un tono neutral

-¿De qué hablas?, no sé de qué hablas- Kanon fingió demencia y se cruzó de brazos ofendido

-Oh vamos Kanon, no juegues conmigo, ella te gusta, el tono que usaste hace rato, ella realmente te gusta- Saga dijo más insistente esta vez

-¡Que ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas!- Kanon gruño

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para no… para alejarme de ella a tiempo-

Kanon suspiro derrotado- Es que eres un imbécil realmente, ahora entiendo que SI tienes un desorden de atención- Saga frunció el entrecejo ofendido- Acaso no ves cómo te mira, no ves que ella no tiene ojos para nadie más… con un demonio Saga cruzo el maldito bosque y nos siguió solo para verificar que estuvieses bien, creo que otra señal más y se convierte en aeropuerto de Las Vegas-

Saga estaba todo confundido, ahora fruncía el entrecejo pero de pura extrañeza, él no se había dado cuenta de nada, creyó que ella tal vez solo se preocupaba por el como un amigo- ¿De verdad crees eso?-

Kanon se palmeo la frente- ¡Parece increíble que hayamos nacido juntos y tú seas tan torpe! Es Obvio Saga…- decía haciendo gestos con las manos como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo-por eso yo…- Kanon suspiro cansado- por eso yo no moví un solo dedo para que ella se fijara en mi… la deje tranquila escoger, pero era muy obvio que le gustas, así que… como ya no hay nada que pueda hacer tal vez me busque otra chica, hay muchas- dijo el gemelo menor

-No finjas que no te importa Kanon, detesto que hagas eso-

Kanon iba a replicar pero escucharon un grito a lo lejos, ambos voltearon a la vez y corrieron hacia el lugar…

 _Campo de la Squadra Nazionale- Poco antes_

Saori se quedó pasmada en su sitio cuando vio a Kanon irse con Saga o más bien arrastrarlo fuera del campo. No entendía nada de nada, ¿acaso algo malo pasaba? O tal vez el gemelo la había visto y lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero… ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía idea, se mantuvo allí por unos minutos, hasta que vio como la práctica se terminaba y los chicos se dispersaban de a poco.

Definitivamente su instinto le pidió seguirlos, sabía a donde habían ido, conocía muy bien la academia. Comenzó a caminar a paso firme, con determinación, en su mente pensaba que haría cuando llegara hasta ellos…Hola, los seguí porque quiero saber si Saga me está ignorando, si algo malo le pasa y porque….uh… ni siquiera quería completar esa última idea.

No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía con ese chico que apenas había llegado hace unas semanas, jamás había tenido esa sensación de… necesidad por saber, de él, de como estaba, si se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, si cada vez que estaban en grupo y se quedaba callado era porque no les caía bien, o simplemente no quería estar ahí. Jamás se preocupó tanto por alguien que no fuera su familia y de la nada ahí estaba el.

Atravesó hasta la mitad del campo, aun había varios muchachos del último año bromeando entre ellos y comentando sobre las extrañas habilidades de "el griego" Los chicos la vieron caminar y alzaron las cejas, por supuesto que no sería fácil pasar sobre ellos.

-¿A dónde tan apurada preciosa?-comento el más alto

-Solo déjenme pasar- dijo ella cruzada de brazos para nada intimidada

-Pero claro que no, para empezar eres una linda chica que no debe estar en el campo donde juegan solo hombres- dijo uno con el cabello rojo

-Y además, eres del primer año muñeca, no debes estar aquí- dijo otro

-¿ustedes son los dueños del campo? Ya dejen de molestar, necesito resolver un asunto, quítense- dijo ella avanzando pero uno de los muchachos la tomo de los brazos y la lanzo a las manos de otro

-Eres muy linda la verdad, ¿oigan creen que uno de ultimo año pueda salir con esta peque?-

-Anda Jackson préstamela- el aludido la empujo a los brazos del otro

Ese chico le acariciaba la mejilla seductoramente

-Ya déjenme en paz- pidió ella ahora un poco más asustada eran 5, todos altos y fornidos

-Nah, ven aquí linda- el chico que la tenía la lanzo a los brazos del otro y este ultimo la levanto como si fuera una pluma

Saori dejo salir un gritito ahogado

-Tranquila, no somos malos solo te damos una pequeña iniciación, es solo una lección-

-¡Suéltame, bájame ya animal!-

El chico la acerco a su rostro mientras ella se intentaba de separar – No-

La chica de pronto sintió que la soltaban y cayó pero no al suelo, alguien la sostenía. Cuando miro bien al muchacho agresor pudo identificarlo en el suelo de rodillas revolcándose de dolor y tomándose la espalda. Instintivamente miro a quien la sostenía, era él, era Saga

Kanon había llegado directo con un rodillazo en la columna del muchacho y su gemelo estaba ayudando a Saori

-Nadie les enseño a no meterse con una mujer, Italianos maleducados- Kanon gruño molesto

-¿Y tú que quieres? nuevo, no te metas en esto-

Saga gruño igual que su hermano y avanzo con un puño cerrado. Kanon se apresuró a detener a su hermano

-Heeee, momentito hermanito, porque no te llevas a Saori de aquí y me dejas a estos inútiles a mí- decía mientras le apretaba el hombro. Saga miro a su gemelo y entendió, Kanon realmente quería evitar cualquier clase de accidente

Saga asintió y tomo a la chica de la mano arrastrándola lejos del campo y de vuelta al edificio

-Entonces, ustedes perdedores, realmente no saben cómo tratar a una dama- dijo encarnando una ceja burlón- permítanme enseñarles

Los chicos lo atacaron a la vez y el gemelo con un par de movimientos agiles esquivo todos sus inservibles golpes. Kanon simplemente el derribo fácil con golpes y toques que tenían una fuerza sobrenatural

Al final Kanon se sacudió las manos pasando por encima de todos los que estaban en el suelo- Inútiles- murmuro regresando al Campus

 _Áreas verdes, Campo de Botánica_

El gemelo camino en piloto automático hasta ese lugar sin decir nada. Saori se sentía literalmente arrastrada pero por lo que acababa de pasar aun no decía nada, solo quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Saga y si la salvo solo por compromiso.

Finalmente Saga se detuvo y la soltó, estaban alejados de las personas que caminaban y descansaban ahí. Ella se froto la muñeca, el agarre del muchacho era fuerte. El gemelo mayor la miro de reojo y observo lo que hacía pues estaba aún dándole media espalda.

-Lo siento- dijo él

-¡Noo! No es nada – se apresuró ella a decir- al contrario, gracias por ayudarme ahí- dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Era increíble el poder que tenía sobre ella, cuando tuvo cinco muchachos molestándola les hizo frente, pero con el… todo era distinto

El negó con la cabeza- ¿Estas bien?- Ella asintió, Saga se terminó de voltear, dándole la espalda

Ella bajo la mirada, supuso que todo volvía a la "normalidad" y el la ignoraría nuevamente- me tengo que ir…-dijo con dificultad y nerviosismo- gr…gracias por todo a ti y a tu hermano- camino dos pasos lejos de el

-Espera…- murmuro

Ella se detuvo- ¿Pasa algo?-

El suspiro intentando calmarse, podía sentir las pulsaciones acelerarse de manera tremenda, estaba aterrado, no porque pudiera cambiar frente a ella, sino porque al decirle lo que su hermano había sugerido y ella dijera que no. Eso sí sería un problema, considerando que sus recuerdos no pararían de atormentarlo.

Trago entero y le dio la cara, temiendo por el color de sus ojos- Saori, yo…- ¿por dónde empezaba? De acuerdo sí, por el inicio, y eso era disculpándose- Lamento… Lamento lo de hoy, si te hice sentir incomoda de alguna forma con mi actitud- Saga bajo la cabeza, era muy difícil y no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas

Ella se quedó perpleja ante aquello, pues si bien no conocía tanto a Saga podría imaginar que no era de las personas que se disculpaba o se preocupaba por el pensar de otros

-Eh…- dijo ella dudosa- no hay problema, supongo que no todos tenemos buenos días- finalizo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Saga continuo con la cabeza abajo mirándola de a poco, con duda aun- Lo hice a propósito- dijo en una velocidad que por muy poco Saori logro comprender

Sorprendida, encarno las cejas y lo observo interrogante ¿entonces estaba en lo cierto, la estaba ignorando?

-Lo hice porque…- se detuvo, no sabía cómo decírselo en realidad al menos de manera que tuviera que evitar la historia de hace casi 200 años. Suspiro cansado y desvió la mirada- Lo hice porque me está pasando algo contigo y no quería aceptarlo-

Entonces el rostro de Saori que lucía sorprendido ahora también se veía confundido, acaso le estaba…

-Lo que paso esa noche en el auto…bueno… lo que…- carraspeo como para que lo entendiera- casi pasa, no me deja dormir- una mentira piadosa por la causa, no era una completa mentira era una verdad a medias

-A ti también- eso salió de la boca de Saori sin permiso, tanto que se llevó la mano a los labios sorprendida de sí misma- eee….es decir…me refiero a…- no había manera de corregir eso

Saga sonrió de lado, al menos ahora sabía que probablemente había una pequeña posibilidad de que le correspondiera y si esto no pasaba Saga se juró que se iría a vivir al maldito polo norte

El gemelo acorto la distancia a paso firme y directo con una sola intención. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente de dejarse llevar. Saga la había besado con tal pasión pero a la vez delicadeza que dudo que eso pudiera ser posible. Su mano estaba en la mejilla derecha de la chica y la otra en la cintura, no quería dejarla ir.

Cuando les hizo falta aire se separaron. Ella observo los ojos verdes brillantes del muchacho, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de esos ojos desde el primer día. Lo mismo le paso a Saga con el azul profundo de esos orbes en los que se perdía cada vez que la veía.

Saga acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica sin dejar de observarla- Te daría la espalda y te diría que lo lamento, pero en realidad no lo hago, así que si quieres mandarme al… -

Esta vez fue Saori la que lo interrumpió, ella lo beso de la misma forma que él había hecho y enredo su mano en el cabello del gemelo, de igual manera él se dejó llevar y la abrazo más hacia sí mismo.

Todo era felicidad pura al menos en ese minuto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Saga se sentía muy bien después de todo lo vivido y ella que ahora le correspondía esperaba que se convirtiera en un ancla para mantenerlo del lado de la cordura.

Pero no sería fácil

En medio de aquel beso majestuoso, Saga frunció el entrecejo cuando sintió algo que lo molestaba. Las imágenes aparecieron de forma muy viva, con Allison, era igual, primero un beso y luego su cadáver, era cruel, su mente era muy cruel, se las ponía intercaladas una y otra vez. El no resistió y se separó de Saori desviando la mirada y apretando los ojos con fuerza para intentar sacudirse el recuerdo

Ella se dio cuenta y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, forzando a que la mirara- ¿Estas bien?-

El gemelo se mantuvo otros tres segundos en la misma posición, después de eso abrió los ojos para encontrase con el rostro preocupado de Saori- Todo bien…-dijo suspirando mientras se calmaba- solo es una estúpida migraña, creo que tanto golpe ya me afecto- trato de sonar muy casual y despreocupado pero no era así- ven, se hace tarde y según Milo mi casa será un bar hoy en la noche-

Ella sonrió ampliamente- Entonces si estabas escuchando-

Él se forzó a sonreír – Yo lo escucho todo linda- eso no era ninguna mentira, era la total realidad. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la beso antes de continuar caminando hacia la entrada

Saga no tenía idea de lo que acababa de desatar…

A lo lejos alguien los observaba con detenimiento, furioso, se dio media vuelta y se fue

* * *

 **Bueno chic s espero no haberlos confundido mucho, todo tiene su explicación y momento. Saga se culpa de la muerte de su novia y de su hermana, digamos que no lo ha superado en su totalidad, pero ese no es el problema digo, una depresión no vuelve un asesino a alguien o si(? en fin hay mucho mas por descubrir, todavía falta y estoy planeando dividir esto por temporadas aun no se de cuantos capítulos pero creo que así sera. Espero que les haya gustado el SagaxSaori del final digamos que la atracción supero a la mente y por ahora estarán juntos a ver cuanto dura xD En fin, espero que me cuenten sus opiniones comentarios, lanzamientos de sillas(? etc... en la cajita de los reviews, nos leemos!**

 _ **Arrivederci**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	9. Chapter 9 El Castigo Eterno

Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien y hayan pasado unas divertidas pascuas. Yo aproveche mi tiempo libre para escribir y como ven vengo con otro capitulo (Omg, si ya se que es raro que vine a tiempo) pero, ahora que tengo un adelanto pues volveré mas seguido, espero... En fin,continuamos con la historia en un capitulo algo divertido o relajado, espero les guste por cierto, como estamos en las memorias de Saga se me están extendiendo los capítulos mas de la cuenta pero los regresare a su tamaño normal para el siguiente, no se preocupen ahora si :3

* * *

-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #4**

Muchas rosas son condenadas a una vida de soledad a causa de sus espinas.

 _Albafica de Piscis_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 _El Castigo Eterno_

Finalmente gracias a Milo, todos estaban en casa de Saga, Kanon ayudo a conseguir las cajas de cerveza y otros licores que no dejaría probar a sus "hermanitos". Había más gente de la que pensaron, Aioria y Marín estaban ahí, ella lo convenció de ir para olvidar sus problemas por un rato. Obviamente Milo y Shaina junto a Hilda, Camus y Laika, incluso Mu apareció, las chicas y su mejor amigo lo arrastraron hasta allá.

El centro de atención era Saori que ya estaba en casa de los gemelos cuando los demás llegaron lo que dejo perplejos a algunos y pensativos a otros. Kanon estaba al tanto por supuesto, Milo y Camus se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la chica en el auto antes de salir de la academia, pero lo dejaron pasar sin preguntar.

Disfrutaban de la aparente tranquilidad conversando y bebiendo despreocupados, Kanon se encargaba de las bebidas ya que tenía que alejar a Milo de esa posición y por razones obvias no quería estar sentado todo el tiempo en la conversación.

Kanon hizo una mueca, no se arrepentía pero le dolía, no podía evitarlo, era un lobo, no un robot. De los 200 años y un poco más que llevaba viviendo creyó que jamás le había pasado algo como eso, ver a una chica y perderse en ella tan pronto, sacudió la cabeza, ya tendría otra oportunidad…

Se enfocó en darle cerveza a todo el mundo y compartir un trago bastante especial con su hermanito.

Saga agarro el vaso con duda, la amabilidad de Kanon nunca era de fiar, pero bueno tampoco era como si lo quisiera matar ¿o sí?

-Anda, fondo blanco- le ordeno Kanon con uno igual en su mano

Todos se quedaron observando y Saga frunció el ceño

-Ningún fondo blanco Kanon por alguna razón esto se ve raro y tu muy feliz, el tiempo me ha enseñado que esa es una pésima señal- decía mirando su trago, Saori a su lado rio y los demás empezaron a corear

-¿Desconfías de mí? Me duele- Kanon se hizo el ofendido- Anda te prometo que vas a recordar algo muy bueno, ya lo has bebido antes-

Saga encarno una ceja y suspiro- Si algo me pasa volveré para aniquilarte-

-Deja de lloriquear Saga y bebe- Milo dijo

-Tan grandote y tan llorón- gruño Kanon y bebió el suyo- ¡Wohoooo!- grito con una mueca en la cara

Su hermano mayor le siguió y lo bebió de golpe, dejo salir un gruñido horrible seguido de una leve tos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

Kanon rio fuerte- ¿A qué te recordó?- decía mientras aún se moría de risa

-Serbia- fue lo único que dijo su gemelo en un gruñido mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos

-Qué recuerdos- dijo Kanon fingiendo nostalgia

Los demás estaban perdidos incluyendo a Camus y Milo

-¿Qué tiene Serbia?- pregunto Laika dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

-El mejor alcohol de toda la historia- Kanon seguía riendo

-¿Y ustedes que hacían en Serbia?- Hilda pregunto

-Hemos recorrido mucho camino- decía Kanon relajado- Estuvimos un año en Serbia y allí aprendí dos cosas, la primera, la que ya les dije tienen el mejor alcohol del planeta-

-¿Y la segunda?- Milo pregunto interesado de pronto en Serbia

-Que no tolero bien el licor- respondió Saga recostando la cabeza en el sofá absurdamente mareado, Kanon se echó a reír y los demás le siguieron

-¿Oye Kanon que tenía ese trago?- pregunto Milo- puede servirme más adelante- dijo en un susurro mientras señalaba al gemelo mayor

-Ni hablar Milo, eso es una técnica prohibida-

-¡Ay!- Milo dijo cruzándose de brazos- Al menos tengo a mi chiquita- dijo el acercándose mucho a Shaina que estaba a su lado

-Ni lo sueñes fastidioso- dijo con una mano haciendo distancia entre ellos, Milo hizo puchero pero lo volvería a intentar

-Bueno, yo quiero ese trago- Dijo Laika de pronto y Kanon la miro sorprendido

-Felicidades, tienen a una loca en el equipo- Murmuro Saga aun pasando los efectos del endemoniado trago, Saori soltó una risita

-Eh…no me meto en problemas tan grandes, ustedes están muy niños para beber eso y yo valoro mucho mi libertad- Kanon dijo haciendo una seña con las manos

-Oh vamos, te pondrás en modo paternal Kanon, aparenta con otro porque no te queda, sé que quieres verme intentarlo- Laika lo reto con una sonrisa arrogante

Kanon encarno una ceja – Al cliente lo que pida- el gemelo se fue a prepararlo y ella sonrió complacida

-Laika estás loca, que no estás viendo como lo puso a ver estrellitas- Aioria dijo señalando a Saga

-Ya dijo Kanon que no sirve para esto y yo quiero probarlo, además a eso vinimos ¿no? A divertirnos, a hacer alguna locura-

-¡Así se habla nena! Yo me apunto- grito Milo

El gemelo seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás recostada en el respaldar y ojos cerrados para evitar marearse, Saori sonrió al verlo ahí, a su lado, tan cerca de ella como nunca creyó imaginar. Cuando se levantó esa mañana no tenía idea de que el día acabaría de esta forma ni mucho menos que le pasaría tal cosa. Lo aceptaba, se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio en el estacionamiento, en cuanto se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Saga, aunque algo le decía que ya los había visto.

Con su mano aparto algunos mechones del cabello del gemelo mientras lo acariciaba un poquito.

-¿Mejor?-

-Mucho…- respondió el observándola ahora

El tomo la mano que le acariciaba –Ven conmigo- dijo mientras se levantaba, ella asintió y ambos caminaron hasta la parte de atrás de la casa

Saga se tropezó un par de veces que el piso se "movió" pero continúo hasta llegar al final. Abrió la puerta y el lugar era solo un pequeño patio que terminaba en un pequeño terreno.

Saori soltó una risita-¿estás bien?-

-Eh sí, es… culpa de Kanon… pero no importa- dijo atrayéndola hacia el- ambos quedaron casi abrazados y Saga la beso con suavidad, su mano acaricio el cuello de Saori y ella se estremeció al contacto

Sonrió un poco al separarse de la misma forma picara y Saga la arrastro con él para sentarse en el suelo. Ella se recostó en su pecho feliz a mas no poder, el volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Dijo ella entre risas – el apretarme hasta no poder respirar-

-Porque si te suelto… tal vez te alejen de mi lado…- dijo el algo intranquilo

Saori se acomodó para mirarlo y le acaricio la mejilla- No creo que vayamos a separarnos, además ¿quién lo intentaría?- dijo ella incrédula y Saga sintió un escalofrió, ella no tenía idea de nada.

-Olvídate de mis locuras, no importa…yo…- dijo el desviando un poco la mirada y Saori frunció el entrecejo extrañada pero lo abrazo para reconfortarlo aunque no tuviera idea de que era lo que sentía el gemelo en ese momento

-Saori, no…- dijo en un susurro al oído-no me dejes solo- dijo apenas audible

Ella seguía muy extrañada por las palabras que él decía, le parecían muy raras fuera de contexto, pero igual las acepto y lo abrazo más fuerte

-¿Seguro que estas bien amor?-

El asintió y sonrió de lado- Esto es culpa de Kanon, el alcohol me pone extraño, lo lamento si te estoy confundiendo con mis incoherencias-

Ella negó rápido con la cabeza y acorto más su distancia con él. Ambos se tentaron el uno al otro para besarse, sintiendo la respiración de otro y resistiendo mientras se miraban

Saori sonrió –Te quiero, Saga-

El gemelo sonrió ampliamente y le correspondió con el beso que los dos deseaban

Saga tenía una sensación de alivio en el pecho, estaba muy calmado, Saori tenía ese efecto en el ahora que estaban juntos. Cuando se separó de ella recostó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, vaya que se sentía bien

-Necesitaba estar contigo así, por eso te traje, lamento separarte de tus amigos- confeso el

Ella sonrió –No me molesta, me encanta estar contigo, ellos pueden esperar-

Saga sonrió y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el aroma de la chica mientras estaba recostado. Solo pasaron un par de minutos en los que estuvo adormitado, pero fue suficiente, suficiente para que ella apareciera de nuevo

 _…_

 _Saga se vio a sí mismo, con ambos cuerpos, uno en cada brazo, los abrazaba y se lamentaba de su culpabilidad_

 _-Una bestia como tu merece la soledad eterna- dijo la voz de una mujer_

 _-Lo lamento, yo no quise, lo lamento en verdad- se disculpaba Saga con lágrimas y dolor en el rostro_

 _…_

Saga repetía lo mismo dormido y Saori frunció el entrecejo colocándole una mano en la mejilla al gemelo. Solo 2 minutos en silencio, Saga estaba en la inconciencia y ahora hablaba dormido.

-Saga- le llamo ella con suavidad y cariño mientras le daba apenas un toque para despertarlo

Él se levantó de golpe y agitado, ella coloco una mano en su hombro y el tembló ligeramente

-¿Cuánto tiempo me…?-

-Apenas dos minutos y comenzaste a decir cosas- dijo ella extrañada

Él se llevó ambas manos a la cara intentando sacudirse la sensación que tenía, era tan real. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba en paz?

Saori le observo con curiosidad pero sonrió- Ven- ella le llamo y el obedeció recostándose a su lado- Solo es una pesadilla- dijo ella en tono conciliador y el suspiro, por supuesto que no- La más rápida que he presenciado, debes tener un record- sonrió ampliamente

Saga sonrió de lado, nada sería fácil, cada vez que estaba con ella su mente comenzaba a trabajar el doble, intentando no caer en esa pesadilla, en el recuerdo. De algo estaba seguro, le dolería, pero lo lograría y Saori iba a ayudarlo

-Vamos adentro, van a creer que te secuestre- dijo el, Saori sonrió y regresaron a la sala

…

Cuando ambos regresaron juntos, Saga la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, él le decía algo al oído y ella venia riendo lo que dejo varias caras perplejas.

-Ehhhh…momentito, ustedes dos acaso…- Shaina interrumpió

Saori se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero sabía que pasaría esa noche o en la mañana pero pasaría

-Ves Shai, ellos dos están juntos ¿por qué no me quieres?- decía Milo fingiendo un lloriqueo

Shaina rodo los ojos- silencio Milo esto es importante-

El gemelo se sentó y tomo la mano de Saori que comenzaba a sentirse inmensamente acosada por sus amigos

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Hilda dijo

-¿Cuándo?- soltó Laika

-¿Por qué?- dijo Shaina

-¿No quieren mi número de identificación, mi carro y mi casa también?- dijo Saga sarcástico

Saori rio y las demás chicas seguían perplejas- eso no importa- dijo ella

-Era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Camus aburrido

-Ujum… tarde piaste pajarito- Milo siguió

-Ustedes dos sabían-Marín dijo

-Era obvio- Camus dijo con simplicidad

-Y yo repetiré lo mismo que dije con Julián, déjenla en paz chismosas-Aioria gruño

-Estoy de acuerdo, me alegro por ustedes chicos- dijo Mu

La conversación se detuvo cuando llego Kanon con una botella completa del licor que antes él y Saga bebieron, desviando la atención de todos. Por supuesto que el menor de los gemelos no fue tonto, regreso justo después de que el tema de su hermano con Saori había pasado un poco.

-Bueno Señores, aquí está mi bebe, ¿otro traguito Saga?- dijo Kanon sonriente meneando la botella

Su gemelo le dio una mirada mortal – Vete al infierno Kanon-

-Pero si de allá vengo-

Todos rieron e incluso Saori se abrazó a él para darle apoyo moral. El paso su brazo rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Kanon intento ignorar eso sirviéndole el trago a Laika

-¿Lista?- Kanon pregunto

-Pff… tú sirve- dijo ella

-Como dije, Al cliente lo que pida-

El vaso estaba servido y la chica lo observo. Los demás miraban expectantes

-No te puedes retractar nena- Le dijo Kanon arrogante

-¿Quién dijo que lo haría?- ella contesto desafiante y de inmediato se lanzó el trago completo

La chica hizo una mueca con la cara y los demás se asustaron

-¡Diooooses! Woooooo…- Laika apretaba los ojos, resoplo un poco y luego respiro tranquila- ¡Pero qué bueno esta!

Todos quedaron atónitos pero fue Kanon quien se partió de la risa

-Justo cuando iba a decir que Saga es una mujer para beber, aparece Laika y mira ¿Qué tal eso?-Dijo Kanon muerto de risa

-Kanon, vas a dejar de ser mi gemelo idéntico cuando te parta la cara- Saga rugió

-Uyyy, ¿picado? herrrrrrmanito- Dicho eso se armó un escándalo en el que apoyaban a Laika con gritos

Los demás también probaron la bebida, dejando a Milo casi convulsionando en el suelo junto con Shaina, a Hilda tosiendo fuertemente, Camus aguanto bastante bien aunque tuvo un pequeño mareo (ya dicen que es difícil emborrachar a un francés) Saori y Marín también tosían con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Mu fue la copia exacta de Saga y Aioria se fue directo al baño.

-Puras nenas- comento Kanon mientras chocaba su vaso con el de Laika y ambos bebían a la vez

-Y yo que les dije…- Saga bufo viendo cómo se retorcían todos, pero intentando calmar a Saori

La noche siguió como si nada, bebieron hasta mas no poder, incluido el mayor de los gemelos, conforme fue avanzando la noche todos se quedaron dormidos, ebrios por supuesto unos más que otros, pero felices al fin, había sido un buen día

Montañas Veleno

El joven daba vueltas, furioso, gruñía y maldecía en voz alta aparentemente en italiano. Su compañero le miraba con extrañeza pero parecía tranquilo, como esperando a que su mejor amigo se calmara, cosa que parecía que iba a tardar.

-Mask, Cálmate, sea lo que sea tiene solución- Afrodita dijo en tono apacible

Ángelo se echó a reír de una manera tan macabra que su mejor amigo tuvo un pequeño escalofrió.

-Estas en lo correcto Afro, por supuesto que tiene solución- decía mientras dejaba ver garras y dientes, aun se carcajeaba lo que lo hacía mucho más espeluznante

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con ese Lobo?- dijo el chico de cabellos celeste frunciendo el entrecejo, no le gustaba la actitud de Mascara

Deathmask se calmó un poco dejando ver una figura más humana

-No creas que me he olvidado de su jugada, el ataque a Bud, estaba esperando para vengarme, pero creo que no voy a poder dejarlo pasar, no ahora que se ha atrevido…- Los ojos de Mascara ardían en furia y Afrodita lo sabía, en ese estado sería capaz de desafiar a cualquiera.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, descártalo. Si se trata de desobedecer una orden directa de… él- Afrodita se levantó de su lugar para encararlo- Aunque seas su…favorito, no va pensar dos veces en asesinarte, Mask, él te va a matar sin piedad si desobedeces-

Mascara ladeo la cabeza de manera sádica y lo observo por unos segundos- Entonces que así sea, porque yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados… ella es mía-

Afrodita suspiro- Entonces se trata de eso, permíteme recordarte que ella es solo un capricho para ti Mask- dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos- siempre has querido tenerla en tu cama, lo que nunca entendí es por qué no la has tomado simplemente, conociéndote es algo que tu harías…algo que ya has hecho-

-Ahí, te equivocas mi querido amigo- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su compañero- Saori para mí no es un capricho, ella… es un reto…un trofeo... sí, pero…sabes muy bien que quiero que se convierta en mi compañera, en mi mujer, la quiero para mí pero en una manera distinta a otra mujer-

Afrodita lo observo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente descubriendo la verdad que le gritaban los ojos de Ángelo, había decisión en ellos- ¿Quieres decir que tú vas a…?-

-Exactamente, eso me gusta de ti hermano, sabes siempre de lo que hablo- dijo sonriendo

-él no lo va a permitir, eres hombre muerto, no entiendo cómo es que se te ocurrió esta locura- dijo Afrodita llevándose una mano a la cabeza- es absurdo, es…imposible-

Deathmask iba a decir algo más pero Syd llego corriendo diciendo que tenían algo muy importante que ver y que bajaran al Bunker para enseñarles. Ambos olvidaron el tema y entraron al lugar.

 _Residencia de Saga, Sábado, 11:30 am_

Botellas regadas, uno que otro desorden y cuerpos en el piso. Mu estaba cómodo en un sillón, era de los que menos había bebido, el no hacia esas cosas solo fue arrastrado por Aioria hasta allí. Shaina estaba acostada en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de un destruido Milo. Camus estaba boca abajo en el piso solo, teóricamente le dejo el sofá a Hilda para que durmiera cómodamente, tampoco estaba tan borracho. En el sofá restante estaba Saga en un nivel grave de destrucción igual que Milo, abrazada a él estaba Saori que tendría un doloroso despertar. Aioria y Marín estaban en el suelo ella dormida sobre la espalda del muchacho que roncaba boca abajo.

Kanon no figuraba en la sala y tampoco estaba Laika. Arriba en el segundo piso un muy destruido gemelo abría apenas los ojos con muchísima dificultad. Bien, esta vez había logrado llegar a su cama y eso era un avance en sus aventuras de ebriedad. Estiro su brazo para desperezarse y se encontró con algo a su lado. La chica se revolvió en las sabanas como quejándose de que la despertaran

Kanon abrió los ojos como platos, automáticamente se quitó la sabana y se revisó la ropa. Estaba sin camisa y llevaba los mismos pantalones del día anterior. Levanto un poquito la sabana que cubría a la chica y se alegró de ver que ella estaba vestida completamente con zapatos incluidos, solo que se quitó el suéter y tenía un top deportivo

Kanon respiro aliviado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero se tiro de nuevo a la cama

-Deja de moverte- murmuro ella más dormida que despierta

-Claro, como tú digas, pero esta es MI cama- Kanon dijo juguetón, era obvio que la chica no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cama de un hombre

-Pss...Tu cama, como no…- murmuraba ella adormitada, Kanon esperaba paciente recostado sobre su brazo

La chica dio un salto de repente que la llevo directo a la ventana- Pee….pee…pee…ro que fue lo que hiciste…que fue lo que hicimos…res…responde ahora, exijo saber- decía Laika chequeando su ropa

Kanon sonrió y la saludo agitando sus dedos- Yo no me acuerdo de nada…- comento tranquilo- así que no pasó nada-

-Ee…eso no es seguro- Laika aun tartamudeaba, estaba roja de la pena

-Mmm creo que la pasamos muy bien dormí mucho- dijo Kanon estirándose con picardía y la chica se puso de todos colores

-Estás loco…yo no…-

-¿No harías nada conmigo?…- interrumpió Kanon- Si ya lo sabía, pero lastima, así pasan las cosas-

-Quise… decir que no haría nada ebria-

-Nada que tú sepas nena…- el gemelo se llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza presionando sus pectorales muy marcados y bien trabajados lo que puso a Laika mucho más nerviosa

Ella se volteo hacia la ventana, tomo su suéter y se lo coloco con torpeza

Cuando Kanon sintió que ya se había divertido mucho, se levantó de la cama- Tranquilízate no pasó nada, solo jugaba contigo- dijo mucho más serio incluso frunciendo el entrecejo, ya no se sentía tan cómodo

-Pu...pues no deberías hacer eso, ¡eres un patán!- soltó ella algo molesta

-Gracias me lo dicen siempre y Relájate ya te dije que solo estaba jugando- Kanon se metió al baño y la dejo allí sola

El no entendía, una chica tan liberal como ella no debía haberse enojado por esa tontería, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de juegos y locuras, le caía bien por eso, pero ahora estaba seriamente considerando que ella era igual que las demás. Delicada…

Kanon abrió la llave del agua y se lavó la cara, observo su reflejo en el espejo, ahí estaba ese sentimiento otra vez, ese nudo que sentía en el pecho y que toda la semana le había molestado. Era lo mismo desde que conoció a Saori, cuando por fin pensó en que podía comenzar a avanzar hacia ella se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de su gemelo, Saga era un tonto no se dio cuenta nunca y era tan obvio, tan obvio que le dolía.

-Basta- murmuro para sí mismo

Cerró la llave del agua y salió, no quería sentirse así de nuevo, tenía que dejar atrás todo. Salió del baño y Laika ya no estaba allí, esa chica era rara en verdad. Tomo una franelilla de una gaveta y bajo las escaleras desdoblándola.

Abajo pudo ver el desastre de la noche anterior y sonrió de lado, al menos hasta que vio a su gemelo, ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación. No era fácil olvidar y menos si el problema vivía con él, ya le había pasado antes cuando eran mucho más jóvenes y Helena, su hermana había estado ahí para él.

El gemelo menor se puso la franelilla de mala gana y entro a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza que quedaba, sonrió por su suerte. Abrió la lata mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y veía la luz del sol atravesar el cristal. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y suspiro.

-A ti si te extraño…- dijo en apenas un murmuro observando la placa que colgaba en su cuello, su hermano tenía una igual, en memoria de ella.

Laika entraba a la cocina cuando lo escucho hablar, iba a comentar algo sobre la cerveza que tenía en la mano, pero prefirió quedarse callada y darse la vuelta, aunque muy tarde Kanon ya la había escuchado llegar

-Lo siento, ya me iba no quise…-

Él se encogió de hombros- No hay problema- comento, para luego darle otro trago a la bebida en sus manos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero el gemelo le ofreció un poco de su cerveza y ella la acepto- Lamento si te moleste, es que… no soy así pero la situación… bueno yo-

-No te preocupes, fui yo el que se pasó de la raya- dijo Kanon en tono serio pero no molesto

-No, enserio como te digo no soy así es solo que…ya tuve una experiencia parecida y no me gusto el resultado-

Kanon alzo las cejas pero decidió no preguntar- Voy a comprar algo para comer, no quiero preparar nada, ¿vienes?-

Laika asintió y lo siguió

El gemelo se acercó a su hermano y le saco las llaves del auto del bolsillo, el otro no se inmuto. Observo que Saori dormía junto a él casi con una sonrisa. Kanon paso saliva pero decidió no pensar más así que siguió con su camino.

 _En alguna parte de la Ciudad de Roma_

Kanon y Laika estaban atascados en el poco tráfico que había, pero al menos ya tenían lo que querían comer y eso era todo lo que hablaron en el trayecto. El gemelo estaba inusualmente callado, y ella noto eso, otra vez estaba en lo mismo.

-Oye…disculpa si soy indiscreta pero…-dijo dudosa- ¿de quién hablabas esta mañana? Es decir, cuando entre a la cocina-

Kanon quito la vista del tráfico y se dedicó a observarla, meditando su respuesta. Ni él ni Saga habían hablado nunca con nadie sobre ese tema, entre ellos era más que suficiente, uno se reconfortaba con el otro o ambos se morían de melancolía juntos, pero nadie más, ni siquiera Camus o Milo.

Instintivamente se tomó la placa en su pecho – Es…Mi hermana…- dijo finalmente

Ella alzo las cejas sorprendida, no había visto a otra chica con ellos así que supuso que estaba lejos de los gemelos- ¿está muy lejos, es por eso que la extrañas?-

Kanon sonrió de lado- Si, por así decirlo, está demasiado lejos-

Laika entendió y se palmeo mentalmente por haber sido tan indiscreta- Lo siento, no debí preguntar, disculpa- dijo ella mordiéndose una uña y volteando la vista hacia la fila de carros a su lado

-No hay problema- dijo el - En serio, de verdad no te preocupes por eso, yo no estoy deprimido ni nada… eso fue hace mucho- Ella volteo rápidamente y observo que estaba muy cerca con una sonrisa ladeada

Laika sonrió pero pronto se dio cuenta- Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?-

Kanon volvió la vista al camino que ya avanzaba arrancando el auto- No lo estoy-

-Si claro, en fin- dijo ella – Yo ya lo sé, pero está bien que no quieras decirlo- comento ella muy relajada y con picardía

Kanon casi detuvo el auto, pero en vez de eso se orilló y volteo a verla- ¿De qué hablas?-

-Que yo sé por qué estás tan deprimido aunque no quieras aceptarlo-

-Yo no me deprimo- dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo y algo incrédulo

-Aja, solo debes saber que está bien sentir eso- ella lo miraba fijamente retándolo al igual que el a ella

-¿Sentir que?- dijo agitando las manos aún más incrédulo, tenía que fingir demencia

-De verdad quieres que te lo diga Kanon- Laika acerco su rostro al de él desafiándolo

Kanon paso saliva- Por mí no hay problema, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo- dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, ambos estaban a centímetros.

-No me tientes Kanon que sé que no te va a gustar escucharlo de mi-

-Te escucho alto y claro nena- La guerra de miradas no terminaba y Kanon seguía firme

Laika sonrió- De acuerdo, entonces debo decir que no está mal que sientas algo de rabia al no tener a la mujer que quieres y peor que eso, ella no te da ni la hora porque está absolutamente enamorada de cierto gemelo- dijo Laika en tono astuto y Kanon palideció- Además, no termina ahí, resulta que tu…-

-Suficiente- Kanon dijo cerrando los ojos, molesto- Tu ganas- dijo mientras soltaba el aire que retenía en los pulmones

Ella cambio su sonrisa audaz por una compasiva- Tal vez todos mis amigos son unos despistados y tal vez todos crean que porque soy relajada o despreocupada no noto muchas cosas, pero…- ella suspiro- lo que quiero decir, es que vi tu problema desde el primer día, y sé que piensas que tal vez está mal sentir cosas hacia tu hermano, pero eso es normal, es decir… eres humano ¿no? No eres de hierro Kanon, también estaría bien que lo comentaras con alguien, pero me imagino que esa es la razón por la que extrañas a tu hermana-

Kanon estaba sin palabras, no solo lo sabía, sino que lo había leído completamente sabía lo que pensaba lo que sentía, lo que quería, como era posible que alguien con quien no tenía ningún tipo de relación lo desnudara de esa forma, nadie, ni siquiera su gemelo había sido tan especifico al descifrarlo.

Trago saliva otra vez solo se quedó observándola y ella a él en espera de su respuesta, pero en cambio ambos recortaron a casi cero la poca distancia que les quedaba. Sus labios se estaban rozando como tentándose el uno al otro, la respiración de ambos unidas en lo que casi era un beso, imaginando el sabor que tendría, pero ninguno avanzo más en su pequeña guerra de quien se rinde primero.

Por supuesto, para mejorar la situación el teléfono de Kanon sonó y este maldijo en voz baja, poniendo distancia nuevamente entre ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Contesto Kanon- Ya sé que me lleve el auto, ¿crees que iba a venir caminando?-gruño- Si, pero como soy un buen hermano llevo comida para todos, ahora cállate y déjame en paz- dijo colgando el teléfono

-Nos extrañan ¿verdad?-

-Al parecer somos la sensación- dijo Kanon arrancando el auto nuevamente- Saga solo se preocupa por este condenado auto-

Laika rio- No creo que eso sea cierto, aunque si se preocupa mucho por el-

Kanon se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de hablar- Lo que dijiste- comenzó el- tal vez tengas razón, pero no lo hace menos doloroso-

Laika no respondió nada y solo le dedico una mirada de comprensión, ignorando lo que casi había pasado, obviamente fue un impulso de la cercanía, o eso creía ella. Sin decir nada más ambos continuaron camino a casa

 _Residencia de Aioria_

Después de comer pizza como un ejército de niños africanos, los gemelos llevaron a todos a sus casas, las chicas les habían comentado a los demás que tenían algo que hacer en la noche, que era cosa de chicas y que lo lamentaban pero no podrían compartir con ellos. Los demás lo aceptaron bien aunque curiosos, pero finalmente no se molestaron por eso, era apenas el inicio de un buen grupo de amigos.

Aioria entro con su bolso en el hombro y bostezando ampliamente, cerró la puerta tras él y continúo hacia las escaleras.

-Aioria, hasta que apareces, nuestro padre estaba preocupado por ti- Aioros dijo entrando a la sala

-Si como no, si se preocupara por mí no me obligaría a hacer cosas que no quiero- dijo Aioria mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras

El mayor suspiro, su hermano era una persona dificil-Cámbiate de ropa y baja, mi padre te espera en su despacho- fue lo último que dijo Aioros antes de desaparecer

…

Por más que no quería verle la cara tenía que ir, cuando Sísifo llamaba a su despacho era santa orden, eso fue lo que aprendió desde que era niño, y tanto el como Aioros lo cumplían siempre. Además, Aioria quería saber si por alguna razón su padre había desistido de tan ridícula idea.

Toco la puerta dos veces y su padre lo mando a pasar

-Aioria- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- espero te hayas divertido con tus amigos-

-Lo hice, pero sospecho que no me llamaste para hablar de esas trivialidades que de seguro te interesan muy poco- dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos

Sísifo sonrió, tenía un carácter fuerte, igual a él, nada se le escapaba a ese muchacho- Es correcto hijo, primero me gustaría aconsejarte por tu bien que no pasaras la noche fuera y aparecieras a las 2:30 de la tarde en tu casa- decía observando su reloj, Aioria bufo- en segundo lugar, quiero preguntarte si ya estás listo-

\- Jamás estaré listo, me dejas sin opción, es algo que no quiero-

-Obviamente, pero no te preocupes, esta noche, lo entenderás, y cuando te explique bien, aceptaras más que gustoso-

Aioria bufo de nuevo más que incrédulo- dudo que alejarme de mis amigos, de mi… de ella… de todos, sea algo que acepte gustoso como dices-

Sísifo sonrió nuevamente y se levantó de su sitio- Aioria, esto es temporal, no vas a irte de la academia por mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario y depende de tu esfuerzo el volver allí-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Depende de ti, hijo, 6 meses, un año, tres años, esa es tu tarea, hacer más corto ese tiempo- dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros- Aioros, recuerdas que el salió de la academia por un tiempo ¿verdad?-

Aioria asintió- 8 meses, Aioros se fue por casi un año, dijo que quería aprender otras cosas y se fue de la casa-

Su padre asintió- Es una tradición familiar Aioria, todos los hombres de esta familia lo hacen en su momento, no se niegan a su destino y esta noche lo comprenderás-

-¿Qué pasa esta noche?-

-Tú y yo saldremos a dar un paseo-

Aioria no entendía muy bien, su padre no era de esos que compartían mucho con sus hijos, a jugar o pasear y divertirse, para Sísifo todo era trabajo y responsabilidad y así los había criado.

-como sea- fue lo único que respondió Aioria

-Puedes retirarte, nos vemos a las 7pm-

El castaño asintió y salió del despacho de su padre algo confundido y curioso…

 _Residencia de Saga, 7pm_

Saga estaba acostado en el sofá con el televisor encendido, Camus estaba en la cocina preparando algo que olía muy bien si le preguntaban al gemelo mayor, Kanon desde que llego estuvo raro pero ya era costumbre para él y Milo… no tenía idea en donde rayos se había metido Milo

Pero no importaba porque se estaba quedando dormido, gracias a Kanon había tenido una mala noche en cuanto al malestar, pero la verdad era que ver a Saori junto a él, abrazados, cerca, lo había hecho sentir muy bien, mejor que en muchísimo tiempo.

Aun así estaba cansado, ya había cabeceado lo suficiente y ahora estaba dormido.

 _…_

 _El joven de cabello azul y su gemelo caminaban juntos hasta el pueblo donde la madre de Allison vivía. Habían planeado irse de Rumania, aun los perseguirían pero no antes de entregarle el cadáver de la muchacha y enterrar el de su propia hermana._

 _Kanon iba cabizbajo con un bulto en sus hombros que cada vez le costaba más cargar, el sentimiento, el dolor, era lo que lo hacía más pesado. Gruñía tratando de no llorar más, apenas era un muchacho de 20 años, cierto, el tiempo no corría igual para ellos por lo que aún eran más jóvenes que eso y peor que aun apenas llevaban 5 años cargando con la maldición del lobo, todo estaba intensificado, incluso el dolor._

 _Saga y Kanon se pararon frente a la puerta de la mujer, ambos se miraron buscando apoyo en el otro. Sus ropas estaban desechas, un par de jeans rotos hasta las rodillas y el torso descubierto era todo lo que tenían después de aquello. Saga no paraba de sangrar, todas sus heridas habían sanado pero esa no se detenía, aquella que Allison le había provocado, el gemelo trago entero, no estaba listo para aquello._

 _Una mujer abrió la puerta de golpe antes de que los chicos tocaran por lo que ambos estaban muy sorprendidos_

 _-¡No! Dioses las cartas me lo dijeron…- Saga se inclinó depositando el cuerpo de la muchacha con cuidado en la entrada, no se atrevía a mirar a la madre de a quien había amado sabiendo que él fue su asesino. Kanon también dejo el cadáver de su hermana a un lado._

 _Ella arrodillada acariciando el cabello de su hija y tratando de calmarse, él, de la misma forma sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. La mujer de cabellos negros lacios deposito un beso en la frente de su hija y con un par de señales y un extraño rosario en la mano termino su ritual tapándole el rostro con la sabana que la envolvía._

 _La mujer se tornó seria, murmuro unas palabras en otro idioma que ninguno pudo entender, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos turquesa. Arrodillada como estaba se irguió un poco, levanto su rosario y acerco su mano al gemelo que conocía como pretendiente de su hija._

 _Acaricio la herida del muchacho hecha por Allison y el cerro los ojos, apenado, destruido, con un vacío inmenso que nadie podía describir._

 _-Lo…Lo lamento, lo siento…yo no quería…- murmuro el con voz quebrada_

 _-Shh…muchacho, lo he visto todo, en su mente, en la esencia del alma que aún estaba con ella-dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar la herida que no mejoraba en lo absoluto- entiendo todo lo sucedido- Saga frunció el entrecejo, ¿Acaso ella podría perdonarlo?_

 _La mujer trazo con dos dedos la herida que comenzaba desde arriba de la ceja, cruzando en diagonal la esquina del ojo y terminando en el pómulo izquierdo del gemelo. Las ultimas energías de su hija para defenderse, gastadas en esa miserable herida._

 _Victoria, la madre, trazando esa figura murmuro unas palabras en latín y rápidamente con la sangre que fluía le hizo rápido unas marcas en la frente y el pecho a Saga, ambas parecían la punta de una flecha dentro de una extraña estrella._

 _El gemelo estaba perplejo, no tenía idea de lo que la mujer hacía, Allison le comento una vez que ella era una antigua hechicera, pero no sabía nada más. Tan pronto como termino se levantó con un porte imponente, una mezcla de furia y tristeza adornando su rostro._

 _Fue entonces que Saga lo sintió, le quemaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y dejo escapar un gruñido mientras se tomaba con ambas manos el pecho del lado izquierdo._

 _-¡Saga!- Kanon le grito_

 _-Yo te maldigo, por esta y todas las vidas que te quedan muchacho. Tú, el asesino de mi hija pagara con el más cruel de todos los castigos- dijo la mujer_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?- Kanon pregunto aterrado mientras ayudaba a su gemelo_

 _-El castigo, ustedes son licántropos y tienen una extensa vida por disfrutar, pero tú, Saga, vas a vivirla solo, completamente solo. Este pecado que has cometido te perseguirá por el resto de tu existencia y cada vez que tengas la intención de querer o si quiera acercarte a alguien, lo recordaras, de esa manera me asegurare de que nadie más salga lastimado, que ninguna otra madre tenga que sufrir mi dolor. El sacrificio de Allison servirá como lección, como protección para las próximas generaciones, para alejarte a ti de cualquier inocente-_

 _-No entiendo nada, no sé qué es lo que dice…- Kanon decía frustrado_

 _Saga se retorcía de dolor_

 _-Este es el precio que debes pagar, nunca podrás deshacerte del recuerdo de mi hija, tu eres una bestia que no merece nada más que la soledad y a eso te condeno, esta maldición será hasta el final definitivo de tus días- Victoria rugió furiosa mientras que con una extraña levitación ingresaba el cadáver de su hija a la casa junto con ella cerrando la puerta detrás._

 _Kanon se quedó observando su hermano estaba en un trance y parecía estar en un dolor incalculable_

 _-¡Saga!- decía el menor agitándolo-¡Saga! ¡Saga!-_

 _…_

-¡Saga!-

Un enorme lobo gris estaba parado en el pecho del gemelo con una pelota de goma en la boca, las orejas levantadas y una cara de felicidad extrema

Saga abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía todo revuelto, esa sensación de aquello que soñó, aquello que era parte de su maldita memoria y que no lo dejaba en paz. Suspiro exhausto, pero tenía que actuar normal, al menos un poco.

-¿Qué demonios haces Milo? estaba dormido- grito Saga exasperado

Milo no le respondió sino que brinco un poco sobre el con sus patas delanteras

-Pesas mucho condenado… -gruño-Oh Vamos Milo ¿Qué eres? Un perro domestico- dijo arrastrándolo hacia abajo para quitarlo de encima- no te humilles de esta forma-

Milo soltó la pelota que tenía en la boca y se sentó frente a él con cara de cachorro

Saga llamo a su paciencia la cual era muy poca- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Milo?- dijo respirando profundo

 _-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-_

-Ya me despertaste, habla ya enano-

- _Afuera-_

Saga rodó los ojos y camino hacia la entrada, Milo se echó a correr directo al bosque

 _-Este mocoso-_ pensó Saga y corrió tras el- _Al menos voy a distraerme de mi tortura, de mi maldición...- se_ dijo mientras aparecía un lobo negro en su lugar…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no tedioso de leer, creo que hasta aquí vamos a llegar con las memorias largas, como ven lo de Saga es una maldición y no puede controlarla por supuesto, solo que esta vez decidí hacerlo en un capitulo mas relajado porque también merecen un fon de semana de descanso no todo puede ser sufrimiento, aunque creo que es no aplica para Saga. En el próximo volverá la acción ya lo estoy corrigiendo así que nos leemos en 2 días**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews que son la batería para que siga escribiendo esta historia, mil gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar, ya saben cualquier cosa me lo dejan en la cajita de reviews... Por cierto para los que leen la otra historia no se preocupen, ya me estoy poniendo al día volveré pronto con un capitulo...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **IchigoXD:** Gracias por tu review y entiendo, a mi también me pasa a veces me quedo sin tiempo para nada. Pues el beso, que te digo yo si para mi fue muy emocionante porque me gusta mucho esta pareja y tenia que ser perfecto e imperfecto a la vez no se, pero no me dio guerra, salio sólito, Saga tenia que hacerlo porque si seguía negando lo inevitable le iba a dar un algo xD. Lo de Kanon es triste y como ves en este capitulo se explica mucho mejor por eso estaba tan desanimado aun así ayudo a su gemelo. También en este capitulo se aclara aquella persona que los observaba ese día, y como ves, se lo lleva el diablo por cierto ya quiero ver las teorías que tienen sobre eso. En fin te agradezco mucho tu review y espero continúes con la historia.

Pues...lo de cuanto duran... umm... Spoiler(? okno lo dije porque no esta fácil la situación, sobre todo a partir del próximo capitulo...(se muerde la lengua)

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	10. Chapter 10 Enfrentamientos

**Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien, como les prometí les traigo el capitulo 10 y sigo sin creer que ya estemos a estas alturas. Anteriormente les comente que iba a dividir esta fic en temporadas si tenia una buena aceptación, y aun depende de eso. Ya estamos a mitad de temporada pues tendrá 20 capítulos calculo yo, así que espero disfruten y les guste esta historia como va.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Saiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #3**

No se necesitan razones particulares para ayudar a alguien más.

 _-Aioria de Leo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 _Enfrentamientos_

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

El grupo de chicas conformado por Laika, Saori, Shaina, Hilda y Marín caminaba hacia la entrada del bosque Ariccia, Preparadas debidamente con bolsos, provisiones y otras cosas pretendían internarse y quedarse en el tétrico lugar esa noche, tal como lo habían planeado toda la semana.

-Sigo pensando que esta es mala idea- Marín dijo mirando a todos lados y aferrándose a su bolso

-Relájate Marín, no es para tanto es solo un bosque, ¿qué puede pasar? Animalitos y esas cosas es lo máximo que saldrá de aquí- Laika comento en su típico tono despreocupado

-Al menos pudimos haber traído a los chicos- dijo Marín aun nerviosa- incluso a ese nuevo novio tuyo Saori-

-Cierto, cierto pudimos haber traído a ese sexy chico para que nos protegiera y a sus hermanos o primos lo que sea- Hilda comento con picardía

Saori se sonrojo –Ya chicas, si no querían venir pudieron haberse quedado-

-También es cierto, dejen de quejarse y avancen- Shaina dijo tomando la delantera

Caminaron varios metros más, aun no iban por la mitad del bosque apenas recorrieron sus alrededores y cada vez era más difícil ver.

Las chicas hablaban de cosas triviales mientras caminaban, uno que otro ruido las alerto pero poco a poco descubrían ardillas, pájaros entre otra cantidad de animales normales que habitaban en el bosque, pero Saori sabía bien que había más que eso.

 ** _Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del bosque_**

Aioria caminaba de brazos cruzados algo molesto por el dichoso paseo que su padre había planeado ¿acaso era una broma? Un paseo por el bosque, ¿no se suponía que eso era una actividad que los niños hacían con sus padres? Estaba molesto sin duda alguna.

-Quita esa cara Aioria- Sísifo ordeno sonriente

-¿Qué cara esperas que ponga cuando estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-

-Todo en su momento hijo- hizo un ademan con la mano para continuar con su camino- Hice esto con Aioros también hace algunos años-

-No entiendo nada, en verdad que no- ya el castaño estaba exasperado

-supongo que a esta parte del camino ya puedo contarte algunas cosas- dijo suspirando pero sin detener la caminata- lo que estas por ver esta noche es el motivo por el cual nuestra familia ha trabajado tan duro por generaciones, pero también es la causa de sus muertes prematuras-

Aioria prestaba atención, ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Qué tenía que ver una familia de bibliotecarios, de historiadores, con todo esto?

-Estamos en un mundo cruel Aioria, los humanos somos la especie dominante y así es como debe ser… el problema hijo, es ¿hasta cuándo?-

-¿Estás diciéndome que vendrá algún depredador gigante y nos comerá vivos?- Aioria rio un poco- ¿Qué podría desplazarnos a nosotros los humanos como principal depredador?-

-Las bestias, los esclavos de la noche, los que sirven a la oscuridad, fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza, fuera de cualquier orden. Son seres nacidos de los residuos de la madre tierra, mutaciones, aberraciones que están fuera de control- Sísifo se detuvo observando a su hijo a los ojos, tenía un semblante firme y serio que no admitía broma alguna

-¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso quieres desviar mi atención sobre la academia y todo eso? De ser así yo…-

-Todo lo contrario Aioria- interrumpió Sísifo- esta, es la razón por la que vas a dejar la academia-

 ** _Bosque Ariccia, al mismo tiempo_**

-Está muy oscuro- Hilda señalo

-Saquen las linternas, ya no se ve casi nada- Shaina dijo

Saori observo su reloj 8:05 finalmente estaban en el medio del bosque y así lo anuncio- Ya estamos aquí, este es el núcleo principal del bosque-

-Woohj lo hicimos chicas, llegamos-Laika dijo lanzándose al suelo cansada

Las demás la imitaron y se sentaron a descansar

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?- Marín pregunto

-Acamparemos aquí y mañana nos iremos- Laika dijo

-¿Aquí? En el medio del bosque ¿estas segura?- Marín insistió

-Bueno, desde aquí puedes tomar todos los rumbos, venimos del norte, la casa de los chicos esta al sur, al este están las montañas Veleno, o al menos eso fue lo que me contaron nunca nadie llega hasta ahí, es demasiada distancia y es muy alto, al oeste tenemos la carretera la cual no nos lleva a ninguna parte si estamos caminando- Saori informo

-Al menos tenemos un guía- Hilda dijo sonriente

-Yo digo que nos quedemos aquí, a eso vinimos- Laika dijo

-Yo también, ya estamos aquí, así que mejor quedarse- Shaina completo y Saori asintió

Marín negó con la cabeza pero no podía hacer nada más, Hilda se apegaría al plan igual que las demás, no tenía opción

 ** _En otra parte del bosque_**

 _-¿Por qué corriste de esa forma Milo?-_

 _-Porque quería preguntarte algo sin que los demás nos escucharan-_

Los ojos amarillos de Milo y los rojos de Saga brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque, ambos como lobos se camuflaban en todas las ramas y árboles del lugar

 _-Usualmente escoges a Kanon para hacer tus preguntas, ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces?- pregunto Saga medio aburrido_

 _-Saga, tal vez esto te suene tonto y créeme que no es nada fácil para mi humillarme de esta forma, pero creo que si no hago algo pronto me voy a volver loco-_ El enorme lobo gris caminaba de lado a lado con la cabeza abajo. Saga jamás, en los 5 años que tenía viviendo con Milo, jamás lo vio así y comenzó a preocuparse

 _-¿Estas bien, Milo?-_

Si Milo estuviera en su forma humana habría soltado todo el aire de sus pulmones _\- quiero saber… ¿Cómo lograste que Saori te prestara atención? ¿Cómo lograste que te aceptara?-_

Saga se habría palmeado la frente pero en vez de eso soltó un bufido

 _-¿eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu gran drama? ¿Quieres saber cómo hablar con una chica?- Saga dijo incrédulo_

 _-Pero por supuesto que NO Saga, no me estas entendiendo y me subestimas-_

 _-Pues explícate-_

 _-Es…Shaina cree que soy un patán, de verdad le he dicho de todo pero ella no quiere creerme y se niega a darme una oportunidad- Milo dijo mientras se acostaba sobre sus patas_

 _-Milo, no sé qué este… pasando entre ustedes pero… por lo que yo sé, es…-_

 _-Vamos Saga dímelo, no tengo idea de cuál pueda ser ese truco, en verdad he usado todos los que conozco y ella realmente no quiere-_

 _-Ella tiene razón, si eres un patán- bufo Saga_

 _-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto… bueno tal vez un poquito pero…- Milo bajo nuevamente la cabeza- Saga, ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en el pecho tan…?-_

 _-¿Asfixiante?- Milo asintió- porque tus sentidos están agudizados, así como el oído o el olfato, ese… sentimiento que tienes se hace más fuerte y …- Saga se interrumpió- Deberías hablar con Kanon sobre esto-_

 _-¿y yo para que quiero a Kanon si él no tiene novia?-_

 _Saga se volteo y miro lejos- Kanon te puede ayudar, yo no-_

 _-No entiendo nada, tú eres el Alfa, tú tienes que saber sobre esta…lo que sea que sea este cambio-_

 _-Ya te dije que no- gruño Saga_

 _-No importa yo solo…-_

 _-Milo, esto no se trata de una mujer, se trata de controlar ese…sentimiento de angustia, de… es una necesidad que si no se controla…- Saga se interrumpió- puedes perderlo todo- dijo finalmente, mientras varios flashes le atacaban, imágenes de Allison y Helena_

 _Milo noto que la expresión del mayor era extraña, como si hablara de sí mismo así que supuso que era algo delicado, no estaba seguro de que implicaba este sentimiento que tenía por Shaina pero quería saberlo todo…_

 _-¿crees que pueda lastimar a Shaina, Saga?-_

 _Saga se volteo rápido y derribo a Milo amenazante y Milo gruño en defensa pero más precavido que otra cosa_

 _-Te he dicho que hables con Kanon-dijo él y después de un par de segundos quito su peso de encima_

 _Milo estaba sorprendido pero no pudo hacer nada más, pronto escucharon un grito ahogado y los dos voltearon a la vez antes de correr hasta el lugar. El griego lo sabía, esa era Shaina…_

 ** _En otra parte del bosque Al mismo tiempo_**

Aioria estaba furioso, tenían mucho tiempo caminando, la noche había caído y él no podía ver nada. Su padre insistió en que no debían usar linternas o lo ahuyentarían, el castaño no tenía idea de lo que Sísifo decía y comenzaba a dudar de su salud mental.

-Más adelante, estamos cerca y al parecer tenemos suerte, él ya está aquí-

-¿Quién?-

-Ya lo veras hijo, te vas a sorprender por ser la primera vez, pero nunca más lo harás una vez estés entrenado-

-¿Entrenado? ¿Para qué exactamente?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, las criaturas de la noche- dijo el mayor

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con esas cosas papá? – dijo ya frustrado Aioria

-Aioria, tu eres el próximo cazador joven de la familia, Aioros es mi primogénito y tú serás el siguiente en la familia, ¿entiendes?-

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos, estaba en shock, ni siquiera creía en todo lo que su padre había dicho todo el camino y ahora sería un ¿cazador? No tenía idea de que significaba

-Tú te encargaras de mantener a los humanos en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia, tu Aioria, serás el que pueda proteger a cada ser inocente que todos los días es cazado por estas bestias- Sísifo coloco las manos en los hombros de su hijo- tienes un gran futuro, he visto tus habilidades físicas desde que eras un niño, ahora pertenecerás al _Genus Venatore_ hijo-

-Pero yo…- apenas articulo Aioria

-Contéstame una última cosa hijo, siempre me has dicho que te gusta cuidar de la gente ¿verdad?- Aioria asintió apenas-Mu, ese chiquillo raro que estudio contigo toda la escuela ¿Por qué es tu amigo?-

Aioria frunció el entrecejo- Es…mi mejor amigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo siempre lo defendí de los bravucones de la escuela, él es una buena persona, siempre lo ha sido-

-Bien… recuerdo que me metiste en muchos problemas por cosas como esa Aioria, mi hijo el justiciero, el que siempre estaba en problemas a causa de otro. Esa es tu alma, estas destinado a proteger, y sé que este ejemplo se queda muy corto, pero es algo parecido-

-Yo no puedo…Matar…padre-

-Si esos muchachos que están siempre contigo, fueran atacados por una bestia de la noche y pudieras salvarlos, acaso ¿no lo harías, Aioria?-

El chico se mordió el labio y asintió

Sísifo iba a decir algo más pero ambos escucharon unos gritos muy cerca de su posición y los dos corrieron hacia el lugar, antes de eso su padre le dio un arma para defenderse y Aioria tomo el cuchillo con temor

 ** _En el centro del Bosque Ariccia, Al mismo tiempo_**

Todo paso muy rápido, ninguna se percató de lo sucedido. Un minuto estaban ahí sentadas riendo de lo que habían logrado en sus viajes, aventuras incluso cosas de chicas, al minuto siguiente escucharon un gruñido gutural profundo y se miraron entre todas.

Para cuando reaccionaron la bestia había saltado de la oscuridad en el medio de ellas, intentaron correr pero fue inútil, las seguía persiguiendo. Laika e Hilda se desviaron y el animal comenzó a perseguir a Saori, Shaina y Marín que corrían en una misma dirección.

Shaina dejó escapar un grito cuando tropezó con las ramas caídas y la bestia la arrastro por las piernas hacia él.

-¡Shaina!- grito Saori, ahora se sentía impotente, no tenía idea de que hacer o como defender a su amiga ¿y si la asesinaba? Ella seria culpable por haberlas traído hasta aquí y además…

Shaina grito nuevamente pateando y golpeando las garras de la bestia para que la soltara. Era el mismo hombre lobo extraño que había atacado a Kanon y Camus la otra noche, seguía enfurecido y fuera de control.

El animal gruño y su mandíbula se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de la chica. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más porque un enorme lobo gris incrusto su mordida de un solo salto en el cuello de la bestia arrastrándolo hacia el otro lado.

Saori corrió hasta Shaina junto a Marín. Un lobo negro se atravesó entre el peligro y las chicas. Entonces ella lo observo, era el…era su lobo, estaba ahí, sus ojos eran rojo escarlata como la primera vez que lo vio luchar y ahí estaba de nuevo para defenderla.

La mirada de Shaina se detuvo en ambos lobos que eran distintos al que le ataco. Al otro extremo el lobo gris se peleaba con garras y dientes mientras era sobrepasado por el tamaño de la enorme bestia

Marín corrió y quiso ahuyentarlo tirándole piedras lo que hizo enfurecer al enorme animal y después de soltar a Milo correr hacia ella

Saga se había distraído al correr y quedarse junto a Milo que ya tenía un par de mordidas por lo que no pudo prevenir el siguiente movimiento.

La bestia se lanzó hacia la pelirroja que tembló de miedo y retrocedió. Antes de que le pusiera una sola garra encima un cuchillo atravesó el brazo del animal haciendo que desviara su atención.

-¡Marín!- grito Aioria quien había lanzado el cuchillo primero al ver que era ella quien estaba en peligro

Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como nunca antes- gracias, gracias…- dijo ella asustada aun

El castaño se quedó con ella mientras observo que su padre arremetía con un par de cuchillos de doble punta con los que logro herirlo.

Sísifo se sorprendió cuando el otro lobo, Saga, se movió de su sitio y ataco a la bestia saltando sobre su cuello, esta rugió de dolor y se lo sacudió de encima. El gemelo mayor se concentró, tenía que matar esa cosa o sacar a Saori de ahí.

 _-regresa a tu casa- logro darle el mensaje a Saori_

 _-está muy lejos- pensó ella asustada_

 _-entonces ve a otra parte, pero sal de aquí- rugió Saga_

Saori estaba aturdida, para empezar ya era extraño que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos del lobo o los "mensajes" que le daba, creyó que cuando escuchaba esas cosas eran jugadas de su mente, pero al parecer no, era como escucharlo hablar en sus pensamientos. Por ahora tendría que enfocarse en lo que era su huida, tenían mucha suerte de que toda esa ayuda hubiera aparecido de repente, si no ya estarían muertas.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo ella

Shaina asintió mientras Laika e Hilda aparecieron para ayudarlas

-Me doble el tobillo- dijo la peliverde con una mueca

-Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, te ayudaremos a caminar- dijo Laika

-Olvídalo yo la cargo- dijo Aioria y la levanto en sus brazos- no hay tiempo-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Hilda pregunto

-Al único lugar que tenemos cerca, la casa de Saga- Saori dijo mientras marcaba el celular del gemelo

Sísifo ya había sido derribado por la bestia y Milo junto a Saga lo estaban atacando. Cuando el gemelo se fijó que los demás se habían ido, se enfocó completamente en asesinarlo.

Rugió como solo un Alfa puede pero la bestia no retrocedió y clavo sus garras en el costado del gemelo. Milo se lanzó contra el de frente y solo consiguió ser atravesado en lo que serían sus hombros, por las dos garras enormes del animal.

El castaño observo que ya no había más oportunidad allí y ya estaba algo herido, se escondió muy bien entre los arboles aunque vio como la bestia se iba, realmente habían estado cerca de derrotarla, sangraba mucho y caminaba mucho más despacio de lo que había visto antes.

Por ahora solo le preocupaba el paradero de su hijo, pero sonrió al recordar que el chico había herido a la bestia con un solo intento y siendo su primera vez… estaba más que orgulloso. Con una enorme sonrisa camino hasta la autopista donde su auto estaba y allí se dispuso a llamar a su muchacho

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Kanon se sentía algo raro, estaba sentado comiendo pizza y viendo una película, pero desde hace mucho que estaba inquieto, aunque no sabía porque exactamente. Se levantó y camino hasta la habitación de su hermano para darse cuenta que estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde te metiste ahora condenado?-dijo Kanon entre dientes- ¿Oye Camus Viste salir a Saga?- pregunto en un grito

Desde abajo grito el francés que había visto a Milo correr y a Saga seguirlo además que no habían regresado

La puerta entonces sonó como mucha insistencia y Kanon frunció el entrecejo, de seguro su hermano estaba sin llaves nuevamente, pero esta vez lo escucharía…

Se lanzó desde el segundo piso hasta la puerta maldiciendo y cuando abrió grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Laika allí en frente junto a todos los demás muy pálidos

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Lo sentimos Kanon no sabíamos a donde más venir y no me he podido comunicar con Saga ¿está aquí?-

Kanon les hizo una seña para entrar y casi se alarmo al ver a Shaina en brazos de Aioria

-Saga no está, no sé dónde se metió, y a ustedes ¿qué les paso?- pregunto Kanon

-Larga historia, pero el resumen es que tuvimos que huir del bosque y venir aquí- Laika respondió

Kanon Alzo las cejas

-Hay una enorme bestia en el bosque y nos atacó- dijo Saori

-¿Cómo que bestia?- dijo Camus que se incluía en la conversación

-Era enorme, como esos hombres lobo de películas pero con cola y ojos rojos- Hilda dijo aun nerviosa

-Tenemos que llamar a control de animales o algo así- Marín dijo

-Errr… Yo me encargo- Aioria dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para supuestamente llamar a la policía, pero realmente quería saber si su padre estaba bien y si había logrado matar esa cosa

-También habían dos más pequeños uno gris, el que me salvo cuando estaba a punto de…- dijo Shaina

-Y uno negro…yo los vi pero estos parecían atacar a la bestia- Hilda dijo

Camus rápidamente miro a Kanon y lo leyó en su mirada. El gemelo se movió rápido hacia la puerta dispuesto a buscar a su hermano y a Milo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su gemelo de frente bañado en una mezcla de sudor y sangre, traía a Milo recargado en uno de sus hombros

-¿Qué acaso jamás vas a entrar a esta casa presentable?- Kanon gruño ya sabía que si su gemelo estaba de pie nada grave había sucedido

-No- dijo Saga entrando, pero cuando iba a decir algo más se fijó en todas las personas que estaban en el medio de la sala observando- Eh…-

¿Qué es lo que iba a decir ahora?

-¡Milo!- Shaina quiso brincar hacia ellos pero Laika le puso una mano para que se detuviera por su tobillo lastimado

-No hay que entrar en pánico, Milo esta…- Saga observo que el muchacho aún estaba inconsciente y gruño- dormido, creo… -

-No estas ayudando en nada, mejor quédate callado- Kanon murmuro- Dámelo, yo me encargo-

Saori ya había saltado de su puesto para correr a los brazos de Saga

-Te llame… pero no me contestaste ¿Qué te paso?- ella dijo muy rápido

-Creo que perdí mi celular no sé dónde está tal vez este aquí o…- Saga suspiro- no me interesa- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, al menos esta vez su mente lo dejo en paz

-Esa sangre…- dijo ella mientras se separaba

-No es mía- mintió- es… de lo que sea que sea esa cosa-

-Espera… ¿acaso tú…?-dijo Camus

Saga le dio una mirada que mando a callar al muchacho- Pasábamos por el bosque, esa cosa salió de la nada, nos golpeó, Milo y yo nos defendimos con navajas para salir de ahí, lo herimos pero él lo lanzo contra un árbol, yo lo traje y la bestia se fue...- dijo Saga con simplicidad

-¡Tú y Milo enfrentaron esa cosa! Pues están dementes déjenme informarles- Shaina grito

-Estamos bien…Voy a…-dijo observando el desastre que traía encima, tomo a Saori de la mano y la arrastro con el hasta arriba, tenía que hablar con ella, saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí

Saga entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás soltó a Saori y la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Dame un segundo-

El gemelo tomo algo de ropa limpia y entro al baño, se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto. Observo varias heridas en su pecho y la del costado pero la mayoría ya estaba sanando, él y Milo la habían tenido difícil, casi lo logran pero huyo primero. Saga había sentido la presión en el hombro, estaba dislocado así que se puso de espaldas a la pared y lo acomodo de un tirón gruño, gimió y respiro profundo nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Saori pregunto desde afuera

-Como nunca- respondió el

Finalmente cuando salió aseado se sentó junto a Saori que lo esperaba algo cabizbaja, él le tomo la mano y tiro de ella para que se recostara a su lado, ambos se miraron perdidos en los ojos del otro hasta que Saga por fin hablo

-¿Vas a decirme que paso allá afuera?- pregunto el con semblante tranquilo acariciando su mejilla

La chica suspiro- También nos atacó esa cosa- dijo ella

-¿Cómo es que estaban todas ahí?- dijo Saga frunciendo el entrecejo

Ella desvió la mirada –Pues… todos los meses tenemos una salida, juntas, una experiencia nueva, esta vez las chicas y yo decidimos acampar en el bosque

Saga se levantó de golpe aterrado con la sola idea- Ustedes, cinco chicas, en Ariccia, de noche- enumero el gemelo levantando la voz mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación

-Sí, siempre lo hacemos, hablo de… ese tipo de cosas- dijo ella sentada en la orilla de la cama nuevamente

El gemelo se llevó una mano a la cabeza frustrado- Acaso… ¿tienen tendencias suicidas?- Saori frunció el entrecejo- No me mires así, eso sobrepasa la línea de la locura Saori-

-Solo era una experiencia, ya te lo dije, no teníamos idea que una bestia de dos metros aparecería- dijo ella ahora con un tono más fuerte

-Puedes acampar donde tú quieras pero no en Ariccia, ese lugar…- Saga estaba muy exasperado y seguía caminando en línea recta de lado a lado- no tienes idea de lo que ese lugar…-

-Tal vez no lo sepa, pero es mejor que quedarme en casa sola recordando…- Saori se detuvo, había comenzado muy fuerte pero pronto redujo el tono de voz

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, habría ido contigo-

-No te necesitaba para acampar y es algo que hacemos desde que estudiamos juntas, además cuando intente llamarte no estabas-

Saga alzo las cejas sorprendido no se esperaba tal comentario dicho con tanta rabia, no, tal vez era decepción o quizá miedo, no lo sabía…pero él, él si había estado ahí, de otra forma pero sí estuvo aunque no pudiera decírselo.

-No debiste entrar ahí en primer lugar, no entiendo dónde está el sentido común en ustedes, ¿entiendes que había una enorme posibilidad de que ninguna de ustedes saliera de ahí con vida, al menos lo entiendes?-

-Sabes es algo que yo tampoco entiendo porque tu acabas de hacer exactamente lo mismo, arriesgaste tu vida, tú y Milo, no creo que tengas mucho derecho a hablar de sentido común-

Saori se levantó molesta intentando salir de la habitación y Saga la detuvo por la muñeca

-Déjame ir…- dijo mientras luchaba por contener una lágrima que ya pedía a gritos escapar

-No puedo-

-Saga suéltame- forcejeo ella

-Necesito que entiendas- dijo el, tenía un semblante que se podía confundir entre serio y furioso

-Saga me lastimas- dijo ella en tono más fuerte mientras forcejeaba

Con esas palabras el gemelo retrocedió soltándola de inmediato, se alejó lo más que pudo hasta encontrar una pared y toparse con ella, bajo la cabeza y cuando vio salir a Saori se dejó caer en el piso con ambas manos en la cabeza

 **…**

Shaina había gruñido y casi mordido a Laika para que la dejara subir a ver a Milo, Kanon bajo para decirles que todo estaba bien, que era un simple golpe insignificante, aun así la chica insistió y al gemelo no le quedo de otra que aceptar y llevarla arriba.

-¿Estas muy seguro que no es nada?- dijo ella- quizá deberíamos llevarlo al hospital-

-Nah, Milo es un cabeza dura se ha hecho peores cosas, no te preocupes, voy abajo si necesitas algo grita- dijo Kanon relajado y la chica asintió

La chica asintió y el gemelo salió de la habitación. Ella observo a su alrededor, la verdad no era lo que imaginaba sobre el cuarto de Milo, estaba bastante ordenado, limpio y serio, parecía de alguien normal, Shaina había imaginado otra cosa.

Paredes azul rey con un escritorio de un lado, la cama en el otro y un pequeño baño al final. Suspiro cuando vio al chico acostado con una franelilla y shorts. Después de todo si le preocupaba, Shaina no sabía muy bien por qué, tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo un mes cuando mucho, sin embargo allí estaba ella, angustiada desde que lo vio entrar y ansiosa por ver como estaba.

El chico se revolvió en su cama y abrió los ojos encontrándose con las gemas verdes de Shaina observándole, Milo sonrió ampliamente extremadamente feliz de verla. Luego recordó lo que paso en el bosque y se alarmo levantándose bruscamente

-Oye tranquilo- dijo Shaina poniéndole una mano en el pecho

-¿Estas Bien Shaina? ¿No te paso nada malo?- Milo interrumpió

La chica frunció el entrecejo extrañada de que Milo supiera de lo que paso, para ella, el jamás estuvo en el bosque.

-Estoy bien…pero…tu ¿Cómo sabes?-dijo ella confundida

-Yo...-Milo paso saliva, ahora que se supone que le diría- Es…es que antes de venir Kanon me llamo por celular y me dijo, pero no es que sepa mucho solo sé que las atacaron- comento el peli azul muy nervioso

Shaina se quedó con la duda pero decidió aceptar la versión de Milo- Estamos bien, solo me doble el tobillo pero viviré… ¿tu cómo te sientes? Saga nos contó lo que les paso-

Milo se llevó una mano al pecho automáticamente- Yo…yo eh si, si yo estoy perfecto, como nuevo, un rasguño solamente- dijo el sentándose en la orilla de la cama para mirar de frente a Shaina

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y cabizbajos. Milo hablo con Saga pero no le resulto muy bien, esa charla no le dejo nada y ahora sentía esa presión en el pecho otra vez.

-¿Shai?- murmuro el

-¿Umm?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo el muy bajito

Shaina alzo las cejas, ¿acaso bromeaba? ¿Qué no era obvio?

-No entiendo… tu pregunta Milo- dijo ella algo sorprendida- pero si lo que quieres es que me vaya, no hay problema- Shaina se levantó un poco para caminar pero Milo la detuvo

-¡No!- dijo el tomándola de la muñeca- En primer lugar, creo que no vas a llegar a ninguna parte con ese tobillo- Shaina se cruzó de brazos- y en segundo lugar, discúlpame, pero no pensé que te preocuparas por mí, la verdad creo que para ti soy solo otro patán, yo…-

Shaina se mordió el labio inferior, ¿hasta cuándo podría mantener esa fachada?, le decía a Milo que era igual que todos pero la verdad era que ella no quería ponérsela fácil. Sin embargo para ella se estaba haciendo imposible mantener esa fortaleza, cada vez que veía a Milo su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti Milo- el chico levanto la cabeza sorprendido-Eres mi amigo por supuesto que cuando te vi de esa forma vine hasta aquí para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- Shaina se esforzó mucho con ese argumento

Milo se rasco la cabeza frustrado ¿Cómo amigo? En verdad era solo eso… eso era lo que se notaba en su rostro.

El peli azul suspiro, ya no estaba sintiéndose triste o nostálgico, comenzaba a sentir rabia, ¿Por qué ella no quería entenderlo? él la quería, incluso Milo con sus precedentes ya lo había aceptado. Frunció el entrecejo algo harto de la situación, sin ningún tipo de aviso se acercó a ella y la beso.

La mano del chico se posó en el cuello de la peli verde que no se resistía pero le tomaba por sorpresa, siguió besándola con fiereza. Puso una mano en la cintura de la muchacha y cuando les falto el aire, se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Milo se acercó al oído de la chica para murmurar algo que Shaina no se esperaba- Me gustas Shaina, ya te lo había dicho- ella se estremeció un poco- Me…duele…me…molesta cada palabra tuya que me aleja de ti, porque no quiero separarme de tu lado nunca, porque estoy harto de buscar alguna respuesta en mi mente que me ayude a entender la razón por la que no me quieres cerca…la razón por la que solo sirvo como tú "amigo"- decía Milo con voz algo quebrada pero a la vez molesta

-Milo…-susurro ella

-Te agradezco, el que te preocupes por mí, pero si así es como va a ser prefiero…-Milo suspiro en su oído-Prefiero no verte, para no sentir…-

En un segundo Shaina borro toda la imagen, la mentira que tenía sobre Milo, pero no sabía si era muy tarde porque sus palabras sonaban a una resignación total. El chico de pronto la beso en la mejilla y a ella le recorrió un escalofrió cuando él estaba marcando distancia.

-Espera Milo, yo…- suspiro- yo me sentí horrible cuando te vi entrar lastimado, sentí celos cuando mirabas a otras chicas en la academia, siento envidia de la relación tan casual y amistosa que tienes con Laika sé que no es nada malo, pero creo que ella sabe más sobre ti, lo que te gusta, lo que te divierte…- ella se volteo hacia la ventana incapaz de darle la cara-Lo que quiero decir es… que he intentado ser ruda contigo porque no quería caer en las redes de un hombre otra vez, porque no te conocía y realmente… tenía miedo de que jugaras conmigo-

Milo alzo las cejas sorprendido, ella le confesaba su sentir, se había equivocado con ella. También lo tomo desprevenido la mención de otro hombre, ella tenía miedo.

Corrió y la envolvió con sus brazos hasta arroparla con su cuerpo- Lo siento, perdóname… yo… soy muy egoísta, es algo que no puedo dejar atrás, es mi naturaleza y te juzgue por eso-

-No, yo simplemente debí ser clara contigo desde un inicio, lo siento-

 ** _..._**

Saori venia bajando rápidamente las escaleras, había limpiado sus lágrimas rebeldes y ahora iba firme hacia abajo.

-¿Todo Bien?- pregunto Marín que le pareció ver a la chica comportarse extraña

-Perfecto- dijo ella mientras miraba el celular

-¿Y tú galán?- comento sonriente Laika

Saori intento actuar casual y respondió- Está cansado, tal vez se quede arriba- dijo ella mientras salía de la casa- Saldré un momento-

-Eso es raro, ¿no les parece?- Hilda dijo

Kanon se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas?- Laika pregunto

\- Voy acosar a Saga- dijo el con una sonrisita

 **…**

La verdad era que Kanon tenía un presentimiento y el ver a Saori lo había confirmado. No le gustaba esta tarea de niñero pero en el estado de su gemelo, tenía que estar atento, sobre todo porque estaban rodeado de jóvenes inocentes.

El menor de los gemelos toco un par de veces y como imaginaba no obtuvo respuesta, así que paso de todas formas. Al entrar todo parecía vacío para cualquiera pero no para Kanon, el sentía el olor, la esencia de su hermano, él estaba allí.

Recorrió la habitación hasta encontrarlo en la última esquina, sentado y recostado a la pared detrás del lado derecho de la cama y bajo la ventana con la mirada firme en el suelo y una mano en la cabeza.

-Allí estabas, tonto- Kanon se cruzó de brazos -¿ahora qué hiciste?

Saga no se inmuto y su gemelo gruño pero luego sonrió. Con su dedo comenzó a empujarlo en la cabeza dando toques incesantes que sabían que molestarían a su hermano.

Saga gruño más animal que otra cosa y Kanon sonrió ampliamente, su pasatiempo era fastidiarlo y lo lograba siempre

-No estoy de humor, déjame en paz- gruño el mayor

-Nunca estas de humor hermanito, dime que hiciste esta vez ¿le gritaste? ¿O tal vez intentaste…? O no ya se… eres tan malo que la pobre chica salió decepcionada de…-

Kanon fue interrumpido por la fuerza de su hermano que le apretaba el cuello y lo derribaba al suelo, su gemelo no estaba cediendo y el menor comenzó a asustarse

Saga estaba aplicando bastante presión y la única manera de que Kanon se soltara era cambiando parcialmente de forma, eso fue lo que hizo para liberarse y al hacerlo empujo un poco al gemelo mayor.

-Ok- dijo tomándose el cuello- ya entendí, pero… ¿en serio Saga que paso? Saori se veía algo, dolida cuando salió-

Saga suspiro- Esto no está funcionando Kanon, no voy a lograrlo. Desde que estamos juntos me he sentido mucho peor, es como si fuera a lastimarla en cualquier instante y hace rato discutimos yo…-

Kanon rodo los ojos, sipa si era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos, el preguntaba Saga se negaba, él lo molestaba y luego de un intento homicida su gemelo terminaba hablando, lo conocía muy bien.

El menor suspiro- Saga, si no compartiéramos el mismo rostro pondría en duda que eres mi hermano, en verdad- el mayor solo levanto la mirada y Kanon se recostó en la pared exasperado

 ** _Afuera de la Casa_**

Saori ya había marcado el número en su celular y ahora estaba repicando. Ya lo había decidido, hablaría con él.

-¿Saori? ¿Paso algo?- contesto un muchacho en la otra línea

-Hola Julián, no te preocupes, nada pasa, nada grave creo… es solo que-

-¿Estas segura? Porque te oyes extraña-

-Julián ya tengo una respuesta para ti-

El joven se mantuvo en silencio del otro lado, sorprendido, después de unos segundos hablo

-¿Quieres que te busque?-

-Si no te molesta, además hay algo que quiero decirte-

Julián entendió aunque algo confundido, Saori le había dado una dirección que no era de su casa pero de igual forma no perdería la oportunidad de tener un momento con ella.

Saori se quedó un momento más ahí afuera, sintiendo el frio de la noche que la arropaba y además la hacía sentir sola. Se encontró a si misma extrañando el calor que Saga le brindaba, parecía absurdo pero apenas hace unas horas que estaban juntos y ya se sentía dependiente de su compañía.

Otra lagrima se escapó y ella rápidamente la limpio con el dorso de su mano, esto que estaba a punto de hacer no había sido por él, Saga no tenía nada que ver en su decisión o tal vez solo un poco, pero el mayor peso lo tenía esa situación tan horrible que acababa de vivir.

Solo entro para avisar que se iría a casa, tomo su bolso y se lo puso en el hombro ignorando todas las preguntas de sus amigas, e intentando salir ilesa de la casa.

Tras 20 minutos de espera apareció el auto de Julián un Lamborghini Huracán azul eléctrico. El muchacho se bajó del auto y Saori ya venía hacia él. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla delicadamente y le quito el bolso para ayudarla, ella se sentó en el puesto de adelante y ambos se fueron de ahí.

Nada importaba ahora más que hacer lo que era correcto, al menos lo que pensaba que era correcto.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lo se, es pronto para una pelea, pero tenia que hacerla. Cuéntenme su opinión en la cajita de reviews y por supuesto les agradezco que siempre estén comentando sobre esta historia. El capitulo 11 ya esta casi listo así que supongo nos leemos en 2 días si es que no me pongo full con la tesis, pronto voy a defender y estoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre para traerles todo adelantado por si me tengo que ausentar.**

 **En fin, si les gusto dejen un comentario en la cajita de reviews y opinen sobre lo que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante. Les mando un Saludito a todos!**

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	11. Chapter 11 Decisiones

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien, nuevamente traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que como les dije se va a poner estresante, estamos a mitad de temporada y ya comienzan las revelaciones así que si sufren de mini infartos o alguna condición medica especial, tomen sus precauciones. Agradezco a todos los que leen y se toman un momento para dejar su comentario, siempre los respondo, a todos gracias!**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frases de Saint Seiya #2**

Un hombre muere... cuando es olvidado.

 _-Shaka de Virgo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _Decisiones_

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

\- ¿Alguien me dice por que Saori se acaba de ir con Julián?- pregunto Marín

-Hablando de irse, tengo que irme, mi padre me espera en la carretera- Aioria dijo

-¿Vas a caminar hasta allá solo?- Marín dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes estaré bien- dijo el con una sonrisa de lado

-Yo iré con el- Camus dijo despreocupado

-Ustedes están locos- Hilda dijo

-El camino a la carretera es sencillo, estaré de vuelta en 10 minutos-

Aioria asintió agradecido, no le gustaba mucho ese bosque y la idea de ir solo lo ponía nervioso, aunque si pensaba en lo que su padre había dicho entonces más valía acostumbrarse al lugar

 ** _Residencia Kido_**

Saori le había pedido a Julián que la llevara a su casa y allí podrían hablar tranquilamente. El chico así lo hizo y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en la mitad de la sala, mirándose incómodamente.

Julián carraspeo un poco- Entonces… cuando me dijiste que tenías una respuesta para mi acaso ¿te referías a… tu destino en los Venatore o se trataba de algo más? -

Saori asintió, aunque algo confundida por lo último que dijo el muchacho- Julián, te llame porque…si así es como va a ser siempre no puedo hacerlo, no voy a tolerarlo y entonces yo…-

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso exactamente?- pregunto él y Saori se dedicó a contarle con detalle lo sucedido. Julián frunció el entrecejo, esa bestia ya tenía días dando problemas y no había podido dar con ella- Entiendo… ¿estás bien?-

Ella asintió nuevamente, estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y recostando el mentón en ellas. Julián se mordió el labio inferior, presentía que Saori estaba aterrada y que iba a desechar la idea de continuar con su legado

-Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste? Entiendo porque me llamaste tan de repente, imagino que esta situación te forzó a tomar una decisión- pregunto el chico curioso y a la vez ansioso por una respuesta

-Julián, como te dije, no creo que pueda presenciar esto nuevamente, Shaina estuvo en un peligro que… Dios no solo ella, todos nosotros- ella hizo una pausa- si esto es real… así de real, yo…-

El joven Solo quería sacarle las palabras a fuerza pero solo podía esperar

-…Yo… lo mejor será que siga con el legado- Julián sonrío ampliamente sin poder evitarlo- No voy a presenciar nuevamente como lastiman a las personas que quiero… las pocas que me quedan- dijo eso último en casi un susurro- no podré soportar quedarme inmóvil, inútil y a merced de una bestia como esa…lo mejor será que entrene duro para defenderme y proteger a las personas que no pueden- dijo ella con firmeza

Julián seguía sonriendo feliz, no solo porque el linaje no se perdería sino porque era Saori la que había decidido su destino, un destino que los unía, que los colocaba juntos en el mismo mundo.

-Me parece perfecto señorita Kido- dijo tomando su mano para besarla- Permítame entonces ser su humilde maestro- dijo con toda la etiqueta de caballero posible

Saori sonrío incrédula – Que payaso eres Julián- decía riendo y el chico también rio- además, que otra persona podría enseñarme tal cosa, eres el único en quien confió para esto-

El chico asintió- Hay muchos otros clanes que te podrían ayudar a entrenar en vista de que el tuyo…no está, pero si prefieres que yo lo haga, lo hare gustoso- dijo el aun sonriente

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-

-Porque me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, la que tu abuelo quería, la que te corresponde. Veras Saori nosotros nacimos para esto, está en nuestra sangre y contra eso no se lucha- dijo mucho más serio ahora, no era ninguna mentira lo que decía Julián, eso era lo que realmente pensaba

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar?- pregunto ella algo ansiosa, jamás seria tomada desprevenida nuevamente

-Bueno, primero hay algo que debemos hacer, es como un protocolo de aprendiz, se firma cuando vas a recibir tu entrenamiento y luego te presentan al consejo como parte de los _Venatores_ cuando estés lista- explico Julián- Mañana buscare el documento, lo firmaras y comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-

-De acuerdo- dijo algo nerviosa

-Hey- murmuro el colocándole una mano bajo la barbilla- no te preocupes, como dije, no te pasara nada primero voy a enseñarte y cuando adquieras experiencia podrás hacerlo tu sola-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-El que sea necesario, el que tú misma te permitas, dependerá de tu esfuerzo, ya no te preocupes Saori, yo voy a ayudarte. Por ahora descansa, aunque te conozco muy bien y sé que querrás adelantar, así que te recomiendo empieces por el libro del _Genus Venatore_ , es decir el linaje completo-

Saori asintió casi arrepintiéndose por la decisión que tomo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se obligó a continuar- Gracias Julián-

Ambos se levantaron, el chico se despidió de ella con un suave beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba y Saori se estremeció un poco, se notaba que él la quería mucho y de pronto se alegró por tener a alguien así, un hermano que cuidara de ella como Julián lo hacía.

-Nos vemos mañana linda-

-Adiós, cuídate- le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta

Suspiro y observo su celular, era tarde, pero no quería dormir, porque sabía que no lo lograría y mucho menos con él en su mente. Se preguntó si acaso había sido muy dura con Saga, si tal vez fue una tontería discutir, ¡pero claro que era una tontería! Ella lo sabía, porque la verdad era que él quería protegerla y ella a él, ambos se recriminaron el mismo error, pero ninguno supo encontrar una solución.

Suspiro cansada de nuevo.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Milo aún estaba abrazado a Shaina, pero ambos sentados en la orilla de su cama, ninguno supo que más decir por un largo rato, simplemente quedarse ahí disfrutando del calor del otro era opción que tenían.

El muchacho pensó que había metido las patas de todas las maneras posibles, ahora el mismo se consideraba un verdadero patán, un imbécil insensible. Saga ya se lo había dicho por sus estúpidos comentarios y por eso Shaina veía eso en él. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía mucho.

-Shaina…- murmuro su nombre y ella alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, expectante- Lo siento mucho, en verdad, no tengo idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza sobre mí, pero sea lo que sea me lo merezco y ahora comprendo porque no quieres darme una oportunidad-

La chica de cabellos verdes bajo un poco la cabeza mientras negaba- creo que al intentar defenderme de tu supuesta actitud lo que hice fue lastimarte, no tienes toda la culpa- dijo ella en un murmuro apenas

-Te propongo algo…- dijo Milo de repente- ¿te parece si comenzamos desde cero? Sin ideas, prejuicios, ni presiones, solo… dos amigos y ya-

Ella asintió complacida, no era que el chico estuviera feliz pues justamente acababa de reprocharle que no quería ser su amigo sino algo más, pero justo ahora no le quedaba otra opción, tenían que comenzar de nuevo y esta vez lo haría bien, la conquistaría como se debía, sin ser egoísta o petulante como acostumbraba, arreglaría todo.

-Está bien…pero nadie tiene porque enterarse ¿de acuerdo? - ella dijo

-De acuerdo- dijo el con una sonrisa, antes de bajar a la sala, la abrazo fuerte y juntos salieron de ahí

 ** _Residencia Kido_**

Ahora que lo pensaba era una completa y absoluta estupidez el haber discutido, peor aún, se culpaba por dejarlo ahí e irse. Claro que ya había pensado hablar con Julián pero sería después de despedirse correctamente de Saga y de verificar que todo estuviera bien, cuando regresara a casa, cuando él la trajera a casa, porque seguramente eso habría hecho el gemelo.

-Pero que tontería- murmuro para sí misma mientras buscaba con la mirada aquel libro que menciono Julián

Pensó en llamarlo, pero recordó que por ahora él estaba sin teléfono, ¿Sería buena idea llamar a Kanon? No, algo sucedía con ese gemelo que ella no tenía idea y era extraño. Milo, tal vez, era despreocupado y seguro no le traería problemas, pero imaginaba que estaba con Shaina. Esa chica era otro asunto, babeaba por Milo y se hacía del rogar, sonrío al imaginarlos juntos.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras se sentaba en el sillón e intentaba leer con atención.

-El linaje de los cazadores o " _Genus Venatore_ " se divide en numerosas familias que protegen la integridad del mundo como lo conocemos. Clasificados por las grupos más establecidos y fuertes que predominan entre las demás familias- Leía Saori en voz alta

-Europa: Italia, La familia Solo y Kido, Stars Corporation. Alemania, Heinstain Enterprises y…-

Saori se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido afuera más bien sonaba como si algo callera del techo hasta abajo. Paso saliva y de inmediato temió que fuera la bestia otra vez.

Caminó pocos pasos hasta la puerta y cuando pretendía asomarse, alguien toco del otro lado. La chica suspiro aliviada, las bestias no tocaban la puerta. Cuando giro la perilla y abrió se encontró con la mirada de Saga, que estaba ahí parado con cara de regañado.

-Hola- murmuro el apenas audible

-Hola- dijo ella neutral

Saga trago entero, quería disculparse pero no era fácil definitivamente él no era hombre de estas cosas y le costaba muchísimo, era terco y orgulloso.

-¿Puedo…pasar? Me congelo aquí afuera- dijo el aun sin mirarla fijamente

-Claro- dijo ella y ambos se sentaron en el sofá

El silencio reino por los primeros 5 minutos en los que ambos jugaron con sus dedos o cualquier otra cosa que desviara su atención del otro.

Saga respiro profundo ya estaba ahí y tenía que hacerlo, quería disculparse, estuvo solo apenas unas horas y el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando, además del sermón de su gemelo y su insistencia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- comenzó el aun con la mirada en el suelo

Ella también miro a otra parte- Porque tenía que resolver algo, Julián necesitaba unos documentos que al parecer mi abuelo firmaría y como… bueno ya sabes, lo hice yo-

Saga frunció el entrecejo, no conocía a Julián apenas lo vio una vez pero el solo mencionar su nombre lo alteraba, más aun en ese momento a esa hora de la noche. Quería preguntar, quería saber, pero si lo hacia ella se molestaría por su desconfianza y todo se iría al diablo, aunque eventualmente le preguntaría.

-Saori, lo que te dije allá… yo… es decir, no me arrepiento porque quiero cuidarte en verdad, me sigue pareciendo una locura…pero…- la miro fijamente con algo de pena en sus ojos- creo que no fue la mejor manera, lo siento, fui…rudo contigo-

Ella negó con la cabeza- También yo, esas cosas que te dije… tu no tenías la culpa y sé que es insensato de nuestra parte pero… entiende que somos así y que no puedes cambiar a alguien de un día para otro, además…no te lo había dicho pero a veces me ayuda a liberarme del recuerdo, de estar aquí en casa con ese vacío-

Saga entendía y vaya que tenía experiencia en eso, le pasaba igual al menos al principio y peor aún con la maldición que llevaba, se sentía horrible. Aun con la ausencia de Saori ya se podía sentir miserable.

-Eso lo entiendo a la perfección yo… tengo experiencia- Saga se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a ella- No quiero que te sientas así de nuevo, me tienes a mi ahora- dijo el entrelazando su mano con la de ella

Ella suspiro pero sonrió después y le regalo un beso en la mejilla lo que alegro mucho al gemelo

-¿Estoy perdonado?- dijo el juguetón

-Ni lo sueñes, se te hace tarde para irte- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-¿Me vas a echar como a un perro?- dijo el haciéndose el ofendido

-Ay claro que no- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla- a un perro no lo echaría, hay mucho frio afuera- dos palmaditas suaves hicieron contacto de forma divertida

Saga levanto las cejas sorprendido –Entonces me dejarías afuera pero a un perro lo tendrías adentro, eso no es justo- el gemelo sonrió de lado- veamos qué piensas después de que te torture un poco-

Saori borro su sonrisa y el gemelo amplio la suya. Beso a la chica desde el cuello hasta sus labios, la recostó sobre el sofá deslizando una mano desde su pierna hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Ella sintió la mano del gemelo y lo siguiente que sucedió fue…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - grito ella- Jajajajajjaja cosquillas no… por favor- reía Saori

-¿Ahora si vas a rogarme?- dijo el sonriente

Ella pataleaba y agitaba sus brazos para que la soltara, entre risas lo empujo y ambos cayeron del sofá al piso.

La chica de cabellos lila sonreía y jadeaba a la vez- Que cruel eres…-

-¿Ya lo pensaste mejor o hace falta persuasión?- dijo el con cara de inocencia

-Umm… tal vez un poquito, pero solo un poquito-

Saga volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella de nuevo, ambos tentándose, finalmente el gemelo la beso con delicadeza mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, estarás ahí…- murmuro ella aun en la misma posición

-Te lo juro y el día que no este, grita mi nombre en voz alta o en tu mente que donde sea te voy a escuchar, si no aparezco es porque ya he muerto- le dijo con un semblante tan serio que ella se estremeció

Ella junto su frente con la de él y entrelazo su mano en el cabello azul del gemelo, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la presencia del otro

Saga se resistió a la primera imagen que apareció en su mente y continuo en la misma posición que estaba con Saori. Aun así una agresiva secuencia de recuerdos ataco, él le había dicho lo mismo a Allison y ahora se lo repetía a ella, pero antes...

 _-Chicos, el día que no esté con ustedes, griten mi nombre en voz alta o en sus mentes que donde sea que este los voy a escuchar, si no aparezco es porque ya he muerto- Helena era la dueña de esa voz_

 _Kanon de 14 años asintió mientras abrazaba a su hermana, Saga también asintió con determinación y su hermana lo arrastro en un abrazo._

 _-Yo siempre los voy a cuidar-_

Saga gruño un poco ante el recuerdo y sintió como un nudo en la garganta se formaba, ¿hasta donde podía llegar la tortura?

 _-Una bestia como tú lo único que merece es soledad, yo te condeno a una vida en soledad- era la voz de Victoria, la hechicera_

El gemelo gruño más fuerte esta vez fue también un quejido y se apartó de Saori de inmediato llevándose una mano a la cabeza, apretó los ojos fuerte para borrar aquello.

Saori se acercó a él y preocupada le coloco una mano en la mejilla, ambos estaban aún recostados en el suelo.

-¿Saga, estas bien?-el abrió los ojos y asintió- Deberías ver a un médico- sugirió ella en tono preocupado

-No te preocupes, se me va a quitar- dijo el – _Eso espero…-_ Pensó el gemelo

Ella asintió aun algo angustiada y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su chico, no estaba muy convencida pero si algo sabía desde que conoció a Saga es que era un terco de primera clase, de seguro no habría forma de que aceptara ir.

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato hasta cansarse del frio y duro piso.

 ** _Residencia de Aioria_**

Después de recogerlo en la carretera la noche anterior, Sísifo y su hijo volvieron a su casa a descansar y listos para el domingo que le esperaba a Aioria. El castaño se levantó algo asustado, de pronto le parecía una terrible idea, no quería ser la cena de una de esas bestias.

Su padre toco la puerta de su habitación y Aioria le ordeno pasar, él se acomodaba la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, casi listo para salir.

-Buen día hijo, ¿dormiste bien? - Sísifo tenía una pequeña venda en la muñeca donde fue herido la noche anterior, pero nada que un cazador experimentado como el no pudiera dominar.

-Buenos días, la verdad, no dormí mucho, no estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo Aioria cabizbajo

El padre coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de su muchacho- Hijo, ninguno de nosotros estuvo 100% seguro de esto, pero al final, cuando tomamos la primera arma en nuestras manos y sabemos con certeza que eso significara salvar vidas humanas, entonces nos enorgullecemos-

El castaño se sentía un poco más seguro, su padre le transmitía esa sensación. Aioria asintió esta vez más calmado.

-De acuerdo padre, lo hare, eso que vivimos anoche no se puede repetir- dijo el muchacho con determinación

Sísifo asintió- Es correcto, aunque para ser la primera vez lo hiciste muy bien y estoy orgulloso de ti- Aioria rio suave- Ahora vamos, ven conmigo a firmar ese documento que marcara una nueva etapa en tu futuro- dijo el hombre muy emocionado

-Está bien Papá, hagamos esto- dijo el joven

Ambos salieron juntos directo a la oficina empresarial de Sísifo donde Aioria se convertiría en el aprendiz de cazador en su familia

 ** _Residencia Kido_**

Saori despertaba con dificultad, pero pronto abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que tenía una reunión con Julián en la mañana. Observo el reloj en su mesa y este marcaba las 8 am, la chica se movió un poco, pero sintió que algo la retenía.

Saga la rodeaba con su brazo profundamente dormido a su lado, Saori se asustó de pronto pero luego recordó que después de aburrirse del incomodo piso, decidieron conversar en otra parte. Ella decidió que ya que no iban a dormir podían ver una película, así que fueron directamente a su habitación y allí se quedaron toda la noche.

Se sonrojo furiosamente porque el chico dormía a su lado y ella jamás había tenido a un muchacho tan cerca y en su propia habitación. No tuvo otra opción que voltearse para quedar frente a él, pero Saga realmente no la soltaba.

Lo escucho murmurar algo, un nombre, sin embargo, pensó que luego le preguntaría. Por ahora tenían que levantarse, ella lo acaricio y el comenzó a moverse.

\- ¿Amor? -

El gruñía y se rehusaba a abrir los ojos

-Saga, levántate- decía ella con cariño

\- ¿Mmm? - respondió aun dormido

-Tengo que salir y tú tienes que llegar a tu casa, los chicos deben estar preocupados-

-ujum…- decía sin abrir los ojos aun

Ella rio suave- que perezoso eres- dijo ella para darle un pequeño beso

Saga abrió los ojos finalmente y afianzo su agarre- ¿Nos podemos quedar así todo el día? - propuso el

-Nop, tengo una reunión importante- dijo ella

Saga frunció el entrecejo- ¿Un domingo? - pregunto el muchacho incrédulo

Saori suspiro- Mi abuelo me dejo una carta que encontré hace poco- comenzó ella- ahí me pide que me encargue de sus negocios, yo la verdad no se mucho de esas cosas y necesito aprender si quiero hacerlo bien- Saga asintió en señal de que le prestaba atención- Hable con Julián para que me enseñe todo ese mundo, él es un empresario como su padre, así que es buena idea- explico ella

No le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba. Julián no era de su agrado, ese chico le daba mala espina y no lo quería cerca de Saori, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se oponía ella igualmente lo haría, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y cuidar de su chica de otra forma.

Saga suspiro- Si no hay otra opción- dijo el resignado

Ella encarno las cejas sorprendida por la actitud del gemelo- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

-La verdad no, pero como sé que tienes que hacerlo no voy a impedirlo, solo prométeme que te cuidaras- dijo el

-Solo voy a casa de Julián, es medio día no me pasara nada, pero si eso te tranquiliza, te lo prometo- dijo ella sonriente

Saga le dio un beso pequeño antes de que ambos se levantaran. 30 minutos después ambos estaban en el auto del gemelo camino a la mansión Solo

Saori no quería mentir, pero ya Julián le había advertido de la discreción del asunto, no le podían decir a nadie de su trabajo, Saga no podía saberlo, tal vez más adelante, pero por ahora, no.

Saga por otra parte se sentía muy incómodo con ese asunto, no le gustaba, pero no tenía opción. Por ahora solo luchaba con el dolor de cabeza con el que se levantó y no tenía idea de porqué. Saori lo miro y él se forzó a sonreír.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo ella

-Seguro- dijo el asintiendo

\- ¿Quién es Helena? -

Saga tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el control del auto, estaba muy sorprendido y ahora no tenía idea de lo que respondería, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ella. Estaba en shock ¿Cómo rayo se había enterado Saori? Acaso ¿Kanon le comento algo? No, eso era imposible.

Saori noto el rostro impresionado de Saga y frunció el entrecejo, ese era el nombre que le había escuchado murmurar y se esforzó mucho para no caer en los celos que cualquier mujer tendría. El detuvo el auto momentáneamente mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo.

\- ¿Vas a decirme? - dijo ella en tono curioso

Saga se mordió el labio- Yo…es que…- comenzó el tartamudeando, pero suspiro- no me gusta hablar de eso-

Ella le desvió la mirada y él lo noto- de acuerdo- fue todo lo que Saori dijo

Saga apretó el volante en frustración- Es que…- dijo el algo nervioso- Helena…es…-volvió a tartamudear mientras se tomaba la placa en su cuello- Era… mi hermana- termino

Saori volvió a mirarlo y el gemelo solo observaba la placa de su cuello con un semblante muy serio que ella sabía que utilizaba cuando no quería demostrar sus emociones

\- ¿Era? Dios lo siento, es que yo…- dijo ella palmeándose la frente

Saga no dijo nada y ambos continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la Mansión Solo

\- ¿Estas molesto? - pregunto ella tímida

El la observo nuevamente con el mismo semblante de antes, pero hizo una mueca que quería parecerse a una sonrisa- No, tarde o temprano tendría que decirte-

Ella bajo la cabeza apenada- Discúlpame por…-

-Ya te dije que no importa- comento el mientras le tomaba la mano, lo que hizo sentir más tranquila a Saori- Cuando vuelvas, te voy a…contar algunas cosas-

Ella quería decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que él no le haría caso. Finalmente, ambos se despidieron y ella se bajó del auto para reunirse con Julián

Saga regreso a su casa abrió la puerta, no se sentía nada bien sobre todo emocionalmente, así que simplemente paso arrastrando los pies.

Milo y Camus estaban en la sala junto a Shaina, Laika, Hilda y Marín que se quedaron a pasar la noche después del ataque, juntos desayunaban con el televisor encendido en las noticias, reían tranquilamente hasta que el gemelo paso sin decir media palabra. Saga solo subió las escaleras en silencio.

\- ¿Qué le paso? - pregunto Shaina curiosa

Milo tenía el entrecejo fruncido- quien sabe, pero Kanon lo averiguara de seguro-

-Tal vez discutió con Saori- comento Hilda

-No sé, está muy raro- Camus dijo

 _En otras noticias, el cuerpo de un joven fue hallado sin vida en los terrenos bajos o como le llaman algunos, el bosque de la muerte, en la madrugada de este sábado. los cuerpos de seguridad comentan que esta es la segunda víctima por ataque animal en estas 2 semanas y que están atentos a cualquier aviso de avistamiento de animal salvaje. La policía indico que los números de emergencia para…_

\- ¿Creen que sea lo que nos atacó anoche? - Marín pregunto algo intranquila

-Tal vez, aunque ciertamente hay muchos animales salvajes por ahí, pudo ser cualquiera- Camus dijo tratando de calmar la situación

-Por eso les dije que era una mala idea acampar ahí- Marín dijo

-No es el mismo bosque- defendió Laika

-Pero es el mismo peligro Laika, como pueden ser tan ciegas- la pelirroja dijo algo molesta

Debatieron un buen rato sobre el tema mientras terminaban de desayunar y se preparaban para irse de regreso a sus casas

 **…**

Kanon salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, esa mañana desayuno rápido y se retiró porque iba a salir. Tenía la necesidad de darle una vuelta a Ariccia en búsqueda de esa bestia, eso, si es que resultaba ser solo una bestia y no una persona.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones negros, botas y una camisa sin mangas blanca. Por alguna razón no encontraba la chaqueta de cuero, tal vez la dejo en alguna parte o en el auto. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que su gemelo podía prestarle una, camino tranquila y relajadamente hasta su habitación y cuando se dispuso a tocar, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Oye Saga necesito que me prestes una chaqueta- dijo Kanon mientras entraba de golpe

Saga volteo y negó con la cabeza- Cuando será el día que tocaras la bendita puerta como la gente- murmuró el

Kanon observo a su gemelo parado frente a la ventana, manos en los bolsillos y un semblante que él conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Saori no te perdono?- soltó Kanon sin rodeos

-No se trata de ella, toma la chaqueta y vete- ordeno Saga

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, su hermano podía ser un malagradecido cuando se lo proponía. El menor de los gemelos agarro la que estaba encima de la cama, la que Saga tenía puesta y se volteo

-Si no es por Saori, entonces es por ella, ayer quería… contarte algo- dijo Kanon apenas audible

Saga volteo prestándole atención, esas palabras eran pronunciadas por su gemelo pocas veces en la vida, Kanon era terriblemente orgulloso y jamás decía nada de lo que pensaba o sentía.

-La recordé… hace unos días y… Laika me pregunto por ella, le dije que era mi hermana…Fui… capaz de decirle a una persona que apenas conozco…tal vez necesitamos hablarlo más seguido y no entre nosotros sino con alguien más…-

Atónito era la palabra correcta para describir a Saga en este momento, Kanon, la persona más reservada en el mundo aparte de él, estaba sugiriendo que debían desahogarse con otra persona. Estaba completamente incrédulo

-Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo Kanon, pero yo no quiero…porque si lo hago voy a desenterrar todo mi pasado y eso…-dijo negando con la cabeza- no puedo hacerlo…-

Kanon se encogió de hombros, su gemelo se estaba cerrando- Solo piensa que al menos tú tienes una persona con quien hablar Saga, no lo desperdicies- dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta

-Y que se supone que le diga, mmm tal vez, "Sabes Saori perdí el control de mi lado animal, porque te cuento que soy un licántropo, entonces en un arranque de ira asesine a mi novia con mis propias manos, ¡oh claro! además por mi culpa también mataron a mi hermana a la cual no pude salvar y ahora no puedo pensar en ella sin querer arrancarme mi propio cuello"- termino Saga con un furioso tono sarcástico.

Kanon negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él quedando frente a frente, ambos casi del mismo tamaño tal vez Saga más alto por solo centímetros. El menor lo miro con reprensión en sus ojos

-Tu tenías razón, tal vez yo debí acercarme a Saori primero y alejarte de ella cuando pude, claramente eres un peligro- dijo el

Saga frunció el entrecejo- claro porque seguramente tu eres mucho mejor que yo ¿no? Te recuerdo que venimos del mismo lado y tu naciste siendo un asesino- el mayor estaba por demás furioso ante la insinuación anterior de su gemelo

Kanon se impactó un poco por las palabras pronunciadas, eso era bajo y nunca se lo había dicho, tal vez de niños, pero jamás lo había mencionado de nuevo

-Obviamente estas fuera de sí, cuando madures un poco vuelve a hablarme, si no mantente alejado porque voy a partirte la cara- Kanon pronuncio molesto mientras salía de la habitación

Saga golpeo la pared con su puño furioso, en el fondo algo le decía que debía arrepentirse, pero su ira lo cegaba.

 **…**

Así como Saga había entrado arrastrando los pies, ahora salía un Kanon por demás furioso, sin mirar a nadie más lo que dejo a los chicos en la sala algo confundidos

-Esos chicos tienen un gran problema de carácter- Shaina dijo y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

 **…**

 ** _Mansión Solo_**

Después de firmar aquel documento del _Genus Venatore_ , Julián llevo a Saori a la estación de armas, en el bunker bajo su casa, allí tenía al igual que el señor Kido, una cantidad alarmante de armas de todo tipo.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto ella algo atemorizada

-Bueno, porque cada cazador debe aprender a manejar todas las armas posibles y conocidas, nunca sabes cual te ayudara a salvar tu vida- Saori asintió atemorizada- Sin embargo, cada uno de nosotros debe especializarse en una, la que vaya más contigo, la que sientas que mejor puedes dominar, ¿entiendes? -

-Y… ¿Cuál es la tuya? - pregunto ella curiosa

Julián se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y debajo de ella tenía un arnés entero con cuchillos finos de alrededor de 20 cm cada uno, todos en forma de media luna y un circulo en el mango. Saori abrió los ojos como platos

-Cuchillo Táctico modelo Garra- dijo mientras tomaba uno con sus manos- lo tomas con tu mano en un puño y la hoja de media luna queda de frente al oponente, sirve para desgarrar- hizo un movimiento rápido de derecha a izquierda como si cortara un cuello, luego volteo al cuchillo colocándolo en forma de garra- y también puedes provocar un inmenso dolor si lo clavas y arrastras hacia abajo como garras, son pequeños pero mortales-

Saori parpadeo un par de veces más que asustada- Ehm…ok ya entendí, no hay que ser tan grafico- Julián rio fuerte- Ven, escoge la que más te guste-

Después de pasar su mano por varias armas de fuego y blancas se detuvo en una pequeña que le llamo la atención, parecía una pistola abajo, y arriba un arco… una ballesta

-La Ballesta de suspensión, gran potencia, capaz de atravesar extremidades con facilidad y son muy útiles, puedes colocar sustancias o accesorios que harán mucho más letales tus flechas, me gusta tu elección- explico Julián

-Me gusta, es discreta y se ajusta bien a mi mano- dijo mientras le colocaba una flecha lista para disparar, con un movimiento ágil a su espalda disparó justo en el centro de un mapa pegado a la pared…Italia. Julián encarno ambas cejas y rio.

-Ya te lo dije, contra la sangre no se lucha, andando señorita Kido, tienes mucho que aprender y a este paso considero será demasiado fácil para ti-

Saori sonrió mucho más contenta y ambos caminaron hasta un terreno cercano en los límites de la mansión Solo para entrenar toda la tarde

 ** _Bosque Ariccia 7pm_**

Kanon paso todo el día dando vueltas por Ariccia, buscando pistas, lugares en los que posiblemente se escondía la bestia. A esas horas de la noche el gemelo ya tenía una idea en la mente que le indicaba algo grave. Siguió con su camino hacia el norte, rumbo a las montañas Veleno, se suponía que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, pero Kanon se sentía bastante intrigado.

El bosque ya estaba oscuro para esa hora, detuvo su caminata cuando sintió ruidos atrás de él observo por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido, se mantuvo alerta mientras retomaba su caminata.

Frente a él un camino recto dirigido por los mismos troncos de la naturaleza se asomaron un par de ojos azules, Kanon sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - dijo el

La figura tras los arboles aún no se dejaba ver, pero el gemelo por su olfato agudo sabía que se trataba de Ángelo.

\- ¿Has cometido un error al internarte aquí, Saga? -

No podía creer lo tonto que era el italiano, aun los confundía, Kanon quiso reír, pero se contuvo y decidió seguir el juego

-No me digas ¿y eso por qué? ¿acaso es tu "territorio"? - dijo el gemelo en tono burlón

Ángelo rio sádico- Estas en lo correcto, sabes allá afuera no puedo hacerte nada, pero aquí…- el italiano amplio su sonrisa- aquí eres hombre muerto-

A Kanon le pareció escuchar un gruñido gutural a sus espaldas, no era algo que el conociera o tal vez sí, en Animal planet o el zoológico.

-Veras, no debiste venir solo y mucho menos cuando no sabes qué clase de enemigos tienes- dijo Ángelo

Escucho otro gruñido más suave pero igual de atemorizante y un poco más lejano, miro hacia arriba y en una rama de árbol baja estaba paseándose con elegancia un enorme felino de orejas puntiagudas negras, un lince de piel gris abundante. Miro sobre su hombro y un Tigre con unos colmillos mucho más grande de lo normal estaba parado justo ahí.

Entre las sombras a su lado izquierdo otro par de ojos azules se acercaba con el mismo gruñido del anterior. Kanon estaba rodeado

-¿los sacaste del zoológico? Eres un buen domador entonces, te felicito- decía Kanon aun burlón

Ángelo negó con la cabeza mientras reía- Se te ha pegado el humor de tu hermano, pero bueno, eso no importa porque esta noche, vas a morir-

Kanon quería retroceder, él estaba jugando con sus palabras, pero claramente sabía que no se trataban de simples animales, tenía muy claro que eran mitad humanos y que eran los amigos del italiano.

\- ¿Qué demonios son ustedes? - Kanon pregunto mucho más serio

Ángelo ladeo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda divertido-Mmm Supongo que ya te lo podemos decir, a fin de cuentas, morirás. El poder que se le dio a los hombres desde tiempos mitológicos Saga, la capacidad de convertir a un ser humano en animal, el que sea, el que quieras. Primero solo era posible tener un espíritu, pero luego…-dijo mientras comenzaba a transformarse- luego nuestros cuerpos tomaron la habilidad de cambiar junto con nuestras almas, si pensaste que yo era un licántropo, te equivocaste… somos Teriántropos-

Kanon observo al chico que ahora era un lobo de pelaje marrón frente a él, los demás comenzaron a acercarse de manera intimidante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kanon se sintió realmente en problemas, si todas esas criaturas lo atacaban a la vez había un 99% de probabilidades de que muriera. Ahora tenía que pensar en su posible salida, escape o distracción porque enfrentarles era un suicidio.

* * *

 **Teriantropía:** _habilidad de cambiar de forma humana a animal y viceversa. El término «teriantropía» ha sido adoptado para describir un concepto espiritual en el que el individuo cree que él tiene el espíritu o alma, en su totalidad o en parte, de un animal no-humano. Deriva del nombre «teriántropo», que significa 'parte hombre y parte bestia', cual proviene del idioma griego therion (Θηριον), significando 'animal salvaje' o 'bestia', y anthrōpos (ανθρωπος), que significa 'hombre'._

 **Helena** : _Algo que quería contarles sobre la hermana de los gemelos que coloque en la historia, es porque se dice que Castor y Pollux tenían 2 hermanas, la mas importante, Helena de Troya quien fue secuestrada por Teseo y Piríto. En base a esa mitología decidí_ _incluirla_

 **Bueno espero que les este gustando esta historia, al fin sabemos que rayos son los de Deathmask y su grupo, y pues por supuesto espero sus teorías, les dije en un inicio que no me iba a quedar con solo los lobos sino que iba a incluir mas criaturas sobrenaturales. También espero que haya sido de su agrado las escenas entre las parejitas que tanto nos gustan. El capitulo 12 ya lo empece pero aun le falta asi que no estoy muy segura si podre subirlo en dos dias, de todas maneras intentare terminarlo lo mas pronto posible, ademas que tengo otras historias pendientes.**

 **En fin, comenten y dejen sus opiniones en la cajita de reviews, Mil gracias por leer, Saluditos.**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthyss'Queen**_


	12. Chapter 12 Descubrimientos

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien, como ven si me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo y subirlo a tiempo, advierto que si sufren alguna enfermedad cardíaca se tomen sus medicinas antes de leer porque esto se va a poner feo. Pido disculpas por si alguien muere y no les gusta ^^**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #10**

La muerte no es un fin, como mucho es un cambio.

 _-Shaka de Virgo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 _Descubrimientos_

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Kanon paso saliva, cada vez se acercaban más y no había salida. No en vano había vivido 200 años su mente trabajaba rápido para conseguir una solución.

Decidió que se transformaría parcialmente para tomarlos por sorpresa, salir de ahí era su prioridad y si lo atacaban, se defendería, aunque eso implicara su posible muerte.

 _-¿Asustado?- Deathmask dijo_

Kanon gruño fuerte y garras salieron de sus manos, rápidamente se lanzó contra el lince que se acercaba a él, intento hacerle daño, pero era muy rápido y este clavo sus garras en el cuello del gemelo. El peli azul comenzó a correr

Tan solo había enfrentado a uno y ya estaba herido, lo peor es que estaba muy lejos de la salida y lo perseguirían eso era seguro.

 _-Esto va a ser muy divertido, señores hora de cazar, divídanse- le dijo Deathmask a sus compañeros comunicándose por sus pensamientos. Los 4 corrieron siguiendo a Kanon_

El gemelo corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas, rápidamente se transformó ahora que llevaba unos metros de ventaja y así el lobo negro continuo con su camino.

 ** _Residencia de Saori – 7:30 pm_**

La chica salía del baño, escogió su ropa como todas las noches, pero esta vez se puso la pijama, no iría a Ariccia como todas las noches porque estaba exhausta, había tenido un día de entrenamiento agotador.

Tomo un libro y se recostó en la cama, aunque no fue mucho lo que pudo leer porque su teléfono comenzó a repicar. Era él.

-¡Saga!- contesto ella feliz

-Hola preciosa, conseguí mi celular- comento el

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella detectando el tono de voz del gemelo

El suspiro del otro lado- Si, no te preocupes…yo… ¿puedo ir a verte?-

-¡Claro! Nada me haría más feliz- dijo ella

-Te veo en 20 minutos preciosa- dijo más animado

Ambos colgaron la llamada y Saori salto de su cama para ponerse otra ropa más decente, sin embargo, se quedó pensativa en el tono del gemelo.

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Kanon seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba mucho más cerca de la caída del bosque, al llegar ahí solo tendría que pasar varios metros de tierra para salir del bosque y llegar a su casa, claro que primero tenía la intención de perderlos no quería dirigirlos exactamente a donde vivía.

Sin embargo las cosas no saldrían como las planeo, rápidamente fue derribado por uno de los tigres. Era enorme y demasiado pesado, aun así, Kanon tenía la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra él, entre mordiscos y gruñidos pudo hacerle daño, aun así, el felino le mordió un costado con los terribles colmillos que tenía.

Kanon gruño de nuevo, se zafo del tigre y corrió de nuevo pero en una dirección distinta. Sentía la sangre correr y estaba seguro que esa herida era profunda, se quejó un poco, pero se forzó a seguir corriendo

Otro Tigre, el blanco, lo esperaba para emboscarlo más adelante y así lo hizo. Embistió al lobo negro con todas sus fuerzas arrastrándolo hasta un árbol, Kanon volvió a defenderse con todo lo que le quedaba, sus ojos brillaban en un azul intenso.

 _-Maldición- gruño Kanon_

 _-Vamos muere ya- rugió el tigre_

Kanon logró herir con su mordida al tigre en el cuello, no lo soltaba y así lo haría hasta que el felino se desangrara. Sin embargo el animal forcejeo y logro utilizar su peso a su favor pasando su garra desde el cuello hasta el pecho del lobo.

 _-Estas muerto- rugió el felino blanco_

Kanon sintió cada uno de los colmillos atravesar su cuerpo una mordida como esa significaba la muerte. Gruño de dolor sintió sus huesos quebrarse en el costado, de eso no iba a sanar.

La criatura, que en realidad era Bud en su forma de tigre blanco, disfrutaba del líquido caliente en su mandíbula, estaba a punto de cumplir su misión.

Su hermano, el otro tigre llego para observar al igual que Deathmask y Afrodita que avisados por medio de los pensamientos del gemelo de Syd volvieron para reunirse.

 _-Mírate Saga, que deplorable- Deathmask rugió_

 _Kanon abrió los ojos, aún tenía su forma de lobo por poco tiempo, pero la tenía._

 _-Mask, te equivocas- El Lince, Afrodita remarco_

 _Ángelo gruño furioso- No entiendo, tú no eres Saga, esos son los ojos de un Beta, Kanon-_

 _Si el gemelo pudiera reír lo haría, pero el dolor era inmenso, Bud lo había soltado, pero era obvio que todos estaban esperando que muriera lenta y dolorosamente._

 _-Que pérdida de tiempo- gruño Syd_

 _-Tu olor, es el de Saga, aun así, eres Kanon- Deathmask camino hacia el- Bueno creo que es hasta mejor, solo imagina la cara de tu hermanito cuando te encuentre muerto, oh eso será memorable-_

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? - pregunto Syd_

 _-Mátenlo ya y dejen su cuerpo en la academia- dijo Ángelo caminando de vuelta a las montañas_

Bud se acercó para darle el golpe final- Es una lástima que no haya sido Saga, esa rata me ataco y me persiguió por todo el bosque, aun así, voy a desquitarme contigo-

Kanon estaba muy débil, ya había perdido mucha sangre y no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar más, pero estaba seguro de que Saga no había atacado a nadie aún. Su gemelo… él tenía que estar sintiendo todo.

Escucho un rugido estruendoso que ya conocía bien, las últimas semanas había estado dando problemas, y justo ahora aparecía. El destino era algo incierto, esa bestia ahora le salvaba la vida.

Observo como embestían a ambos tigres y el lince un poco más ágil, esquivaba furiosamente a la criatura con dificultad. Era su oportunidad de escape.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Después de llamar a Saori se dispuso ducharse antes de salir. Cuando termino de vestirse bajo por algo de comer, desde hace rato se sentía ansioso, intranquilo.

Camus Entro a la cocina también y busco algo en el refrigerador y observo al gemelo

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo el francés algo curioso

El peli azul negó con la cabeza- Todo bien, ¿y Milo?- pregunto

-En la sala con Shaina, ella se quiso quedar, las demás se fueron a su casa-

Saga estiraba el cuello, no se estaba sintiendo nada bien y por ahora no tenía idea de que rayos le sucedía.

\- ¿Seguro que está todo bien? - Camus insistió, el gemelo se estaba poniendo algo pálido

-Camus ¿Kanon ya regreso? -

El galo negó con la cabeza

-Voy a salir, regreso tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba, se llevó una mano al costado

Camus lo miro salir de la cocina y ahora estaba preocupado, Saga no se veía bien y Kanon no había regresado desde la mañana.

Saga camino hasta la puerta un poco más calmado, pero sintiendo mucho dolor y a pesar de que estaba muy molesto con Kanon ahora se estaba preocupando. Saga creyó que tal vez se estaba enfermando, aunque eso no pasaba mucho y si llegaba a pasar se recuperaba rápido, un día máximo dos gracias a su sistema inmunológico.

-¿Vas a salir?- Milo pregunto

-Sí, regreso tarde-

-¿Crees que podamos dejar a Shaina en su casa?- pregunto Milo

-No es necesario Milo yo…- comenzó ella

-No hay problema, me queda de paso- Saga dijo

Los tres estaban listos para salir pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La escena era por demás horrorosa, Kanon empujo la puerta, tropezando y cayo directamente al piso. Rápidamente se formó un pequeño charco de sangre, el gemelo estaba bañado en el líquido rojo y tierra de pies a cabeza, tosía y temblaba ligeramente.

Shaina dejó escapar un grito ahogado aterrorizada con la imagen, Saga y Milo saltaron sobre Kanon buscando la herida que estaba provocando semejante sangrado

-¡Dioses! ¿Qué le paso?- Shaina decía con miedo

-Kanon, Kanon mírame- Saga llamaba a su gemelo que estaba al borde de la inconciencia

El menor se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre y Saga lo puso de lado. Era grave…

-Saga, no va a sanar solo- dijo Milo que ya le había arrancado la ropa del torso. Shaina se llevó una mano a la boca- Es demasiado-

\- ¡Ya lo sé Milo!- grito el gemelo frustrado

Camus entraba a la sala por el escándalo y vio horrorizado la escena

-Tienes que llevarlo al hospital- Sugirió Camus

-No puedo llevarlo, no va a soportarlo, voy a forzar a su cuerpo a sanar y si no…- Saga dijo, estaba muy nervioso

Milo y Camus hacían presión en las heridas

Olvidando que Shaina estaba presente Saga mostro una transformación parcial, con garras y ojos rojos

La única manera de forzar a otro lobo a sanar era llamando a la bestia en su interior. El alfa tenía que hacerlo, provocándole dolor y eso fue lo que Saga hizo.

Shaina dejó escapar un grito cuando vio al gemelo con ojos rojos brillantes, garras y colmillos. Se aterro cuando lo vio morder el brazo de Kanon. Los ojos del menor brillaron en azul y gruño fuerte.

\- ¿pero… ¿Que… que…? - murmuraba Shaina mientras retrocedía

Milo la observaba con pesar, quería ir con ella explicárselo todo antes de que corriera despavorida

Kanon comenzó a recuperarse, pero a una lentitud extrema, Saga lo levanto con cuidado y lo movió hasta el auto, al menos sobreviviría hasta llegar. Lo puso en el asiento de atrás mientras su hermano se quejaba

-Tranquilo, no te vas a morir me oíste- dijo mientras sus manos ensangrentadas se unían en un apretón

El muchacho tosió y se quejó de nuevo entre gruñidos y alaridos. Camus subió al auto y sostuvo a Kanon mientras Saga conducía como desquiciado hasta el hospital. Antes de salir le dijo a Milo que se quedara con Shaina.

Cuando Milo regreso a la casa, Shaina estaba sentada en el sofá pálida, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver, el peli añil se acercó a ella lentamente como si fuera una bomba que estaba por explotar, tenía miedo, y no sabía cómo rayos iba a explicarle.

Ella observo a Milo sentarse a su lado y por instinto dio un respingo, el muchacho intento tocarla, pero esta le rechazo. Aterrada era una buena palabra…

-Shaina…yo…- Milo comenzó con voz bajita- ¿me dejas que te explique? -

La chica dejo salir un par de lágrimas, no era justo, ninguna persona normal debería ver aquello

\- ¿A…acaso tiene alguna explicación lógica? - murmuro ella

\- ¿Lógica? No lo creo, pero te puedo… decir que fue…eso… ¿Me vas a dejar? -

Shaina asintió despacio, después de todo quería saber… aunque fuera la cosa más extraña que haya vivido

-Tienes que calmarte primero porque necesito de tu completa atención para que me entiendas- fue lo que dijo Milo mientras con mucho cuidado pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica para tranquilizarla, ella de inmediato se refugió en los brazos del muchacho

 ** _Hospital Central – Roma_**

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras que un alarmado Saga entraba con su gemelo en brazos, no la había tenido fácil en el camino y entro en shock llegando al hospital. Un par de enfermeras trajeron una camilla y rápidamente procedieron a realizar su trabajo.

Saga se quedó ahí afuera después de responderle a la enfermera que había sido un ataque animal, el muchacho se desplomo en una de las sillas exhausto. Su gemelo estaba pasando por un dolor terrible y él podía sentirlo. Se observó a sí mismo y vio la sangre de su hermano impregnada en su cuerpo ¿podía alguien sangrar tanto y sobrevivir? Estaba por averiguarlo. Al levantar sus manos frente a él y verlas completamente rojas su mente retrocedió muchos años atrás

El recuerdo de la sangre de Allison y de Helena en sus manos lo estaba alterando e hizo lo posible por respirar y calmarse, pero no era fácil, era su gemelo el que estaba en peligro de muerte, lo único que le quedaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Camus que estaba frente a él también un poco manchado, pero bastante calmado. No escuchó lo que le dijo porque su mente estaba viajando, pero cuando sintió el contacto en su hombro regreso de golpe.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto el francés

Saga asintió y recostó su cabeza a la pared

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo hacer esto? - Camus pregunto con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto

-No… la verdad ni siquiera lo había pensado- Saga dijo sin moverse de su sitio

\- ¿Crees que Ángelo pudo…? -

-No, Ángelo no tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencer a Kanon y en un supuesto caso de que lo hiciera jamás provocaría esas heridas- El gemelo dijo frustrado, en realidad no tenía idea

Su hermano había intentado hablar varias veces, en la casa y luego en el auto, pero nunca pudo se ahogaba o gruñía de dolor, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que mejorara para preguntarle, eso si es que mejoraba.

Camus vio a Saga suspirar cansado y no se quería imaginar lo que sentía- Voy por un café, ¿quieres algo? - el gemelo negó con la cabeza y el galo salió de ahí, deseo que Milo estuviera presente porque él era pésimo consolando a la gente, pero por ahora Milo tenía un problema más grande y no quería estar en su lugar

Saga saco su celular del bolsillo, recordó que Saori lo estaba esperando, marco el numero de la chica y después de unos repiques atendió.

-Hola, ¿paso algo? - estaba algo preocupada porque esos 20 minutos se convirtieron en 1 hora

-Hola preciosa, escucha… lo lamento, no voy a llegar, no me esperes, estoy en el hospital y…- decía el gemelo con voz cansada

\- ¡Dios! ¿Te paso algo? - exclamo ella asustada

-Estoy bien, es… Kanon… no te preocupes y discúlpame ¿sí? -

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? - dijo ella alarmada y Saga encarno ambas cejas sorprendido- Voy para allá ahora mismo-

-No, escucha…- pero ya la chica le había colgado

Saga se quedó ahí observando su celular algo sorprendido, esa chica era muy peculiar, podía tener un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se lo proponía. El gemelo camino hacia el baño de caballeros, necesitaba asearse un poco y despejar la mente.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Shaina estaba un poco más calmada pero impactada, todo lo que Milo le había contado le parecía sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción. Licántropos, los cuatro eran lobos y ella no lo podía creer.

-Sé que ahora estas confundida y también entiendo que es mucho para digerir, pero… es la verdad y tú lo viste- Milo le dijo con tono compasivo

-Lo sé, pero es que… es demasiado yo nunca pensé que estas cosas… existieran- dijo ella

-Nadie sabe, la gente vive en constante peligro y no lo sabe, algunos como nosotros solo queremos una vida tranquila, pero hay otros que… solo desean dañar- explico el muchacho

-Lobos- murmuro ella incrédula

El asintió- Shaina, escúchame bien esto que te voy a decir- la chica asintió prestando toda su atención- es sumamente importante que no le menciones esto a nadie, absolutamente a nadie- dijo el muy serio

Ella levanto las cejas en sorpresa- ¿Quién me creería? - decía mientras se encogía de hombros

-Es algo que no puedes comentar, ni siquiera a Saori, Laika, Hilda o Marín, a nadie… porque si lo haces entonces correremos peligro y tendremos que huir de Italia- explico Milo en un tono triste, la sola idea de tener que irse le hacía sentir mal

Shaina asintió- De acuerdo- Milo la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte

-gracias Shai, es muy importante para nosotros… para mí- ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad

 ** _Hospital Central_**

Una de las enfermeras salió de repente en búsqueda de los familiares del gemelo. Al encontrarse con la cara idéntica de Kanon afuera se detuvo y comenzó a explicar su condición.

-Múltiples laceraciones, hemorragia interna, perforación del pulmón izquierdo y contusión craneal- decía la mujer en un tono absurdamente medico

\- ¿Entonces…? - Saga decía algo confundido, ya sabía lo que significaban todos esos términos, pero lo que él quería saber nadie se lo decía

-Está estable por ahora, pero va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre, perdió demasiada, lo perdimos por un instante, pero ahora está en cuidados intensivos, ¿imagino que usted será el principal donante? -

Saga asintió queriendo gritarle que era obvio, pero no tenía energías para eso- Perfecto lo llamo en cuanto tenga listos los papeles-

La mujer se fue y Saga se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba frustrado, pero sobre todo furioso

-Tranquilízate un poco, si Kanon sobrevivió tiene posibilidades de recuperarse su sistema pronto reaccionara y comenzara a sanar más rápido- dijo Camus intentando calmarlo

-Te juro que quien sea el responsable de esto va a sufrir mi ira, lo voy a despedazar con mis manos, voy a hacer que me suplique para que lo mate- gruño el gemelo furioso

Camus paso saliva, jamás en todos sus años había visto al mayor tan molesto y le dio un poco de miedo como Saga pronunciaba esas palabras- _Pobre el condenado que se encuentre con la furia de Saga-_ Pensó el francés antes de ser interrumpido por el grito de una chica

\- ¡Saga! - llamo la chica acercándose, el también acorto su distancia y ambos se abrazaron-Dios mírate ¿qué paso? -

-Atacaron a Kanon, está estable, pero…perdió mucha sangre- decía el gemelo abatido y sin soltarse de ella

-Estará bien, no te preocupes ustedes son un par de cabezas duras se tiene que recuperar- dijo ella en apoyo y Saga sonrió de lado sin dejar de abrazarla

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

Deathmask regreso al bunker en su forma humana, estaba muy tranquilo y esperaba la llegada de sus compañeros que se habían quedado para terminar con Kanon…

-Esta fue una buena oportunidad- dijo Ángelo subiendo los pies a una silla-

Su celular sonó y el atendió de mala gana- ¿Bueno? -

-Espero que todo esté en Orden Ángelo- dijo una voz bastante peculiar y ya conocida para el italiano

-Lo está-

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto aquella voz macabra

-Un pequeño intruso en nuestro territorio, nada más, ya nos encargamos de el-

-Bien, Ángelo, te recuerdo que para mi regreso quiero a ambos muchachos vivos, tengo planes para ellos, ¿de acuerdo? -

Deathmask paso saliva nervioso- Eh…si, si seguro-

-Ángelo, por favor dime que no tendré que asesinarte muchacho…sería una pena-

-Espero que no, Señor- dijo el

-Sí, yo también lo espero…eres… servicial- dijo la otra voz tenebrosa- ahora, tengo pautado mi regreso en varias semanas, para cuando llegue quiero que ambos estén en tu poder, ¿queda claro?-

-Como el agua…- comento nervioso Deathmask

La llamada fue cortada y Ángelo estaba furioso deposito con brusquedad el teléfono sobre la mesa

-Maldita sea…-

 ** _En algún lugar de Roma_**

Un joven despertó a mitad de una carretera, solo tenía sus pantalones rotos puestos, estaba sucio de pies a cabeza, su cabello corto desaliñado y se encontraba exhausto.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba de la tierra, de nuevo había sucedido y otra vez estaba perdido. ¿Quién sabe cuántas cosas había hecho sin saber? Cada vez que esa "cosa" tomaba conciencia pasaba lo mismo.

¿En qué momento perdió su camino? ¿en qué momento se convirtió en esa criatura? Sabía que realmente no era el, pues no estaba interesado en ninguna de las barbaridades que le había escuchado decir a aquel ser que se apoderaba de él. Era como tener a otra persona dentro de su propio cuerpo, en su mente. Le ordenaba cosas y cuando no quería pues simplemente lo desplazaba a la inconciencia y despertaba justo como ahora.

-Es mi maldición…- murmuro el muchacho antes de comenzar a caminar e intentar encontrar su casa de nuevo…-

 ** _Hospital Central- Roma_**

Saori movía el pie incesante, unos minutos atrás Saga había sido llamado para hacer la transfusión y ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía por qué si era algo muy común en realidad.

Pronto comenzó a sospechar que era su mente diciéndole que detestaba los hospitales, nada que tuviera que ver con ellos, los odiaba desde niña incluso recordó cuando su abuelo la obligaba a venir. Se abrazó a sí misma.

-No te preocupes Saori, Saga estará bien y también Kanon- comento el para tranquilizarla viendo que se comportaba muy nerviosa

-Lo sé, es…-dijo haciendo una pausa- no me gustan los hospitales- murmuro ella

Camus sonrió- Bueno, al parecer ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que piensan- comento divertido y Saori le miro expectante- Saga odia los hospitales, pero sobre todo detesta las agujas y todo aquello que se le parezca, le tiene pánico, es por eso que estaba tan nervioso antes de entrar-

Saori arqueo las cejas sorprendida- Quien lo diría…- comento ella con una sonrisita

-No le digas que yo te dije, eso me lo conto Kanon y…- el galo fue interrumpido por el sonido de su propio teléfono- disculpa-

El muchacho se levantó de su sitio y atendió la llamada, era Milo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Kanon?-

-Estable por ahora, ¿y Shaina? -

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado – Tuve que explicarle Camus, no podía hacer nada más, ella lo vio todo-

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo reacciono? - comento algo preocupado no le gustaba la idea de que la gente supiera sobre ellos

-Bueno… está asustada obviamente, pero le explique todo y…-

-Le dijiste que no puede mencionarlo a mas nadie- interrumpió Camus

-Sí, Camus cálmate, se lo dije, ella no hará nada-

-Más vale- gruño Camus

-Oye, quieres fingir al menos que tienes alma Camus- Milo rugió algo molesto

-Lo siento Milo, pero esto siempre implica problemas, Saori está aquí también-

\- ¿Qué le dijo Saga? -

-Ataque animal, así que prepara a Shaina con esa versión nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando nos veamos- Camus dijo, Milo respondió afirmativo y colgaron la llamada

 ** _Kardam, Bulgaria_**

Un hombre de unos 35 años en apariencia estaba en el puerto de Kardam, cerca de la frontera con Rumania, allí esperaba pacientemente junto a su equipo. Otros 6 jóvenes que lo rodeaban, todos de la misma clase.

Toco su reloj impaciente mientras zapateaba suave, pero incesantemente el piso, no era un hombre de esperar. Finalmente, una compuerta se abrió de manera eléctrica. El hombre y su grupo paso directo a lo que parecía la entrada de un complejo científico.

El hombre hizo una señal con su mano para indicar que a partir de ahí seguiría solo y así lo hicieron. Bajo las escaleras y allí un hombre de cabellera blanca alto y fornido lo esperaba, quien parecía ser un médico.

El lugar era un laboratorio, además de ser inmenso, estaba dividido en secciones incontables, pero el hombre estaba acostumbrado a ir. El de cabellera blanca amplio su sonrisa al verlo.

-jefe…- murmuro el doctor

-Doc.…estoy deseando que mi espera haya valido la pena-

El doctor se paseó por la mesa de aluminio arrastrando un pequeño maletín

-Así es, tenemos listo el suero- dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja

Los ojos azules del hombre se iluminaron cuando vio aquel tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde brillante y una máquina que parecía una aguja más moderna de lo normal, mecánica tal vez.

-Excelente…- Dijo complacido- Cuando podemos comenzar-

-Si lo prefiere podemos hacer una prueba ahora, tengo un par de… sujetos de prueba-

\- ¿Estás seguro de que funciona? -

-Por supuesto, esta prueba es solo para complacerte y para que observes que realmente puedes tener lo que quieres- dijo el científico

El hombre asintió y ambos entraron a una zona en lo más profundo del complejo, un lugar oscuro y helado en el que se podían observar distintas jaulas de cristal con agujeros que permitían al aire circular, una que otra estaban completamente sellada.

El doctor se acercó a una de las jaulas y marco un código en la puerta la cual se abrió de inmediato. Adentro dos muchachos de alrededor de 15 años se miraban atemorizados y trataban de alejarse lo más que fuera posible del hombre que les tenía cautivos.

\- ¿Son ellos? - pregunto

-Así es, gemelos idénticos, misma carga genética, funcionara a la perfección- dijo el doctor

-Bien, ahora doc. necesito que esto funcione con algo más que gemelos, es decir, no puedo ir por la vida teniendo solo gemelos en mis filas, ¿comprendes? - dijo el hombre alto

-Claro, pero el suero no va a reaccionar a otra carga genética que no se le parezca, lamentablemente. Con modificaciones puedo hacer que no solo sean gemelos sino también mellizos o incluso hermanos de sangre, pero siempre recuerda que necesitaras a dos de ellos- dijo el doctor haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

-Lo sé y lo entiendo ya recuerdo lo que paso con tus últimos experimentos… con eso me bastara-

El doctor asintió y ambos se concentraron en la nueva tarea…

 ** _Hospital Central- Roma_**

Saga no había visto aun a su hermano, cuando la enfermera lo llamo lo llevo directo a un laboratorio donde procesaban la sangre. La mujer había hecho su trabajo y el gemelo podía sentirlo, la debilidad que lo desestabilizaba, se le pasaría pronto y si se trataba de él tan solo serían unos minutos.

Camino hasta la salida cuando la doctora le indico que podía salir, pero le advirtió que necesitarían a otra persona con el mismo tipo de sangre. El chico asintió algo tímido y salió de ahí

Saori quien se había hartado de esperar en la sala de espera, estaba justo afuera de la puerta, cuando el gemelo salió ella le abrazo

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo ella en tono preocupado

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- murmuro él y ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero Saga se detuvo

La doctora cambiaba las hojas en una carpeta y observo que el gemelo le miraba

\- ¿Pasa algo joven? - dijo ella amable

Saori le miro expectante también- Yo…Mi hermano tiene mucho dolor- dijo el de repente y la mujer alzo las cejas- ¿lo sabía? -

La mujer quiso murmurar un "no" porque le parecía una locura- bueno hijo…- comenzó ella, pero el interrumpió

-Si puede hacer algo… hágalo, está sufriendo- dijo mientras tomaba a Saori de la mano con fuerza hacia la sala de espera

Saori le observo curiosa hasta llegar ahí, él se dejó caer sobre una de los muebles, Camus no estaba cerca seguramente había salido a comer algo tenían varias horas ahí. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-Deberías irte a casa, estaremos bien- sugirió el

-No voy a dejarte qui solo-

-No estoy solo, Camus está conmigo y tú tienes que descansar, mañana tienes que ir a la academia-

-Pero que terco eres, ya dije que no- gruño ella cruzándose de brazos

Saga sonrió- ¿y yo soy el terco? Que descarada- murmuro el

-Te escuche- ambos sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la doctora? -

Él se encogió de hombros- Es lo que siento-

-Entonces eso de los gemelos, ¿no es un mito? - pregunto ella

-A mí me parece muy real, créeme- dijo el mientras recargaba la cabeza en la pared y cerraba los ojos de cansancio

Ella lo observo con cuidado, estaba profundamente enamorada de él y de pronto recordó la advertencia de Julián esa mañana…

 **Flashback**

 _-Ok ya entendí que no puedo decirle a nadie Julián, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio- dijo ella algo aburrida_

 _-Lo sé, pero hago énfasis porque muchos de nosotros han caído por eso y otros más han sufrido de la peor manera-_

 _\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto curiosa_

 _-Pues, los que les han dicho a otras personas lo divulgan, esa información llega a oídos de las bestias y estás muerto, y la otra manera bueno…es más complicada- Saori le miro expectante_

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Saori no paraba de preguntar_

 _Julián suspiro- Cuando el cazador se… enamora o decide compartir su vida con un ser a quien ama y se lo cuenta, siempre son esas segundas personas las que mueren- la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida_

 _\- ¿Por venganza? -_

 _El chico asintió- Por eso es mejor cuando las relaciones se dan entre personas de nuestro mismo circulo, esto ya le paso a uno de los mejores cazadores de Italia, se dice que a su esposa la mataron los lobos, no pudo hacer nada-_

 _La chica ahora estaba asustada de nuevo- ¿Quién es…? -_

 _-El líder de Stars Corporation, es respetado como figura poderosa entre los nuestros, aun así, los lobos le dieron caza-_

 _-Pero no entiendo Julián, ellos podrían hacer lo mismo, aunque esas segundas personas no lo supieran- dijo Saori frustrada_

 _Julián sonrió con tristeza- Así es, por eso nuestro destino es… a veces incierto y mantenernos solos es lo mejor que nos puede pasar… Sin embargo, hay sentimientos que no se pueden negar…-_

 _Ella ya no lo observaba solo pensaba en su vida, en su presente y en él…_

 **Fin del flashback**

Pero a pesar de esas palabras y del peligro que le habían advertido ella no sería capaz de dejarlo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada del muchacho. Alejarlo significaría su propia sepultura, ahora no tenía a nadie más que a él, aunque ese pensamiento fuera egoísta.

Lo amaba y era la primera vez que lo pensaba, no lo había considerado

Un apretón en su mano la hizo regresar a la realidad, Saga le observaba con ojos cansados pero nobles, forzaba una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - dijo el mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

-En nosotros…- hablo ella rápidamente- En que no quiero que…Te pase algo como esto-

Saga le dio una mirada comprensiva, él también lo había pensado en su momento.

Él se acercó con cuidado y detallándola con la mirada, su rostro delgado perfecto, sus ojos azules y profundos y luego aquellos labios finos que no podía dejar de ver sin tentarse.

La besó con suavidad y delicadeza como si se tratara de algo frágil, ella le devolvió el gesto y con una caricia entrelazo sus manos en el cabello del muchacho.

Un joven entraba a la sala de espera y se quedó absolutamente pasmado al ver la escena. Jamás lo imagino, siempre pensó que quizá podía tener una oportunidad con ella, aunque realmente veía con tristeza que la chica no entendía sus indirectas o sus gestos. Hizo una mueca con la boca y guardo silencio, queriendo salir de inmediato…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos espero no haberlos asustado con mi comentario xD como ven no mate a Kanon, aun le queda mucho que dar en esta historia. Cuéntenme que les pareció este capitulo, les advertí que tenia bastante estrés y mucho mas ahora con Shaina. En fin espero les haya gustado cualquier duda o comentario me lo dejan en la cajita de reviews. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	13. Chapter 13 Carga Pesada

**Buenas,buenas! espero que estén muy bien chicos, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la semana creo(? vamos a descansar de los infartos por hoy, pero los dejare con expectativa para el próximo.**

* * *

-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #8**

Basta con tener la suficiente fuerza de espíritu, porque con ella nada resulta imposible.

 _-Seiya de Pegaso_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 _Carga Pesada_

 ** _Hospital Central- Sala de espera_**

El muchacho seguía allí parado atónito y sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho que no podía identificar.

\- ¿Hermano, pasa algo? - Pregunto un joven muchacho de apenas 12 años

La voz del pequeño fue lo que hizo que Saori y Saga se separaran, ambos vieron aun adolescente de cabello celeste muy claro, corto y alborotado hacia arriba, con unos ojos azules impactantes. Otro muchacho mayor les daba la espalda, pero no le quedo más opción que voltearse

\- ¡Julián! - exclamo ella sorprendida e inocentemente alegre de verlo

Él sonrió, pero más bien fue una mueca de resignación- Hola Saori- dijo el con simplicidad

Saga de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, el tipo no le caía bien, como la mayoría de las personas, pero Julián era algo que él no podía describir, sentía algo extraño en su pecho cada vez que lo veía.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunto ella curiosa y algo preocupada

El chico más pequeño se escondía ahora en la espalda de Julián al ver que los conocía y sobre todo porque tenía miedo.

-No, es que… Saori te presento a mi hermano, Alexander- le dijo Julián en tono neutral

Saori sonrió, no era muy buena con otras personas, pero con los niños si, ella se acercó y le extendió la mano. Julián le dio una mirada a su hermano y este camino hacia el frente. El más chico le tomo la mano de Saori y la beso con delicadeza

-E…Es un gusto conocerla señorita Kido, me dicen Xander- dijo caballeroso y Julián sonrió orgulloso

La chica quedo perpleja por tal acción y le dio una mirada a Julián

-Los protocolos de la familia comienzan desde que estamos pequeños, ya sabes- dijo el sin darle importancia

Saga ya estaba levantado y detrás de Saori con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir nada, solo observando

-Oh casi lo olvido, chicos él es Saga, disculpen mi torpeza-

Julián asintió casi dolido- Un gusto…- Saga hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza hacia arriba, en forma de saludo

El más joven al solo verlo se escondió de nuevo tras su hermano, cualquiera diría que estaba asustado.

-Xander… saluda al joven- dijo Julián

El niño apenas mostró la mitad de su rostro como asomándose sin decir nada

-Lo siento, creo que tu… eh… amigo no le agrada mucho- le dijo Julián a la chica

-Ah, no te preocupes, Saga es una gran persona y el… es mi novio- decía la chica casi en tono orgulloso mientras el muchacho le tomaba la mano

Julián paso saliva y se forzó a sonreír- Me alegra, Bueno… Me tengo que ir solo veníamos a esperar unos resultados, pero creo que ya se nos pasó el tiempo hablando, fue un placer verte de nuevo-

-Igualmente, oye las clases, vamos a tener que reprogramarlas- ella dijo algo apenada

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo el con voz cansada, no iba a reclamar nada en ese momento- Ya nos vamos, hasta luego-

Y sin mucho protocolo él y su hermanito salieron del lugar, el niño le dio una extraña mirada antes de irse y el gemelo se quedó pensativo

-Vaya no conocía a ese niño y eso que llevo la mitad de mi vida en casa de los Solo- comento Saori

La chica vio el semblante del gemelo y frunció el entrecejo - ¿sucede algo?-

Saga se mordió el labio inferior, ese niño tenía algo raro, no sabía que era, pero sus instintos habían encendido una señal de alarma, finalmente suspiro no quería alertar a Saori- Nada, creo que no le caigo muy bien- dijo el

\- ¿Al niño? - pregunto ella

-A ambos- respondió Saga y Saori sonrió

 ** _Mansión Solo_**

Después de regresar del hospital el muchacho se dispuso a arreglarse para dormir, pero realmente sabía que no podría así que se quedó junto a su hermano esperando a que se durmiera.

-Julián…Esa chica... ¿te gusta mucho verdad? - dijo el pequeño envuelto en sus sabanas

-Pero que tonterías dices Xander, claro que no, es amiga de toda la vida, su familia y la nuestra estaban muy unidas- se defendía el mayor sentado en el borde de la cama

-Pues, a mí me pareció que te pusiste muy triste cuando la viste con ese chico- dijo Xander pícaro

-Ya cállate enano, porque mejor no hablamos de esas heridas tuyas- dijo Julián en tono severo

El pequeño se escondió bajo las sabanas

-Alexander…- amenazo Julián y el muchacho salió asomando sus ojos azules

-Ya te lo dije, me lo hice en la escuela-

El más joven de los Solo había llegado a la casa más tarde de lo normal y Julián no estaba feliz con eso, sobre todo porque al llegar noto que el muchacho tenía rasguños en los brazos y una pequeña rotura en la cabeza que ameritaba sutura. Por esa razón ambos habían ido al hospital y el mayor no perdió la oportunidad de hacer unos exámenes de sangre al más chico. Tenían la intención de esperarlos, pero fue entonces cuando Julián se encontró con aquella escena.

Julián carraspeo para recuperar la compostura- Eso no te lo hiciste tu solo, así que solo espero que, si alguien te está molestando, no te dejes vencer y me lo digas-

El niño se arropo y desvió la mirada- Esta bien- dijo en un murmuro

-Sabes, puedo enseñarte a pelear- Julián le dijo con una sonrisa genuina

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo el pequeño ilusionado, pero luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza- Mejor no Julián…-

El mayor frunció el entrecejo- ¿Y eso por qué? -

-Porque…puedo lastimar a alguien-

Julián alboroto los cabellos de su pequeño hermano ante la inocencia del chico- No te preocupes, hablaremos mañana de eso- el niño asintió y Julián espero a que se durmiera

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

-Ya cambia esa cara Marín, en verdad me estas preocupando- dijo Hilda de repente

-Es que… se fue, no entiendo, él no estaba de acuerdo con eso y aun así acepto- comento ella en tono quebrado

-Dime algo, ¿Aioria y tu tenían algo verdad? - pregunto Laika con picardía, la chica estaba de muy buen humor

\- ¿Cómo le preguntas eso Laika? - regaño Hilda

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza- nada concreto…- dijo ella

Pronto vieron entrar a Milo acompañado de Shaina y todas alzaron las cejas sorprendidas

-Vaya, vaya y ustedes dos juntos- Laika dijo con una sonrisita traviesa

Aun así, ninguno de los dos cambio su semblante, ambos estaban serios y algo decaídos

-Laika hoy no por favor- soltó Shaina

Hilda se preocupó un poco- ¿están bien? Qué raro que tus hermanos no están contigo Milo-

-Camus debe estar por llegar, me dijo que ya venía- respondió sin mucho animo

-Oigan ¿paso algo? ¿Saben algo de Saori? - esta vez fue Marín que pregunto

-Esta con Saga en el hospital- Soltó Milo rápido y sin rodeos

Todas lo miraron sorprendidas y antes de que pudieran preguntar Milo siguió- Atacaron a Kanon anoche, está bastante delicado y Saori acompaño a Saga al igual que Camus-

-¡Dioses!- exclamo Hilda llevándose una mano a la boca, todas estaban sorprendidas pero Laika estaba ligeramente congelada en su sitio

-Saga nos pidió que no llamáramos la atención y que simplemente viniéramos a cumplir con la asistencia de hoy, pero no hubo poder que convenciera a Saori- Dijo Milo y Shaina permanecía callada dejando que el muchacho hablara.

El celular de Milo sonó mientras Camus hacia su llegada y saludaba algo serio también

\- ¿Bueno? -

-Milo ¿todo en orden? -

-Sí, todos estamos aquí, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo esta Kanon?-

-Aun no me dejan verlo, cuando sepa algo les aviso…-

-De acuerdo- dijo el más joven

-Milo, cuídate mucho está atento y sobre todo protege a Shaina y a los demás- dijo el gemelo en un tono de voz muy serio

-Saga, no me gusta cómo suena eso-

-Vigila tu espalda, aun no sé nada, pero voy a averiguarlo… tengo que irme, ya te dije… adiós-

Milo colgó el teléfono y paso saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería asustar a nadie así que como si nada continuo con su día junto a los demás…

 ** _Hospital Central – Minutos antes_**

La chica de cabellos lila caminaba de regreso hacia la sala de espera, compro 2 cafés para comenzar el día. Saori era una persona mañanera que no le costaba mucho despertarse y siempre estaba activa, así que dejo dormir al gemelo mientras buscaba ambas bebidas.

El chico tenía la cabeza recostada en la pared, realmente era muy incómodo y la chica lo sabía, aunque ella durmió en el hombro de Saga. Puso la bebida en la mesita del medio mientras despertaba con cariño a su chico.

Ella puso una mano en la mejilla del peli azul y este se levantó alterado al contacto. Digamos que estaba en ese estado de dormido, pero alerta.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo mirando, aun adormitado, a todos lados.

-Shh…todo está bien, solo que creí que sería bueno que te levantaras por si hay noticias de Kanon- dijo la chica en una voz suave lo que calmo al gemelo

Saga se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba exhausto, no durmió sino apenas un par de horas y eso porque el cuerpo lo venció, pero era cierto tenía que levantarse

-Te traje café, sé que no eres muy mañanero, perezoso- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él le devolvió el gesto- aunque hoy estas perdonado-

El chico tomo su café de a poco estirando el cuello, estaba adolorido.

-¿Y Camus?- pregunto el

-Ya se fue, como le dijiste anoche-

-Bien… tú también deberías volver a tu casa, cambiarte y asistir a clases- Saori negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba un trago del café humeante

-Cuando salga de aquí lo hare contigo, solo mírate Saga, necesitas ropa y dormir- dijo ella y Saga negó igualmente- Bien entonces nos quedaremos aquí-

Después de un rato en silencio, Saori se levantó y dijo que iba a buscar información mientras tanto Saga llamaba a Milo.

Satisfecho con la respuesta del muchacho, que todo estaba en orden, decidió seguir a Saori, pensando en las posibilidades de averiguar algo sobre el ataque a su hermano, tan brutal, tan sangriento que en verdad jamás en sus 200 años había visto.

La chica hablaba con la doctora de la noche anterior que le parecía muy amable, aunque ella le miraba con algo de miedo, tal vez la había asustado con su comentario. Se puso junto a Saori para escuchar con atención lo que la mujer decía.

-Otro donante debe estar aquí para hoy, el muchacho está respondiendo bien, pero está muy débil, realmente es un completo milagro que ese chico este vivo- la doctora dijo

Saga paso saliva, él ya sabía eso-¿Cuándo puedo verlo, cuando saldrá de aquí?- dijo el gemelo algo desesperado

La doctora alzo ambas cejas, el chico sabía como sorprenderla no le podía negar eso- Escucha hijo, ese muchacho aún está en peligro, sin el tratamiento adecuado no va a lograrlo, así que por ahora veremos cómo reacciona a la segunda transfusión, no te puedo dar un tiempo exacto-

Saga frunció el entrecejo, no estaba complacido, sabía que su hermano pronto se comenzaría a recuperar solo y rápido, las leyes de la naturaleza no aplicaban en ellos- ¿Qué tal una más fácil doc.… Cuando puedo verlo?-

La mujer suspiro cansada- Según el protocolo aun no puedes verlo, pero… arreglare para que lo veas esta misma tarde después del segundo procedimiento-

Saga sonrió de lado satisfecho y Saori negó con la cabeza. Ambos se despidieron de la joven doctora

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tienen?- pregunto ella

Saga suspiro- La más rara y la más difícil de conseguir, ella dice que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo porque algo malo puede pasarme, pero… en realidad no me importa mucho-

Saori levanto ambas cejas- en pocas palabras te puedes morir, no creas que no se eso- gruño ella

-Yo lo hare…- dijo una voz que apareció de repente

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Laika allí parada. En cuanto la chica escucho de los labios de Milo el estado en el que se encontraba Kanon, no había perdido tiempo y se dirigió directo al hospital.

-¿Laika? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Saori

-Escuche lo de Kanon y resulta que casualmente tengo un tipo de sangre bastante raro- dijo la chica en tono astuto

-Entonces… harás esto por el tarado de mi hermano- Saga pregunto algo incrédulo, tenían poco de haberse conocido y le parecía extraño. Tal vez porque jamás se habían encontrado con personas así

-Si…seh, puedes agradecerme luego- la pareja sonrió y juntos caminaron al laboratorio.

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

Deathmask aún estaba sentado en su lugar, esperando a sus compañeros que tardaban más de lo normal, gruño, a él no le gustaba esperar.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos apareció, Afrodita ayudando a Syd junto a Bud, los tres bastante agitados y sucios. Ángelo frunció el ceño

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto el italiano

Afrodita negó con la cabeza- Nos atacaron-

Ángelo se levantó de golpe -¿Saga?-

-No, la bestia, justo cuando íbamos a matarlo apareció de la nada y nos derribó a todos, peleamos un rato con ella, pero al final escapo- Afrodita explico

-Cuando vimos nuevamente donde habíamos dejado a Kanon ya no estaba-

Deathmask gruño furioso, pero sabía que, si moría, el jefe le mataría así que tal vez fue lo mejor

-No importa, con esas heridas seguro se muere, y si no, pues un buen susto no está demás-

Los demás asintieron- ¿Has sabido algo del jefe, Mask?- el sueco pregunto

-Hace rato llamo, no tiene planeado regresar aun, sino dentro de unas semanas tiene órdenes para nosotros, por ahora descansen, les comentare después- dijo Ángelo más calmado

 ** _Hospital Central - 3 Días después_**

Con la ayuda de Laika, la recuperación de Kanon fue un éxito, cuando su gemelo lo vio seguía inconsciente pero tres días después el chico había reaccionado y sus heridas se estaban cerrando. La doctora estaba bastante sorprendida por la mejoría de Kanon, pero agradeció que se hubiera salvado.

Kanon estaba despierto y aun con dificultad para mantenerse despierto escuchaba todo. Su gemelo había entrado a la habitación junto a otras personas que todavía no podía enfocar bien, pero supuso que una era Saori.

Saga pateo suave la cama de Kanon y Saori le regaño con una mirada- Buen susto que nos diste tonto-

El menor de los gemelos aún estaba algo confuso, pero no era tonto, seguía molesto con su hermano y aunque lo dejara pasar sabia las nuevas intenciones de Saga. Kanon gruño un poco, no podía hablar mucho

-Tranquilo Kanon, no te esfuerces, aunque el desconsiderado de tu hermano te fastidie- dijo Saori con una sonrisa

Kanon sonrió de lado cansado

-Es que Saga tiene razón, casi me matas del susto Kanon- gruño Laika

El gemelo escucho la voz de la chica supo que era Laika, luego de enfocar mejor la pudo ver allí, cruzada de brazos

-¿Cuan…to?- comenzó a preguntar

-Llevas 5 días inconsciente, te dieron una buena paliza- Saga respondió

Kanon gruño y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, fue terriblemente doloroso e irónicamente si la bestia no hubiera llegado, entonces de seguro estaría muerto.

-Chicas- dijo Saga acercándose a ellas- ¿Les importaría dejarme a solas con él? -

Saori sonrió y Laika levanto una ceja- Seguro amor- dijo la peli lila- Vamos Lai, te invito un café-

Laika la miro no tan convencida, pero acepto- Creo que te estás haciendo adicta a la cafeína, es el cuarto que te veo tomar hoy y vamos por otro-

Saori rio junto a ella mientras ambas salían de la habitación

Saga se acercó a su hermano respirando profundo- Kanon- dijo él y el otro le desvió la mirada- Escucha, sé que estas molesto conmigo, y en verdad lo siento, quiero disculparme, pero sé que tampoco me perdonaras así de fácil, entonces prefiero cambiar el tema-

Kanon no dijo nada y siguió desviándole la mirada a su hermano

-Kanon, necesito que me digas ¿Quién te hizo esto? -

El menor de los gemelos lo sabía, lo vio en los ojos de su hermano apenas entro- No lo sé- respondió el

Saga alzo ambas cejas sorprendido y frustrado a la vez- ¿no lo sabes? ¿Me dices que casi te destrozan allá afuera y tú no sabes quién lo hizo? -

Kanon abrió y cerró los ojos le estaba costando mantenerse despierto-Saga…- su hermano le miro expectante- No puedo recordarlo…intento…tal vez… luego- dijo el entre pausas

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, cada detalle, cada garra, cada colmillo y cada gota de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, aun sentía mucho dolor, pero nada como el de esa noche. Pero Kanon aún estaba cuidando a su gemelo, sabía que él estaría fuera de juego por al menos una semana y si le decía a Saga quien era el responsable, este iría solo. Y entre todos era seguro que lo iban a matar.

Saga no estaba convencido, conocía muy bien a su gemelo, se volteo frustrado dándole un ligero golpe a la cama- Kanon, por favor, sea quien sea no puedo dejarlo ahí afuera, si atacan a Milo o Camus, los van a matar, dime… ¿Quién hizo esto? -

Kanon negó con la cabeza y gimió un poco- Ya te dije… no recuerdo…no …puedo… crees que no te diría… yo, no estoy seguro de nada- dijo ya cansado- todo está borroso…-

Justo a tiempo para salvar a Kanon, entro un doctor que estaba de guardia a revisar al gemelo. Saga gruño furioso y salió de la habitación sin que el hombre pudiera siquiera presentarse

-Vaya…el muchacho sí que tiene carácter- bromeo el doctor

Kanon suspiro exhausto

-Me llamo Shion, y tú eres…-dijo revisando la carpeta- Kanon… bueno, es un gusto, yo soy especialista, digamos que no estuve aquí para atenderte desde un principio, pero veremos cómo estas- dijo acercándose con una linterna pequeña y chequeando al gemelo- ¿Te ataco un animal entonces?

-Yo…no lo recuerdo- repitió Kanon

-No te preocupes, es normal, puedes tener una contusión fuerte que te ocasiono esa pérdida parcial de memoria, o fue tan traumante que tu cerebro bloqueo el recuerdo-

Kanon asintió levemente y el hombre continúo examinándolo, le hizo un par de preguntas mientras revisaba las heridas. El doctor de cabellos verdes levanto las cejas en sorpresa cuando observo que las heridas tenían una mejoría bastante avanzada, estaba abiertas, pero ya no eran tan profundas

-Dime Kanon, estas tomando algo-

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo- ¿Drogas? No…-

-Ya veo, tienes una cicatrización ejemplar por no decir, inusual o imposible…- comento Shion

A Kanon no le estaba gustando su tono y comenzó a preocuparse, si era un cazador entonces sabría que no era humano, lo que significaban más problemas

-Me pasa desde niño, cicatrizo muy rápido, es un síndrome único- dijo Kanon lo más casual que pudo, pero de nuevo cerro los ojos

-Está bien muchacho, descansa por ahora, a este paso estarás muy bien y mañana podrás irte a tu casa-

Kanon asintió de nuevo aun con recelo, pero rápidamente su cuerpo le obligo a dormir

Shion lo observo- Eres un chico muy extraño, me pregunto si…mmm tal vez son cosas mías, de cualquier manera hay que estar atentos-

 ** _Sala del hospital- momentos antes_**

Saga caminaba furioso fuera de la habitación, Laika estaba junto a Saori, Camus y Milo que recién llegaban cuando vieron pasar a un gemelo bastante molesto. La chica se movió de su sitio, pero Milo la detuvo

-Déjame a mí, yo voy, si se va a descargar mejor que lo haga conmigo- Saori asintió algo insegura y el peli azul camino hasta afuera del hospital

 **…**

-Hey, ¿todo bien? - dijo Milo que alcanzaba a Saga

-No…- gruño el gemelo- Kanon no quiere decirme quien fue el responsable-

Milo alzo las cejas- ¿estás seguro? Con esas heridas que le provoco es importante que lo matemos-

-Kanon dice que no recuerda quien lo ataco- decía el gemelo aún bastante molesto

Milo lo pensó un poco, tal vez eso era cierto, le habían dado una paliza enorme, era posible- Pues, tal vez se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, es que casi lo matan, me sorprende que aun viva-

Saga le dio una mirada mortal- Como se ve que eres un cachorro todavía, conozco a Kanon… está mintiendo Milo y no sé porque lo hace- Saga se calmó un poco y respiro profundo, no había nada que pudiera hacer

Milo se rasco la cabeza- Bueno… la verdad no lo sé, pero creo que puede ser mejor, tal vez sabe que es muy fuerte para enfrentarlo solo… si es que en verdad recuerda-

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo, eso no era tan descabellado, de hecho, Milo podía tener razón. Por supuesto, eso es algo que Kanon haría…Saga se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ya no tenía energías para pensar en nada, habían sido 5 días eternos, en los que no había comido o dormido bien y tenía ese tiempo sin ir a su casa.

Saori camino con cautela hacia el gemelo llegando al lugar donde Milo y Saga conversaban, la chica le abrazo por la espalda y el mayor de los gemelos le devolvió el gesto

-Escucha Saga, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa, ya Kanon está bien, Camus, Laika y yo nos quedaremos por si algo se ofrece- Milo dijo y Saga negó con la cabeza

-Anda amor, tienes que descansar- Saori comenzó, pero el interrumpió

-No puedo irme de aquí hasta que Kanon…- Milo entonces también interrumpió

-Saga, si tú no te vas, al que vamos a tener que internar es a ti, así que lárgate de aquí, haz lo que tengas que hacer y si quieres puedes regresar en la noche- Milo dijo en un tono bastante agresivo que no admitía replica

Saga frunció el entrecejo- Cuida tu tono conmigo Milo- advirtió Saga

-¡Es suficiente!- grito Saori separándose de el por un momento- Estas insoportable, y eso es porque tienes 5 días viviendo en el hospital, así que o vamos a casa o te juro Saga que yo…- gruño Saori furiosa

-Ya…ya no me grites, que me duele la cabeza, tu ganas- dijo el gemelo llevándose una mano a la frente y con la otra sacaba las llaves del auto

Saori y Milo sonrieron complacidos. Milo entro de nuevo al hospital y la pareja se fue directo al estacionamiento

 **…**

Al llegar ahí Saga abrió la puerta y cuando puso las manos en el volante este aún tenía la sangre seca de su hermano. Saori se sentaba en el lado del copiloto solo para ver al gemelo palidecer.

Automáticamente volteo hacia el asiento trasero y de igual forma vio que todo estaba manchado todavía. Miro sus manos nuevamente y las vio empapadas de sangre mientras las imágenes de Kanon, Allison y Helena muriendo venían a su mente. Paso saliva

Saori observo el comportamiento de su chico, aparte de estar pálido y con una cara de terror total, las manos le temblaban ligeramente. La chica deslizo una mano en la mejilla del gemelo lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad dando un respingo.

-¿Quieres que yo conduzca?- pregunto ella, Saga negó con la cabeza nervioso

-Si me duermo en el camino no podrás despertarme, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo él y ambos se dirigieron directo a la casa del gemelo

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Cuando ambos llegaron Saga se fue a dar una ducha de inmediato, aún tenía la ropa ensangrentada de esa noche. Saori camino hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer que ayudara al gemelo a recuperar fuerzas.

Sin embargo, el cansancio de Saga era emocional y psicológico, su cuerpo resistía mucho físicamente, pero el tener que haber pasado por todo ese ajetreo por 5 días lo tenía exhausto y pelear con Kanon no era fácil.

Saori esperaba a Saga sentada en el escritorio de su habitación con una bandeja de comida. El gemelo salió ya bañado y con solo un pantalón cómodo, su semblante era el mismo. El chico insistió en que no tenía hambre, pero la chica lo obligo.

Saga se recostó en el regazo de su chica, ambos en la cama. Ella lo acariciaba mientras el solo se deleitaba y trataba en lo posible de no quedarse dormido.

-¿Por qué no te duermes?- decía ella sonriente

-Porque no quiero que te vayas- dijo el con simplicidad

Ella rio divertida- ¿quieres hablar de algo? -

Saga suspiro- Kanon me odia, pero supongo que eso no cuenta-

-Kanon no te odia, no exageres- le dijo ella

-Sabes, el día del ataque yo… lo último que le dije fue que era un asesino-

Saori frunció el entrecejo sin entender- ¿Por qué? -

-Cuando…nosotros nacimos, cuando yo… nací, todo estaba bien, pero mi madre no estaba preparada para un segundo hijo y cuando Kanon nació, ella murió- dijo el en un tono neutral, no le afectaba después de tantos años

La chica detuvo su mano por un momento- Lo siento-

-No importa, yo lo supere cuando era niño, mi hermana… ella decía que, así el destino lo había querido y yo no entendía porque no estaba enojada con Kanon si él le había quitado a su madre, Helena si la conoció- Saori continúo acariciándole

-Luego entendí que no era su culpa, pero… ese día estaba muy molesto, discutimos y cuando él quiso…reclamarme yo solo le dije eso…sin pensar, sin consideración alguna, lo herí, y …si Kanon hubiera muerto entonces eso sería lo último que le habría dicho-

Saori suspiro comprensiva, ella y Artemisa no tenían la mejor relación, se querían mucho, sí, pero también eran muy distintas.

-Kanon te va a perdonar, aunque…creo que si se te paso la mano Saga-

El chico gruño- Ya se, es que… cuando me molesto yo…digo cosas que, en verdad no sé de donde saco, es decir, no puedo controlarlo, en verdad lamento eso, pero Kanon no va a perdonarme así de fácil- Saga se encogió de hombros- el error es mío y está bien que quiera partirme la cara-

Saori se reacomodo en la cama para estar mejor, de a poco el gemelo finalmente fue vencido por el cansancio y ella también decidió recuperar unas horas de sueño.

 ** _Semanas después…_**

Kanon estaba prácticamente perfecto después de un tiempo que le llevo mejorar, aun se mantenía callado y con la mentira de que no recordaba nada. Saga había intentado sacarle información una vez recuperado, pero no había logrado más que perder los estribos ante un silencioso gemelo.

Por otra parte, Shaina, la única dueña del secreto de los lobos, se mantenía muy cerca de ellos y compartía mucho con Milo quien aún no le enseñaba su "verdadera" forma. Los gemelos y Camus se adaptaron rápido a la nueva integrante que incluso podía cubrirlos en ciertas ocasiones.

Saori continuaba asistiendo a las "clases" con Julián, que para su opinión estaba muy extraño y serio con ella, pocas veces veía a Xander en la mansión, y eso se le hacía muy raro. Sin embargo, asistía sin falta a todas sus lecciones y en el último mes se había convertido en una aprendiz de cazadora ejemplar, dominando por completo el arte de la ballesta.

El mayor de todos los problemas que tenía Saga en la cabeza, era que su hermano no le dirigía la palabra, Kanon seguía molesto con él y aunque se disculpó, Saga sabía que no lo iban a perdonar, así que no lo intentaría nuevamente.

Ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Saori porque Milo estaba con Shaina y Camus extrañamente estaba más apegado a Hilda que frecuentaba la casa de los gemelos. Kanon a veces salía con Laika a divertirse, incluso Saga diría que la chica se convirtió en su mejor amiga, casi hermana, se contaban todo y eran un dúo realmente macabro.

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

El grupo estaba reunido en el comedor para almorzar, pronto entrarían a clase de idiomas juntos a excepción de Marín y Mu que ahora se hacían compañía tras la ausencia de Aioria aunque el peli lila también se había vuelto muy amigo de Milo y Camus.

-…Entonces el tipo me empujo, pero tropezó y cayó solito…- decía Milo riendo mientras los demás también comentaban sobre las tonterías del muchacho

-Ya deja de alardear Milo, solo le ganaste porque el pobre no tuvo cerebro suficiente- Kanon decía divertido

-¿Tener menos cerebro que Milo se puede?- dijo entre risas Laika y Kanon de inmediato se partió de la risa junto con los demás

Saga estaba callado junto a Saori que reía de vez en cuando, pero no dejaba de darle una mirada al gemelo a su lado

-Muy graciosa Laika, pero déjame informarte que Kanon es igual que yo- dijo de brazos cruzados

-Oye eso no es cierto yo SI tengo cerebro, tu por otra parte…- dijo Kanon aún sonriente

-Qué hay de todas esas tonterías que has hecho ¡eh! Y no puedes negarlo Saga sabe que es así, ¿cierto Saga? Dile- comento Milo algo alterado

Saga no estaba ni remotamente prestando atención, miraba su almuerzo como si fuera la cosa más interesante, una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Saori y la otra jugaba con el tenedor y la comida. La chica le dio un pequeño empujón para que volviera a la realidad. Todo el mundo le miraba

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto algo fastidiado

-A ti que te pico, te estoy hablando y estás perdido en el espacio- Milo dijo cruzado de brazos

Saga se encogió de hombros y no le prestó atención. Kanon frunció el entrecejo, estaba algo preocupado por su hermano, pero sabía que en parte se debía a su indiferencia así que eso no le importaba mucho, sin embargo, había algo que él no podía identificar y esa era su ligera preocupación.

-Déjalo ya Milo, no a todos nos interesan tus tonterías- Camus gruño

-¿Tu también? Pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? - Milo dijo molesto

-Oigan ya no peleen, además es hora de entrar a la siguiente clase- Mu recordó- Tienen que irse y nosotros también-

Los demás asintieron y salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al aula de clases

 ** _Aula 10_**

Los chicos entraron algunos riendo como Kanon y Laika que venían haciendo bromas por las caras de Milo, otros tranquilos como Camus e Hilda que conversaban y sonreían suavemente. Saori ahora se sentaba al final de las mesas como la primera vez que le toco sentarse junto a Saga, la razón era simple, al gemelo no le gustaba que el profesor le fastidiara repitiendo su nombre para que atendiera a la clase por su falta de atención, además de que las demostraciones de cariño con su chica no ayudaban.

La chica se encargaba de pedirle la clase a Hilda o Camus, para no dejar solo al gemelo, aunque ella tampoco quería separase.

Saga se recostó sobre su brazo izquierdo, muy tranquilo para el que lo viera. Saori lo miro con extrañeza ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Se acercó a él delicadamente y le imito en la misma posición - ¿estás bien?-

Saga asintió, pero no dijo nada más y Saori sabía que se mantendría callado, así que lo dejo en paz

Conforme la clase avanzaba el profesor se ponía más intenso con sus ejercicios prácticos y de puesto en puesto iba aplazando a los jóvenes. El hombre se paró justo al lado de la mesa donde la pareja estaba. Le hizo unas preguntas a Saori y la chica lo hizo muy bien, pero cuando miro al gemelo al profesor casi le dio un infarto por la cólera.

El muchacho dormía, Saori apenas se había dado cuenta y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar los gritos del hombre, y así fue. Cuando por fin Saga despertó por el ruido, se estiro un poco frente al maestro y al otro casi le da un ataque.

-Dígame algo Joven, ¿acaso viene a dormir a mi clase?-

Saga froto su rostro con una mano para espabilar- generalmente - respondió sincero

El hombre sufrió una cólera instantánea- Perfecto, ya que usted es muy sincero, por qué no me traduce ese párrafo que está escrito, en tres idiomas distintos, para ver si por fin decido reprobarlo y sacarlo a patadas de mi curso- rugió el hombre

Saga miro ladeando la cabeza hacia el pizarrón y estiro los brazos para desperezarse- ¿Tres idiomas?- pregunto alzando ambas cejas

Sus compañeros tenían cara de susto, pero su hermano Milo y Camus tenían que aguantarse la risa

-Así es y a menos que seas un joven prodigio estarás fuera de mi clase en menos de 2 minutos- gruño el profesor

-Bueno…- dijo rascándose la nuca algo fastidiado

El párrafo tenía alrededor de unas 7 líneas, Saga comenzó a decir cada línea en un idioma distinto y perfectamente hablado. Griego, francés, alemán, inglés, español, portugués y ruso.

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Saga bostezo mientras sacudía la cabeza

-Disculpe mi ruso esta algo oxidado, creo que no pronuncie bien alguna palabra, mmm no estoy seguro- decía el muchacho de brazos cruzados

El profesor tenía un tic en el ojo frustrado- ¿Acaso es una broma? Crees que esto es un juego, que sepas más de lo que debes muchacho no te da derecho a faltarme el respeto de esa forma-

Saga gruño, ahora estaba muy despierto y le daba una mirada helada al hombre

-Puedes quedarte porque pasaste la prueba, pero donde te vea en lo mismo de nuevo, voy a sacarte a patadas de aquí- gruño de nuevo y el gemelo no le quito la mirada de encima

-No es necesario, realmente su clase es aburridísima y yo aquí no puedo dormir, entonces mejor me voy- gruño Saga le dio un beso en la mejilla a Saori y le murmuro que la esperaría afuera antes de levantarse e irse dando un portazo

El hombre se quedó helado y luego carraspeo- Le recomiendo Señorita Kido que se aleje de ese vago, ese muchacho no tiene futuro- carraspeo de nuevo- en que estábamos… ah sí… Joven Lee – llamo, y continuo con la clase

Saori se encogió de hombros orgullosa de lo que su gemelo acababa de hacer, rio bajito y vio que sus amigos le miraban.

Saga camino lejos de ahí y bajo hasta el patio, así tendría tiempo de estar solo, como últimamente estaba.

Tenía mucho peso encima, pero no quería hablar de eso con nadie, excepto tal vez Kanon, pero este le odiaba, así que descarto rápido la idea. Últimamente, los recuerdos se estaban volviendo más intensos, cuando dormía lo único que hacía era tener pesadillas con la muerte de sus hermanos y unas semanas después del ataque de Kanon estaba sintiéndose extraño. Escuchaba que le llamaban de alguna parte, pero no podía encontrarlo.

Todas las noches hacia guardia en Ariccia y se encontraba con Saori, aunque ella no lo supiera. La bestia había aparecido un par de veces, pero Saga no había podido alcanzarla. Así que técnicamente tenía varios problemas para resolver solo, aparte de que aún no sabía quién era el atacante de su gemelo lo que lo tenía más nervioso todavía, en fin, tenía que arreglarlo todo, buscar respuesta a todo.

Se detuvo en un barandal y vio que abajo del escalón estaba aquel castaño que era hermano de Aioria a quien tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

Aioros tenía un cigarrillo en la mano al parecer fumaba tranquilo afuera, Saga frunció el entrecejo, un hábito horrible si le preguntaban. Se distrajo un segundo y cuando volvió la mirada, Aioros forcejeaba con otro muchacho vestido de negro con una capucha.

El gemelo de inmediato intervino…

* * *

 **Ok chicos espero que no haya sido aburrido por la falta de acción, pero prometo que sacare sus corazones y jugare con ellos en el próximo jeje por cierto, me cuentan que tal les parece el nuevo personaje, Alexander Solo, tengo muchas expectativas con el y un futuro ya planeado, quiero sus opiniones!...Gracias a todos por leer, si tienen algún comentario no duden en dejarlo en la cajita de reviews que son gasolina para que esta cabecita siga teniendo ideas y escriba pronto. Saluditos! nos leemos en el siguiente**

 _ **Guest Reviews**_

 **Guest:** Hola! que bueno que te guste espero que puedas continuarla. Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, lo he estado haciendo cad días, Nos leemos Saluditos y gracias por tu valioso Review!

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	14. Chapter 14 La verdad

**Hola! espero que estén muy bien, ya se que me tarde pero he estado algo full a pesar de que este capitulo ya estaba escrito desde hace unos días. Ya estamos por llegar al final y pronto conoceremos al enemigo. Espero que les este gustando esta historia, y mil gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar su review, siempre influye mucho.**

 **Advertencia: _Tomen sus medicamentos si sufren del corazón o algo así, este capitulo viene cargado de adrenalina. No digan que no les advertí_**

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #14**

La verdad es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa, sin embargo, después de cientos de años y de mil millones de errores es difícil para un hombre entender y alcanzar la verdad.

 _Shaka de Virgo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _La Verdad_

-¡Hey tú! Suéltalo- le grito

El chico seguía forcejeando con Aioros, pero Saga le empujo y levanto al castaño. El chico vestido de negro saco un cuchillo y Saga alzo ambas cejas sorprendido

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le grito Aioros

-Me debes muchas, imbécil- gruño el tipo mientras deslizaba el cuchillo en el aire intentando atacar

Saga se interpuso y le doblo la mano al atacante para quitarle el arma, cosa que funciono, pero el otro tenía un cuchillo extra y rápidamente rasguño el brazo de Saga que lo hizo retroceder. De inmediato el tipo salió corriendo y Aioros se detuvo a observar al gemelo

-Oye, ¿estás bien? No tenías por qué interponerte ese era mi problema-

-De nada- dijo mientras apretaba el brazo con una mueca- la próxima te dejo morir si eso quieres- dijo caminando de vuelta a donde estaba antes

-Espera, gracias… lamento que te hayan herido por mi culpa, si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería a que te suturen eso- Aioros dijo

Saga negó- estoy bien, lo hare yo mismo…no te preocupes…eh…-

-Aioros- dijo el castaño

-Saga- se presentó nuevamente el gemelo

-Eh si conocía sus nombres, pero no estaba seguro de cual eras- dijo Aioros rascándose la nuca

-No hay problema, tampoco te recordaba- dijo el bastante serio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para revisarse bien- Tienes enemigos por lo que veo, no descuides tu espalda-

Aioros asintió- Si gracias, de verdad no sé de donde salió, no tengo idea de porque me ataco-

Saga le miro con curiosidad, quería creerle, pero no estaba seguro- ¿Dónde está tu compañero? El de cabello verde- decía mientras amarraba un pañuelo a la cortada

-En clase, yo… me escape para tomar aire- dijo Aioros sentándose en el escalón, Saga le imito, pero bufo

-Te vi hace un rato, y no estabas tomando aire, estabas perdiéndolo con ese asqueroso vicio- comento el gemelo

Aioros rio fuerte- Lo sé, lo tengo desde que tenía 16, es… un vicio, pero me calma, me relaja mucho-

Saga frunció el entrecejo algo confundido- Sigue siendo asqueroso-

El castaño rio de nuevo

Sin querer Saga estaba entablando conversación con Aioros, al parecer el chico no era tan fastidioso como decía Aioria y el gemelo no era tan malo como Shura creía.

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Saga de repente

Aioros se mordió el labio algo nervioso- él, bueno… está estudiando aparte, mi padre es muy estricto con ciertas enseñanzas que considera necesarias, pero no te alarmes, volverá-

Saga frunció el entrecejo de nuevo era extraño ese cambio de Aioria tan repentino. El chico se levantó cuando sintió que los alumnos salían de sus aulas

-Ya me voy, como te dije, cuida tu espalda- dijo el gemelo mientras se ponía nuevamente la chaqueta

Aioros sonrió- Si, lo tendré presente, gracias por eso y disculpa por lo de tu brazo-

Saga se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, cuando vio a Saga de nuevo, notó que una de las amigas de su hermano se lanzaba en el cuello del gemelo que la besaba. Frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que la chica estuviera involucrada. Aioros se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar a Shura

 **…**

-Estas de mejor humor- comento ella alegre mientras se soltaba de su agarre

-Ya te dije que no es nada, tenemos todo lo que queda de tarde libre ¿Qué quieres hacer?- replico Saga

-Mmm… pues, no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Oh ya se – ella se acercó al oído del gemelo y le susurro algo

El muchacho amplio su sonrisa- Me gusta la idea, yo también tengo ganas-le dijo igual en un susurro mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en la oreja

-Hey ustedes dos, no coman pan frente a los pobres- gruño Milo

-¡Milo! Deja de lloriquear- Shaina le dijo

-Pero Shai eso no es justo- hacia berrinche Milo

-¿Qué quieren hacer esta tarde?- pregunto Hilda

-Nosotros estaremos ocupados el resto de la tarde, así que nos veremos mañana- dijo Saori y todos alzaron las cejas

-Ok obviando a los pervertidos de aquí, les parece si vamos a ver una película-Milo dijo con picardía

-En tu casa supongo- Mu dijo levantando una ceja

Kanon se acercaba junto a Laika sonriente y escuchando lo que decía Milo

-¿Terror? Si es terror me apunto- dijo el gemelo

-Yo igual- decía Laika chocando puños con Kanon

-Obviamente ilusos, que otra cosa podríamos ver- Dijo Milo

-Bien entonces todos iremos, porque a todos nos gusta el terror, bueno exceptuando a Marín y a Saori-

Saori se abrazó más a Saga casi haciendo puchero- No pueden culparme-

-Pero que miedosa- dijo Laika

-A mí tampoco me gusta ¿y qué?- le dijo el mayor de los gemelos más agresivo de lo que quería sonar

Kanon frunció el entrecejo de inmediato dándole una mirada mortal a su par, cosa que el otro no notó.

-Bueno ya, dejen a Saori y Marín fuera de esto si no quieren pues que no vayan, nos vemos en un rato-Camus dijo

-Yo iré- dijo Marín de repente

-¿Segura?- Mu dijo algo preocupado

-Es mejor que estar sola en casa-

-¿Saori?- Laika pregunto

-Tengo planes- decía mostrándole su mano entrelazada con el gemelo mayor

Kanon volteo a otra parte y la castaña lo noto

-Bueno ustedes se lo pierden yo iré a casa a cambiarme y comer algo, nos vemos en un rato entonces- dijo Laika retirándose

Los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Los gemelos Milo, Camus y Saori que se fueron en el mismo auto

El camino para Kanon fue una tortura y trataba en lo posible de no mirar o escuchar

Saori iba de copiloto mientras Saga conducía, Kanon Camus y Milo estaban atrás algo incomodos por las muestras de cariño que ese par se demostraba cada vez que había un semáforo o algo

-Saga ¿puedes esperar a que estén solos para eso? - gruño Milo

-¿Cuántos años tienes Milo?- rugió Saga divertido

Continuaron su camino hasta la casa, Saori y Saga se fueron nuevamente directo a su nuevo destino

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

-Oye Kanon – decía Milo tirándose de cabeza en el sofá- ¿Por qué no le hablas a Saga? -

Camus se palmeo la frente

-Eso no te interesa Milo así que guarda silencio- Kanon respondió brusco, venía bastante molesto por tener que observar a su hermano con la chica que aún le gustaba, porque si bien Kanon se había acostumbrado a su presencia y junta con su gemelo, todavía no podía borrar lo que sentía por ella.

-Ummm pues, acaso es porque no le quieres decir quién te ataco-

-Ya dije que no lo recuerdo- dijo Kanon rodando los ojos

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- dijo Milo juguetón

-Milo…- dijo Camus en tono de advertencia

Kanon alzo ambas cejas sorprendido de que el cachorro, como ellos le decían, se hubiera dado cuenta

-No sé de qué hablas- Kanon gruño

-Bah, eres bueno mintiendo Kanon, te concedo eso, pero esta vez es muy obvio que lo que sea que te ataco esta fuera de nuestra liga, por eso no quieres que Saga se entere, si lo hace ira tras ellos y lo más seguro es que lo maten- concluyo Milo demostrando que no era broma

Kanon gruño de nuevo sintiéndose descubierto- ¿Y eso que? -

-Nosotros no diremos nada Kanon, es solo para que sepas que Camus y yo no somos niños de 3 años a los que pueden engañar- Milo dijo

Camus observo a Kanon algo apenado, pero era verdad, él y Milo se dieron cuenta desde el primer día y Saga también lo sabía solo que no podía sacarle la información.

-Es lo mejor para todos Milo- Kanon dijo más tranquilo

-Ya se, por eso no diría nada, pero ese es tu problema, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea por eso que le aplicaste la ley del hielo a Saga- Milo dijo

Kanon se volteo nuevamente hacia las escaleras dejando con la duda a Milo

 ** _En alguna parte de Roma_**

Los dos entraron tomados de las manos riendo y mirándose como si no habia un mañana

-¿Entonces, tienes muchas ganas?- pregunto el gemelo juguetón

-No te imaginas- dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente

-Mmm, la verdad yo también, tengo mucho calor- Saga comento

Los dos se sentaron y de inmediato ordenaron un helado de tamaño industrial el cual Saori miro con ilusión

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin disfrutar algo así- dijo ella más que feliz

Saga se encogió de hombros y sonrió, le encantaba verla así de contenta- Hace mucho que no me comía uno-

-Mi abuelo nos traía los fines de semana cuando tenía tiempo libre, fresa para Artemisa, chocolate para mí y mantecado para mi abuelito- dijo ella algo nostálgica

-Artemisa, tu hermana ¿no?- la chica asintió-Lo siento-

Saori se encogió de hombros, desde que era novia de Saga había mejorado su humor, su carácter y manera de ser. La había ayudado a superar la muerte de su familia y estaba muy agradecida por eso- No te preocupes, aun duele a veces, pero creo que ya lo puedo manejar-

El gemelo sonrió, al menos ella ya lo estaba superando y le alegraba porque sabía el dolor que eso implicaba

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Saori paro de comer helado- Mejor no hablemos de eso, vinimos a divertirnos ¿no?-

Saga asintió mientras le daba de su helado a ella -Ese no lo había probado- dijo Saori

-Pues, no sé muy bien que rara combinación sea, pero esta bueno- levanto la mirada nuevamente- Mira tienes helado ahí- dijo señalando la comisura de los labios de la chica

Ella sonrió mientras Saga se acercaba y le quitaba el helado con un beso, cuando ambos sintieron la falta de aire se separaron, pero juntaron sus frentes

-Te quiero, Saga- dijo ella repentinamente

En definitiva, eso le arreglo el día al gemelo- Yo igual, no quiero que te separes de mi-

Saori no entendía, pero el gemelo siempre le decía eso- Nunca- era lo que respondía ella

Comieron helado hasta que la chica se aburrió finalmente, pasaron una tarde muy agradable que ayudo al gemelo a despejar su cabeza. Así que cuando se hizo tarde ambos se encaminaron directo a casa de Saori.

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

Deathmask daba vueltas como león enjaulado, estaba ansioso, pero de igual manera nervioso. El jefe había llegado hace unas semanas al país y pronto estaría de regreso a las montañas.

-Deja de hacer eso- Afrodita demando algo frustrado

-Están cerca, puedo sentirlos- dijo Ángelo

-¿Tienes idea de que es lo que trae el jefe?- el sueco pregunto

Deathmask negó con la cabeza- Pero conociéndolo, seguro que no es nada bueno- dijo riendo- ese tipo está loco, pero tiene grandes ideas, estoy convencido de que nos hará más fuertes-

Afrodita sonrió emocionado- Espero que así sea-

 ** _Residencia de Saga- Horas antes_**

Milo estaba aburrido mientras esperaba a los chicos para ver las películas. Camus bajo recién duchado con solo unos pantalones deportivos y cuando abrió una lata de refresco entrando a la sala levanto las cejas al ver a Milo dormido en su forma de lobo

-¿Y a este que le pico?- murmuro Camus

El de cabellos turquesa escucho unos pasos afuera y pronto el timbre

-Demonios- volvió a murmurar pero busco se puso una camiseta antes de abrir olvidándose por completo de Milo

El chico abrió la puerta y levanto las cejas al verlos a todos ahí parados

-Ya era hora francesito, ya te tardaste- dijo Laika pasando

Camus le observo, jamás se acostumbraría a la actitud de esa chica, le causaba intriga, era como Milo.

-Disculpa a Laika Cam, ya sabes como esta de loca- dijo Hilda

-Oye Camus y este perro, nunca lo había visto- decía Laika y Camus palideció

-¿Perro? Que Perro -decía Kanon bajando las escaleras

Camus le hizo una señal a Kanon para que se mantuviera callado. Kanon paso saliva cuando vio a milo enrollado como bolita en el medio de la sala.

Laika le acaricio las orejas y Shaina se acercó a verlo

-Ay que lindo- Shaina dijo

Al escuchar su voz Milo se levantó asustado y retrocedió en pánico

 _-Gran trabajo Milo- gruño Kanon_

 _-Sí, genial ahora explica esto- rugió Camus_

 _-¿Yo? Explícalo tú que eres humano- Milo gruño_

-Está muy lindo, pero es muy grande- Laika dijo

-Bueno, debe ser porque no es perro, es lobo- dijo Mu sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Camus pregunto inquisitivo

-Pues, mi papa es doctor y a veces cuando encuentra animales heridos los cura, los he visto mucho en el bosque, cuando era niño claro. Después de un tiempo desaparecieron, ya no vi nunca a otro- Mu se encogió de hombros.

Kanon frunció el entrecejo- bueno ya dejen a _Duvet_ en paz, vamos a ver esa película ¿o no? -

Camus estallo en risas como nunca lo había hecho, Kanon sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que le había entendido el nombre del lobo en francés y Milo, cuyo francés estaba algo oxidado se perdió en la conversación.

 ** _Carretera – Entrada a Ariccia_**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a casa de Saori para compartir otro rato juntos, los dos estaban felices como nunca y entre bromas y cariño pasaban el tiempo dentro del auto

-Saga, ¿alguna vez has pensado que eres tan feliz que nada puede arruinarte el momento? - comento Saori más que contenta

El gemelo la miro de reojo sin quitar la vista del camino- Por supuesto, una única vez-dijo Saga con simplicidad, pero sonriendo como nunca

Ella se quedó pensativa, algo extrañada, ella solo lo sentía ahora justo en ese momento que estaba con él, ¿Dónde o con quien pudo haberse sentido así?

-Preciosa, deja de pensar tanto, esa única vez la estoy viviendo justo ahora, contigo después de pasar la tarde junto a ti y saber que aún me quedan horas contigo- Saga bufo- nada puede arruinarme el momento-

Saori sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla feliz, el apenas quito la vista del camino, pero volvió a retomarla sonriente

El auto comenzó a fallar y pronto se detuvo. Saga respiro profundo- Ay por favor ¿Acaso lo dije muy alto? ¿es tan necesario fastidiarme? - decía el gemelo mirando hacia arriba incrédulo de que esas cosas le pasaran

La chica rio muy divertida por el berrinche de su chico- ¿Por qué no bajas a ver qué sucede?- sugirió ella sonriente

-Adelante, búrlate, pero me parece raro, a MI carro no le pasan esas tonterías, yo lo cuido mucho. Pero ya que, voy a ver que paso- refunfuño Saga mientras se bajaba

El gemelo abrió la parte de adelante y todo se veía perfecto, nada raro para el así que frunció el entrecejo, se devolvió al auto y le hablo a Saori por la ventana

-No veo nada raro, voy a revisar abajo- Saori asintió

El muchacho se acostó en el asfalto y se metió bajo el auto, no veía nada así que saco la linterna del celular para alumbrar

Afuera Saori observaba por la ventana sonriente, recordando todo lo que hizo con el gemelo en la tarde. Estaba segura de que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella, de que la quería y la protegía.

La chica escucho algo afuera y se asomó un poco, pensó que era Saga, pero se equivocó cuando lo oyó maldecir. Saori negó con la cabeza y sonrió

Saga abrió la puerta con cara de confundido y molesto Saori se extraño

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella

-Alguien corto la manguera de la gasolina, esto fue intencional- dijo Saga con el entrecejo fruncido

Pero mientras el chico le explicaba fue golpeado directamente contra la ventana del auto. Saori observo al gemelo caer aturdido y rápidamente se bajó del auto. Cuando lo hizo casi entro en pánico

Había 2 criaturas enormes que jamás había visto, cuerpo de león, cabeza de licántropo, garras de águila. La bestia caminaba en cuatro patas y se veía terriblemente amenazante.

Una de ellas embistió a Saori haciéndola caer al lado del gemelo, que abría los ojos y al ver esas extrañas criaturas se levantó rápido protegiendo a Saori.

-Si ves una oportunidad, corre…- murmuro el gemelo

-¿estás loco? ¿De qué oportunidad hablas? -

Una de las bestias se lanzó contra Saga y lo derribo. El gemelo ponía de toda su fuerza para no ser mordido, pero claramente tenía más poder que él. Aun así, Saga lo empujo rápido mientras se levantaba de nuevo

La otra se lanzó esta vez contra Saori apuntando sus garras hacia ella. Saga se interpuso y fue rasgado en el pecho por la bestia. La chica ahogo un grito, estaba un tanto asustada por no haber escuchado de esas criaturas antes, tal vez podía reaccionar y sacar su ballesta, pero entonces se revelaría ante Saga y eso la aterraba.

-Corre, corre Saori vete de aquí y busca a Kanon- Saga le grito

La chica con absoluto terror se internó en el bosque, pero se detuvo observando a su gemelo por última vez.

Saga al ver que la chica se había ido gruño fuerte, comenzó a cambiar de forma sacando garras de sus manos mientras brillaban sus ojos rojos. Dio un rugido que hizo a las bestias retroceder un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Saori abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que el muchacho se defendió y clavo sus garras furioso en una de las Quimeras la otra gimió y también le ataco en el cuello desgarrándolo hasta el hombro. Saga gimió de dolor.

El gemelo lo sabía, tenía que correr, no tenía oportunidad, al menos solo. Comenzó a correr directo al bosque y Saori lo hizo primero para que no la alcanzara, pero estaba casi en shock por lo que acababa de ver

Las quimeras se internaron también en Ariccia, pero corrieron por rumbos distintos. Saga ya no corría, caminaba con dificultad, sanaría, pero por ahora dolor era lo único que sentiría. Se detuvo cerca de una corteza cubierta por la tierra, le servía de camuflaje.

-De donde salieron estas cosas, maldición- decía quejándose adolorido

Saga se quitó la ropa que le cubría el torso para intentar detener el sangrado. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, estaba forzando a su cuerpo a sanar más rápido.

Fue ahí cuando Saori lo encontró, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella estaba llorando, sus ojos azules empapados en lágrimas. Los de él brillaban en la oscuridad en un rojo sangre que ella no sabía si temer o no.

-Saori…- murmuro el quitando su transformación parcial

Ella quería correr, lanzarse sobre él y revisar si estaba bien, pero sus pies no se movían, estaban pegados al suelo, asustada por lo que acababa de ver. Definitivamente Julián tenía que saltarse la teoría y llevarla a la práctica, además no era que estuviera asustada, sino que, el hecho de que fuera Saga la aterraba.

-¿Qué…eres?- murmuro ella aterrada, ya Julián le había adelantado que la mayoría de las criaturas eran humanas, y no estaría tan sorprendida si se tratara de otra persona, ella creía que la razón por la que no actuó fue porque se trataba de Saga.

-Escúchame, tienes que escucharme- Saga se volteo y se arqueo un poco para toser una cantidad de sangre considerable

Ella olvido lo que acababa de ver por 2 segundos y se acercó a él arrodillándose preocupada- Tus ojos y tus manos…- murmuro ella mientras el gemelo se recuperaba un poco

-Cómo te acabas de dar cuenta… no soy humano…no del todo- dijo en un gruñido

-Necesitas un hospital- dijo ella y él le tomo la mano para que se detuviera

-Voy a sanar, estoy bien, necesito… unos minutos-

-¿Qué son esas cosas Saga…?- pregunto ella haciendo presión en el pecho del muchacho

-No tengo idea, pero no me gusta…nunca antes vi algo como eso- dijo el algo adolorido

-¿y tú?- esta vez le miro a los ojos y la mirada del gemelo se desvió

-Yo… bueno tal vez te suene raro, pero Licántropo es la definición correcta-

Saori levanto las cejas sorprendida -Lobo…eres mitad Lobo-

Saga asintió- más de la mitad diría yo… luego te explico, no podemos quedarnos aquí, nos van a cazar dijo el muchacho levantándose con un alarido. Saori lo sostuvo un poco y después de respirar ambos continuaron con el camino.

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

Deathmask sintió una presencia bastante fuerte en el bosque, por lo que bajo directo hacia el lugar acompañado de Afrodita, ambos bastante confundidos, porque solo eran dos y su grupo claramente era una cantidad mayor.

Su amigo se detuvo y le puso una mano en el pecho para también alertar al italiano

-¿Hueles eso?- Afrodita le pregunto agudizando todos sus sentidos

Deathmask levanto la cabeza y sonrió- Sangre-

Esperaron alrededor de 2 minutos escuchando todo en su entorno, pasos se acercaban y ecos de rugidos abrazaban el interior del bosque

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar, pero les sorprendió mucho cuando vieron a Saori junto a Saga caminando con dificultad hacia la entrada de las montañas

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- Deathmask dijo

-¿Ángelo?- pregunto Saori incrédula de encontrarlo ahí

-El mismo que calza y viste hermosura, veo que tu amiguito no lo está pasando bien- comento burlón

-Cierra la maldita boca Ángelo, porque si nosotros morimos, de seguro vendrán por ustedes- Saga dijo mientras volvía a escupir sangre

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes? - Afrodita pregunto algo preocupado por su integridad

-No sé qué son…pero pueden hacer esto- dijo Saga señalando las garras marcadas en el pecho, cuello y hombro izquierdo

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué son? Eres idiota ¿o qué? - Deathmask gruño

-Escúchame bien imbécil, si no te quieres morir ahora mismo vamos a tener que matarlos, los tres- Saga propuso con una mueca de desagrado

Los rugidos se acercaban más y más y los tres levantaron la cabeza bruscamente

-Maldita sea, pero que quede claro que esto no cambia nada, ya te lo dije, no quiero lobos en mi territorio- Deathmask dijo furioso

-Supervivencia, yo aún te odio y te voy a matar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, así que estoy de acuerdo- gruño Saga

Saori estaba en Shock, Ángelo también era un Lobo entonces y Saga se comportaba de una manera tan agresiva que ella no sabía que pensar.

-Escucha Saori – dijo el gemelo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- necesito que te escondas, nosotros vamos a arreglar esto, te prometo que nada te va a pasar- dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos

Saori asintió como pudo y Saga la beso. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero pudo sentir el sabor metálico de los labios del gemelo

Ángelo gruño furioso y Afrodita lo detuvo de hacer una tontería. El italiano se calmó un poco, tampoco quería que nada le pasara a Saori

-Corre hacia arriba, a las montañas, nadie va a encontrarte ahí- comento Ángelo con simplicidad, mientras Saga le miro con desconfianza- ¿Qué? ¿quieres que viva o no?-

La chica hizo lo que el muchacho dijo y corrió hacia arriba, ahora ella era una cazadora, así que dejaría su miedo de lado y buscaría una posición en la que pudiera disparar de lejos.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Los chicos estaban en completo silencio, el misterio de la película los tenía atrapados. Shaina estaba prácticamente abrazada de Milo el cual tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios, cada vez que algo malo pasaba la chica se escondía en su pecho aterrada. Hilda no era muy distinta, pero menos obvia, apretaba fuerte la mano de Camus y este sonreía complacido.

Laika y Kanon parecían ver una película de comedia cada vez que algo sucedía se morían de risa la chica estaba recostada en las piernas del gemelo y ambos comían palomitas. Mu estaba recostando su barbilla en la mano más que fastidiado, la película no era tan buena, mientras veía de reojo a Marín dar pequeños brincos, pero a veces también la veía perderse en sus pensamientos, hizo una mueca pensando en Aioria, ese tonto.

Escucharon un rugido estruendoso que los hizo levantar a todos de golpe

-Por favor díganme que escucharon eso- Hilda dijo aterrada y ahora abrazada a Camus quien fruncía el entrecejo por lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuro Shaina observando el semblante de Milo

-Sea lo que sea está muy cerca, demasiado diría yo, tal vez un oso- Laika dijo pasando saliva

-Quédense aquí- Kanon ordeno mientras salía de la casa

Cerro los ojos y uso todos sus sentidos para poder identificar, lo que sea no estaba en el bosque, estaba fuera de la casa.

Kanon volteo rápido hacia la derecha cuando sintió algo, lo estaban acechando

Milo abrió la puerta curioso asomando solo la cabeza- ¿Algo?-

Kanon no respondió, estaba muy concentrado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se preparo

-Milo, sal de aquí- justo cuando termino la frase fue embestido por la espalda

Las chicas que observaban por la ventana gritaron y todo se fue al diablo

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Un joven con el torso desnudo y solo unos jeans rotos hasta las rodillas apareció. El muchacho tenía el cabello rojo corto y puntiagudo hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban en un plateado extraño, mientras sonreía con una mueca ladeada

-Oye tú, ¿Quién eres? - Deathmask pregunto agresivo

-Yo vengo a matarlos a todos, a todo el que se me atraviese en el camino- respondió el joven

De inmediato comenzó una transformación que le quebraba los huesos, con crujidos y gruñidos termino y se dejó ver. Una criatura con cuerpo de león, cabeza de licántropo y garras de águila plateadas

-Tiene garras de plata- gruño Saga entendiendo porque le quemaban las heridas

Los tres se miraron y se transformaron completamente, dejando a dos lobos uno negro, otro marrón y un lince.

Saga observo atónito, ¿Qué diablos eran ellos?

Saori desde arriba observo completamente sorprendida la transformación de los tres y más aún cuando noto que el lobo negro era su lobo, lo había sido siempre, desde un inicio era el, era Saga. Una lágrima escapo y pensó que tal vez era su destino, que tal vez ya estaba escrito desde un principio.

Pero, ella, ella era una cazadora y su misión en el mundo era acabar con esas criaturas, entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería matar a Saga, pero él era un lobo, y la sangre llamaba, el linaje Kido que durante este tiempo entrenando con Julián, se había reforzado, cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que era su deber, por el mundo, para los inocentes. Era su deber como cazadora…

-Muévete tarado- rugió Deathmask al gemelo cuando se fijó que la criatura lo atacaba

La pelea se desato, a pesar de que la Quimera era enorme, era demasiado rápida, se mantenían esquivando todas las mortales garras y mordidas que les atacaban. Entre los tres estaban manteniéndolo a raya, pero después de un tiempo empezaron a cansarse, ya estaban heridos y la criatura no se detenía.

-Bah, es inútil, ataquen al cuello de una maldita vez- Deathmask rugió

Así lo hicieron y dio bastante resultado Afrodita se soltó seguido por Ángelo, Saga termino de desgarrarlo con ferocidad. Pero el animal no se dio por vencido y lo atravesó con sus garras en el hombro gracias a que una flecha atravesaba la cabeza de la bestia.

La quimera cayo de golpe a la tierra

-Maldita cosa- decía Ángelo volviendo a su forma humana

Afrodita estaba sentado en la tierra sosteniendo su costado sangrante. Saga también recupero su forma humana y se tiro al suelo. Los tres con la sangre de la Quimera en sus bocas.

Saori bajo rápidamente aterrada y preocupada, le había disparado la flecha justo antes de que las garras del animal atravesaran el pecho del gemelo. Se acerco a el, jadeaba y sangraba, como Ángelo y Afrodita que también estaban heridos.

-¿Saga?- pregunto ella como para corroborar que le estaba escuchando

-Tranquila, no me voy a morir todavía, es…que … duele- dijo con una mueca

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte, no quería matarlo, se forzaba a pensar que no podía hacerle daño a Saga

Donde una vez estuvo la Quimera, yacía un muchacho pelirrojo, el mismo de antes, estaba muerto. Su cuello desgarrado, una flecha atravesando su cabeza.

Saori se llevó una mano a la boca

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- pregunto Saga con un tono de debilidad separándose de ella

Ella asintió, pero sin remordimiento- Tenía que hacerlo-

Saga hizo una mueca, tomándose el hombro- El apellido Kido siempre resonó en mi cabeza, pero no podía recordar porque…ahora lo se… cazadores, es parte del _Genus Venatore_ -

-Si lo hubieras sabido desde un principio, ¿no te habrías acercado a mí? - pregunto la chica en tono desafiante

-Yo no quería acercarme a ti desde un principio, ya te lo había dicho, pero… no pude- gruño Saga- Se bien cómo funciona esto, así que, deberías aprovechar Saori, hazlo ahora que estoy herido y débil, no podre correr por mucho o tal vez ni siquiera lo intente- dijo mientras se sostenía de un árbol

-Yo…- Saori comenzó

-Una vez que eres cazador nada puede detenerte… anda… hazlo ahora, no te voy a culpar- dijo el mientras la miraba directo a los ojos- por el contrario, te voy a agradecer que acabes con mi miseria-

-¿Entonces crees que no te tengo nada de cariño y que podría matarte sin remordimientos?- dijo ella en tono bastante molesto

-Saori, todos los cazadores lo hacen tarde o temprano, no importa quien este de por medio, familia, amigos…siempre terminan asesinándonos-

-Odio decírtelo Saga, pero te lo advertí, esta pequeña _ragazza,_ es una cazadora- Ángelo dijo mientras aparecía con Afrodita apoyado en su hombro

-Cierra la boca Ángelo, hasta aquí llego nuestra alianza, si te veo de nuevo, te asesino- amenazo Saga

Deathmask sonrió sádico- Lo mismo va para ti y tu hermano, la última vez no pude terminarlo-

-¿Fuiste tú?-

-Oh mira Afro, el pequeño Kanon no le dijo nada, no son tiernos, uno cuida al otro, pero que cosa…-Ángelo dijo sarcástico

Saga se fue encima de Deathmask, lo destrozaría así fuera lo último que hiciera

-Saga, espera- grito Saori

-Momentito, si me atacas ahora vas a morir, yo no estoy tan dañado, en cambio tú, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie-

Saga no se detuvo y le clavo un puñetazo tan fuerte que Ángelo comenzó a sangrar y Saga consiguió fracturarse la muñeca. Aun así, lo tomo por el cuello

-Voy a matarte, a ti y a los tuyos, desgarrare tu cuello hasta que me ruegues por tu muerte, lo que le hiciste a mi hermano… vas a pagarlo- dijo soltándolo bruscamente

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que Saga quería hacer…

Ángelo tosió un poco, pero rio- si te hace sentir mejor, lo que le paso a él, pretendía hacértelo a ti, ese ataque era para ti, pero tu hermano tenía tu olor y lo confundimos-

Saga estaba sorprendido y recordó lo que sucedió ese día. Kanon le pidió una chaqueta y él se la presto, el que casi mataran a su gemelo no era más que su culpa.

Afrodita y Ángelo se retiraron a las montañas Veleno

Saga se dejó caer en la tierra, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, gruño con impotencia. Saori se arrodillo junto a él pero Saga le desvió la mirada.

Después de unos minutos, Saga se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, dándole la espalda a la chica

-Cuando descubrí que eras un Lobo me pediste que te escuchara- dijo Saori

El gemelo detuvo su caminata

-¿Serás capaz de escucharme tu a mí?-

Saori tenía todo ese tiempo cuestionándose, Julián la había entrenado muy bien, le enseño a eliminar a las criaturas extrañas, a no tenerles compasión, y no era fácil luchar contra su instinto. Pero también había puesto su relación con Saga como prioridad, ellos pasaron muchos momentos juntos de felicidad, ella estaba segura de que él la quería y Saori…

-Saga…- le llamo ella, pero el gemelo insistía en volver a caminar, así que lo siguió- Saga… yo no podría hacerte daño…- grito ella

El gemelo no quería detenerse, no quería voltear, así es como debió ser en un principio, él no quería hacerle daño, y el terror lo consumió cuando la tuvo tan cerca de su forma animal, aunque estuviera bajo control

Ella corrió de nuevo para alcanzarlo- ¡Saga!...-grito- yo no podría hacerte daño, no podría… - hizo una pausa preparándose para lo que diría- no podría hacerlo porque te amo, Saga…-

Saga sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, era una electricidad extraña. Detuvo su caminata y se volteo para mirarla, ella lloraba y lo hacía como nunca, ni siquiera cuando su familia murió había llorado de esa forma.

El gemelo sintió algo extraño en el pecho, el también la amaba, pero no quería hacerle daño, el problema no era ella, simplemente después de 200 años, volvía a ser el…siempre se trataba de él y su maldición.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que nadie haya muerto(? como ven finalmente Saori dijo la frase mágica, ahora falta ver como reacciona Saga, la dejara? o no? ok ya parezco locutora. En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estaba muy emocionada por escribirlo, el siguiente ya esta por la mitad así que nos leemos en unos días. Para los que no sepan, ya estoy retomando mi otra historia, actualizare pronto, les mando un saludo y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en la cajita de reviews, que aunque algunos me escriben por privado siempre es genial tenerlos.**

 **Duvet** : (Francés) significa Pelusa (la pequeña ratita de Kanon le puso ese apodo a Milo)

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	15. Chapter 15 Advertencias

_**Hola! ya se que me tarde eras en actualizar, pero necesitaba organizar mis ideas luego de haber estado sin computadora y que todo mi trabajo quedara ahí atrapado, en fin espero que les guste, en recompensa lo deje largo. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y siempre están al pendiente.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Frase de Saint Seiya #6**_

La amistad es nuestro único tesoro en este mundo. Ignoro por qué razón lucha la gente yo prefiero dar mi vida por aquello en lo que creo.

 _-Shiryu de_ _Dragón_

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

 _ **Advertencias**_

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Luego de que Kanon fuera embestido, comenzó una pelea entre la Quimera y el gemelo que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Camus- murmuro Milo y el otro asintió decidido

-Escuchen todos- dijo Camus intentando llamar su atención, pero todos estaba absortos en la locura que estaba haciendo Kanon

-Lo va a matar, ¿Qué hace Kanon afuera? - gritaba Marín desesperada

-Peor aún ¿qué es esa cosa?- Hilda también decía aterrada

Todos estaban en las ventanas observando con mucho miedo

-¡Hey! Presten atención- Llamo Milo con un semblante que los demás jurarían que no era el mismo muchacho

Todos volvieron atentos al grito que dio Milo

-Vean lo que vean, por más sorprendidos que estén, no salgan de este lugar, si no quieren morir- dijo Camus más cortante que de costumbre

-Pero…- replico Laika

-Nada de peros, Shaina por favor, tu sabes de lo que hablo, mantenlos aquí adentro- Milo le pidió mientras le tomaba las manos con desesperación

-Lo hare, si me prometes que te vas a cuidar- Shaina imploro

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fuerte y Milo se alejo

-¿Qué pretenden?- Mu dijo extrañado

Nadie pudo decir más cuando los vieron salir a los dos

La quimera le estaba dando una paliza a Kanon, lo lanzo hacia arriba y lo envió directo a un árbol en el cual el muchacho reboto.

El gemelo se limpió la sangre que caía en su frente y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Pero antes de levantarse vio a Camus y Milo atacarlo de lado y lado con transformaciones parciales e incompletas

-Pero que están haciendo ustedes dos, les dije que se quedaran adentro- Kanon les grito

-Lo sentimos Kanon pero no podemos dejar que te mate, Saga nos mataría- rio Milo

Los dos lobos más pequeños se transformaron completamente dejando ver a dos canes enormes uno blanco y otro gris

-Ya que- gruño Kanon transformándose igualmente

La pelea de nuevo comenzó, las garras y dientes de los lobos desgarraban la piel de la quimera, lo estaban haciendo muy bien entre los tres. Pero la fuerza de la criatura era extraordinaria. Kanon ataco al cuello y le hizo una herida profunda a la bestia, sin embargo, este le clavo las garras de plata en la pata trasera, el gemelo gruño de dolor y cayo de lado

Camus y Milo atacaron los costados y lograron herir de gravedad al animal. La bestia gruño feroz sacudiéndolos por separado

Milo cayó sobre su costado adolorido y cuando intento levantarse la quimera tenía una de sus enormes patas encima, poco a poco fue clavándolas en el pecho del muchacho que seguía en su forma de lobo. Milo dio un aullido de dolor

Camus se levantó y embistió a la bestia la cual se tambaleo, pero rápidamente lo arrastro contra un árbol y rasgo el cuello del muchacho.

Para este tiempo había sangre por todas partes, los chicos dentro de la casa estaban aterrados y confundidos.

Kanon gruño furioso y volvió a atacar el cuello del animal haciéndolo rugir de dolor, pronto la bestia se soltó y con sus colmillos atravesó el costado de Kanon que estaba casi derrotado.

El gemelo miro a su alrededor, ni Camus, ni Milo se movían, él estaba bastante herido y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, se levantó como pudo dispuesto a pelear, había gente inocente dentro de esa casa.

La bestia gruño furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente apareció otro lobo, en su modo de licántropo, parado sobre sus dos piernas y enorme de color marrón chocolate. Aprovecho que la quimera estaba ya herida para terminarla le rasgo el cuello con sus garras y luego con la otra lo atravesó sacándole el corazón.

Kanon estaba muy sorprendido, no era su hermano, no era Ángelo, pero entonces ¿Quién era?

Camus se levantó adolorido en su forma humana y ayudaba a Milo a levantarse. Kanon también recupero su forma humana tenía bastante dolor, pero se concentró en observar a la persona que se convertía el lobo marrón

Cuando este término su transformación y fue humano de nuevo, Kanon se tiro de rodillas al piso incrédulo…

 ** _Residencia de Aioria_**

El muchacho entro con paso firme, había tenido un día ajetreado luego de aquel plan que su padre ordeno para ellos. Aioros cumplió con lo dicho al igual que Shura y pronto traía la información a su padre de lo que había visto en la academia esa tarde.

Toco suavemente la puerta del despacho de Sísifo quien desde adentro lo invito a pasar. Detrás de él, Shura también lo acompañaba y junto a su padre estaba el español mayor.

-Hijo, bienvenido, Shura, adelante- saludo el castaño mayor jovial

-Padre, Cid, les traemos información- Aioros dijo sonriente

-¿Cuéntenme que tal les fue con el plan?-

-Hicimos lo que nos dijiste padrino, me hice pasar por un buscapleitos y ataque a Aioros- Shura comenzó

-Así es, tal como lo pensamos, Saga intervino, Shura le hizo una herida y se negó a que lo llevara a suturar- Aioros continuo

-La sangre se tornó azul cuando revise el cuchillo de plata, estábamos en lo cierto, es un licántropo- Shura determino

Sísifo se levantó de su silla y camino varios pasos, pensativo, por los alrededores de su despacho

-Bueno, habrá que encargarse de él- pronuncio rápidamente El Cid

-Espera, ¿qué más averiguaste Aioros?-

-Pues, no mucho, se ve que es buena persona no dudo un segundo en intervenir al verme en apuros, y además... parece tener una relación afectuosa con una chica del grupo de Aioria-

-¿Ella lo sabe?- El Cid pregunto casi alarmado

-Lo dudo mucho...no parecía tener nada de miedo, resentimiento o alguna pizca de duda- Aioros dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Mmm, si estamos en lo cierto no tenemos un problema sino dos, pues tengo entendido son gemelos, lamentablemente, habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto- Sísifo dijo

-Tiene demasiada fuerza para ser un licántropo normal...- soltó de repente Shura y Aioros le dio una mirada sorprendida

-¿A qué te refieres Hijo?- El Cid pregunto

-Pues...no creo que sea un Beta, mucho menos un Omega...- Shura murmuro algo inseguro

-Voy a necesitar que los vigilen a partir de mañana, no esperaremos a que ocurra una tragedia si podemos prevenirlo- Sísifo ordeno firme

Los demás asintieron y pronto termino la reunión

Antes de que salieran del despacho Aioria corrió lejos como si nada, pues minutos antes había estado escuchando todo y ahora no estaba sino Atónito.

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Saga seguía allí parado, congelado por lo que Saori acababa de decir, le dijo que lo amaba, ¿Cómo rayos iban a ignorar eso? Quiso correr, correr y más nunca volver, estaba aterrado y toda su mente, su sentido común le pedía que no mirara atrás, aun así…

Saga la volvió a mirar y ella seguía llorando, se acercó a ella a paso firme como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, como si no fuera él. La tomo entre sus brazos la separo de la tierra levantándola y la beso, fuerte, apasionado, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La recostó a un árbol con fuerza y ella se dejó llevar correspondiéndole con pasión mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello azulado del gemelo. Saga recorría el muslo de la chica con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía en su cuello.

Cuando el aire les falto se separaron mirándose directamente a los ojos. Los de Saga cambiaron de rojos a su tono verde original que brillaba con intensidad, los de ella azules como el mismo océano, tan profundo y tan incierto a la vez.

-Te amo y no puedo ignorarlo, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante…- dijo haciendo una pausa mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella- sea lo que sea, voy a tener que afrontarlo.

-Entonces no lo harás solo, lo haremos juntos… Ni tu naturaleza de lobo, ni la mía de cazador es motivo para que nos separemos, Saga… si me alejo de ti… yo…- Saori dijo mientras las lágrimas aun eran densas

-Lo sé… me pasa igual, solo quiero estar contigo y si tu estas dispuesta a esta vida, entonces para no separarme de ti soy capaz de matar a quien sea- el gemelo dijo entre jadeos

Ambos se besaron, esta vez lentamente y disfrutando el momento

 _-Lo único que merece una bestia como tú, es la soledad eterna-_

Lo ignoró

 _-La vas a matar...Saga...-_

Saga se separó de ella gruñendo maldijo en voz alta

-Tienes que contarme la verdad sobre eso- dijo ella en tono reprobatorio

-Lo hare, pero por ahora regresemos a la casa, necesito terminar de sanar, aunque… tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿Kanon?- pregunto ella y Saga asintió

Ambos corrieron camino a la residencia del gemelo

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Milo y Camus estaban observando detenidamente lo que estaba frente a ellos, sus amigos salieron al ver que ya no había peligro y los ayudaban a caminar. Pero lo que era sorpresa para todos era que Kanon estaba llorando como hace mucho no hacía y estaba en los brazos de un hombre que parecía de unos 30 años castaño y sonriente, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima también.

 **…**

Saga y Saori estaban pasando los últimos arboles donde ya se podía ver la residencia, el gemelo se detuvo. Atrajo a Saori a su cuerpo medio tembloroso

-¿Saga?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-Lo siento, de pronto me sentí…nostálgico, es…raro…es Kanon, pero, él no había estado así desde…- Saga lo pensó bien… ¿acaso algo había pasado? ¿alguien había muerto? Era la única explicación que podía darle al sentimiento de Kanon

Tomo a Saori de la mano y corrió rápido hasta abajo. Cuando llego ahí, los chicos los vieron llegar y sonrieron al verlos a salvo, pero cuando Saga miro a su gemelo, entonces lo entendió todo.

-Saga…- Murmuro el hombre

El gemelo mayor palideció, ¿cuantos años? ¿200? Más o menos ese era el tiempo que tenía sin ver a ese hombre, aquel que fue como un padre para ellos, aquel a quien creyeron muerto.

-Saga mira…- Llamo su gemelo con un tono de felicidad en su voz olvidando por completo su molestia con el mayor

Saori miro a su gemelo, confundida, estaba en shock, el muchacho derramo un par de lágrimas y la chica jamás lo había visto llorar.

Saga soltó la mano de Saori y corrió para abrazarlo también, con mucha más firmeza y brusquedad que su gemelo, pero de igual manera llorando.

-Dohko…- murmuro el gemelo mayor con voz quebrada

-Saga y Kanon, por fin- decía abrazándolos a ambos- Mira eso, ya no puedo alborotar sus cabellos como cuando eran chicos, me quede enano-

Los gemelos rieron mientras limpiaban sus lagrimas

-Te creímos muerto Dohko- dijo Kanon

-¿Muerto yo? Nah, no señor, el gran Dohko nunca muere- dijo el hombre sonriente y jovial

-No cambias Tío- Saga dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Tenemos que ponernos al día niños...-Dohko carraspeo- ehm bueno jóvenes-

Los demás se acercaron algo perdidos

-Vamos a casa muchachos, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Kanon y todos le siguieron

 **…**

Ya adentro con todos reunidos y los heridos descansando un poco recostados en el sofá, se dignaron a contarles todo sin omitir detalles de lo que eran y habían visto. Pasando por alto la informacion sobre Saori…

-Lobos…- murmuro Marín

-Vaya… no creí que eso pudiera existir- Mu dijo- es decir los había visto en el bosque, pero nunca imagine que eran mitad humanos-

-No todos, pero la mayoría de los que rondan por Ariccia- Milo dijo

-¿Y el?- pregunto Camus extrañado señalando a Dohko

Los gemelos se miraron

-Dohko es nuestro tío por parte de nuestra madre, él fue quien nos crio desde pequeños, lo queremos como un padre- Saga explico

-Bueno ha sido una noche larga y eso es historia para otro día- dijo Dohko estirándose- Mañana necesito hablar con ustedes dos- dijo señalando a los gemelos

-Sí, vamos a dormir, todos pueden quedarse donde quieran, hay suficiente espacio- dijo Saga

Ninguno se iba a devolver a su casa con todo lo que había pasado y a tales horas de la noche nadie saldría de nuevo.

Saga subió con Saori a su habitación cerraron la puerta detrás y respiraron profundo cuando se miraron nuevamente

-Parecías muy feliz- recordó ella con una sonrisa

-No tienes idea, nosotros sufrimos mucho por su muerte, Dohko es de las pocas cosas buenas que nos han pasado en nuestra vida- Dijo Saga

-Ven, vamos a revisarte eso- dijo señalando las heridas que aún se podían ver en el cuerpo del gemelo

La chica limpio sus heridas y Saga insistió en que sanarían, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras ella hacia su trabajo él pensaba en todo lo que podría pasar desde ahora.

 _Tienes que controlarte, no puedes herirla jamás._ Fue lo que pensó Saga. Pero también otras cosas vinieron a su mente, confiaba en Saori, en que no diría nada y no sería capaz de herirlo, lo supo con esa confesión, pero… no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño y algo asustado, no por él, sino porque sabía cómo era la vida de un cazador y su gente. Si alguien se enteraba que ella lo estaba encubriendo podían lastimarla

-¿Amor? Puedo ver los engranajes detrás de tu cabeza, ya no pienses más- dijo Saori recostándose a su lado

El suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos cansado de tanto pensar en realidad- Lo siento preciosa, no puedo evitarlo-

Ella recogió todos los instrumentos que estaba usando y los guardo, cuando termino se recostó al lado de su chico observando su semblante

-¿quiero preguntarte algo?- dijo ella de repente

El gemelo frunció, pero un par de segundos después asintió

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde salieron esas cosas que vimos afuera?- Saori estaba curiosa y preocupada, Julián le explico muchas cosas sobre bestias, hombres lobo, Teriantropos y un sinfín de cosas sobrenaturales, pero jamás menciono una mutación como esa.

-No lo sé Saori, solo aparecieron, y eso no tiene sentido, el que no haya registros de esa cosa me causa confusión- Saga dijo mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos

Saori sonrió- Vamos a dejarlo para después, mejor descansa, duerme- decía ella mientras se abrazaba al gemelo

Él le correspondió juntándola más hacia el - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?-

Saori rodo los ojos y lo miro de frente- 10- dijo ella

-¿10 que?- Saga la observo con cara de interrogación y algo alarmado

-Esta es la vez número 10 que me preguntas eso desde que nos volvimos a ver- dijo ella con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, me protegiste bastante bien-

Saga sonrió satisfecho y pronto se quedó dormido, Saori tampoco perdió tiempo y lo imito.

 ** _Complejo de 7 am_**

El líder de la corporación había convocado una reunión importante con todas las familias de cazadores. Contaría con la presencia de una de las familias más poderosas en Italia, los Solo, junto a ellos se sumaría de manera virtual las familias representantes de: Grecia, Alemania, Rusia y Francia, quienes tenían organizaciones distribuidas por toda Europa.

El castaño llego sumamente temprano, un café humeante en sus manos para aplacar el frio de la mañana. Camino directo a la sala de conferencias acompañado de sus hijos y su mano derecha igualmente con su respectivo muchacho.

Un ventanal enorme que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad era iluminado por los pequeños rayos de sol, El Cid, cerro las cortinas para darle más oscuridad a la sala y permitir la perfecta visualización de las pantallas.

Todos tomaron posiciones mientras disfrutaban de una amena charla matutina. Pronto una joven rubia de lentes rectangulares y vestimenta formal, entro a la sala de conferencias anunciando la llegada del Joven Solo.

-¡Ah! Julián muchacho, que bueno contar con tu presencia- Exclamo Sísifo mientras se levantaba para saludarlo

El muchacho le dio una sonrisa muy amable y lo saludo con respeto- Es un placer Señor-

Sísifo sonrió de nuevo- Has crecido mucho, no te veía desde que tu padre te cedió el puesto, y la última reunión fue hace mucho ya-

-Así es Señor, por desgracia mi padre ya no puede encargarse personalmente, pero espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo-

-Así es muchacho, Mira te presento a mis hijos, sé que los has visto antes, pero ustedes crecen muy rápido- dijo Sísifo en tono amigable

Los hermanos castaños se levantaron y le dieron la mano a Julián presentándose de nuevo. Sísifo le indico a Shura también y de igual manera se presentó.

Finalmente, acordada la hora, las pantallas se encendieron y uno a uno se fueron sumando los representantes de cada país.

-Sísifo, imagino que debe ser grave, nuestra última reunión de este calibre fue hace al menos 10 años, ¿por qué has reunido al consejo nuevamente? - Pregunto el representante alemán, Heinstain

-Imagino que para todos es una sorpresa, pero tienes razón Adler, es grave- dijo en tono absolutamente serio y preocupado

Sus hijos le miraron con extrañeza, ni ellos sabían porque estaban ahí

-Explícate por favor- dijo un hombre de Acento francés

-Anoche, mi equipo se encontró con el cadáver de dos jóvenes, gemelos idénticos, Ambos en Ariccia- comenzó Sísifo

Aioria por poco y brinco del susto, abrió sus ojos mientras observaba a su padre con algo de miedo, no eran los únicos gemelos en el mundo, pero la zona de Ariccia era muy pequeña y sabía perfectamente que Kanon y Saga Vivian allí.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- Gruño la voz del hombre Ruso-

-Estos muchachos no tenían más de 15 años- dijo mientras imágenes aparecían en la pantalla principal- Lo curioso del asunto es que ambos eran seres sobrenaturales-

-¿De qué clase?- dijo el paciente hombre griego

-Me alegra que preguntaras Thanos. Mi equipo trajo al complejo a ambos chicos, después de una exhaustiva investigación, se observó esto- Dijo Sísifo mostrando más imágenes

En ellas se podía ver la semi transformación de los pelirrojos, garras de plata, cola de león y otro tipo de pequeñas mutaciones que no eran conocidas para ninguno en el consejo

-¿Pero qué diablos es esto Sísifo?- pregunto Dimitri, el ruso

-Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, estos muchachos eran mutaciones, aberraciones, ADN combinado de varios animales, eso ya lo comprobamos- dijo mientras mostraba una tabla en la pantalla- Desde Lobos, Leones, Osos, Aves Arpías hasta hienas, estos chicos tenían todas esas cadenas de ADN en su sistema- termino Sísifo mientras el consejo observaba atónito

-Estamos en problemas- Fue lo que murmuro Julián

 ** _Residencia de Saga 8:30 Am_**

Shaina estaba en la cocina, en ella varios sartenes con distintos alimentos se calentaban. La chica en agradecimiento a los chicos preparaba el desayuno, por supuesto con un fiel Milo que no dejaba de mirarla.

Poco a poco fueron despertando y bajando al comedor saludando animadamente y con mejores caras que la noche anterior.

-¿Ya?- preguntaba Milo impaciente

-¡QUE NO! Es la décima vez que me preguntas, te voy a dejar de ultimo- decía Shaina ya harta

-Compórtate Milo- regaño Camus

-Además aún faltan los gemelos, hay que esperarlos- Mu acoto

Dohko bajaba por las escaleras muy animado, estaba feliz por haber encontrado a sus sobrinos y ahora podría retomar mucho tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, había cosas que tenía que preguntar, pero por ahora esperaría.

-Buenos días chiquillos, como me los trata la mañana- canto Dohko

Milo y Camus sonrieron a la vez- Buenos días, Veo que a usted lo trata muy bien- dijo Camus en tono educado

-Oh basta ya muchacho, nada de usted, solo Dohko- corrigió- y díganme ¿dónde están los cachorros idénticos? -

Milo alzo las cejas sorprendido, pronto al comedor entraron Mu y Marín uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Cachorros idénticos?- dijo Milo sin poder aguantar la risa

-Aun duermen supongo- respondió Camus

 ** _Habitación de Kanon_**

Kanon abrazo cualquier cosa que tuviera a su lado y se aferró a eso. Estaba realmente cansado y no quería despertar, aunque ya los rayos que se colaban por la ventana le indicaran lo contrario.

Gruño fastidiado al escuchar una especie de "reunión" abajo, voces escandalizando y riendo, pronto el gemelo menor sonrió de lado imaginando que el dueño de aquellas risas y sutil provocador era Dohko, su papa, como él lo llamaba de pequeño.

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y se encontró con que abrazaba fuertemente a Laika a su lado. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dar un respingo y soltarla. Ella a su lado gruño, la chica tenía el sueño pesado, pero al sentir tal desprotección se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Ella gruño un poco y parpadeo para enfocar. Cuando vio al gemelo menor sonrió de lado- ¿Por qué será que tú y yo siempre nos encontramos en estas condiciones? -

Kanon sonrió- Mmm ¿quién sabe? el destino tal vez, ¿te molesta? - dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su codo

-Nah, para nada, somos mejores amigos, no me molesta, ¿esto es lo que hacemos no?- dijo ella mucho más despreocupada que la primera vez

La chica confiaba plenamente en Kanon, sabía que sea lo que fuera el siempre saldría adelante como su amigo, para lo que fuera. El gemelo menor era incondicional y ella ahora lo sabia

Por su parte Kanon se sentía muy bien desde que Laika era su mejor amiga oficial, la chica realmente sabia entenderlo y comprenderlo aparte que igualmente era incondicional. Ambos se escuchaban compartían, bromeaban y eran un dúo maléfico cuando se lo proponían. En sus 200 y tantos años jamás conoció a alguien tan bueno como ella.

-Oye Kanon…-dijo ella bajito-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

Kanon sonrió arrogante- ¿por fin quieres preguntarme algo? Siempre lo adivinas todo de mí, sabes cosas que ni yo mismo tengo idea- el gemelo se encogió de hombros- dime…-

Laika le dio una mirada apenada-Si tus ojos son verdes, porque brillaban azules cuando…- se detuvo dejando explicito su intención

-¿Cuando era un lobo?- Kanon respiro profundo al verla asentir- Es…pasado, en realidad cualquier lobo inocente o puro como Milo y Camus tienen los ojos amarillos, para los que han arrebatado vidas, son azules…Los alfa poseen ojos rojos sin importar lo que te he dicho antes- explico el gemelo como para terminar con la curiosidad de la chica, sin embargo lo que hizo fue agravarla.

Ella se quedó pensativa, apenas podía creer lo que vio la noche anterior- Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo- Con puro… ¿te refieres a que no ha matado a alguien? -

Le sorprendía, simplemente era impactante para Kanon ver a Laika entenderlo todo tan sencillamente, tenía un sentido extraordinario de adivinarlo todo. Sonrió…

-Así es, no se te escapa nada enana- sin saber por qué, llevo una de sus manos para acariciar los alborotados cabellos de la chica, y se quedó mirándola fijamente- eres rara, ya te lo había dicho-

-Gracias- dijo ella rodando los ojos con ironía- ¿A quién mataste Kanon?- soltó de repente, Kanon dio un respingo

No se esperaba la pregunta tan directa, pero era Laika, así que tenía que haberlo visto venir. El gemelo menor respiro profundo y cerró los ojos como evitando recordar aquello

La observo de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus brillantes ojos azules y Laika sintió un escalofrió- No importa, solo confórmate con saber que tengo estos mismos ojos desde que tenía 6 años, a pesar de que aún no me desarrollara como lobo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Ella estaba atónita, ¿le había insinuado que asesinó a alguien a sus 6 años? Sacudió la cabeza para no complicarse y con un carraspeo pregunto -¿Acaso ese escándalo de abajo son ellos?- cambiando el tema por completo

Kanon lo noto y siguió la corriente-Es la habilidad de Dohko, es así de animado siempre y me imagino que tiene a los chicos entretenidos... Oye Lai, mejor bajemos, antes de que comiencen a hablar de nosotros-

Ella asintió y ambos se acomodaron la ropa para salir

 ** _Comedor_**

-Pero que tardanza- murmuro Hilda

-Se paciente _Cherié-_ Camus dijo en un tono suave solo para ella, la chica sonrió

-Oh por el amor de Dios, ¡Laika! – grito Shaina

Detrás de ella aparecieron Kanon y la recién nombrada. Shaina no se dio cuenta y juntos ambos le gritaron al oído -¡QUE!- la peliverde dio un brinco asustada

Ambos chocaron puños y rieron juntos- Par de Idiotas, ustedes son un peligro- rugió la peliverde

Milo se aprovechó de la situación y abrazo a la chica por detrás- Mi pobre Shai, par de bestias la asustaron-

Cabe destacar que la chica estaba roja hasta el cabello, pero no podía negar que le encantaba eso de Milo, solo que tenía que tener dignidad- Milo, suéltame ahora mismo-

Milo bajo la cabeza y como perro regañado se fue hasta su silla nuevamente sin decir nada

-Disculpen que interrumpa su eh, discusión, pero… ¿creen que ya podamos desayunar?- Dohko pregunto algo confundido

-Espere señor Dohko solo faltan Saori y Saga- Shaina dijo

-¿Acaso son de las manadas que no comen sin el alfa?- Dohko volvió a preguntar con su barbilla apoyada en la mano aburrido

Kanon rio fuerte- No Dohko, es solo que cada vez que Shaina viene les gusta reunirlos a todos-

-¡Saori Kido baja inmediatamente con el holgazán de tu novio!- grito Laika que ya tenía hambre

Dohko de inmediato frunció el entrecejo-¿Kido, dices?-

Las miradas se concentraron en el mayor- Así es señor, es de familia adinerada seguro escucho de ellos alguna vez- Mu fue quien respondió

-Claro, claro ya decía yo que si me sonaba- comento Dohko sonriente, pero Kanon no estaba tan convencido

Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, Saori bajo junto a Saga que tenía cara de estar más dormido que despierto. Todos se reunieron y Shaina sonrió satisfecha. En todo el desayuno hablaron sobre lo que vieron en ellos, su naturaleza de lobos, explicaron que debía ser un secreto y una vez sellado eso se dispusieron solo a bromear con las historias del tío de los gemelos.

Ya reunidos en la sala, se plantearon varias hipótesis sobre las bestias que habían visto y Dohko comenzó a hablar sobre su motivo real en Italia

-Es más complicado de lo que creen muchachos-

-Pero Dohko, no estamos entendiendo ¿es una nueva raza o algo así? - Kanon pregunto confundido

-Sí y no. Miren, durante años he estado siguiendo la pista de varios sucesos extraños, cosas que implican … bueno, criaturas inexistentes- Dohko explico

Saga se froto la cara con las manos- Tío, sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Dohko observo al gemelo mayor por un segundo, necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que saber si su sobrino estaba enterado, pero eso sería para luego- Bien, Hay un clan que está haciendo experimentos extraños con personas, para hacerlas más fuertes, para convertirlas en lo que somos nosotros, sin necesidad de ser nativo o de ser mordido-

Los gemelos pusieron idénticas expresiones de terror y confusión

-Momentito, ¿está diciendo que tendremos más de esas cosas enormes rondando? Es decir, esas cosas fueron creadas en un laboratorio- dijo Milo igual de sorprendido

-Así es muchacho, esto es algo que he perseguido por un par de años, pero no puedo hacer nada yo solo. Les he seguido con cada cabo suelto que dejan, no sé exactamente que quieren, pero me temo que el líder de esta aquí, en Roma, y… más cerca de lo que imaginan-

-Esa bestia, el de ojos rojos, no es un alfa pero tiene el poder de uno- Camus analizo

-Cierto, es un experimento tiene que serlo- Milo confirmo

-Saga necesito hablar contigo un segundo- Dohko dijo sin mucho reparo y Saga alzo las cejas

Después de darle un beso a su chica, ambos salieron del lugar hasta el patio de atrás siendo observados por la ruda mirada de Kanon.

 ** _Afuera_**

-¿Pasa algo malo? Dohko…- Saga comenzó impaciente

Dohko lo miro a los ojos, ese verde esmeralda idéntico al de la madre, su hermana, que le decía que estaba tratando con el mismo chiquillo de hace 200 años, le preocupaba la inocencia de su sobrino.

-Siéntate- ordeno el hombre y Saga levanto las cejas

-Dohko yo ya no soy…-

-¿Un niño?... si ya sé, pero quiero que te sientes- decía cruzado de brazos, el gemelo suspiro y cumplió con lo solicitado

-Hijo, hace un rato escuche algo sobre lo que… espero que realmente estés al tanto- Saga lo miro intrigado- ¿El apellido Kido te dice algo?-

Saga dejo libre todo el peso que caía sobre sus hombros en un suspiro- Ah es eso… Sé que mi novia pertenece al linaje, y si, aun así, ella estará conmigo-

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos- Estas seguro de lo que dices, ella ES una cazadora y su familia de los peores, Dioses, Saga escúchate-

-Ya lo sé, Dohko, pero… Yo la amo en verdad, no puedo hacer nada más y ella…está dispuesta a esta vida- Saga le explico en el tono más amable que consiguió

-Lo veo hijo, pero, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que va a suceder si los del linaje se enteran?- Su tío dijo casi alarmado

-Nos van a matar, pero antes me los voy a llevar a todos conmigo- Dijo Saga con un semblante tan serio que Dohko de pronto temió por su integridad

-No se trata de eso, recuerdas lo que siempre te dije, a ti y a Kanon, ustedes son depredadores pero…-

-Pero no por eso quiere decir que seamos asesinos- completo el gemelo- Lo sé, pero lamento si te digo esto ahora, hace muchos años que lo somos, sobre todo yo…- Saga gruño algo nervioso

-El color de ojos en Kanon lo conozco, pero en ti, cuando desaparecí, aun tenías tus ojos amarillos, como un pequeño cachorro, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Saga?- decía el mayor mientras le alborotaba el cabello como cuando era pequeño

-La vida me paso, Dohko, el maldito día en que Helena murió y yo asesine a mi novia, es mi desgracia, mi pecado y la maldición que me persigue, si quieres saberlo pregúntale a Kanon, yo no quiero hablarlo- Saga se levantó de su sitio y le dio la espalda a su tío

Dohko estaba helado en su sitio, no sabía nada de la muerte de su sobrina, pero el hecho de que a Saga le doliera tanto significaba que él había tenido mucho que ver.

-Hijo yo…Lo siento… mucho, sabes que era como una hija para mi…-

Saga trago entero, le dolía – Lo se…por ellas, ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad no pienso dejarla, no voy a separarme de Saori, y espero que lo entiendas…realmente espero contar contigo-

Dohko se acercó a su sobrino y le dio un abrazo paternal que los gemelos necesitaban desde hace muchísimo tiempo, Saga le correspondió como un hijo.

-Entonces nos cargaremos a todas esas ratas, juntos, como familia-

Saga sonrió complacido- gracias Dohko…-

Ambos regresaron a la sala sin saber que estaban siendo observados

 ** _Residencia de Aioria_**

Daba vueltas nervioso, durante el último mes se había convertido en un cazador a la par de Saori, por caminos distintos, pero algo tenían en común, se decía que llamaban a la sangre de sus antepasados.

Su intranquilidad se había desatado cuando en esa reunión de cazadores se decidió, dar caza infinita a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que pudiera atentar contra la integridad humana. Claro, si bien era el deber típico y normal de un cazador esta vez no habría interrogatorios, prisioneros o posibilidad de salvación, la orden era disparar a matar.

Sabía lo de los gemelos, lo había visto, se había enterado, pero… su máxima preocupación era Marín, ella y sus amigos inocentes estaban junto a Saga y Kanon siempre, así que probablemente los tomarían como "daño colateral" y Saori, tenía miedo por ella, sería la primera en morir cuando se enteraran de lo que había entre ese lobo y ella.

-¿Pasa algo Hermanito?- Aioros pregunto sentándose en el sofá, su padre se había quedado en la corporación ajustando detalles

Aioria lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? -

-Supongo que sí, papá no se equivoca, y si dice que esto será un problema mucho mayor, pues no creo que sea mentira- comento el mayor tranquilo

-¡Aioros! Se trata de matar gente que ha estudiado con nosotros, los conocemos, la mayoría de los que nombraron en esa lista estuvieron ahí…-

Su hermano esta vez frunció el entrecejo- Esto es lo que hacemos Aioria, estamos matando a muchos, pero salvando a millones, humanos inocentes de todo, que tienen una vida por delante-

-¡Y qué hay de ellos! ¿crees que no tienen un futuro? Ellos también tienen una vida- Aioria dijo indignado

-¿Acaso te estas revelando Aioria?- pregunto su hermano acercándose con curiosidad

El castaño menor trago entero, no convenía…- N…no- dijo con duda- es solo que…estoy indignado…yo…-

Aioros lo abrazo y le dio un par de palmadas- Tranquilo, sé que es la primera vez que vas a hacer algo como esto, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, por el miedo o incluso esa fraternidad que crees tener con ellos-

Aioria suspiro cansado, tal vez era cierto, o no, pero por ahora tenía que mantenerse controlado para no levantar sospechas- Lo voy a intentar, perdóname…-

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada, si las cosas se ponen feas yo me hare cargo, hermano…-

El menor asintió sin decir nada más…

 ** _En alguna parte de Roma_**

Saga había dejado a Saori en su casa junto a los demás, mientras que el en un par de carreras a escondidas había llegado a la ciudad en un vano intento por conseguir la manguera de la gasolina que le habían roto.

Sin suerte hasta ahora y huyendo de un calor extremo y sofocante que no le agradaba, se detuvo en un callejón bajo la sombra.

-Con un demonio… odio el calor no lo soporto- murmuro para sí mismo

Se disponía a continuar con su camino, pero escucho algo cerca. Cuando se dio vuelta alguien estaba frente a él, lo reconoció por su olor y luego cuando lo vio.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien decidió aparecer…- Saga dijo con su típica pose indiferente

-Lo siento, es…complicado, pero no vengo a hablarte de eso-

-No tengo todo el día Aioria…- rugió Saga exasperado

-Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil de asimilar, y estoy muy seguro que vas a golpearme por esto pero prefiero eso…-

-Si no terminas de hablar, pronto te golpeare, no estoy de humor-

-Tienes que alejar a Saori de ti, pronto irán tras ustedes, los van a matar, y si ella está en el medio, morirá junto con ustedes, necesitas alejarte de ella si no quieres que resulte herida- dijo Aioria desesperado

Saga frunció el entrecejo de inmediato y se acercó agresivamente, lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana

-Cuando pensabas decirme que eras un cazador, lo sospechaba, pero no estaba muy seguro, pequeña rata- gruño el gemelo

-No es lo que piensas, escúchame Saga, hay una orden para asesinarlos a todos, a TODOS en la ciudad, no vas a salvarte, yo solo… necesitaba advertir a mis amigos sobre eso, porque ellos están contigo y con Kanon, quiero protegerlos… a todos- dijo Aioria y Saga lo observo para saber si mentía, finalmente respiro y lo dejo ir

-¿Quiénes?-

-La compañía de mi padre, Stars corporation, los Heinstain y… la familia Solo, algunos de Grecia vendrán y otros de Rumania—

Saga gruño furioso- ¿Y tú a que juegas?-

-Yo solo… no quiero hacerlo, ellos insisten en preservar las vidas humanas y yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a vivir… esto, es una injusticia…-

El gemelo lo pensó y lo miro bien- Más vale que cuides esa espalda tuya, si descubren esto, te van a matar-

Aioria asintió y se dispuso a irse, Saga también se dio la vuelta, pero justo antes de comenzar a caminar murmuro – Te lo agradezco…-

El castaño asintió más para el mismo que para Saga y siguió con su camino

Por su parte el gemelo continuo a su paso y sonrió de lado- Vengan todos los que quieran, les arrancare los huesos, y esta vez todo será diferente… lo juro- fue lo último que murmuro antes de introducirse en la multitud de gente que caminaba por la calle.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no haya sido tedioso, hay puntos que tenia que tratar, como la situacion de Kanon, ojala les haya gustado la introducción de Dohko a la historia que va a tener un papel sumamente importante en estos últimos capítulos. Agradezco nuevamente a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentar esta humilde historia de locos que se me ocurrió y pues según vaya todo habrá o no una segunda temporada... Les mando un saludo y espero volver pronto para actualizar.**_

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Krista:** _Hola que bueno que te gusta la historia y espero continúes leyendo, vine lo mas rápido que pude y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, te mando un saludo!_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	16. Chapter 16 El Plan

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia y esto se va a poner intenso, por eso he decidido no presionar a mi cabeza, ordenar bien mis ideas y escribir un buen final, que ademas sera provisional y probablemente abierto. Hay muchas cosas que encajar aun y de que hablar, pero no desesperen todo se aclarara antes de finalizar.**

 **Sin decir mas les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero les guste.**

* * *

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Curiosidad de Saint Seiya #8**

Renunciar a la idea de ganar antes de empezar, equivale a perder la pelea.

 _-Saga de_ _Géminis_

* * *

Capítulo 16

 _El Plan_

 ** _Mansión Solo_**

Julián dio vueltas, impaciente, había algo que él no sabía, los hijos de Sísifo y El Cid estaban extraños y parecían conocer más de lo que creían, necesitaba averiguarlo, tal vez la respuesta estaba en Ariccia, seguramente se acercaría esa noche hasta allá.

También estaba algo frustrado, Saori tenía días sin llamarlo y no le gustaba nada no saber de ella. Ahora con esta misión la necesitaría, tenía que encontrarla, su trabajo era primero, antes que… ese tipo…

-Hermano, te tardaste mucho- una vocecita se escuchó desde arriba

-Xander… ven baja, quiero hablar contigo-

El niño así lo hizo y se sentó contento junto a su hermano

-Escucha, lo que queda de semana será muy importante para mí, tengo …trabajo que hacer, quiero que te mantengas en casa lo más alejado de los bosques y montañas, necesito saber que estas a salvo- dijo Julián

El chico le miro con curiosidad- Julián… ¿por qué es tan peligroso? No me gusta estar encerrado-

-Ya se Xander, pero será solo por este fin de semana, te lo prometo, para mí sería un alivio saber que tu estas seguro, por favor- le dijo en tono suplicante y el pequeño asintió

-Bueno… pero tendrás que comprar muchos dulces para que me quede- Julián sonrió ampliamente y arrastro a su hermanito en un abrazo

-De acuerdo, es un trato-

 ** _Montañas Veleno- Bunker_**

Deathmask, Afrodita, Syd y Bud estaban con una rodilla en la tierra frente a su líder que por fin había vuelto a Roma. El hombre de cabellos azules se acercó calmado y tranquilo, paso su mano por los cabellos del italiano como siempre lo hacía.

-Levántense muchachos, lo han hecho muy bien durante mi ausencia- fue lo que comento el hombre

-Nos alegra mucho que haya vuelto, señor- Syd fue el que hablo primero

-No tienen idea de lo que he planeado para ustedes muchachos, por fin tendremos lo que tanto deseamos y por lo que hemos luchado tanto- dijo el de cabellos azules, tras él, una cantidad considerable de jóvenes que pertenecían a su manada

-Vamos a ponernos al día- dijo colocando un maletín sobre la mesa- Esta tarde traeré a nuestros…voluntarios del proyecto que han sido un éxito- el hombre finalmente se sentó de manera altiva y confiada

-En dos días ocurrirá un magnifico hecho astrológico, la luna estará en su cúspide, brillará con intensidad y le dará poder a todas las criaturas, antes de que ocurra necesito que ustedes estén listos, pues el siguiente paso que daremos será esencial- informo el hombre de cabello azul

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? Si se puede saber jefe- pregunto cautelosamente Afrodita

-Antes de partir a nuestra lucha, quiero asegurar mi victoria con dos jóvenes que observe por mucho tiempo y que, por buena o mala suerte de la vida, cayeron justamente aquí en Roma, los quiero a ellos para completar mi manada perfecta- Dijo el Jefe con convicción, estaba decidido- Les diré lo que haremos-

Los jóvenes de la manada asintieron y escucharon con atención a su líder

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Kanon estaba en la cocina, buscaba con ansias algo en la nevera, al parecer ya no quedaba y el gemelo no estaba contento. Afuera, Camus, Hilda, Laika y Shaina conversaban, Mu y Marín se habían ido a sus casas a cambiarse y a buscar ropa, pues tomarían turnos para eso, el peligro era inminente y los gemelos querían protegerlos a todos.

El peli azul gruño mientras revolvía el refrigerador en busca de su ansiado tesoro

-¿Buscas algo en especial?- pregunto Saori con una sonrisita traviesa al ver el puchero del gemelo

Kanon apenas la miro, no se atrevía, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin perderse en ellos. Cualquiera diría que una tontería como enamorarse a primera vista podía simplemente olvidarse y ya, pero en él era distinto, porque la quería, porque era un Lobo con todas sus emociones intensificadas y … porque era imposible…

-Buscaba una cerveza- respondió con tono neutral aun sin mirar

Saori negó con la cabeza, se le hacía graciosa la forma en que los gemelos eran tan iguales y distintos a la vez. La chica espero que Kanon se separara de la nevera y busco agua para hacer una limonada que les refrescara el dio, pronto se concentró en su trabajo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kanon observo sus movimientos, como una sirena bajo el agua, era perfecta, se movía con la gracia de una gacela y esos ojos, esos endemoniados ojos que brillaban con la furia del astro mayor. Trago entero, estaba mal, muy mal, no podía, no debía, aun así, su mente no paraba de darle señales. Volteo de lado intentando ignorarla y frunciendo el entrecejo por no lograrlo.

-¿Eres feliz con mi hermano?- pregunto de repente sin querer

Saori lo miro, el clavaba sus ojos en el piso, ella ladeo la cabeza curiosa y respondió- Por supuesto, nunca había sido tan feliz, en realidad yo…- comenzó, pero se detuvo con un notable sonrojo que para desgracia de Kanon fue comprendido a la perfección

Ella estaba absurda y perdidamente enamorada de Saga

-Entiendo…-

Tras un silencio incomodo la chica volvió a hablar- Oye Kanon, ¿sabes dónde está el azúcar? Necesito un poco-

-Está en el estante frente a ti- respondió algo malhumorado

Saori se puso de puntitas para alcanzar y asomarse, pero no veía nada - ¿Estás seguro? Porque no veo nada-

Kanon rodo los ojos y se acercó- ¿Acaso estas ciega? - dijo mientras la apartaba del medio y bajando el frasco con azúcar. Lo puso frente a ella sosteniéndolo con su mano

Ella se quedó algo confundida, de pronto el gemelo actuaba de esa forma tan rara que a veces veía por semanas en la academia, era muy extraño, en un segundo estaba bien y en otro cambiaba en su totalidad.

-Dime Kanon, ¿yo te hice algo de lo que no esté enterada?-

Kanon estaba a solo medio paso de ella, por lo del frasco de azúcar, y así podía observar con claridad los enormes ojos de Saori que clamaban una explicación, estaba dolida, lo pudo sentir.

El gemelo paso saliva, no era sano tenerla tan cerca, podía cometer alguna tontería de la que se arrepentiría.

-Es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, solo estoy curioso si de verdad no lo sabes o aparentas no saberlo…- Kanon no le aparto la mirada, necesitaba ver si era verdad

-¿Entonces si te hice algo? Te pido que me lo digas para disculparme contigo si en verdad cometí un error, a veces digo muchas tonterías y en serio no me doy cuenta, pero puedo aclararlo y…- decía la chica muy nerviosa, pero una carcajada amarga de Kanon detuvo sus palabras

-No puede ser…- decía aun riendo- Ay Saori, mira con lo que Saga se vino a encontrar, él siempre ha sido el más afortunado de los dos, tuvimos vidas malas, pero de los dos, sin duda él es quien tiene la suerte de su lado- decía Kanon negando con la cabeza, la había mirado directamente a sus ojos azules y había buscado la mentira en ella, no la encontró, ella no tenia idea.

No lo podía creer, vio en sus ojos la verdad, completa y absoluta verdad, ella era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Kanon, de la mirada que le daba, de lo furioso que se ponía cuando la veía con su gemelo, aunque realmente lo aprobara… era terrible y ella no lo había visto…

Kanon boto todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras negaba con la cabeza, Saori expresaba confusión en su mirada. El gemelo sonrió amargamente y redujo el espacio entre los dos.

Él le beso la frente con delicadeza- Lo lamento mucho, cuñada… No quise asustarte con mis tonterías, eres demasiado inocente para entenderlo, perdóname, yo soy demasiado animal para tratar con tan hermosa criatura- Kanon trago entero nuevamente, pero se separó de ella y continuo- Saga debe estar por llegar y sé que no tolera el calor, anda, termina con esa limonada, hazlo feliz en todas las maneras que conozcas, porque él lo hará contigo…-

Y dicho eso se retiró a paso calmado de la cocina, ahora entendía, lo sabía, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, ese amor que le tenía guardado a Saori tenía que terminar, o por lo menos cambiar. Por eso Saga e incluso él, estaban tan enamorados de ella, era tan frágil, tan inocente, que no creían encontrar otro ser capaz de igualarlo.

Se acercó al patio trasero y se unió a la conversación de los chicos, más calmado y en paz después de haber resuelto su conflicto interior.

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Dohko tenía mucho rato de haber salido de la casa de los gemelos, se dispuso a seguir a quien sabia era el líder del clan Veleno. Al enterarse de algunas cosas salió disparado de ahí y por supuesto, espero para seguirlos nuevamente.

Al final de la tarde, El Jefe, junto a unos cuantos muchachos, salieron camino al este de la ciudad de Roma, cerca de un terreno abandonado, donde solamente se podía observar una casa en pie con fachada antigua.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunto un chiquillo rubio de aparentes 17 años

-Así es, solo venimos a buscar algo, volveremos, pero con toda la manada- contesto el Jefe

-No puedo creer que tenga un laboratorio aquí, tan cerca Jefe- comento uno más joven aun

-Si no quieren ser parte de los experimentos fallidos les sugiero que cierren ese hocico suyo-

Los dos chiquillos asintieron asustados y caminaron junto al hombre

Dohko espero un poco y cuando los vio ingresar a la casa se acercó Un laboratorio ¿cómo rayos iba a haber semejante lugar en tal desperdiciada casa? Agudizo sus sentidos y pudo escuchar pasos, ecos, voces que no distinguía ni palabras que pudiera entender, corazones latiendo al máximo, asustados, con terror.

-Tiene prisioneros, esos son los experimentos, las quimeras, hay que desmantelar este sitio, pero…- el hombre castaño lo estaba pensando, si era cierto lo que escucho en las montañas entonces tenían que irse con cuidado.

 ** _Residencia de Saga- Horas antes_**

El mayor de los dos gemelos entro bastante malhumorado, casi estaba al borde de la furia; la razón era simple, el calor lo estaba matando y combinado con la noticia de Aioria, sentía que no iba a estar tranquilo jamás. Le había dado vueltas al asunto todo el camino.

Entro a la cocina, directo al refrigerador, y tal como Kanon había hecho hace un rato, Saga buscaba una cerveza. Saori solo reía del otro lado de la cocina, eran iguales y diferentes, pero con el mismo puchero.

-Este Kanon, condenado- dijo lanzando la puerta de la nevera. Pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Saori y se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundido- Lo lamento, no te sentí-

Ella negó divertida- Eso veo, puedes decirme porque tan mal humor-

-Si te dijera… pero una buena razón es el endemoniado Calor que hace afuera, eso no es normal, es decir, jamás había experimentado tal cosa, es… raro ¿no te parece?- Saga decía haciendo una mueca

Saori se acercó sonriente con un vaso frio de limonada, el gemelo sonrió complacido y lo bebió de golpe como si sufriera de deshidratación. Finalmente la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo a su cuerpo

-Luego preguntas que porque te amo… porque te amo ¿lo sabes, no? -

Ella asintió mientras le regalaba un beso. Saga no estaba muy seguro aun de contarle sobre Aioria, pero si todo era como el castaño decía, los buscarían y seria pronto.

Él se separó con delicadeza de ella, juntando su frente- escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

Saori frunció el entrecejo, extrañada – Soy toda oídos-

 ** _Residencia de Aioria_**

Su padre los había reunido, ninguno sospechaba sobre lo que había hecho en la tarde, y eso lo tranquilizaba, ahora tenía que simplemente seguir el juego, el rol de cazador, realmente quería serlo, pero no iba a cazar a sus amigos, o a inocentes, el creía en la protección de los humanos sobre los seres sobrenaturales que estaban fuera de control o asesinos a sueldo en los bosques, no a sus amigos.

-Estas muy pensativo Aioria, ¿algo que aportar?- Sísifo pregunto de repente

El castaño levanto la cabeza algo dudoso- No, padre, estaba pensando en otra brecha que nos falta cubrir- dijo señalando el mapa- también podrían pasar por ahí-

Su padre asintió complacido, Aioros le miro satisfecho y Shura no muy seguro

-En ese caso yo puedo cubrirla- Salto Shura

-Mmm, no sé, creó que no es tan importante yo podría hacerlo, es solo para asegurarnos- Aioria dijo en el tono más calmado que encontró

El de cabellos verdes le observo con cuidado

-No te preocupes Shura, te necesito en un lugar que se, será de las primeras salidas de estas criaturas- Sísifo menciono y El Cid asintió. Shura lo miro resignado, algo no encajaba con Aioria

-Entonces me encargare de la otra salida- Aioros completo señalándola- Por el bosque Ariccia, incluso da hacia la frontera-

-Perfecto, los Heinstein se encargarán de la frontera con Alemania y Grecia dará su apoyo, Rusia los recibirá para estudiar todo lo que recolectemos, Francia nos va a cubrir también, nada puede fallar- El Cid Hablo

-Bien, en dos días ocurrirá un evento único, algo que ya los sobrenaturales deberían estar sintiendo, es un cambio que implica a los astros, la luna y el sol, La noche será fría como la Antártida, el día caluroso como el Egipto. La mejor parte es, sus instintos están intensificados, los volverán locos y nosotros tendremos la ventaja- Sísifo explico

-¿Acaso eso es bueno? Es decir, ¿qué pasa si ellos tienen más poder?- Aioria pregunto inocente

-Se intensifican sus sentidos, sus emociones, su dolor, pero su poder no cambia, al contrario, los obliga a cometer errores por instinto, este evento los hace perder la cordura y los convierte en… simples animales- Sísifo dijo

Aioria asintió inseguro, no contaba con eso, pero esperaba que los gemelos pudieran manejar aquello, sin embargo, otra cosa le preocupaba. Se sentía nervioso con la mirada de Shura, y aunque no podía hacer nada mas no podía evitar sentirse intimidado.

 ** _Residencia de Saga 7pm_**

Saga no solo le contó a Saori, sino a todos los demás, solo faltaba Dohko que aún no llegaba.

-¿Los vamos a enfrentar?- pregunto Milo un tanto preocupado

Saga asintió- Eso quiero, pero… solo seremos Kanon y yo, así como sé que podemos manejarlo, también sé que algo puede no salir tan bien, no quiero que ninguno salga herido- Saori le apretó la mano en apoyo, aunque tampoco le gustaba la decisión del gemelo

Kanon aunque algo abstraído también asintió en apoyo- Nosotros podemos encargarnos, ustedes pueden proteger a los demás, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes- Bufo el segundo gemelo

Saga le dio una mirada de reojo, esa última vez no salió muy bien y había tenido que cargar con dos muertes en sus hombros por muchos años, la de su novia y la de su hermana, ambas le atravesaban el alma aun en el presente.

Saori noto el semblante dolido y triste en el gemelo mayor, recostó su cabeza en el hombro para hacerlo volver. Saga espabilo y observo a los más pequeños de su manada fruncir el entrecejo.

-No me parece justo y no estoy de acuerdo- Milo soltó cruzado de brazos

-Milo…-gruño Saga en advertencia, no aceptaría un berrinche

Camus intervino como siempre detrás de su amigo, pero esta vez con la misma opinión- Pero Saga, por una vez Milo tiene razón, si sacamos en numero la cantidad de cazadores que vendrán por nosotros, es bastante alto-

-Como dije, ya lo hemos hecho antes, no hay diferencia, vamos a cortar algunos cuellos- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa ladina y bastante macabra de hecho

-¿Cómo que matar? No pueden matarlos, son personas, tienen familias, seres queridos, no pueden simplemente borrarlos- Saori frunció el entrecejo, Saga había dicho algo como eso antes pero no creyó que fuera en serio

-Perdóname Cuñadita, pero no creo que entiendas la gravedad del asunto, así que te lo pondré de esta forma. O matamos a esos cazadores, o estarás soltera nuevamente ¿Qué te parece?- Kanon dijo en un tono irónico

Saga gruño ofendido, pero era verdad, no tenían otra opción, y ellos no sabían cómo evitarlo sin matarlos- Kanon tiene razón, no hay nada que hacer, Camus y Milo se quedaran en la línea de atrás, Dohko, Kanon y yo los detendremos a todos y tu Saori junto a los demás se quedaran aquí por seguridad-

Saori negó con la cabeza aun perpleja – Parece que ya tienes todo un plan, pues suerte con eso, tal vez entonces yo vaya con ellos y así podrás matarme también- rugió la chica en tono furioso, se levantó para irse y Saga fue tras ella, pero cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Dohko que estaba de regreso.

-Necesito hablar con Todos ustedes- dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas así que la chica de cabello morado se devolvió a regañadientes junto con Saga y el tío de los gemelos se dispuso a contarles lo que había visto y sabia sería un problema

-Entonces no solo tenemos encima a estos cazadores, sino que hay alguien raptando gente para convertirlos en experimentos, genial- Bufo Camus incrédulo

-No es solo eso, y no es cualquier tipo de gente, deben ser, compatibles, según he investigado, las cifras de desapariciones se derivan a un solo patrón… Hermanos- explico Dohko

-Oh eso lo mejora todo, hay un loco cazando hermanos, genial, ¿ y ahora que hacemos?-Milo pregunto

-¿quieres desmantelarlo verdad?- dijo Kanon aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Dohko asintio- Hay otro problema y me imagino que ya deben haberlo sentido-

-Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con el clima de hoy- comento Saga irónico

-Así es, no es un fenómeno cualquiera, ocurre pocas veces, pero es bastante efectivo cuando se trata de debilitar a las criaturas como nosotros, la Luna de Sangre, nos hace perder la cordura-

-Tenemos poco tiempo entonces- Camus intervino

-Exactamente, los cazadores vendrán mañana o pasado mañana, cuando el fenómeno este en su cúspide y máxima elevación, no podemos perder tiempo- Dohko dijo- Y… hay algo mas-

-Creo que ya nada puede sorprenderme Dohko- Saga sonrió irónico

Dohko sin mucha ceremonia se dispuso a decirlo, ocultarlo sería peor, aunque aun había algo que no pretendía decir, no hasta estar seguro- Ese hombre, el Alfa de los Teriantropos y ahora las quimeras, los quiere a ustedes dos- Dijo señalando a los gemelos

-Que talento para dar malas noticias Tío- fue lo único que dijo Saga

-Bah, eso no cambia nada, seguimos con el plan y los asesinamos a todos-Kanon dijo ya aburrido de tanta habladera

-Saga, ¿van a matar a Aioria?- Marín pregunto de pronto dejándolos helados a todos

El mencionado paso saliva, no sabía que decir, en otra situación, en un pasado, le habría dicho de la forma más fría y cruel que Aioria era daño colateral, que lo matarían por ser un cazador, pero justo ahora no podía. Saga había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Saori y de nuevo había sido capaz de Sentir, por eso no sabía darle una respuesta que no la hiriera.

-Trataremos de no hacerlo, pero… no puedo prometer nada, no cuando tengo que protegerlos a ustedes-Saori bufo, visiblemente molesta y Marín agacho la cabeza no muy convencida

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Saori, no creo que matarlos sea la mejor opción- Shaina opino

-¿Tienes algún otra idea? Porque esos tipos van a matarnos a todos, a ellos por ser lobos y a nosotros por cubrirlos- Laika razono, era la única que estaba de acuerdo con los chicos

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que maten a Aioria?- Hilda pregunto indignada

-¡Aioria será hombre muerto cuando su padre descubra que advirtió a Saga! Yo no quiero que muera, pero él solo se echó la soga al cuello- la chica se cruzó de brazos y Kanon la observo de reojo, se parecía mucho a ellos, era objetiva y fría para calcular la realidad

-Te recuerdo que puso su cuello en peligro por nosotros, por todos nosotros- Saori le dijo con semblante molesto

-Ya paren, Yo me voy a encargar de Aioria, pero… no puedo hacer nada más por los cazadores que resten, no sé si son amigos, o familia, simplemente no puedo hacer nada más, son ellos o nosotros- Saga concluyo mientras se levantaba de su sitio para irse de la sala

-Saga espera…- Milo comenzó, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Dohko

-Déjalo ir, lo conozco bien, volverá con mente fría y calmada, vamos a ocuparnos de lo que tenemos aquí-

-Tío, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todos esos rehenes que tiene el clan Veleno? Si ellos ya son un experimento, entonces…habrá que matarlos también- Kanon dijo

-¿Tienen alguna solución que no implique la muerte? -Shaina pregunto

-A ver, Son alrededor de 12 personas, ¿en realidad quieres a 12 bestias como la que viste anoche rondando por Italia, matando gente, devorándola sin piedad y fuera de control?- Kanon ladro con ironía

Shaina parpadeo un par de veces y paso saliva- Eso pensé- rugió Kanon

-Lo que yo escuche ahí… - Dohko analizo- En ese lugar solo hay bestias listas para ser liberadas y atacar, apenas pude escuchar los latidos de dos o tres personas a lo mucho, humanos aun, a ellos les liberamos, a los demás los matamos, no son humanos, ni tienen cordura para ser como nosotros-

-Pues entonces hagamos un plan- hablo Mu de pronto que tenía toda la reunión en silencio

Dohko le observo con detenimiento, se le parecía a alguien ese niño, pero ¿ a quién? Tenía casi 400 años, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?- ¿Señor Dohko?-

-Ah sí, sí, claro el plan, bueno ya pensé en lo siguiente…-

 ** _Casa abandonada, Laboratorio- Este de Roma_**

El hombre respiro profundo, esos dolores de cabeza a veces lo ponían de mal humor, esa voz, todo era tan fastidioso. Tenía mucho tiempo escuchándola y era ella quien lo había guiado hasta ahora, estaba muy cerca de lograr su cometido, pronto lo haría.

Puso su mano en una de las puertas de vidrio, del otro lado un par de chicos le observaban, uno con furia, el otro con terror, eran hermanos, como todos ahí.

-Ya te lo dije muchacho, coopera y tendrán un muy buen puesto en mi ejercito-

-No es como si me interesara- bufo el mayor

El hombre de cabello azul sonrió- Con lo que pasara en las próximas horas vas a cambiar de opinión y rogaras el haber aceptado, no por ti, sino por tu hermanito- comenzó a reírse de una manera macabra que solo podía generar terror en los presentes

-No nos va a soltar nunca hermano…- murmuro el más chico

-Tranquilízate ya, esto no está del todo perdido, no va a convertirnos en sus esclavos- dijo el mayor con fuerza- vamos a salir de aquí, eso te lo puedo jurar-

El otro sonrió de lado al sentir la fuerza de voluntad que emanaba de su hermano mayor, de esta forma asintió y se sintió mucho mejor

…

-Falta poco… muy poco… tendrás tu ejército y yo tendré mi venganza-

-Sigo sin comprender de que venganza hablas, pero no me importa mucho en realidad- comento el Jefe

-No te interesa saberlo tampoco, solo concéntrate en tu cometido y tendrás todo el poder que ansias-

-De acuerdo-

El hombre estiro el cuello y abrió los ojos, esa conversación que mantenía con aquella voz la daba por terminada, no le interesaban los propósitos de los demás, sino el suyo-

 ** _Residencia de Saga- Afuera_**

Alguno de ellos estaba en ese asqueroso vicio, sospechaba de Milo, pero luego pensó que era Kanon, lo encontró escondido en uno de los barrotes de la ventana, y aunque lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía más opción que tomarlo.

Lo encendió y le dio una calada que lo relajo de inmediato, o al menos un poco, lo seguía odiando, su olor, su sabor incluso, pero ya que…

Frunció el entrecejo y un gruñido se escapó de su garganta, no se sentía tranquilo, era mucha responsabilidad, así que recordó lo bueno que era cuando solo eran Kanon y él. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Creí que odiabas el cigarrillo- dijo Kanon mientras se sostenía del mismo barandal que lo hacia su gemelo

Saga boto el humo de sus pulmones en un claro gesto de exasperación

-Y yo creí que no querías hablarme por el resto de la eternidad que nos queda-

-Así es, no quiero hablarte-

-Yo también sigo odiando el cigarrillo-

Kanon negó con la cabeza, eran tan infantiles, a veces era como una competencia a ver quién era el más berrinchudo, o decía más tonterías.

-Tenía esa necesidad de… venir- el menor dijo mirando al horizonte

-Siempre has sido un mal mentiroso ¿lo sentiste verdad?- comento el mayor con la vista puesta en el mismo lugar que su hermano

\- A veces creo que… es mi culpa el que llegues a este punto, Saga- Kanon apoyo sus brazos cruzados al barandal

Saga lo miro de reojo y carcajeo- Es tu culpa en realidad, pero… no teníamos mucha opción, aunque no creo estarlo haciendo muy bien... – Saga lo miro de frente ahora- Dime algo Kanon ¿Acaso crees que he sido una mala versión de lo que tu habrías podido hacer como Alfa?-

Esta vez fue Kanon quien rio, y lo hizo de una forma hilarante, como si le acababan de contar el mejor chiste de la historia

-Ahora si has perdido la cabeza hermanito, te atreves a pensar semejante blasfemia- el gemelo paro de reír y le observo directo a sus idénticos ojos esmeralda- Escucha muy bien Saga, si yo hubiera sido el Alfa, entonces no tendría manada, tampoco hermano y muy seguramente lo más probable es que tampoco estuviera vivo-

Saga pudo ver la verdad en los ojos de su gemelo, lo entendía y veía en él aquel recuerdo, pero no lo supo esa vez, lo supo cuando Kanon a los 6 años asesino a ese hombre, con una fuerza extraordinaria que ninguno se pudo explicar. Ese día sus ojos pasaron de Amarillos a un Azul tan frio que a Saga le daba miedo.

Ambos eran un desastre, una especie de locura, ninguno era estable, pero algo era cierto en toda la historia de los gemelos y es que Kanon siempre fue el más poderoso de ambos. No en un nivel absurdamente alto por encima de su hermano, sino que supo cómo canalizarla y extenderla por todo su cuerpo, a Saga nunca se le dio bien la fuerza bruta porque era más tranquilo de carácter y muy reservado, Kanon en cambio era una bomba de tiempo, un mínimo insulto y las agresiones serian físicas, no verbales.

-Aun así, siempre te dije que…no quería hacerlo y menos después de…- Saga se detuvo, Kanon entendería, le dio una calada a su pobre y ya moribundo cigarrillo-

-Hay tantas cosas que no queríamos en nuestras vidas, pero ya ves… estamos a unas horas de nuestra probable muerte, por fin…- Kanon lo decía como si fuera un gran anhelo, lo que mucha gente consideraba una locura, pero para ellos, después de 200 años seria simplemente la gloria.

Saga le observo de reojo nuevamente mientras pisaba aquel cigarrillo con una mueca, lo odiaba, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. A parte de eso, por su mente cruzaron las palabras recién dichas por su gemelo, apenas horas de vida. No es como si se diera por sentado que morirían, pero era una posibilidad que en estadística tendría un numero bastante alto.

El mayor suspiro dejando caer el peso sobre sus hombros de nuevo; si estas fueran las últimas horas de su vida, que le diría a Kanon, a los "cachorros" que tanto habían crecido y peor aún… A Saori, ¿sería capaz de largarse al infierno tranquilo, dejándola a ella con un enorme problema en puertas?

Kanon carraspeo llamando su atención- Saga, solo te voy a decir una última cosa…-

Su gemelo estaba expectante, ¿acaso escucharía las últimas palabras de su hermano? No, porque antes de que Kanon muriera, él iba a hacerlo primero, pero le daba curiosidad, porque Kanon no era un hombre de despedidas.

-Te dije una vez, que confiaras en mí, que me dejaras y no lo hiciste, estabas ahí, en un trance que… acabo en mi primer homicidio. Después, te advertí que no te transformaras por todos los Dioses, y … me ignoraste de la manera más Olímpica posible- Dijo eso ultimo casi riendo de ironía

Un par de segundos después su semblante se volvió a oscurecer y Saga le miraba algo frustrado y curioso.

-Así como te dije todo eso y nunca me hiciste caso, te digo hoy, que esta pelea es cuesta arriba-¿Acaso estaba viendo la derrota en el rostro de Kanon? Fue lo que se preguntó Saga. Kanon siguió- Pero no imposible, sin embargo, el precio es alto y en el fondo lo sabes… Mañana… volveremos a nuestra naturaleza verdadera si queremos vencer, espero… realmente espero que estés listo después de 185 años y que por una vez en tu estúpida vida no decidas ignorarme, Saga- su gemelo le puso una mano en el hombro bruscamente y Saga dio un respingo como si le acababan de enseñar la cara del diablo

Saga estaba petrificado, no creía, no se imaginaba que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, lo que juro jamás volvería a hacer. Si, eran un montón de cazadores experimentados que les arrancarían la cabeza sin pensarlo, y también otra cantidad bastante considerable de experimentos enormes, una manada entera liderados por un Alfa.

Joder, estaban muertos… a menos que…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Kanon tenía razón, y nada podía hacer, si lo que quería era salvar a su propia manada y a su chica iba a tener que hacerlo.

-Hey, aquí estaban, Dohko los está esperando, vamos a aclarar los últimos puntos de la batalla- Camus informo entrando al patio sin aviso

Ambos gemelos lo miraron y asintieron por igual, finalmente como hermanos se dieron una mirada. Kanon en el fondo esperaba que su hermano en verdad lo lograra, porque se requería de fuerza física, sí, pero la mayor parte recaía en la fuerza de voluntad y sabía que la voluntad de su gemelo estaba completamente quebrada.

185 años evitándolo, Saga jamás creyó tener que volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera que su vida dependiera de ello, si tenía que morir lo haría peleando, pero en su forma natural de lobo, no en … eso… Sin embargo, no protegía su vida sino la de ella, a ella era la que quería con vida y a su manada, por lo tanto, no había otra opción.

Kanon camino primero y tras él, aquel antiguo Saga, decidido, temido por muchos, con mirada firme, esa con la que había llegado a Italia. Esperaba no repetir el mismo error de hace 185 años, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida y ahora todo era distinto.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se que no tiene mucha acción, pero créanme que vale la pena la espera, quiero que queden todos los puntos aclarados antes de comenzar con esta pequeña guerra. El próximo capitulo ya lo comencé porque estoy tratando de escribir corrido y dividir luego. Espero sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews y agradezco a los que se toman un tiempo para hacerlo, es muy valioso para mi y son la gasolina que me pone a escribir.**

 **Para los que me han preguntado si esta historia tendrá una Segunda temporada pues confieso que aun no lo se, es decir, tengo muchas ideas pero, no se si hacerlo en verdad.**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Krista:** _Hola, que bueno que te guste y que continuas leyendo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Me gusta jugar con la psicología de los personajes y ponerles historias profundas, lo que sucedió con Kanon de niño es una tragedia de la que hablaremos en el capitulo siguiente así que no voy a Spoilear. Pronto sabrás... Gracias por tu review nuevamente te mando un saludo enorme._


	17. Chapter 17 Luna de Sangre

**Hola que tal! ok ya se que merezco tomates por mi tardanza, lo acepto, pero es que no tienen idea de la guerra que me ha dado el final de esta historia, escribo, borro y así, quiero que se complementen bien las ideas. Aparte de encajar todos los hechos, también he decidido dejar un final probablemente abierto así que no se sorprendan mucho.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 **Frase de Saint Seiya #15**

Si matar es un crimen, entonces mataré a todos los tiranos y después aceptaré el castigo de Dios.

 _-Kanon de Géminis_

* * *

Capitulo 17

 ** _Casa abandonada- Este de Roma_**

El hombre de cabello azul se paró frente a la casa, sintiendo como la Luna de Sangre surtía sus efectos en él, a diferencia de muchos, el Jefe lo que sentía era poder. El viento estaba más frío y escuchaba cada hoja de árbol revoloteando a su alrededor, el pasto ya marchito de ese bosque antiguo moviéndose a la par de las hojas, lo escuchaba a la perfección. En el ambiente estaba ese olor, los suyos estaban con él, pero sentía toda Italia moverse, definitivamente se había adelantado, seria esa noche, estaba seguro.

Sonrió para sí mismo, iba buscar a esos gemelos que tenían una particularidad que no sabía identificar con propiedad. Estaba muy claro en su mente que le servirían, prepararía todo para ir por ellos y se aseguraría de que nada fallara

 ** _Stars Corporation_**

La noche del viernes habían terminado con sus planes, brechas, líneas, lo tenían todo cubierto y Sísifo se sintió muy tranquilo. Según sus cálculos la Luna de Sangre no estaría en su punto máximo sino hasta la madrugada del Domingo, esa noche seria la definitiva, acabar con todas esas aberraciones y limpiar Italia como hace años lo habían hecho sus predecesores.

Pocas eran las generaciones a las que les tocaban tales cosas, si lo pensaba bien, el número de muertos seria amplio, incluso de los suyos, que fácilmente podrían ser sus hijos. Aioria el novato entre ellos, confiaba en Aioros para protegerlo, pero el nivel de amenaza esta vez superaba las expectativas de todo cazador.

A pesar de tener un entrenamiento, frío, calculador e insensible como todos los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar en sus hijos y que en alguna vez hace 10 años, ahí mismo en Italia, había perdido a su mujer.

Melissa, una cazadora igual que él, ambos se internaron en el bosque persiguiendo a unos jóvenes lobos, sin embargo, después de acorralarlos, en su huida la hicieron caer por un risco. Ella era completamente humana y no sobrevivió, su hijo menor tendría apenas 10 años, ahora le tocaba criarlo solo, sin su madre.

Eso fue lo que hizo, ahora, los tres juntos, estarían en una batalla que podría clamar sus vidas, pedirlas en sacrificio, por el resto de las personas inocentes. No le importaba, para eso había sido entrenado, pero el pensar en sus sucesores, en sus hijos, le hacía querer correr.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Apenas era la mañana del sábado, y al parecer todos los cálculos estaban definidos para la madrugada del domingo, aún tenían tiempo.

Saga estaba un poco frustrado porque Saori solo le había respondido con lacónicos, y eso si es que se dignaba a mirarlo. Pero él era orgulloso y no iba a rogarle, no de frente así que durmieron en la misma cama, pero no abrazados como siempre, sino más bien separados, a mitad de la noche el gemelo mayor había decidido dejarla en paz y se lanzó al suelo.

Saori apenas abrió un ojo con dificultad, se habían acostado tarde la noche anterior, hablando y planeando, buscando siempre la ventaja de su lado, por más que le dio vueltas al asunto nadie parecía escucharla. Simplemente la ignoraron, porque para ellos, los lobos, no era importante preservar la vida de los cazadores.

Esa era su molestia con Saga y hacerle entender era como luchar con una pared, muy terco, y su manada no era mucho mejor. Incluso Laika la había sorprendido con aquella declaración, estaba del lado de ellos, del que implicaba matar.

Se estiro un poco y tapo con una mano el pequeño rayo de sol que la molestaba, froto un poco sus ojos y de inmediato noto la ausencia a su lado, Saga no estaba. Frunció el entrecejo, recordaba que ambos se dieron la espalda en la misma cama como niños pequeños, uno enojado con el otro. ¿Acaso se había levantado primero que ella? Miro el reloj, 8:30 am Imposible… Nunca se levantaría tan temprano.

Se sentó en la cama algo decepcionada, pensando que en realidad se había ido molesto porque no le hablo la noche anterior. Suspiró cansada, no le gustaba pelear con él, pero fue entonces que miro hacia abajo para buscar sus zapatos y lo vio.

-¿Pero qué?- fue lo único que articulo Saori

Frente a ella estaba el enorme lobo negro que siempre vio en el bosque y que resulto ser Saga, enrollado cómodamente durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír, se moría por acercarse y por tocarlo, pero eso era dar su brazo a torcer y no lo haría.

O tal vez si…

Si es que todo era tan grave como pintaba, las cosas podrían salir mal en esa batalla y ella no tendría tiempo para decírselo, simplemente todo acabaría con ellos peleados y no quería eso. Así que se sentó frente a él como si de una mascota se tratara y acaricio su cabeza.

Saga despertó de inmediato, abrió los ojos y la vio a ella sonreír de manera tierna, resoplo con la nariz y volvió a acostar su cabeza sobre sus propias patas, rendido ante las caricias de su novia

 _-¿Qué haces?-_

 _Ella levanto ambas cejas- No entiendo tu pregunta… y ¿Cómo haces eso?-_

 _-Pensé que seguías molesta conmigo, que me había ganado tu odio…. Es solo, concentración mental-_

 _Ella ladeo su rostro- Un poco, pero tú también…-_

 _Si hubiera sido humano habría reído- Yo no puedo enojarme contigo Saori, en todo caso sería conmigo mismo…-_

 _-Me di cuenta que lo que va a pasar mañana es muy peligroso y…-_

 _Saga entendía y precisamente esa fue su molestia principal la noche anterior, la había hecho enojar y no quería morir peleado con ella- Lo se…-_

 _El lobo negro se levantó de su sitio y ella coloco su mano en el lado izquierdo de su rostro donde tenía la cicatriz y la siguió con sus dedos, se notaba más cuando era un lobo. De a poco, el cambio de forma y sin darse cuenta Saori ya estaba recorriendo la mejilla del gemelo_

Tomo la mano que le acariciaba con suavidad- Siento, no entender… lamento no poder complacerte, y aunque sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte me gustaría que entendieras mis razones-

-Sé que es algo que tú y Kanon tratan de ocultar, o de no mencionar, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado- fue lo que ella dijo

El tomo su otra mano y se puso de pie, solo tenía un jean roto hasta las rodillas. La besó, y poco a poco se fue arrastrando con ella hasta la cama. Saori coloco sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Saga sintiendo el corazón del muchacho latir con fuerza

-Estas…-

-Aterrado… esa es una buena palabra, pero no importa, porque te lo tengo que decir, y este será el primer paso hacia la victoria de mañana, porque si soy capaz de contarte y de asimilar mi error, entonces no volverá a pasar-

Ambos recostados de lado y mirándose a los ojos, en esa posición, Saga comenzó con el relato de su desgracia.

 ** _Habitación de Milo_**

La besaba con una intensidad que ella no podía resistir, solo se hacía del rogar en público, pero solos, era muy diferente. Apenas hace unos días que ambos estaban teniendo ese tipo de impulsos, ella sabía que no debía, pero como impedir aquel deseo que tenía por ser querida, por ser tomada en cuenta y más por un hombre como Milo que durante los últimos meses le había demostrado ser digno de ella.

Aun no tenían nada, y eso fue lo que Shaina quiso evitar en un principio, caer en las garras del deseo e ignorar la parte importante del compromiso. Llevaban ya unos días fingiendo demencia delante de todos, pero a solas, todo era distinto, se querían, eso era obvio, con la pequeña diferencia de que nadie más lo sabía.

Milo lo noto y se detuvo con una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Shai?-

-Yo…- apenas murmuro ella

La tomo con sus dos manos esta vez observando su delicado rostro- Hey linda, no te preocupes, no avanzaremos más de lo que tú quieras, ya te lo había dicho-

-No es eso, Milo, es…-

Milo se quedó interrogante, los hombres no entendían ese tipo de indirectas, así que no lo sabría nunca si Shaina no se lo decía- ¿Nena?-

-Nada Milo, no es nada, mejor vamos a ver que desayunar, ya me siento incomoda importunando la casa de los gemelos-

-Hey tu no estorbas, eres mi chica, además ninguno de ellos se ha quejado por ustedes, al contrario, creo que van muy bien- dijo alzando las cejas juguetón

Shaina lo noto, había usado el término "mi chica" pero no había compromiso en eso, ella no era muy formal, solo no quería salir lastimada nuevamente y quería asegurarse de eso.

Le dio una sonrisa fingida y entro al baño. Afuera, Milo arrugo el entrecejo, podía escuchar sus latidos a la perfección, ella no estaba bien y lo arreglaría, solo que no tenía idea de cómo.

 **…**

Saori estaba impactada, no sentía miedo, para nada, lo que sentía era una profunda tristeza al imaginarse todo el peso y el dolor que Saga cargaba sobre sus hombros. Muchas de sus palabras explicaban cada comportamiento extraño del gemelo, y es que Saori estaba perpleja por eso.

A estas alturas Saga estaba dándole la espalda, veía fijamente por la ventana, con ambas manos puestas sobre el marco con firmeza, como si fuera a romperlas, pero en realidad estaba buscando no desfallecer y caer.

Se contuvo, no quería voltear a verla porque no quería observar en ella esa mirada, la misma que le dio Kanon alguna vez, primero lastima, y luego decepción, eso que nunca se lo dijo a su gemelo, pero contribuyo a que se derrumbara.

-Saga…- Le llamo ella en prácticamente un susurro

Él no se inmuto, si tan solo ella pudiera ignorarlo, entonces él podría lidiar con eso y seguir adelante, pero eso sería demasiado pedir.

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres que te diga- Dijo Saori tomando una posición mucho más severa que la primera, ya había aprendido que hacerle frente a Saga era la mejor manera de conseguir que hablara- Aprecio que me contaras, y que tuvieras la confianza en mí para decírmelo, en realidad te amo por eso, pero…-

Ella se detuvo y para el gemelo fue como si lo acabaran de golpear en la cabeza, ya imaginaba lo que vendría, y siempre, en el fondo, siempre supo que así terminarían las cosas.

-Pero… si lo que pretendes es que me vaya con esto o que me sienta intimidada por ti, creo que estás viendo mal las cosas, porque… - Saori se preparó mentalmente para las palabras que diría- Creí haber dejado claro que no te iba a abandonar, y que por más terco que seas no voy a alejarme de ti, tu pasado no me interesa más que para corregir tus errores, ni tu pasado, ni el mío deben afectarnos-

Saori no tenía idea de donde había sacado tanta fuerza, y pronto quiso pensar que era el mismo Saga quien le había enseñado desde que lo conoció, pero para ella todo estaba muy claro, no se iría nunca y todo lo que su gemelo le había contado, le dolía. Le dolía saber que estaba atascado en un pasado del que no podía salir y de que esa maldición le perseguía.

Saga bajo los hombros que habían estado presos en una tensión que lo carcomía. La miro de frente a los ojos, esos que lo enloquecieron desde el primer día, y no vio mentira en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que ni un solo reclamo había salido de su boca? Nada, ni resentimiento, ni temor, ni mucho menos lastima, era como si le acababa de contar una simple anécdota o un hecho que salió mal en alguna de sus aventuras.

Como sabía que probablemente él estaba en Shock, ella camino a paso lento, pero seguro y lo abrazo como seguramente nadie lo había hecho. A Saga el gesto le calentó los huesos y en ese mismo momento se juró que lo iba a lograr, ya se lo había propuesto, la iba a salvar, pero ahora podía sentir la fiereza de su alma, no importaría el precio que tenía que pagar.

La besó con todo el cariño que tenía, amaba a esa chica por sobre todas las cosas, algo que creyó jamás volvería a ser posible, ahora que la tenía no le quedaba más que luchar.

Cuando coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del gemelo mientras lo besaba, pudo sentir la humedad en ella, instintivamente, ella también dejo caer un par de lágrimas, apenas era el inicio del resto de sus vidas.

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Dohko se había levantado mucho más temprano que los demás, salió de inmediato a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, pero desde que comenzó a caminar y adentrarse en el bosque algo no le parecía estar bien.

El ambiente era caluroso, el triple de lo que había estado el día anterior, el silencio del lugar no le dio buena espina para nada. Agudizo su oído y por más que intento no escuchaba nada, y es que no había nada que oír en realidad, hizo lo mismo con su olfato, pero al parecer las criaturas de todo tipo ahí habían desaparecido.

Dohko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que las señales le gritaban. La luna de sangre estaría en su máximo esplendor, no el domingo como pensaron, sino esa misma noche. Entonces todos sus planes tendrían que adelantarse y comenzar ese mismo día.

 ** _Habitación de Kanon 9:30 am_**

A diferencia de cada vez que dormían juntos o mejor dicho en la misma habitación, Laika despertó primero esta vez. Suspiró cansada, la presión les estaba afectando a todos y ella no era la excepción. Lo había demostrado bien cuando salto en defensa de los gemelos con el asunto de asesinar a los cazadores.

Nunca se le habría pasado tal pensamiento por la cabeza, era ruda, si, para ser una chica era muy diferente, pero en ese momento algo en su corazón dio un brinco, tenía que apoyar a Kanon. Y tenía que hacerlo porque lo quería, era su mejor amigo y no quería que nada le pasara, si matar a los cazadores hacia la diferencia, entonces que así fuera.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver a Kanon mover la cabeza con algo de brusquedad, Laika se fijó que aún estaba dormido, estaba muy sudado y algo no parecía estar del todo bien con él. Para empezar, ella había despertado primero.

-Kanon- lo llamo apenas tocándolo y el muchacho seguía murmurando cosas

-Que te vayas Saga, quiero que te vayas, déjame- era lo que murmuraba con insistencia el gemelo en un tono bajito y desesperado

Laika se levantó para mirarlo un poco mejor, en serio se veía que estaba sufriendo. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y el gemelo estaba ardiendo

-Dioses, Kanon, despierta…- dijo mientras lo movía

-Por favor…- seguía diciendo el gemelo menor muy bajito y casi en una suplica

-¡Kanon!- Laika le grito y lo agito mucho más fuerte tomándolo de la franelilla

El muchacho despertó de golpe, dejo salir un rugido de su garganta, abrió sus ojos azules mientras se sentaba con brusquedad. Garras salían de sus manos y una de ellas apretaba el cuello de Laika. La chica todo lo que pudo ver fueron esos dientes filosos que estaban muy cerca de su rostro

-Kanon, me haces daño- dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada. El gemelo gruño, un poco menos agresivo y sus ojos azules se apagaron. Quito rápido la mano que sostenía a la muchacha y todas las señales de lobo desaparecieron.

El de cabellos azules salto de la cama a tropezones y con apuro se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Laika pudo escuchar la regadera, el sonido del agua cayendo fuertemente, se movió rápido y entro sin importarle cualquier pensamiento indecente que alguien podría tener.

Por suerte no tenía seguro y cuando abrió la puerta de la regadera lo encontró sentado en el piso mientras el agua le caía en la cabeza y hombros. Los pantalones y la franelilla con la que dormía empapadas y pegadas a su cuerpo

-Kanon…- lo llamo apenas

-Perdóname…lo siento mucho Laika…- decía sin mirarla sus ojos clavados en el piso estaban rojos de irritación

Laika entro y cerro la llave, se fijó que daba pequeños respingos de frío, el agua estaba helada, tomo una toalla y se la puso en los hombros

-No importa, escucha, voy a buscarte ropa seca para que te cambies, y por todos los Dioses Kanon tienes que hacerlo, lobo o no lobo vas a resfriarte, acabas de salir de la cama-

El gemelo asintió y espero ahí sentado sin mucho ánimo de pararse. La chica salió y cuando volvió lo hizo con ropa seca, la puso en la repisa y le tranco la puerta para que se cambiara

Pasaron cinco minutos y Kanon salió con la toalla en sus hombros y ya vestido, su semblante no había cambiado mucho.

-¿Mejor?- decía Laika sentada en el borde de la cama

-Laika, por favor perdóname, lo siento de verdad, no quiero que… que…- el gemelo bajo la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro

-¿Te tema? Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más Kanon, no puedes asustarme con esa minúscula reacción- dijo la chica en tono autosuficiente, aunque en realidad tenía la sensación de las garras en el cuello todavía

Kanon estuvo obligado a sonreír, esa chica era un misterio, su mejor amiga, la conocía y aun le faltaba por descubrir cosas. Sabía que en el fondo la chica estaba aterrada, pero jamás se lo demostraría.

-De igual manera Laika, no debí-

-Olvida eso y mejor dime, ¿qué te puso en ese estado tan… psicótico, estabas delirando? - ella le hizo una seña con la mano en la cama para que se sentara y el así lo hizo

-Ni siquiera puedo recordar que estaba soñando, es… borroso, supongo que fue por los efectos de la luna, mis recuerdos, mi vida, todo eso, a veces me dan esos ataques y nunca recuerdo que paso-

-Estabas diciendo que… - dijo ella intentando recordar sus palabras exactas- Querías que Saga se fuera, prácticamente suplicabas-

Kanon no lo pensó mucho-Era ese…-fue lo que murmuro el sin mucha importancia

-¿Cómo haces para detenerlo?-

-Bueno… siempre es…-

Fue interrumpido por el toque brusco de la puerta en la habitación, alguien tocaba como si fuera a tumbar la puerta de golpe

Kanon se levantó y abrió. Se encontró con la cara mortificada de su gemelo y Saori con cara de que no tenía idea de porque estaban ahí. Laika tras Kanon alzo las cejas

-Gracias a los Dioses que estas despierto, idiota…- dijo recargando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta

-Laika me ayudo esta vez- respondió Kanon

Saga la miro en la espalda de Kanon- ¿Estas bien? se lo que hace...-

Laika sonrió- Pff en una pieza aun- Dijo señalándose y muy tranquila

Saga volvió a respirar y Kanon lo miro.

\- En verdad Lo siento- fue lo que Kanon dijo recuperando el tono animado de siempre en su voz

-Al menos estas entero, ya es algo, y sobre todo ella está en una pieza, suficiente para mí- Fue lo que Saga dijo

-¿Es la luna?- pregunto Saori de pronto y Laika los miro también con curiosidad, eso era lo que estaba por preguntarle a Kanon

-No lo ocasiona la luna, pero si lo hace peor, ni se molesten en preguntar, ahora- dijo señalando a Saga y Saori- ustedes par de chismosos bajen, les seguiremos en 5 minutos que no me dejaron ni ponerme zapatos- decía el gemelo menor cruzado de brazos

-Pero…- objeto Saga y Saori le arrastro por el brazo

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo la peli lila

Al cerrar la puerta Laika lo seguía mirando con cara de interrogación, quería saber más y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerle hablar Saga apareció, la chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos

Kanon lo noto y rodo los ojos-No vas a dejarme bajar hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad? -

La chica sonrió ampliamente- No te estoy presionando, tomate tu tiempo- dijo ella irónica

Kanon gruño- Eres un pequeño demonio ¿te lo han dicho? -

-Sí, tu, unas diez veces-

-Tal vez te lo cuente algún día Lai, pero hoy realmente no quiero recordarlo, con todo lo que va a pasar, la verdad no quiero hablarlo-

Laika asintió, podría fastidiarlo, pero algo le dijo que él solo quería paz, y con el suceso de la mañana no quería presionar

-De acuerdo, aunque no puedo entender cómo es que ustedes han vivido con tanto, según lo que he visto es mucho- dijo Laika mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo pensativa

Kanon rio ante la acción- Ya ves, somos sexys, eso ayuda, además como has podido ver somos bastante fuertes, y no solo son mis abdominales lo que lo demuestran- comento el gemelo recuperando su animo

Laika se puso roja de inmediato y dio un respingo alejándose- Kyaa! Que odioso, pretensioso, ególatra, arrogante…-

-Sexy…-

-Si sexy… y- ella siguió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- EEEEEHH! Momento, ¡no! -

Kanon no pudo sino carcajearse hasta casi morir ahogado, siendo golpeado por Laika mientas que se cubría con los brazos

-Eres un imbécil, ¿te lo han dicho? -

El seguía riendo- Si, unas 10 mil veces, y todas fuiste tú-

Mientras ellos se reían y compartían el momento Kanon levanto la cabeza, atento, mirando hacia la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Dohko, y… creo que no trae buenas noticias-

 **…**

En la sala principal Dohko ya había gruñido un poco para llamar la atención de todos los muchachos que de inmediato bajaron con excepción de Mu y Marín que ya estaban en la sala sentados conversando. Fue a Camus al primero que vio, tenía que decirles lo más pronto posible

-Dohko, ¿pasa algo malo? - pregunto Camus primero que nadie más

-Espera que bajen los demás, les diré-

-No tiene muy buena pinta, Dohko- Mu le dijo

Dohko se rasco la nuca, estaba preocupado. Los chicos no hicieron esperar y Kanon junto a Laika aparecieron, a su lado Milo y Shaina también bajaban, mientras que Saori acomodaba disimuladamente su blusa. Saga también bajo a su lado colocándose una camiseta.

-Dohko, algo anda mal, ¿verdad? - Fue lo primero que Saga dijo cuándo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su tío

-Muchachos, La luna de sangre no brillará la madrugada del domingo, será esta misma noche-dijo sin rodeos

Casi todos pasaron saliva, pero recuperaron la compostura pronto, después de casi un minuto de silencio Saga hablo:

-Bien, entonces lo mejor será movernos temprano, alístense-

-Pero…- Milo interrumpió y Saga de inmediato le dio una mirada

-¿Cómo es que fallo el cálculo Dohko?- pregunto Kanon pensativo

-No me lo preguntes, pero estoy muy seguro que será hoy- Dohko dijo

-Sin ánimos de ofender Tío, pero estabas muy seguro de que sería el domingo, así que…- Saga le miro un poco incrédulo

-Mocoso insolente- dijo Dohko riendo ante la inexperiencia de su sobrino- ¿no lo sientes? La presión, el calor, ve allá afuera hijo, date una vuelta y escucha, las criaturas se preparan para la llegada de la luna, créanme, será esta noche-

Saga hizo una mueca de disgusto al saber que tendría que salir a Ariccia y comprobarlo, no porque no le creyera a Dohko, sino que tenía que saber que tan grave era y como iban a tomarlo ahora

-Por ahora seguiremos con el plan- Kanon dijo

-De ninguna manera- se interpuso Milo como siempre

-¿Alguna vez vas a callarte y acatar lo que te dicen?- Saga intervino

-Tal vez, pero no será hoy, todos iremos, no me importa nada sobre la línea de atrás y todo eso para mí es una gran estupidez, si somos más, acabamos más rápido-

-Milo tiene razón, si las quimeras son liberadas necesitaran toda la ayuda posible ¿ya han pensado en que los cazadores pueden unirse al mismo tiempo? Los van a matar en un segundo- Camus explico

Kanon apretó los dientes en frustración, ciertamente, los cachorros tenían razón. Saga miro a su hermano y supo que no había de otra, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Dohko fue el que hablo

-Estoy de acuerdo, habrá un ligero cambio de planes-

 **…**

Al caer la noche los muchachos estaban listos, según el plan primero irían a terminar con el pez grande y luego se encargarían de los cazadores. El nerviosismo y la tensión jugaba un papel fundamental en la sala donde todos estaban reunidos

-Estamos listos- Dohko anuncio

Milo, Camus, Kanon, Dohko y Saga, los cinco tenían el torso desnudo lo único que los vestía eran jeans rotos hasta las rodillas y zapatos deportivos. Pero no se referían a ese término de estar listos, sino mentalmente, habían tenido que repasar la calma en sus cuerpos, la luna estaba jugando con ellos y sus instintos estaban al máximo.

Shaina se acercó a Milo y el la recibió en sus brazos apretándola fuerte- Por favor, cuídate- suplico ella

-Shai, nena, ya lo hablamos, no me voy a morir tan pronto, no te preocupes por mí y quédate aquí con ellos por favor- Milo le dijo en un tono que lo único que demarcaba era dolor de dejarla

Ella asintió sin deshacer el abrazo- Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? -

Hilda se acercaba a Camus tímida, ese par no había podido ir mas allá de los cumplidos porque la timidez era demasiada, porque el miedo podía más que ellos y en ambos la cortesía era una virtud y de esa manera se despidieron.

Camus le beso la mano con caballerosidad- Voy a volver, espero que lo sepas-

Ella observo los ojos turquesa del muchacho que demandaban desesperación, nunca fueron al siguiente nivel por temor, pero que tan grande podía ser el miedo de que fueran a una batalla sin retorno. Al parecer el suficiente como para que Hilda se lanzara a él en un abrazo.

Saga los miro de reojo, y se preguntó en que momento ese par de mocosos se habían metido en su vida con el único objetivo de mejorarla y darle un poco de tranquilidad a su alma atormentada. Kanon al parecer tenia los mismos pensamientos que su hermano pues sonrió de igual forma y miro con complicidad a su gemelo.

El mayor de ellos, sintió que lo presionaban y al voltear la vio a ella, la dueña de su vida, de su alma y corazón, por la que esa noche iba a pelear con todo lo que tenía. Sin pensarlo más la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo para juntar su frente con la de ella y mirarse como el primer día.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes? - Saga le dijo primero

Ella sonrió – Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo digas, También Te amo-

-Espero verte de nuevo, pero si no lo hago, tienes que cuidar a todos estos mocosos por mi- dijo el con una sonrisa que pretendía esconder lo que sentía

-Ah nada de eso tu criaste a estos mocosos, yo no me haré cargo de ellos, así que más te vale volver- le dijo ella con cierta diversión para bajar la tensión

El simplemente volvió a sonreír y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Kanon los observo esta vez, pero se sorprendió mucho de sí mismo al descubrir que estaba sonriendo, tan genuinamente que ni él se lo creía. Sonreía al ver a su hermano feliz, sabía que probablemente la maldición estuviera ahí martillándole la cabeza, pero el verlo más superado lo llenaba de orgullo.

No es como si de la tarde anterior a el día de hoy lo hubiera superado por completo, pero se alegró de saber que ya no sentía celos, esa punzada de furia y esa obsesión que tenía hacia la de cabellos lila. Aún quedaban algunos sentimientos ahí dentro, pero estaba muy seguro que se arreglaría, lo más duro ya había pasado.

Laika lo arrastro de un brazo y luego alzo las cejas en señal de espera- ¿Qué, no piensas despedirte de mí? ¿o acaso estas siquiera pensando en no volver?-

Kanon ladeo la cabeza, confundido, siempre la tuvo ahí y jamás se dio cuenta, ella, la chica rara, distinta y que nadie fue tan compatible como el mismo para ser su mejor amigo. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto era su mejor amiga? Ella lo leía de una forma tan clara que…era absurdo. En un momento sintió que se estaba enamorando de ella, pero cuando veía a Saori sabía que no había nadie más ocupando su corazón así que lo dejo…

-Ay Kanon como se te ocurra morirte- Seguía Laika hablando amenazante mientras Kanon pensaba- Te mato yo misma, me oíste, voy a buscarte, a revivirte solo para matarte con mis manos, ¿me has escuchado? Es que si te mueres perro tonto te voy a…-

El gemelo menor apenas y escucho todas las amenazas de su compañera, pero se dio cuenta que entre tanta habladuría ella intentaba decirle que lo quería a salvo, que lo quería vivo y simplemente la arrastro en un abrazo revolviendo sus cabellos, juguetón.

-Auch, no, pero, suelta, tonto, me despeinas- chillo ella y Kanon carcajeo divertido

Beso su coronilla con cariño mientras aun sonreía, tal vez sería la última vez que la viera y había descubierto que ella era muy importante para el

-No te preocupes, me voy a cuidar solo para venir a fastidiarte de nuevo, quien sabe, tal vez incluso podamos hacer algún plan para molestar a estas parejitas fastidiosas- dijo el gemelo con algo de burla y tristeza mezclada

Alboroto sus cabellos una vez más y le dio la espalda, los demás asintieron en señal de que estaban listos, los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida con paso firme

Para Laika fue todo en cámara lenta, Kanon era muy importante para ella, siempre lo supo, pero desde que se convirtieron en mejores amigos inseparables en el bien y el mal, todo se había intensificado. Ella sabía que no podía seguir callando o ignorando por mucho a lo que pedía su corazón y mucho menos ahora.

El ver a Kanon caminar hacia la puerta le hizo sentir un escalofrió horrible, no era que no confiara en que regresaría, sino que quería asegurarse. Si Kanon por alguna razón no volvía, entonces nunca lo sabría, jamás sabría que ella le quería de otra forma más que como amigo.

Así que sin pensarlo más corrió hacia el que todavía no salía, lo halo del brazo con una fuerza tremenda y sin mucha ceremonia, ni palabras, ni algún otro aviso, lo beso.

Saga alzo las cejas, Milo carcajeo como nunca, Camus frunció el ceño confundido y Dohko negó con la cabeza. Saori por su parte dio un brinquito de alegría, Hilda se llevó una mano a la boca y Shaina sonreía victoriosa, Mu y Marín se miraron y alzaron los hombros

Kanon le devolvió el beso con tanta intensidad, que muchos pensaron que algo más iba a suceder en esa sala. Cuando por fin ambos se separaron Laika estaba atónita y Kanon sonreía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer

-Perdóname Kanon, simplemente no podía dejarte ir sabiendo el peligro que corres afuera, también quería que lo supieras y…lo lamento…- el gemelo por primera vez en la historia desde que conocía a la castaña de cabellos lisos la vio agachar la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, jamás la vio tan apenada.

Pero, la pregunta era si realmente estaba dispuesto a aquello que ella le proponía, inmediatamente su mente le trajo el nombre de Saori. No quería hacerle daño a Laika mintiéndole con una relación en la que ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo y el… simplemente seguía mirando a otra persona.

Sin embargo, su sentido común junto a su corazón, hablaron ¿acaso no era la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar a Saori? Para remediar todo, para seguir con su vida, además, él también le tenía mucho cariño, pero la verdad era que no quería hacerle daño.

-Laika…yo…- Kanon comenzó

-No tienes que decir nada, era algo que yo tenía que hacer, tienes que irte-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo- No- respondió secamente- No me voy hasta decirte que, voy a darlo todo allá afuera por esto que acabas de hacer, y si sobrevivo entonces tal vez tengamos una oportunidad-

Atónita ella asintió- Entonces más te vale volver, perro tonto- gruño ella en su tono astuto de siempre

-¡HABRÁ BODORRIO!- celebro Milo en un canturreo

Saga paso detrás de él y le golpeo la nuca- Andando cachorro, tenemos una misión-

-Pero…pero…pero- Milo se quejo

Saga gruño y rodó los ojos

Con todo lo demás ya sellado los chicos salieron de casa para ser cubiertos por la blanca luz de la luna

-Tienen que volver a salvo- murmuro Hilda

-Oh, pero claro que volverán a salvo, y nosotros les ayudaremos, ¿están listos? -Saori dijo

La mayoría asintió

-Las cosas que pediste están en la camioneta de mi padre, la escondí cerca- Mu dijo

-Perfecto, andando entonces, nosotros también tenemos nuestro plan- Laika dijo y con eso el grupo de chicos humanos también salió de la casa

 ** _Bosque de la muerte- Casa abandonada_**

Los cinco liderados por Saga y bajo la inmensidad de la noche se encontraban frente a la casa que Dohko había dicho funcionaba como laboratorio, o al menos eso pensaban.

-Es más tenebrosa en persona- dijo Milo tras un árbol

Ignorando a Milo, Saga continuo- Bueno señores, vamos a derribarlo, ya saben, mátenlos a todos sin excepción-

Todos asintieron entrarían en forma parcial humana y lobo a la vez para no levantar sospechas. Cuando caminaron en direcciones separadas ya en frente de la casa, todos fueron emboscados y detenidos por un grupo grande.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira lo que trajo el gato, tenía muchas esperanzas de verlos hoy- Murmuro una voz que aparecía de entre las sombras

-Porque no me sorprende- gruño Kanon

-Ángelo…- Saga pronuncio con disgusto

-Un placer, no me digas que esa es tu pequeña manada de perros, que lindos, se verían bien en una competencia-

-Porque no cierras tu gran bocotá imbécil- Soltó Milo sorprendiendo a más de uno

-Uy que agresivo, pero se bien que perro que ladra no muerde- dijo el peli azul riendo sádicamente

Un brazo de Camus tuvo que detener a Milo de irse en contra del italiano que estaba acompañado de un grupo de 6 jóvenes, todos distintos a excepción de los tigres gemelos.

-¿A que vinieron, lobos?- Afrodita pregunto como siempre en su tono apacible

-Sencillo, esas bestias que tienen ahí dentro, ustedes piensan liberarlas y con la luna de Sangre se van a volver locas, arrasaran con la mitad de Italia- Dohko explico

-Ah, se refieren a las hermosas creaciones del Jefe, pues si matarlas es lo que quieren, no se preocupen, van a tener tiempo para pelear con ellas-

-Solo déjennos pasar y ustedes pueden largase a donde quieran, pero ya lo sabes Ángelo, donde te vuelva a ver te mato- Saga dijo en tono amenazante

Ángelo rió fuertemente en respuesta- Pero quien rayos te ha dicho que te dejare pasar, vas a tener que matarme lobo, porque de otra manera no vas a lograrlo-

La adrenalina en los cuerpos de todas las criaturas estaba al máximo, cualquier tontería desataría una pelea y esta no fue la excepción

-Mátenlos- fue lo que murmuro el italiano

De inmediato, los jóvenes comenzaron a transformarse, todos eran Teriantropos, cada uno era un animal distinto.

-Y tu querías que te llevara al Zoológico Milo- gruño Saga con una mueca al observar a las diferentes criaturas frente a el

-Ya no…- decía Milo haciendo un puchero

El rugido de un enorme oso se escuchó, pero el grupo de los gemelos no se quedó atrás y comenzaron a atacarlos

-Todos se ven jóvenes, son inexpertos- Dohko indico- usen la cabeza muchachos-

Saga se quedó inmóvil mientras su manada se movía y atacaba a los Teriantropos con fiereza. Él estaba muy ocupado en su propia batalla con Deathmask

-Te lo prometí, Ángelo y voy a cumplir mi palabra…-

-Inténtalo, Saga…ven- lo incito Deathmask con una mueca sádica

Los ojos del actual Alfa brillaron rojo como la sangre y corrió con velocidad tremenda hacia su enemigo. De igual forma, un azul acero apareció en los ojos de Ángelo y ambos titanes chocaron en guerra.

 ** _Bosque de la muerte_**

Aún muy lejos de llegar a la casa que los gemelos pretendían atacar, el grupo de chicos mortales llevaba a cabo su plan en equipo. Estaban nerviosos, pero con Saori liderando el grupo todo fue más sencillo

-Jamás creí que pudieras tener estas habilidades- decía Mu mientras observaba a la peli lila tensar un cable muy fino

-No las tenía, las aprendí, aunque Julián suele decir que es la sangre, toda mi familia ha sido de cazadores por generaciones-

-¿Julián también?- pregunto Hilda y Saori asintió

-Bueno, te has vuelto muy hábil con esas trampas- Shaina dijo

-Esta lista, sigamos, al menos con esto podemos detener a la mayoría antes de que logren cruzar hasta la casa-

Todos ellos estaban armados, Saori se había encargado de enseñarles movimientos básicos para su defensa personal, a excepción de Mu que al parecer dominaba perfectamente el arte de la Katana, lo que a ella le pareció increíble

-Aún nos queda mucho camino- dijo Marín

Los aullidos lejanos se escuchaban claramente y hacían eco en todo el bosque, las criaturas que comenzaban a salir de la ciudad estaban siendo ya atacadas por los cazadores

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Saori y comenzaron a caminar mucho más rápido

 ** _Bosque de La Muerte- Casa Abandonada_**

Casi todos habían terminado con sus oponentes, los más fuertes seguían de pie, los tigres gemelos, el lince y por supuesto, Ángelo.

El apodado Deathmask tomo a Saga del cuello para lanzarlo contra un árbol, el gemelo apenas amortiguo la caída, no se lo creía, ese mocoso tenía una fuerza admirable a pesar de que era un simple Beta.

Ángelo se acercó a Saga que estaba aturdido en la tierra, coloco sus garras en el cuello del gemelo y apretó fuerte.

-Sabes, es una verdadera lástima que no pueda matarte, tan solo imagina, me quedaría con tu poder de Alfa si te asesino- fue lo que Ángelo comento riendo

Saga estaba furioso y la luna no ayudaba en nada, con una mano intentaba quitarse a Ángelo de encima, pero pronto su instinto le dio la solución. Con su mano libre, abrió las garras y las clavo en el abdomen del italiano

-Es una lástima para ti que yo, Si, pueda matarte- bramo Saga con una sonrisa ladina

Ángelo gruño y retrocedió cayendo de rodillas, de una patada, Saga lo tumbo y puso su pie en el cuello del muchacho.

La necesidad de Matarlo era mucho mayor a lo que él pensaba, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Miro a su hermano que volteaba con su pie a uno de los tigres, al igual que el todos los demás habían terminado todos sus contrincantes inconscientes y esperaban por las órdenes del Alfa.

Los ojos de Saga brillaron con su típico rojo Sangre y cuando estaba por darle la estocada, algo sucedió…

-Anda, mátame, pero hazlo ahora, ¡inútil! - grito Ángelo

Saga sonrió ante la desesperación del italiano

-Venga _Ragazzo,_ ya puedes soltar a mi muchacho- dijo una voz que aparecía de las sombras

Todos miraron hacia el lugar, un hombre vestido con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negra, apareció, se veía muy imponente y sus cabellos azules hacia adelante le daban un toque tétrico en conjunto con su sonrisa

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?- escupió Kanon a la primera

El hombre sonrió al ver a los dos gemelos en el lugar- Yo… soy el padre de ese chiquillo que tienes en tu pie, _Ragazzo_ , y que estoy esperando sueltes- le dijo mirando fijamente a Saga y este no se inmuto

-Mi hermano te hizo una pregunta- decía mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Ángelo con su pie

-No me gusta tu tono, pero te voy a responder solo porque no quiero empezar con mal pie. Para todos ellos, los miembros de mi manada, soy el Jefe, pero para los desconocidos, mi nombre es Aspros-

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no fuera una eternidad, lo deje largo como recompensa para mis tardanzas y así les dejo saber un poco mas sobre los personajes. Las cosas se han complicado mucho mas, me encantan los enredos y no puedo evitar escribirlos xD ya quedan solo 3 capítulos mas y espero terminar pronto de escribirlo. Ya saben, cualquier cosita a la cajita de reviews o privados, siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y frustraciones y amenazas y tomates y... bueno sobre todo las amenazas xD Saludos a todos**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	18. Chapter 18 Las 10 Bestias

**Hola! ahora si no me tarde tanto y les traigo aparte del capitulo, una noticia muy buena, sobre todo para mi, y es que ya termine esta historia, sip, apenas faltan unos detalles pero ya lo he escrito. Me ha dado guerra como nunca antes, pero ha valido la pena, y con mucha suerte les gustara.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

 _ **Advertencia:** A partir de este capitulo, las cosas se pondrán un tanto sangrientas por la temática. Ademas de eso aconsejo tomar sus medicinas si sufren de alguna enfermedad cardíaca. _

_Dicho esto pues, les dejo el capitulo, no sin antes una hermosa frase_

* * *

 ** _Frase de Saint Seiya #14_**

La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja.

 _-Mu de Aries_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 18_**

 _Las 10 Bestias_

Dohko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él ya había visto antes a ese hombre, cada vez que lo siguió, pero su nombre dio vueltas en la cabeza como un recuerdo vago del pasado, no entendía nada de nada, ¿era ese hombre entonces del que ella hablaba? Imposible…

Los pensamientos de Dohko fueron interrumpidos por Saga nuevamente

El muchacho bufo, burlón- Es decir, para mí no eres absolutamente nadie, sino un desconocido al que vamos a matar-

Con una mirada del gemelo, Kanon y los demás avanzaron reduciendo el espacio entre todos ellos

Aspros rodo los ojos- La violencia, bah, primero saca las garras y luego habla, escucha, te voy a proponer algo, de la manera más amable- decía el hombre en tono irónico

-Si no incluye tu muerte, pierdes el tiempo- Rugió Saga inmediatamente

-¿Por qué no nos dices ya, que diablos quieres?- Fue Kanon esta vez

El _Jefe_ llamo a toda su paciencia- Mi único objetivo en este asqueroso mundo de débiles, es mejorarlo, nadie tendría que enfrentar a la muerte de un ser querido si todos somos inmortales, podemos vivir como nos plazca. La humanidad es muy débil y cualquiera puede simplemente acabar con nosotros, otras razas, otras criaturas, terminarían con nuestras vidas fácilmente-

-Me suena a loco- Murmuro Milo

-Yo puedo convertirlos en algo mejor, darles la fuerza que necesitan, comenzando por ustedes dos, gemelos-

Kanon bufo y Saga hizo una mueca de disgusto- Tentador, pero no gracias, vimos a tus mascotas en Ariccia y no queremos terminar de esa forma-

-Detalles, detalles, ustedes son perfectamente compatibles, no hay por qué temer-

-He dicho que no-

-Es una lástima en verdad- el hombre les dio la espalda y todos sin excepción fruncieron el ceño extrañados

En un movimiento casi imperceptible Ángelo que se había mantenido quieto hasta ahora, clavo sus garras en la pierna con la que Saga le sostenía el cuello.

-¡Saga!- advirtió Dohko pero era tarde

El muchacho quito el pie y gruño de dolor, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Aspros frente a él, sus ojos eran tan rojos como los suyos, sintió sus garras en el cuello haciendo tanta presión que la vista se le estaba nublando

Kanon se movió rápido, pero fue interferido por Ángelo

-Sabes, no me gusta la desobediencia, y creo que tú necesitas un poco de disciplina muchacho- Aspros le dijo a Saga mientras pasaba una de sus uñas cortando la mejilla del gemelo

Para Aspros todo era claro, si no quería venir por las buenas tendría que obligarlo, pero algo le impedía avanzar, los ojos verdes y humanos de Saga le observaban con rabia mientras el chico buscaba algo de oxígeno.

Algo en su cabeza le llamo nuevamente

 _-¿Qué estas esperando?-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Mátalo ya y ve por su patético gemelo- ordeno la otra voz_

 _Aspros arrugo la frente_

 _-No me ordenes que hacer-_

 _La voz rio fuerte dentro de su cabeza- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero si no los matas, créeme que ellos lo harán, ya lo vi antes-_

Saga al ver la confusión en el rostro del _Jefe_ tomo la oportunidad y lo pateo intentando zafarse del agarre aunque le fue imposible. Comenzó a preocuparse e intento de todas las formas que sabía quitarse al hombre del cuello, aun así, nada sucedió

Kanon empujo a Ángelo que estaba herido, pero como hierba mala nunca muere, el tipo estaba se sentía como nuevo

-Ya te lo dije, no vas a ir-

-Eres tan imbécil como tu padre si crees que puedes vencernos a todos- Kanon rugió

Dohko estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿sería posible? Ella le había dicho una sola y única vez que el nombre de ese hombre era Aspros y que él jamás se enteró. Pero no era posible porque él tenía en su mente el nombre de otra persona, cuando lo vio, en uno de sus tantos viajes le dijo que se llamaba Deuteros, entonces…

-Dohko…- murmuro Saga y eso fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad, Aspros tenía demasiada fuerza y Dohko sabía que era baja la probabilidad de vencerlo

Aspros pareció volver a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza y sus garras comenzaron a internarse poco a poco en el costado de Saga que rugió de dolor.

-Cómo te decía, obedecer o morir, tú decides muchacho, sería una lástima perder un valioso espécimen como tú y tu hermano, son perfectos-

Kanon golpeo a Ángelo mientras Milo y Camus lo sostenían, el menor de los gemelos se lanzó sobre Aspros y lo atravesó en la espalda para que soltara a su gemelo.

Aspros no se inmuto y sin soltar el cuello del mayor, con su mano libre saco la de Kanon que estaba clavada en su cuerpo. Kanon le miro atónito de semejante hazaña y en ese descuido, el _Jefe_ también lo tomo del cuello apretándolo.

-Mira, ya los tengo a ambos- murmuro Aspros sonriente

Milo y Camus fruncieron el entrecejo al ver que los tenía tan fácilmente

-Tú no te llamas Aspros- Soltó Dohko de repente

El recién nombrado dirigió su atención al castaño ladeando la cabeza- ¿Disculpa? - dijo con ironía

-Tú no eres Aspros, eso he dicho, nos vimos una vez en Bulgaria, en un bar, fue hace mucho y me dijiste, que tu nombre era Deuteros-

Aspros ensancho su sonrisa- Oh, eso, ya veo, hace mucho tiempo que no me recordaban a mi hermanito, mira que el pobre también se estaba oponiendo a mis planes-

Dohko abrió los ojos, ¿sería posible que…?

-Al igual que este par de mocosos, Deuteros y yo somos gemelos-

Entonces el castaño no lo podía creer y aquello vino a su mente:

 _-Dohko, no te lo había dicho, pero el padre de mi hijo…el-_

 _-Tranquila hermana, esa rata va a pagar por haberte abandonado así-_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y una lagrima rodo por sus ojos- No Dohko, él no lo sabe, cuando yo me entere, espere que él se fuera a reunir con el Alfa para irme, yo… desaparecí y traje a Helena conmigo Dohko-_

 _El castaño abrió los ojos asombrado- ¿Pero por qué? No estabas pensando en ese hijo que estas por tener, en su futuro, necesita a su padre, igual que la niña-_

 _-Es… por…estaba confundida, había otro hombre en mi vida… y yo no estaba segura de amarlo, no quería herirlo a él y tampoco quería que mis hijos pagaran las consecuencias, pero me he dado cuenta de mi error, hermano -_

 _Dohko respiro profundo- Dime la verdad Selene, este hijo, ¿Quién es su padre? -_

 _-Aspros… estoy segura, el… otro hombre… nunca tuve nada con el-_

 _\- Es el padre de Helena, aun no lo conozco he estado fuera de la manada mucho tiempo, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, hermana?-_

 _-Necesito que lo busques, que lo traigas y le digas toda la verdad, yo tendré a mi hijo para cuando regreses y…si todo sale bien podré arreglar las cosas con él- Fue lo que dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes_

 _-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás como mi sobrino nacerá sin problema alguno. Buscare a ese hombre y lo traeré con ustedes-_

Fue la última promesa que le hizo a su hermana, jamás pudo volver a verla.

-Entonces eres tú- Dohko rio irónicamente por encontrarlo a estas alturas y en el lugar menos esperado

Aspros arrugo el entrecejo- ¿De qué rayos hablas perro viejo?-

Dohko miro de reojo a los gemelos que le observaban expectantes al igual que Milo y Camus ¿tendría sentido decírselo ahora? No, para que… eso no haría ninguna diferencia y solo desconcentraría a sus sobrinos.

-No importa ya, pelea conmigo, Aspros- lo reto

Aspros gruño en respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, pronto una ráfaga de flechas les ataco…

 ** _Bosque de la Muerte Minutos Antes_**

Escondidos y camuflados desde una posición bastante segura, dígase las ramas de los árboles, el grupo liderado por Saori tenía rato observando el éxito de sus trampas con una sonrisa.

Grupos de alrededor de 20 cazadores entraron por el norte del bosque de la muerte, cayendo poco a poco en los obstáculos puestos por los chicos. Algunos fueron guindados por los pies, otros en redes, a otros simplemente los golpearon ramas al pisar cables. Lo cierto es que de a poco fueron cayendo y reduciendo el equipo a muchos menos.

Los jóvenes siguieron avanzando con sigilo tras ellos, sabían que este era solo un grupo y que se reunirían seguramente con otro en la casa abandonada, pero mientras menos mejor.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que el grupo reducido a escasos 11 era de arqueros, y todos parecían bastante buenos

-Saori, hasta cuando los vamos a seguir- pregunto Hilda ya cansada de caminar

-Escuchen, debemos impedir que sean un peligro para los demás, tenemos el factor sorpresa y creo que al llegar allá podemos reducirlos aún más-

-Ya estamos hasta el cuello en esto Hilda, así que tenemos que seguir, lo mejor será que los ayudemos con los cazadores porque cuando las quimeras aparezcan tendremos que correr- dijo Shaina

Mu asintió de acuerdo al igual que Marín

-Andando no podemos perder más tiempo- fue lo que Laika dijo adelantándose

 ** _Bosque de la muerte Zona Sur_**

Sísifo estaba molesto, el consejo le había pedido un cambio total de planes y les había puesto una misión. Al enterarse de aquella casa en el medio del bosque lleno de criaturas mutadas y experimentos, el Alto mando concluyo que el exterminio de ese lugar era la prioridad.

A su lado El Cid junto a su hijo, Aioros, Aioria y un grupo de cazadores a sus espaldas, alrededor de 35 hombres estaban con ellos y muchos más llegarían.

Shura miraba de reojo al menor de los hermanos, vestía como un cazador y sus ojos eran los de uno, pero había algo en Aioria que al de cabellos verdes no le terminaba de encajar. Tal vez era paranoia, o pensó que era una tontería, de igual manera no podía sacarlo de su mente

-Estamos por llegar- Anuncio Sísifo

Los jóvenes asintieron y se prepararon

-Cuiden sus espaldas, esas bestias son rápidas y pueden tomarlos por sorpresa, no se angustien ni se apresuren al atacar pues son también animales- El Cid aconsejo

-Venga ya padrino mira que estas asustando al pobre Aioria, será una batalla más- dijo Aioros relajado

No era que subestimara al enemigo, pero tampoco quería aterrar a su hermano, era la primera vez y eso podía jugar en contra. Sabía bien lo peligroso que era, necesitaba darle seguridad al más chico.

-Típico de ti Aioros, pero luego no hay nadie que te detenga con ese arco tuyo eh- Shura le dijo

Aioros rio fuerte y el ambiente bajo de intensidad, sin embargo, Aioria estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos más caminando, finalmente estaban en posición, sus aliados del otro lado les habían informado su llegada por radio. Listos para el ataque, Aioria tembló, por los dioses que no quería ser parte de ello, pero no tenía opción. Se aferró a sus dagas de plata, que había aprendido a manejar como arma principal, las tenía distribuidas en compartimientos por todo el cuerpo, no estaba listo para esto.

Escucho a su padre dar la orden, y cerró los ojos, había comenzado. Desde su posición podía ver a un hombre extraño sosteniendo a los gemelos, a Milo, a Camus y a un desconocido, también visualizo a Ángelo. Pudo observar una ráfaga de flechas que se clavaron en todos ellos, y entonces comenzó

-Andando-

 ** _Bosque de la muerte, Casa abandonada_**

Escucharon el crujir del viento, sus agudos sentidos le informaron que algo se acercaba a mucha velocidad, por lo que distrajo su atención.

-¡Todo el mundo cuidado!- Dohko grito y los demás se alertaron

Milo dio un brinco y varias flechas cayeron frente a él clavándose en la tierra una fue directamente a su antebrazo sin poder evitarlo. Camus de igual forma se movió velozmente mientras que caían al azar y por doquier, sin poder esquivar a tiempo una se clavó en su pie.

-Carajo- gruño Milo con una mueca mientras sacaba de golpe la flecha

De la misma forma Camus gruño en silencio y saco una de su pie- Detesto las flechas-

Dohko fue afortunado y solo se llevó un roce que sano de inmediato, vio como Aspros fue forzado a soltar a los gemelos que fueron menos agraciados. Ángelo ya se había escabullido rápidamente con esa distracción y nadie lo notó.

Al caer al suelo ninguno pudo evitar que varias flechas terminaran clavándose en su pecho y piernas. Gruñendo por la molestia las sacaron de su cuerpo mientras veían a Aspros huir a la casa.

-Maldita sea, arde- Kanon se quejo

-Tienen plata- informo su gemelo con una mueca

-Bueno, ¿quién de ustedes es el dueño de ese albergue de bestias?- pregunto una voz de entre las sombras

Pronto los lobos se juntaron y fueron rodeados por un montón de cazadores. El ataque había sido de ellos, y no estarían dispuestos a dejarlos vivos, así que Saga tuvo que jugar una carta que no quería

-Asumo que tú eres el líder- dijo dirigiéndose a la voz

-¿Sirve de algo? Porque no vamos a dejarlos ir y acabaremos con este lugar- Sísifo hablo calmado

Saga pudo divisar a Aioria y vio fruncir el entrecejo de Milo y Camus

-En realidad, nosotros hemos venido por la misma razón que ustedes, queremos destruir ese lugar con todos los que estén dentro- el gemelo mayor dijo

Sísifo rio- ¿En verdad piensan engañarnos con eso? Vamos muchacho tienes que tener algo mejor-

-Lo tengo- respondió bastante seguro- pero no tiene sentido si hemos venido por la misma causa, yo no sé ustedes, nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer- finalizo con su característica indiferencia y con una mirada su grupo se transformó parcialmente

Sísifo miro a el Cid, y este asintió, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de que se mataran entre bestias reduciendo sus posibles bajas, finalmente las que quedaran ellos mismos se encargarían.

Saga de manera inteligente pensó que era bueno hacer uso de ellos como carnada y distracción ya vería como sacar a Aioria de ahí, por ahora sabía que tenía que deshacerse de ellos.

-Andando señores, entren- Ordeno Sísifo, pero antes de que dieran un solo paso, algo sucedió

 ** _Casa abandonada- Momentos antes_**

El lugar era mucho más enorme de lo que se veía por fuera, parecía sacada de una película de terror, polvo por todas partes, la madera crujía ante sus pasos y el olor de antaño hacia juego con ella. Lo que a Aspros le interesaba era la parte de abajo, el sótano donde tenía a sus muchachos

Entro corriendo y a tropezones nunca había estado tan molesto, pero ya que no podía llevar a cabo su plan, se aseguraría de que todos murieran en ello.

 _-Te dije, tenías que matarlos a ambos, ahora mira, están a punto de destruirlo todo- la voz dijo_

 _-Cállate, no quiero escucharte, si no lo hice es…- Aspros gruño indeciso_

 _-Tienes que hacerlo, cuando los vuelvas a ver tienes que matarlos, ve por ellos y acábalos-_

 _-No sé qué sentido tiene asesinarlos, podría simplemente matar a toda su manada y arrastrarlo a la mía, y si se opone entonces que enfrenten a mis quimeras-_

 _-¡No! Te he dicho que ellos no se unirán a ti, mátalos de una buena vez, o interferirán con todo-_

 _Aspros gruño- ya no me des ordenes, últimamente te has vuelto muy molesta, no sé cuál es tu empeño, no me dejas pensar- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos- desaparece…-_

La voz se calló, y Aspros pudo continuar con su camino, nadie acabaría con sus planes, primero los liberaría y entonces mataría a todos en el intento, menos a esos gemelos que tanto deseaba.

Comenzó a abrir las puertas mecánicas con una tarjeta y su ejército de jóvenes, en su mayoría gemelos y otros hermanos le observaron con los ojos vacíos

-Escuchen bien mis creaciones, el día ha llegado, es hora de acabar con los débiles y alzarnos en la cima de los más fuertes, nuestro plan se llevará a cabo, vayan muchachos y destrúyanlos a todos, ahora- gruño Aspros con altivez, fuerza y liderazgo, los jóvenes asintieron y caminaron hasta afuera

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Estás loco- gruño alguien desde una de las jaulas

El Jefe volteo con indiferencia- Ah eres tú, no te preocupes, mira te dejare aquí junto a tu hermano, seguramente incendiaran el lugar o tal vez sean la cena de mis bestias, no se-

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ángelo

-Padre…-

-Ángelo, ¿y los demás?-

-Escaparon, están esperando ordenes tuyas, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Aspros paso una mano por los hombros de su hijo- Vamos a esperar, sea cual sea el resultado, nos alzaremos con la victoria, ya lo veras, nunca más volveremos a pasar por lo mismo-

Ángelo gruño y bajo la cabeza- Confió en ti padre, como siempre…-

-Ese es mi muchacho, eres fuerte igual que yo, prepárate Ángelo, porque si estos gemelos insisten en desobedecer, podrás robar el poder de un Alfa-

El italiano ensancho su sonrisa sádica igual a la de su padre mientras que el par de jóvenes hermanos veía tras el vidrio

 ** _Bosque de la muerte Casa abandonada_**

Afuera ya se libraba una batalla, con la intención de entrar a la casa, cazadores y lobos avanzaron, pero pronto fueron embestidos por 10 jóvenes con una fuerza tremenda.

Las quimeras comenzaron a transformarse y los presentes pudieron ver las aberraciones con las que habían experimentado. ADN de todo tipo, cabezas de león, cuerpos de osos, lobos, garras de Águilas, incluso criaturas que simulaban a los grifos, todos eran distintos, horriblemente mutados.

Los cazadores retrocedieron aterrados y los lobos fruncieron el entrecejo, eran más grandes de lo que pensaban y probablemente más fuertes, no la tendrían nada fácil. Ya las bestias rasguñaban y mordían con fuerza a sus oponentes, varios del grupo de Sísifo habían sido literalmente despedazados en varias partes por las mandíbulas de esas criaturas.

Los muchachos terminaron de transformarse en su forma animal completa. Aioros observo a Saga y a pesar de que ya lo sabía le sorprendió mucho el cambio, Shura miro con recelo y Aioria estaba en shock.

 _-Saga… tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo- la voz de Kanon resonó en su mente_

 _-Lo sé, pero mejor tarde, aun podemos hacer algo, concéntrense en destruirlas una a una- Saga ordeno_

 _-Tienen una resistencia increíble y una tenacidad que da miedo- Camus informo_

 _-Entre todos podemos hacerlo- Milo comento animado por una buena pelea_

 _-Usen la cabeza, muchachos, no se precipiten, no dejen que la luna los domine- dijo Dohko que era el único con su verdadera forma de licántropo_

Se mantuvieron esquivando garras y dientes, fueron rasguñados varias veces, embestidos muchas más pero siempre se levantaban.

-Los números se están reduciendo señor ¿Qué hacemos? - grito uno de los cazadores

Sísifo gruño de frustración- Retirarnos no es una opción, los refuerzos vendrán, continúen, denles en la cabeza a esas cosas-

Aioros desde una buena posición disparaba sus flechas las cuales no estaban haciendo un daño letal, pero servía para herirlos y derribarlos. Shura igual que su padre, amos de las espadas, cortaban los costados de las bestias sin permitirles atacarlos, mientras que Aioria era quien con sus dagas atravesaba el pecho de las bestias dándoles muerte, al menos ese había sido el plan y estaba funcionando

Alrededor de 8 quimeras restantes estaban furiosas, matando al que se encontraran en su camino. Las heridas pronto comenzaron a pasar factura haciéndolos más lentos, dejándolos a merced de los violentos ataques de las quimeras.

Shura corrió del lado derecho del animal clavando con fuerza su espada en el costado haciéndola rugir, sonrió por la pronta victoria, pero celebro demasiado pronto. La quimera con cabeza de oso cuerpo de león tenía un particular secreto, su piel era como la de un elefante, por lo que su herida no fue tan grave y de inmediato le alcanzo a morder la pierna a Shura con fiereza

El muchacho rugió de dolor, a pesar de que su equipo intento llegar hasta a él les fue imposible, otra bestia se puso en medio y Shura estaba solo.

-Maldita bestia- gruño el de cabellos verdes, el animal no le soltaba y estaba sintiendo mucho dolor

Como caído del cielo, algo se enterró en la cabeza de la quimera haciéndola retroceder chillando de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantar

-Julián…- dijo en tono adolorido y cansado- gracias-

-Ni lo menciones ¿puedes caminar?- Shura apenas asintió – Bien, vete voy a terminarla-

Shura así lo hizo y Julián se encargó de desgarrar de manera sangrienta con sus cuchillos de caza a la bestia, dejando solamente a 7, siendo esa la primera acabada por los cazadores.

-Julián Hijo, nos alegra verte- Sísifo saludo

-A mí también, ¿todos están bien?-

-No te preocupes, heridas menores- el mayor dijo

Julián observo a todos los lobos que peleaban contra las quimeras y frunció el entrecejo- ¿Se aliaron a ellos?- dijo con una mueca

-Solo temporalmente, estas bestias son de lo peor, es mejor que se maten entre ellas- El Cid respondió

Julián asintió aprobando la estrategia- Hay muchas bajas, es hora de terminar con esto-

En grupo atacaron nuevamente y esta vez con el cabecilla de la familia Solo

 ** _Cerca del lugar_**

Los observaban con terror, miedo y angustia, ahora pensaban que había sido una mala idea acabar con todos esos cazadores, o al menos dejarlos atrás porque no los mataron. Habrían sido de ayuda, o tal vez hubieran muerto, nunca lo sabrían.

El bosque era un campo de guerra, sangre y muerte por todos lados, la luna brillaba roja en su esplendor máximo y la fuerza que les daba a las quimeras era impresionante, podían verlo

-Esto tiene que parar los van a matar son demasiados- se quejó Shaina preocupada

-Tranquila Shaina tenemos que darles un poco más de tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos- Saori intento calmarla

-Si nos mostramos ahora, vamos a distraerlos y solo seremos una carga para ellos- Laika dijo

-Entiendo su impotencia, pero por ahora lo mejor es ser discretos, además, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho- Mu explico

Marín estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, podía verlo, parece como si se hubiera ido hace años. Aioria estaba ahí, luchando por su vida, con orgullo veía como se había convertido en un cazador audaz y fiero, pero también estaba su falta de experiencia y le aterraba que algo pudiera pasarle.

Quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo, alejarlo de esa guerra entre bestias y humanos que solo empeoraba todo. No tenía nada en contra, pero a veces pensaba que lo mejor era que no existieran ese tipo de criaturas.

Un estruendoso rugido informo sobre la nueva batalla en el campo, los lobos que sabían eran Milo y Camus yacían a un lado levantándose, Dohko y Kanon apenas fueron lanzados lejos. Saga se interpuso en frente de los menores viendo que la criatura pretendía acabarlos

Saori tembló, allí estaba él, lo reconocería a la distancia siempre, era su lobo, era Saga. Lo vio rugir con fiereza, gruñir y enseñar sus dientes con agresión, sus ojos brillaron rojo pero la bestia no se inmuto

Pronto observo como se lanzaba hacia él y Saori dio un respingo. Hábilmente Saga se clavó en la yugular del animal haciendo que la sangre brotara por todas partes, a pesar del movimiento el gemelo no se dejó tumbar por la quimera. Cuando la sintió desfallecer se soltó y cayo de pie con el porte que lo caracterizaba.

La de cabellos lila respiro de nuevo al ver aquella aberración caer y a su novio a salvo.

 ** _Bosque de la Muerte- Casa abandonada_**

Con la caída de la bestia quedaban 6 y ya las heridas pesaban más. Milo se levantó cojeando de una pata junto con Camus se unió al grupo, mas atrás aparecieron Dohko y Kanon igualmente sangrantes, pero nada que los detuviera por mucho.

 _-Quedan 6 y Milo está herido- Camus informo_

 _-Yo puedo seguir, no importa- Milo gruño furioso_

 _-Milo…- advirtió Kanon_

 _-No voy a sentarme si eso esperas de mi Kanon, no lo voy a hacer- rugió con más rabia aun_

 _-Tranquilo hijo, solo mantente atrás, ataca junto a nosotros y no vayas solo, se precavido simplemente- Dohko dijo con amabilidad_

 _-Ya, está bien tío…- Milo dijo más calmado_

 _-Con que Tío eh… vas a tener que explicarnos eso Milo- rio Kanon_

 _-Suficiente, quedan 6 Quimeras, podemos hacerlo, ataquen juntos, no se pierdan y tengan cuidado- les informo Saga justo a tiempo para esquivar la cola enorme que les atacaba_

 _-¿eso es?- pregunto incrédulo Camus_

 _-¿la maldita cola de un dinosaurio?- Kanon completo_

 _-Joder que ese tipo está loco- Milo dijo_

La batalla se reinició y pronto estuvieron nuevamente al ataque. Dohko en su forma de licántropo intento sostener a la bestia con sus brazos, los lobos restantes le atacaron la piel, costados y piernas mientras el mayor intentaba retorcerle el cuello. No estaba funcionando.

En una sacudida mando a Dohko a volar por los aires y pronto a los demás. Saga junto a Kanon se aferraron con sus dientes al animal, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo errados que estaban. La bestia tomo primero a Saga y lo golpeo con su cola de martillo, pronto fue estampado contra varios árboles que se abrieron a la mitad. Kanon no corrió con mejor suerte, al ver a su hermano quiso caer en el suelo para no ser atacado, pero antes la quimera lo apretó con su mandíbula tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar para luego lanzarlo al mismo lado que a Saga.

El gemelo mayor estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, el golpe le había dado en la cabeza y estaba aturdido. Pudo sentir a su hermano caer muy cerca de él, olía su sangre mucho más fuerte que antes, y ahora sabía que ambos estaban en su forma humana por semejante golpe.

-Kanon...- le llamo

-Saga… es hora…- le informo su gemelo y Saga trago entero- escúchame, puedes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo, o nos matara a todos-

-No voy a poder- aún estaba acostado sobre el suelo, no hacia el mínimo intento de levantarse, estaba mareado, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente y el líquido tibio pronto se dejó sentir en su rostro

Kanon de la misma forma, sin levantarse, continuaba- Ya hablamos de esto Saga, no me ignores, no de nuevo-

Saga gruño y se quejó con un alarido por el dolor- Lo sé, ya lo sé, Dioses… tengo que hacerlo, perdóname, la cabeza me da vueltas-

-Eres un Alfa Saga, nada puede detenerte-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que nadie pueda detenerme, pero lo voy a hacer, se lo debo a ellas, y ahora a... Saori-

-Entonces vamos, vamos a demostrarles a estas bestias lo que podemos hacer como hermanos, como equipo, odioso- Kanon le incito levantándose con dificultad

Saga sonrió y con la vista nublada todavía, se levanto.

 _-Incluso un hombre puro de corazón que reza sus oraciones por la noche puede convertirse en lobo cuando el acónito florece y brilla la Luna llena - Recitaron los dos a la vez_

-Es hora hermano…- Kanon dijo y con eso su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar

De manera distinta al lobo común, era sostenido por sus dos piernas, su cuerpo humano dio paso a la enorme bestia en la que se convertiría, orejas puntiagudas que encajaban con su rostro perfecto y su anatomía cambio por la de un licántropo, al igual que Dohko. Sus ojos brillaron azul acero y con un rugido enorme se dejó sentir

Saga lo miro y paso saliva, sus memorias estaban ahí como ese día, observo a Kanon, su gemelo idéntico, como humano y como lobo, ahí estaba, aullando con fiereza, pero también con control, su hermano tenía el control de la bestia.

No le quedo más opción que concentrarse e imitarlo, pronto sus huesos crujieron y el licántropo se dejó ver, negro como la noche, garras enormes tamaño proporcional, al igual que su hermano, eran exactamente idénticos.

Saga sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, la bestia había llamado a su puerta y ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba agitado, y muy seguro de que perdería el control. Trato de esforzarse, de tranquilizarse, pero estaba aterrado. ¿acaso tenía que repetirse otra vez? Iba a ser una masacre.

Sus aullidos resonaron por todo el bosque mucho más fuertes que los de su gemelo, pronto se convirtió en un rugido lleno de dolor, estaba al borde del abismo y lo iba a perder todo en un segundo.

 _-Contrólate, busca un ancla, Saga-_

Escucho a su hermano en retumbar en su cabeza. Sin importarle con sus garras tomo el cuello de su hermano. La bestia estaba a punto de ser liberada

 _-Viniste a pelear, pero…¿Por qué lo haces Saga? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿a quién quieres proteger? Es ella… es Saori, piensa en ella, será tu ancla, te lo dije una vez, te mantendrá aquí, a salvo-_

Las palabras de su gemelo resonaron nuevamente y Saga lo dio todo para lograrlo, finalmente, la bestia cedió y pudo ganar terreno sobre ella

 _-Ella te ama- culmino Kanon, dando la estocada que faltaba_

Pensó en ella, tenía que protegerla, Kanon tenía razón, era por ella que estaba afuera, peleando, Saori era la única cosa que lo mantenía vivo, y le dijo que volvería, así que necesitaba cumplirlo.

Habiendo recuperado la compostura sus ojos brillaron rojo sangre y nuevamente ambos gemelos se unieron a una batalla en la cual la ventaja era suya.

 ** _Cerca del lugar- Momentos antes_**

Habiendo perdido de vista a los gemelos Saori entro en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, tal vez ahora si estaban muertos. Tuvo que luchar contra sus ansias de correr hacia el lugar y buscarlos.

-Tranquilízate Saori, tienen que estar bien, no creo que algo como eso pueda matarlos- Mu le dijo

-Es que… no los veo, no aparecen, no dan señales. Algo les tuvo que pasar-

-Claro que les paso algo no viste semejante paliza que les dio esa bestia, al menos dale un segundo para que se levante ¿no? - Laika dijo en tono molesto

Saori sabía que Laika estaba tan preocupada como ella, podía ocultarlo tras esa mascara de indiferencia, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba sufriendo la misma angustia

-No se preocupen, son fuertes tienen que estar bien, yo me preocuparía más por Milo y Camus que están ahí con Dohko- dijo Marín de repente

Todos voltearon al lugar y vieron que la quimera ante la reducción numérica estaba tomando bastante ventaja. Dohko hacia presión corporal con su enorme figura de licántropo, lo suficiente para que los cachorros tuvieran tiempo de clavar sus colmillos en ella.

-Ya entiendo, no van a lograrlo nunca así- Mu dijo más para sí mismo

-¿De qué hablas?- Shaina pregunto

-La piel de la quimera, es de cocodrilo, esa cosa es impenetrable, su piel es escamosa, dura, es como un dinosaurio, no van a perforarla así. Tal vez Dohko podría, pero Milo y Camus no tienen oportunidad-

-Tenemos que avisarles- Saori camino hacia el frente, pero Mu la detuvo

-Estas loca Saori no puedes ir allá, dijimos que nos quedaríamos y eso haremos, los pondremos en peligro-

-Es diferente, este dato puede cambiarlo todo-

Ambos habrían seguido discutiendo, pero escucharon el aullido de un lobo muy cerca. Todos miraron por instinto hacia la luna que brillaba en un radiante escarlata. Pronto escucharon un rugido aún más fuerte que el anterior y todos dieron un respingo

-Eso es… ¿bueno o malo?- Shaina comento

-Pues… si están de nuestro lado, creo que bueno, y si son quimeras, estamos muertos- Mu dijo con algo de frustración

-Ehm… chicos, porque no miran esto- Laika dijo observando hacia el lugar

Pronto observaron con tristeza algo que ocurría, Camus no se movía, Dohko estaba siendo vencido y el peligro era inminente

-Dioses, los van a matar- Hilda dijo aterrada

Lo siguiente que vieron, los dejo a todos en Shock… A Shaina se le partió el corazón en pedazos y pronto se vio corriendo hacia el lugar, sin importar los gritos de sus compañeros tras ella.

 ** _Bosque de la muerte Casa abandonada_**

Un último golpe con la cola del animal había dejado al lobo blanco tendido sin reacción alguna, estaba noqueado y Milo intentaba moverlo. Dohko los estaba cubriendo, pero ya no era suficiente, sobre todo cuando fue enviado lejos de un golpe en el abdomen

 _-Vamos Camus levántate ya, reacciona- gruño frustrado Milo pero su compañero no le respondía_

 _-¡Ahgg! y luego te hartas de decirme que soy un holgazán, vas a tener que reconsiderarlo, ¡Idiota!-_

Escucho cerca un aullido de grandes proporciones y no pudo dejar de sentir curiosidad, pero su amigo era lo que importaba ahora

Camus apenas abrió los ojos con dificultad todo le daba vueltas y veía la figura borrosa del lobo gris cerca de el

 _-¡Por fin! Condenado Francés-_

 _-Estoy mareado Milo-gruño Camus con dolor evidente_

 _-Ya se, tremendo golpe te dio el dinosaurio sobrealimentado-_

Camus abrió los ojos de golpe intentando advertirle a su compañero, pero todo fue muy rápido _\- ¡Cuidado Milo!-_

La bestia lo tomo con su enorme mandíbula y lo apretó fuerte, Milo soltó un aullido de dolor y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a su trágica muerte. ¿Acaso era ahí donde terminaba todo?

Lo único que había logrado, ni siquiera pudo llegar a vencer en su totalidad. Milo pensó en todo y lo que más le preocupaba era ella, Shaina, como la iba a extrañar; le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía el alma, no era justo, siendo un lobo aun le quedaba mucho por vivir.

En el fondo siempre lo supo, que moriría joven por sus imprudencias, en su manada anterior, cuando era un niño, se lo dijeron hasta el cansancio, nunca sería bueno en nada y probablemente sería un lobo solitario, de los que muere sin ser recordado. Al menos Shaina lo recordaría, Camus e incluso los gemelos. Estaba seguro de eso, y se sentía orgulloso de sus logros, así que estaba bien entonces, finalmente, podría estar tranquilo.

-¡Milo!-

Escucho su nombre y entonces le pareció estar en los brazos de la muerte, podía escucharla, a ella gritando su nombre con tanta claridad que imagino tenerla frente a él. Se encontró a si mismo deseando poder abrazarla, besarla y pedirle disculpas por haber faltado a su promesa de no volver.

Milo cerro los ojos dejando que su cuerpo sintiera el calor del líquido escarlata correr por su cuerpo, a estas alturas ya era humano de nuevo, el viento se convirtió en fuego al sentir que tocaba su piel, quemándola, y pronto se encontró en las manos de la inconsciencia.

-Lo siento… Shaina…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que no me quieran asesinar a mi por todo lo que he hecho, así que me retirare silenciosamente. Tenia que morir alguien no? pobre Milo T.T casi me arrepiento, pero así, es el ciclo de la vida. En fin, espero no haberlos hecho llorar mucho, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo a ver que onda con el escorpión y los demás. Por ahora diré como el equipo Rocket ... Prepárense para los problemas y mas vale que teman xD. Les mando un saludo enorme, ya saben cualquier comentario en la cajita de reviews, un millon de gracias por seguir esta humilde y dramática historia, Oh y antes de terminar me gustaría saber la opinión de los que leen, ya les había comentado sobre una posible segunda temporada**

 _ **¿Quieren que escriba una segunda temporada o creen que esta bien que simplemente se cierre el ciclo aquí?**_

 **A) puedo terminar esta historia y felices por siempre**

 **b)puedo preparar la segunda temporada**

 **c)hago mi entrada triunfal con otra historia**

 **d)"ya deja de decir tonterías y ponte al día con la historia que tienes" - U.U ya se :c**

 **Me encantaría que dejaran una respuesta en los reviews o privados, cualquiera esta bien para mi, pues siento que ha fluido muy bien así que ya saben espero sus opiniones, besos para todos!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 ** _IchigoXD:_** _Hola, jaja no te preocupes se entiende, ademas se que siempre hay gente leyendo, valoro mucho que puedas escribir un review. Bueno, hablando del asunto, lo de SagaxSaori no lo puedo evitar, sera siempre mi pareja favorita aunque les tenga amor a otras como MiloxShaina. Lo de Kanon siempre ha sido complicado, por eso fue que ella dio el paso primero, el no estaba listo y se lo dejo saber, pero también siente que puede darse una oportunidad con Laika, no es tan fácil y no quiere lastimarla, aunque poco a poco podría hacerlo._

 _Aspros es otra cosa, a el lo decidí incluir por única y muy especial razón, aparte de que me encanta, como habrás leído la importancia que tiene en la vida de los gemelos. Es bastante cruel de hecho y su historia se reflejara mas adelante, es inevitable, vas a presenciar una pelea entre esos dos, Saga no se va a dejar. Te recomiendo calmantes para tu corazón de pollo porque lo que se viene no es nada fácil de asimilar._

 _Agradezco infinitamente tu comentario y nunca me importa la extensión de los reviews, los disfruto mucho en realidad, Te mando saludos. Mil gracias por seguir esta humilde historia_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	19. Chapter 19 La verdad que nos hace libres

**Hola! espero que estén muy bien aquí les traigo el que debiera ser el penúltimo capitulo, pero como les mencione que ya la había terminado de escribir creo que ya les dije que serian 21 capítulos, no recuerdo si lo comente. Como sea, ojala les este gustando y no las haya hecho llorar mucho, de todas maneras seguimos con la historia, la vida debe seguir ¿no?**

* * *

 ** _-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-_**

 ** _Advertencia: Las escenas de estos últimos capítulos pueden tornarse algo sangrientas y tal vez sean fuertes para el lector. De la misma manera advierto tomar sus medicamentos, bolitas para el estrés, cojines para gritar etc._**

* * *

 **Frases de Saint Seiya #20**

Soy la oscuridad que no tiene fin, la fuerza que duerme en lo más profundo del alma y sobrepasa todo lo humano.

 _-Saga de_ _Géminis_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19_**

 _La verdad que nos hace libres_

 ** _Bosque de la muerte- Casa abandonada_**

Corrió al máximo que sus piernas le daban, grito su nombre en busca de una respuesta, pero no consiguió nada. Estaba frente al demonio que lo tenía cautivo en su mandíbula, al chico que representaba su vida, del que se había enamorado tontamente, y que ahora parecía haber perecido.

-¡Suéltalo ya!- Gritaba en un lloriqueo Shaina, con toda la impotencia que le daba el no poder ayudar

La bestia gruño fuerte aun con Milo en su mandíbula, incluso presionándolo un poco más en señal de que no se lo devolvería. La peli verde lloro aún más fuerte y se arrodillo en la tierra.

Pronto dos sombras se interponían al brillo sangriento de la luna, eran como Dohko, altos, grandes, fuertes y … licántropos

El de ojos azules embistió con todo lo que tenía a la bestia para sacarla de equilibrio, aquel de ojos rojos le abrió la mandíbula con sus propias garras para liberar a la peli azul. Lo observo con horror, aun así, Shaina vio como lo cargaba sobre su hombro mientras que el otro golpeaba con fiereza a la quimera.

La de cabellos verdes dio un respingo cuando se acercó a ella colocando a Milo lejos de la pelea, la chica se imaginó haber visto una expresión de tristeza en esta nueva criatura que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Por favor, déjalo, te lo suplico- pidió ella

 _-No deberías estar aquí, pero ya que lo estas, cuídalo, por favor-_

-¿Saga?- aquel con forma de licántropo asintió y volvió a la batalla con mucha más furia de la normal

Camus se levantó y camino hasta Shaina con terror, no tenía idea de lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo, y sentía que no tenía el valor para verlo, sin embargo, pudo escuchar los leves latidos de su corazón con su afinado oído.

Shaina lloraba sobre él, y Camus no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas

-Está muerto…- dijo ella

-No, Shaina, apenas vive, pero mientras el corazón de este condenado siga latiendo tendrá una posibilidad de vivir, él es así, no se da por vencido- Camus le sonrió apenas y Shaina se sorprendió de la revelación, estaba tan golpeado y tenía tanta sangre a su alrededor que no podía evitar pensar lo peor

 **…**

Furioso era una palabra decente, estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando vio a Milo en aquel estado y ahora, el y Kanon le daban una paliza a la quimera.

Clavaron sus garras atravesando la piel de la bestia con tanta fiereza y sangre fría que ya no se sentían los mismos, ahora era más que personal, habían herido a Milo y eso era un pecado

Kanon desgarro el cuello de la quimera de manera muy animal y sangrienta, Saga le siguió apretando sus garras hasta sentir los tejidos más blandos en ellas, ambos se dejaron llevar por el instinto y al ver a la bestia morir, intentaron recuperarlo.

 _-¿Cómo esta?-_

 _-Nada bien… anda tenemos otras bestias que acabar-_

Kanon paso saliva y miro hacia atrás, la pelea de los cachorros había terminado, ellos se encargarían de ahí en adelante y Dohko que ya se reunía con ellos les ayudaría

 _-Veo con orgullo que usan su forma de licántropo me preguntaba porque no lo hacían-_

 _-Tío, vivimos una muy mala etapa con esto, así que, lo dejamos, pero ahora, es necesaria si queremos vencer ¿contamos contigo?- Saga era el dueño de esas palabras_

 _-Hasta la muerte cachorros-_

Los tres en forma de licántropos avanzaron y con fiereza atacaron a las quimeras restantes. En el tiempo que estuvieron con la quimera anterior, los cazadores, con la ayuda de Julián habían logrado acabar con 2 de las más pequeñas y una más estaba por caer, así que a esa la finalizaron desgarrándole la yugular.

 **…**

Saori y los demás, en vista de que no tenía sentido seguirse ocultando, se acercaron a Shaina y Camus que ayudaban a Milo. El peli azul seguía inconsciente y Shaina estaba aterrada.

-Dioses, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Mi papá es médico, no tenía guardia hoy, está en casa y vivo cerca de aquí, al este- Mu dijo

-¿Vives cerca del bosque?- Hilda pregunto

-Cómo crees que veía a los lobos que les conté, será un poco difícil llevarlo, pero mi padre puede ayudarlo-

-Por llevarlo ni te preocupes yo lo hare, eventualmente Él va a sanar, pero hay que darle tiempo y necesita atención, cuando las heridas son demasiado fuertes nuestro cuerpo colapsa y perdemos nuestra capacidad de sanación rápida- explico Camus

-Entonces llévenlo, yo me voy a quedar, puedo pelear como si fuera una cazadora aquí, ustedes vayan- Saori dijo

-No te puedes quedar aquí sola, Saga me va a matar si lo sabe- Camus dijo

-No te preocupes, yo iré directamente con ellos-

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-

Camus levanto con cuidado a Milo y se lo echo al hombro, tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo y salvar su vida, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, de inmediato la sangre comenzó a resbalar por el torso desnudo del francés. Junto a Mu, Shaina, Hilda y Marín se dirigieron a la casa del muchacho de cabellos lila. Saori los observo avanzar, pero aparte de ella había alguien que aún no se movía.

-¿Laika que haces?- pregunto

-Pff.. ¿no es obvio? Me voy a quedar a pelear, y no me vengas con que no tengo habilidades porque igual lo voy a hacer, así que andando princesita- gruño la muchacha caminando al lugar de la batalla

Saori se encogió de hombros, no conocía a nadie tan terco como ella, exceptuando a los gemelos, nada los podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

En el centro del lugar, las quimeras habían sido reducida pronto se veía una gran ventaja para los chicos. Los cazadores, ya habían sido heridos en su mayoría, de pie solo estaba Julián, Aioros y Sísifo, más atrás, un rezagado Aioria que se congelo al ver a Saori atacando con su ballesta.

Los gemelos se distrajeron también al verla, Saga estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer semejante estupidez de parte de Saori, el lugar hedía a muerte, cuerpos por todos lados. Definitivamente no la quería ahí

No le dio tiempo de pensar más, las garras de plata se internaron en su abdomen gracias al descuido momentáneo, un gruñido salió de su garganta, pero pronto desgarro el cuello de la quimera.

Saori le observo, jamás lo había visto en esa forma tan bestial, quería creer que era Saga, pero era muy difícil saberlo. Al igual que Kanon estaban desbordados en sus instintos por acabar con todo, y ella pronto dio un respingo

-Saori, no te detengas, tienes que seguir, son ellos, diferentes, pero lo son, confía…- Laika la sorprendió con esas palabras y en su determinación, continúo atacando.

Por otra parte, Julián la observaba atónito, no podía creerlo, paso más de una semana intentando contactarse con ella y ahora aparecía así de la nada. La vio luchar, dominar y atravesar enemigos con la ballesta, el arma principal que la chica había escogido.

Julián Solo, por más que quisiera molestarse con ella, jamás podría estarlo, la quería, tanto como para olvidarlo todo, no importa que se olvidara de él, simplemente se prometió estar ahí para ella. A fin de cuentas, siempre había sido así, pero se dijo que lucharía por ella con todo lo que tenía.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Saori- le grito Julián mientras intentaba esquivar unas cuantas garras

-Ya ves, no soy tan mal estudiante, también Aioria está aquí- ella dijo con una sonrisa, Julián seguía siendo su amigo

El de cabellos celestes sonrió de lado algo triste- Aun así, no estás sola y no me esperaba que tu novio fuera uno de ellos, ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?-

Saori frunció el entrecejo, apunto y tiro una flecha de su ballesta, pero le respondió- Lo sé perfectamente, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea- dijo con determinación

Julián se distrajo un poco ante tal confesión, podía ver en sus ojos que ella no retrocedería, y que tomaría todas las consecuencias. Era algo que lamentaba, pues su vida estaba en riesgo ahora y no era justo, pero su odio no estaba dirigido a ella, sino a él, si tanto la amaba, debió impedirle que decidiera tal cosa.

-Lo siento, Saori, en verdad y nada me gustaría más que…- el chico lo pensó muy bien- cambiaras de decisión, que escogieras a otra persona, alguien que pudiera protegerte y no al contrario-

La chica dio un salto y volvió a disparar hábilmente a la quimera que intentaban derribar mientras los gemelos y Dohko se encargaban de la otra

-No busco un guardaespaldas, Julián, y no lo necesito, yo lo amo y nada va a cambiar eso-

Julián se detuvo en seco, distrayéndose por completo y mirándola directamente, estaba atónito. Bajo la cabeza, cerro sus puños en frustración, su molestia era evidente, pero más que eso, era una decepción total, ella le había roto el corazón con esas palabras.

-¡Julián muévete!- la misma chica le grito y ella fue quien logro empujarlo para salvarlo, lo cual permitió que aquella garra le abriera el brazo. Saori se quejó con un gemido y una mueca en la cara

El joven Solo se levantó de golpe, incrédulo por tal acción- Dios, Saori ¿estás bien?- se arrodillo junto a ella

-Sí, es… un rasguño creo- decía sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado

-Ven conmigo, vamos a alejarnos-

Julián la ayudo a levantar y ambos se sentaron en los arboles de atrás donde no podían ser alcanzados por la batalla. El peliazul se quitó su camisa y la coloco como un vendaje improvisado para la muchacha

-gracias- le dijo ella con una mueca

-voy a quedarme contigo para protegerte -

Ella asintió y Julián volteo al campo de guerra, mirando fijamente a los licántropos negros que luchaban con tanto salvajismo. Gruño para sí mismo y pensó que ese tipo era un inútil por haber permitido que Saori viniera.

 **…**

Saga sostenía con fuerza al animal, la última de ellas, para que Kanon hiciera el trabajo junto a Dohko, les faltaba muy poco, pero pronto se desconcentro. El olor vino como una estela de mala suerte, con una terrible sensación que a Saga le provoco nauseas de inmediato de tan solo pensar a lo que se debía semejante olor, el pánico se apodero del gemelo y pronto su atención se vio desviada de la pelea.

Kanon también lo había sentido y no pudo evitar preocuparse, no solo por el dueño de aquel olor, sino también por su gemelo, sabía que no eran buenas noticias y que se iría de inmediato si no intervenía.

-Saga ni se te ocurra dejarnos ahora-

-Es Saori, Kanon, ¿no lo sientes? Tengo que ir…-

-¡QUE NO! Primero matamos esta cosa y luego iremos, concéntrate maldición- le reprocho su gemelo

Saga dejo escapar un rugido de impotencia, pero se apresuró con el trabajo retuvo a la quimera con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo no sin antes recibir un par de garras que desviaron sus costillas del lugar y probablemente las habían roto. Poco le importo y continuo con aquella firmeza, necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Ahora Kanon- gruño Dohko y juntos lograron desgarrar la yugular del animal mientras que flechas y otras armas de los cazadores atravesaban a la bestia

Cuando finalmente acabaron con las quimeras en el lugar reino el silencio, los cuerpos eran casi incontables y todos finalmente humanos, el olor era desagradable para todos, pero también traía consigo el símbolo de la victoria. Todos se movieron de sus puestos, los cazadores ayudaban a los suyos, pero siempre vigilantes de cualquier movimiento en falso de los lobos.

Dohko, Kanon y Saga volvían a su forma humana, los dos primeros revisando las heridas de sus cuerpos y vigilando que nada estuviera mal. Para el gemelo mayor fue notable el ardor en su costado, pero lo ignoro buscando a su chica con la mirada y cuando la vio se abrió paso entre los otros dos para correr junto a ella.

-¡Kanon!- el gemelo escucho su nombre y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos marrones de Laika

-¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí? Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto- contesto el más que frustrado

-Si claro, como si lo hubiera hecho, al menos estas bien- dijo ella sin poder contenerse lo abrazo y él le correspondió revolviendo el cabello de la chica como de costumbre. Al menos Kanon estaba tranquilo al verla en una sola pieza y a salvo

El gemelo mayor no podía decir lo mismo, casi apartando a Julián el peli azul se arrodillo junto a ella colocando una mano en su mejilla y suspirando aliviado al ver que solo se trataba de una herida menor, al menos tratable.

-Saori te dije que te quedaras, nunca podrás hacerme caso a lo que te digo…-

-No, no podía quedarme en casa esperando- gruño ella con una mueca

-Si ya sé, no era una pregunta- confirmo con una sonrisa de lado- Es absurdamente peligroso, apenas lo hemos conseguido, y todavía…-

-Si no querías que viniera pudiste haber hecho algo mas- comento otra voz en tono molesto

Saga levanto la mirada y observo al chico con cabellos celestes ahí parado, lo reconoció como aquel amigo de Saori y quien después se enteró que fuera su maestro

-Estoy muy seguro de que eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió el gemelo con indiferencia

-Por supuesto que sí, Saori es uno de los míos, y tú la has puesto en peligro, lobo- dijo con desdén

Saga llamo a toda su paciencia lo cual no era nada sencillo, la adrenalina aún estaba corriendo por su sangre, la luna seguía manipulándoles a su gusto y el, realmente no era un maestro del autocontrol

Saori al observar la mirada del gemelo que amenazaba convertirse en un problema, lo arrastro con su mano en el rostro para darle un beso que descoloco a Saga y detuvo cualquier pensamiento o reacción que se estuviera cocinando ahí dentro.

Julián gruño cual animal, apretó los puños con fuerza, no entendía cual era aquel capricho de Saori por tener a ese patán a su lado, era imposible que alguien tan delicada como ella, de buena familia y costumbres se hubiera fijado en semejante tipo

La chica se separó de él y juntaron sus frentes, Saga respiro más tranquilo. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Julián, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, en verdad, siempre sacándome de apuros, pero… creo que es hora de que te vayas- dijo ella dejando en claro su posición

Julián no lo creía, lo estaba echando, arqueo las cejas y pronto se convirtieron en un fruncido- Me imagino que es porque ha llegado tu protector, claro está que no hace un buen trabajo, pero no importa Saori, yo voy a estar siempre para cuidarte, aunque tu no lo quieras- Julián les dio la espalda pero antes de irse dijo- Espero que este inútil al que le has puesto toda tu confianza sea digno de ti, porque los nuestros no van a detenerse hasta verlos a ambos muertos y lo sabes- comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás

Pero no había dado dos pasos cuando el gemelo se levantó rápido, con una mano lo volteo desde el hombro y su puño izquierdo se estampo en el rostro del cazador.

Saga reprimió una mueca de dolor, por dicha acción, todas sus costillas sonaron advirtiendo una fractura segura

La chica se levantó de golpe- ¡Saga!- le reprocho ella pero él no estaba escuchando

-Me tienes harto cazador, ¿por qué no te levantas y probamos quien tiene la fuerza?-

Julian sonrió mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre que salía del borde de su ceja mientras se levantaba- Me parece una gran idea, no sabía que los animales tuvieran tal capacidad para pensar-

Lo estaba retando, y funcionaba porque en un segundo el gemelo paso de molesto a furioso. Lo tomo por el cuello haciendo una presión que mataría a un humano en un minuto, gruño fuerte y lo encaro directo

-Voy a desgarrar tu cuello cazador, me vas a suplicar piedad para ti y los tuyos- gruño Saga mientras que Julián observaba esos frenéticos ojos rojos que lo amenazaban

Un arma se colocó bajo el cuello del peli azul, uno de los cazadores pretendía asesinarlo si no soltaba a Julián, Saga no se inmuto.

Laika, Kanon y Dohko se acercaron rápido temiendo a un llamado inmediato de guerra contra los cazadores.

Su gemelo le tomo por los hombros y la mirada de Saga le asusto – Suéltalo, Saga, suéltalo ya- le dijo apretando con fuerza

En vista del fracaso del menor, mas cazadores se acercaron y Aioros apunto al gemelo mayor con su arco

-Escucha a tu hermano, no vamos a permitir que lo asesines, primero lo hago contigo- el castaño dijo y Aioria estaba muy nervioso

Saori se acero a el de la misma forma que Kanon, pero en el lado contrario-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil-

Saga gruño y con una fuerza tremenda lo lanzo contra los arboles donde los cazadores recogieron al de cabellos celestes. El gemelo respiro profundo y contó hasta 10 para volver a su estado de tranquilidad, sabía que se había pasado de la raya.

-Creo que hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra alianza- Sísifo informo

-¡Pero papa! -Aioria reclamo- No es una buena idea, tan solo mira a tu alrededor- murmuro apenas para que su padre lo escuchara

Saga sonrió- Yo que tu escuchaba las palabras de tu hijo, no están en condiciones para vencernos- dijo el gemelo con Altivez

Sísifo gruño, sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero no podía dejarlos ir, así como así.

El mayor de los gemelos interrumpió sus pensamientos- Voy a proponerte algo, esta batalla ha terminado aquí, nosotros nos iremos en paz y ustedes igual, nuestro asunto, queda pendiente, no tenemos intenciones de luchar con los cazadores, por ahora- dijo eso ultimo enfatizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Julián

Dohko sonrió, era una estrategia inteligente y sabía que Saga aprovecharía cada oportunidad, estaba orgulloso de su sobrino, aunque fuera un volátil cabeza dura.

Julián apretó los dientes, simplemente estaba atónito, ese tipo, le había jugado sucio y lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, ahora estaba más que furioso.

Antes de que Sísifo pudiera responder, alguien se acercaba a pasos firmes mientras aplaudía, aquel que surgía de entre las sombras, dispuesto a dar batalla.

-¿Quién les ha dicho que esto se terminó? Si apenas comienza la fiesta- Era la voz terrorífica de Aspros

Saga gruño entre dientes, ese hombre no se daba por vencido. Se volteo y mirando a Sísifo a los ojos le dijo- Váyanse ahora, recojan a los suyos y no miren atrás, esto se va a poner feo-

El castaño gruño y apretó los puños, jamás doblegaría su voluntad ante los lobos, pero algo en la mirada del muchacho le decía que era una mala idea quedarse. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y nervioso, Sísifo concluyo que para que un Alfa reaccionara de esa forma, era realmente peligroso; por ahora sus hijos estaban a salvo y no quería poner eso en juego, para luego arrepentirse

-Señores, andando, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado-

-¡Pero Sísifo!- interrumpió el joven Solo incrédulo

-Ya me escuchaste Julián, he dicho que nos retiramos, muévanse-

Ante tal orden Julián no tuvo más opción que seguir el camino, de esa manera el grupo de cazadores se retiró, y se dirigieron por el sur hacia la salida del bosque

-Papá ¿Qué significa esto? - Aioros reclamo

-No entiendo porque nos retiramos ahora- Julián gruño

-Silencio… ¿acaso no ven el estado en el que estamos? Es una obvia desventaja, pero no se preocupen, tan solo nos hemos retirado momentáneamente-

-¿Qué dices?- Aioria brinco esta vez

-Volveremos ahí a terminar nuestro trabajo, pero luego de haber puesto a los nuestros a salvo-

Los jóvenes lo miraron expectantes, no se imaginaban tal plan, pero ahora estaban más tranquilos sabiendo que volverían. Todos menos Aioria por su puesto, sus huesos temblaron al escuchar tal revelación, ya no quería seguir, no quería ser quien asesinara a sus amigos.

 **…**

Aspros carcajeo nuevamente, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, era como si estuviera fuera de sí. Los gemelos fruncieron y avanzaron dispuestos a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Saori, tú y Laika, desaparezcan entre la inmensidad del bosque, este hombre es… por demás peligroso-

-Pero Saga…- reclamo Saori y luego agacho la cabeza- de acuerdo

-Te lo pido en serio, hazlo-

La chica asintió y tras un beso, ambas salieron del lugar nuevamente, ahora, Dohko, Kanon y Saga estaban solos junto a Aspros.

-El problema, siempre ha sido la falta de valentía- Aspros murmuro

-¿Qué es lo que dices, ya enloqueciste?- Kanon dijo en una risa irónica

En un movimiento que nadie fue capaz de percibir, Aspros ya tenía del cuello a Kanon lo apretaba con inmensa fuerza y el gemelo estaba asfixiándose. Saga rugió en furia y de un puño hizo tambalear a Aspros que soltó a Kanon por inercia

-Nadie puede vencerme, yo soy quien debe cambiar al mundo- su voz era mucho más tétrica que antes y los chicos ya tenían un mal presentimiento

El hombre dejo libres sus garras y rasgo su ropa, en un segundo su pecho estaba desnudo y pronto comenzaron a verlo mutar. Sus huesos crujieron, y el cuerpo ya mostraba signos de cambio.

Aspros sorprendió a todos convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un licántropo, con la diferencia de que tenía cola de León, su mandíbula era perfecta como la de una Hiena, su pelaje rojizo mostraba la dureza de un cocodrilo, sus músculos se tensaban cual tigre y su ya comprobada velocidad rivalizaba con la de un guepardo.

Sin perder el tiempo y de un movimiento los gemelos y Dohko corrieron hacia el en un ataque, mientras que en un segundo dejaron ver sus formas de licántropo. La más dura de las batallas había dado inicio.

 _ **Residencia de Mu**_

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, no era muy lejos y pronto lograron entrar. El estado de Milo ciertamente había empeorado por la pérdida de sangre, y eso Camus lo sabía a la perfección pues toda estaba pegada a su propio cuerpo.

Al entrar, Mu dio un grito para llamar a su padre que se encontraba leyendo unos extraños textos viejos. El joven no le prestó atención a eso, su prioridad era el muchacho que luchaba por su vida.

-Mu… ¿pero qué? -

-Papa tienes que ayudarlo, fue herido y necesitamos que le salves- gruño el más joven con preocupación

-Tráiganlo acá-

El hombre de cabellos verdes los guio hasta el sótano donde había una mesa de aluminio, el lugar parecía un pequeño laboratorio improvisado con una biblioteca en una esquina. Camus soltó con cuidado a su amigo y fue capaz de observar la palidez del muchacho.

Shaina y los demás los siguieron de cerca, ella estaba aterrada y no quería alejarse de Milo. Hilda y Marín intentaron persuadirla para que dejara al padre de Mu trabajar y la chica solo se alejó unos metros

-Entonces, es usted… el padre de Mu- Camus murmuro apenas

Shion le observo de reojo- Ah sí creo que ya te había visto en el hospital la otra vez- dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso al peli azul

-Papa, ¿lo puedes ayudar? -

Shion frunció el entrecejo y miro a Mu con mucha seriedad, se había dado cuenta- Mu…¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿A…que te refieres?-

-Sabes perfectamente que este muchacho no es humano- Camus de inmediato arrugo el entrecejo y se puso de forma defensiva, listo para cualquier movimiento

Mu bajo la cabeza, apenado, su padre siempre le había hablado con la verdad, le había dicho que esas criaturas existían y que él las conocía- Pero… es… mi amigo, necesito que lo ayudes-

El hombre de cabellos verdes dejo libre un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza- Lo hare, pero ya te he dicho, que no puedes traerlos acá-

-¿Usted sabe sobre nosotros?- pregunto Camus con agresividad, Hilda lo tomo del brazo antes de que hiciera algo tonto, lo cual sería raro en el Francés, pero con la luna así, no se podía confiar

Shion comenzó a detener el sangrado, le inyecto a Milo una sustancia gris, y Camus frunció el entrecejo. Pronto limpio las heridas más profundas del peli azul, dejando ver la piel moreteada del muchacho.

-Es correcto, lo sé desde que era un niño, y así fui criado-

El hombre se movía con rapidez, un médico cualquiera habría necesitado de un equipo y mucha valentía para hacerlo solo, pero al parecer lo tenía todo bajo control.

-No es cualquier persona…- aseguro Camus

-Ya, Camus déjalo trabajar, la prioridad es Milo-

Camus chasqueo entre dientes, no le inspiraba nada de confianza

-Tú fuiste quien lo trajo, si quieres puedes llevártelo- Shion dijo con una sonrisita

Camus desvió la mirada y se sentó en la esquina de una pared, solo, molesto, preocupado y aterrado. Milo estaba luchando por su vida, los gemelos y Dohko Dios sabe cómo habrían terminado aquella batalla, ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos, hasta donde podía contar, era probable que él y Milo fueran los únicos vivos, incluso, podría ser el último esa noche.

Hilda se acercó a él con mucho tino, sabía que el francés estaba molesto, pero podía ver el terror en sus ojos, más que furioso estaba preocupado. Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, coloco una pequeña vasija a su lado junto a un pañuelo.

-Él va a estar bien…- Hilda comenzó

-Eso no lo sabemos- respondió Camus con tono seco

Hilda espero pacientemente, y el francés finalmente suspiro exhausto – Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, ven, déjame limpiar toda esa sangre-

El muchacho estaba cubierto de matices rojos, sangre seca que se había adherido a su cuerpo cual pintura de óleo, que por más que Hilda frotara, se rehusaba a desaparecer. Pronto oyeron la voz de Shion nuevamente, el hombre soltaba todos sus instrumentos y respiraba profundo

-Ya está estabilizado, solo queda esperar-

-¿Tan rápido?- Shaina pregunto incrédula

-Por suerte para ustedes, he lidiado con los de su especie por mucho tiempo, tengo una que otra maña para hacerlos acelerar el proceso de sanación- rio Shion tranquilo y feliz de haber ayudado a ese joven

-¿Va a decirnos quien es en realidad?- Camus pregunto

-Se nos conoce como Druidas, ayudantes, consejeros y leales al Alfa de una manada, hace mucho que no estoy en eso, pues es una larga historia, pero eso es lo que me permite conocer a fondo su naturaleza-

Camus frunció el entrecejo- Jamás había escuchado de eso, supongo que es bueno tenerlo entonces- dijo ya en un tono más calmado

-No te preocupes muchacho, mejor dime, ¿están solos? ¿Quién es su Alfa? -

Camus trago entero, ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos- Saga, el gemelo de Kanon, el que atendiste la otra vez-

Shion abrió los ojos como platos- Vaya, es bastante joven, nunca me lo habría imaginado, es decir, 200 años no son nada, aunque supe en el momento que vi a Kanon que no era humano- luego rio tranquilamente mientras todo el mundo le observaba con intriga

 ** _Bosque de la muerte- Casa abandonada_**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como querían, aun con su fuerza original y extraordinaria de licántropos era imposible rivalizar con Aspros. El hombre esquivaba todo con una velocidad tremenda, sus huesos habían sido ya rotos por esas mandíbulas cortantes de Hiena, estaban perdiendo terreno y ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar.

Las 10 quimeras que habían enfrentado eran un juego de niños comparados con ese hombre. La intensidad de sus mordidas y garras no tenía fin. Dohko estaba bastante herido y la pérdida de sangre era notable. Kanon fue aplastado una vez más por las garras de la bestia, lo que ocasiono que sus huesos crujieran nuevamente, dejándolo tendido en la tierra.

Saga se batía en fuerza, alfa contra alfa, le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie con el poder de ese hombre y sus propias heridas. Estaba por perderlo todo cuando una sombra embistió a Aspros y le hizo perder el equilibrio

Frente a él, la bestia que habían visto en Ariccia alguna vez, grande fuerte y de ojos rojos, tenía una extraña cola y el poder de paralizar al enemigo. Kanon lo conocía como aquel que una vez le ataco, pero luego le salvo de Ángelo y su grupo

 _-Es él… ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? - Kanon murmuró_

 _-Voy a ayudarles- escucharon decir a la voz que pertenecía al recién llegado_

 _-¿Creen que pueden dañarme con eso? Están muy equivocados-_

Aspros les ataco nuevamente y pronto la ventaja que obtuvieron se esfumo, la idea del recién llegado era paralizar a su contrincante para que Saga y Kanon pudieran herirle, pero nada salió como planeaba. Sus garras brillaban cual metal, forjadas de plata y con ellas rasguño el pecho de aquel aliado.

Pronto la pelea seguía con Kanon y Saga al frente, el hombre sin ningún pudor se movió rápido y desgarro el cuello del menor con una garra. Kanon sintió el ardor de la plata por todo su cuerpo y pronto comenzó a desfallecer. Saga avanzo con una fuerza tremenda y logro hacerle lo mismo, pero con su mandíbula. Aspros retrocedió.

El gemelo mayor vio la oportunidad de seguir atacando y eso hizo, clavo sus garras en los puntos que conocía más frágiles y Aspros rugió de dolor, pronto Saga estaba dejándose ayudar por sus instintos y logro herirlo bastante, mucho más de lo que intentaron antes.

 _-Ahgg, maldito seas, voy a asesinarte, ya nada importa, conseguiré tu cabeza y tal vez use tu sangre conmigo mismo-_

Saga por instinto retrocedió un paso y esa fue su condena. Aspros lo derribo, golpeo y maltrato con sus garras para luego lanzarlo fuerte contra el piso, los huesos del mayor crujieron y un aullido lastimero resonó en el bosque, clavo ambas en el pecho y costado como si fueran cuchillas y pronto el gemelo no se estaba moviendo.

Dohko apenas podía sentir el corazón de su sobrino latir, y se dio cuenta de que el suyo estaba por salirse del pecho. No iba a poder tolerarlo, vino hasta aquí para ayudarlos y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía hablar ahora.

 _-Aspros…-gruño Dohko_

El hombre apenas lo miro de reojo, Saga estaba en su poder, lo tenía del cuello, Kanon también estaba inmóvil en la tierra, apunto de ver como asesinaban a su hermano sin poder hacer nada más.

 _-Los voy a matar a ambos- gruño_

 _-No puedes…- Dohko dijo con contundencia_

 _-¿Qué no puedo? Obsérvame bien perro viejo-_

 _Acerco sus garras y comenzó a hundirlas en el pecho del gemelo, otra vez, lentamente._

 _-Ellos… son tus hijos Aspros, hijos tuyos y de Selene, mi hermana, tú no puedes matarlos- grito Dohko intentando levantarse, pero la hemorragia de su pecho se lo impedía_

El enorme licántropo estaba petrificado en su sitio, soltó a Saga de golpe, que cayó en la tierra en forma humana, los tres ante las heridas, regresaban a su forma original.

Los gemelos estaban semiconscientes, Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras de Dohko…

 ** _Casa abandonada- interior_**

Las chicas en vez de irse, se escabulleron dentro de la casa buscando algún sobreviviente de los experimentos, conforme caminaban era menos lo que encontraban. La casa estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuerpos tirados en el camino, su aspecto tétrico y clima frio les calaron hasta los huesos a ambas

-Saori, aquí no hay nadie, vámonos ya, ¿no escuchas lo que está pasando afuera?-

-Lo sé Laika, pero no podemos hacer nada, además aquí … no se… tengo un presentimiento extraño, terminemos de bajar al sótano-

Laika rodo los ojos, pero la siguió, siguiendo con su camino pronto encontraron lo que parecían cubículos vacíos cubiertos con una puerta de vidrio. El largo pasillo era interminable y al ver que aún no encontraban nada la castaña volvió a hablar

-Saori, no hay nada aquí, solo un montón de jaulas vacías-

-No te apures Laika, lleguemos hasta el final, no puedo creer que ese hombre mantuviera cautivo a tanta gente, esos chicos, sus familias deben estar…-

-Ese hombre es extraño Saori, en un momento parecía estar bien y luego parecía un poseído, no entiendo- decía Laika siguiéndole los pasos a la de cabellos lila

Saori estuvo a punto de responder cuando escucho un lloriqueo al final del pasillo, ambas se miraron de inmediato y corrieron hacia el ultimo cubículo. Al asomarse pudieron ver a uno de los chicos, el que lloraba y otro que le miraba con frustración de no poder hacer nada más.

-¿Ustedes…?- Laika comenzó

El muchacho de cabellos azules se levantó de inmediato y puso sus brazos contra el vidrio

-Nunca las había visto ¿Quiénes son? ¿son aliados de él?- pregunto el chico algo rudo

-No, para nada, venimos a verificar si quedaba alguien aquí y ustedes son…-

-¿Quimeras? -el chico rio irónicamente- Primero muerto, al menos no lo haríamos por él, mi hermano y yo estamos limpios-

-En ese caso…- dijo Laika fastidiando el sistema de seguridad que tenía la puerta logrando que se abriera por completo

-Vengan con nosotras-

El de cabellos azules chasqueo fastidiado, odiaba tener que agradecer, pero antes de que lo hiciera su hermano salió en salvación

-Muchas gracias, no saben cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro- dijo el chico de cabellos verdes limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente, se veía tenía 14 o 15 años, no más, mientras que el otro se veía de 16 o 17

-Ah ni lo menciones, al menos pudimos ayudar- Saori dijo apenada

-Mi nombre es Shun, él es mi hermano Ikki-

-Un gusto y todo, pero ahora salgamos de aquí- Laika anuncio al escuchar otro estruendo afuera

 ** _Bosque de la muerte- Afuera_**

El hombre estaba en una especie de trance le dolía mucho la cabeza y aunque estaba en su forma de licántropo podía sentirlo.

 _-No te dejes engañar, solo buscan salvar a esos muchachos, hazlo ya, mátalos-_

 _-No, y … y si es verdad… yo… no puedo, nunca quise matarlos, siempre fuiste tú la que me metió esa idea en la cabeza-_

 _-siempre estuviste de acuerdo ahora no te vengas con culpas, esto no cambia nada-_

El dilema de Aspros y su reacción era porque simplemente Selene fue la mujer que más amo en su vida, a quien perdió un día y más nunca pudo encontrar, lo que más le dolía era que ella se había llevado a su pequeña hija. Se sumió en la depresión, y muchos años después había encontrado a la madre de Ángelo, a quien también quiso, pero nuevamente la vida le arrebataba a un ser querido, ella murió después de que el chico cumpliera 7 años, desde entonces crio al italiano con todo lo que tenía, pero lo hizo fuerte como un roble, incluso al punto de volverlo insensible.

La vida de ese hombre había sido dura y cruel, incluso su gemelo, Deuteros, intento salvarlo de su furia contra la debilidad humana, pero el había sido tan egoísta que casi lo mato en una pelea. Deuteros no se volvió a acercar, no por miedo, sino porque sabía que lo había perdido.

Más tarde, una mujer se había presentado ante el haciéndole una propuesta que trazo todas sus metas en la cabeza del peli azul, que le dio sentido a su existencia, porque ya no tenía más que perder, desde ese entonces, Aspros era conocido como un hombre cruel y despiadado.

Mientras tanto Dohko veía sufrir de reojo a Aspros y se le hizo demasiado extraño, no tenía idea de que podía ponerlo así, pero la prioridad eran sus sobrinos. Se arrastró a su lado e intento revisar sus heridas, tal y como pensó eran profundas, ambos perdían sangre rápidamente.

-Saga muchacho, no te duermas-

-Doh..ko…- fue lo único que pudo articular el mayor después de toser sangre necesitaba preguntarle, la duda rondaba por su cabeza y no le dejaba paz- ¿es…es verdad? Lo que…dijiste-

El castaño respiro profundo, tarde o temprano iba a aclararse y el seria quien lo hiciera, aunque sabía que les causaría dolor, tenía que decirlo, así que asintió

-Me lo dijo tu madre antes de partir de Grecia, yo fui a buscarlo, pero jamás lo encontré hasta que fue muy tarde-

Saga ladeo la cabeza hacia su hermano que se quejaba, todas sus costillas estaban desubicadas y dolía como el infierno, pero estaba muy atento a la conversación. Aspros volvió a dudar y entonces algo sucedió

Un ente extraño se materializo a su lado, la figura de una mujer se dejó ver, un vestido pegado a su cuerpo, largos cabellos negros como la noche y ojos impactantes, era una adulta de al menos 50 años. Para Aspros era aquella voz, para Saga era su maldición.

Allí estaba ella despampanante, cual hechicera desde hace 185 años que no la veía, era la madre de su antigua novia, Allison, era Victoria, quien le puso la maldición del lobo solitario. De inmediato Saga perdió el color, mientras entraba en una especie de pánico, no podía moverse a causa de las heridas, lo haría, pero necesitaba unos minutos, sin embargo, él no los tenía.

Victoria se acercó a Aspros- ¡Haz lo que te digo, acaba con ellos ahora, mátalos, están débiles! - ordeno la mujer

Kanon observo el semblante de su hermano que ya estaba pálido y comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración, cual humano mortal, Saga estaba teniendo un común ataque de pánico.

-De todos, tenía que ser ella, respira hermano- murmuro Kanon

-¿Quién es? ¿la conocen? - Dohko pregunto incrédulo del terror que había provocado en el mayor de sus sobrinos

-Es Victoria tío, te conté de ella, fue quien maldijo a Saga por asesinar a su hija-

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos, esa mujer, era ella quien controlaba a Aspros

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven, Milo aun vive es que no tenia corazón para matar al bichito, ademas aun esta Shaina de por medio. Respecto a la segunda temporada la mayoría me ha dado su visto bueno, y al parecer es una decisión unánime, pero ojo, esta temporada tiene su final ya escrito y eso no lo cambiara, así que no deben preocuparse.**

 **Les mando un saludo enorme y un millón de gracias a todos los que Leen esta humilde historia, incluso a aquellos fantasmitas. Espero puedan disfrutarla y a todos les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para comentar e interesarse con sus reviews, han sido mi combustible para continuar. A los que siguen mis otras historias les pido no desesperar pues, tengo una que otra falta de inspiración allí, cosas que pasan.**

 **En fin un saludo enorme para todos!**

 **Guest reviews**

 **IchigoXD:** _Hola! que bueno que estés disfrutando la historia. Pues si, no estabas tan mal, Aspros resulto ser el padre de los gemelos, y Dohko ya venia atando cabos, Helena y los gemelos son hijos de esta estrellita de padre. Efectivamente tienes razón, y es que con el problema de los géminis, no pude evitar hacer el guiño a esa voz del mal que Saga escuchaba, así que puse algo similar, y en este capitulo habrás leído porque._

 _Los encerrados como ves Shun e Ikki, que en un momento los pensé usar como probables aliados pero, preferí darles una pequeña entrada para la segunda temporada, que al parecer si habrá. Milo esta ahí, entre la vida y la muerte, los gemelos lograron controlarse bien, pero ahora es que falta para terminar._

 _Como dije arribita, ya esta temporada esta escrita y con su final, feliz o no, igual el que haya una segunda temporada no habrá de cambiarlo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, por tus comentarios y tomarte el tiempo para el review, lo agradezco infinitamente. Te mando un saludo enorme_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	20. Chapter 20 Promesas Cumplidas

**Hola lectores como están? pues he vuelto con, ahora si, el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que se ha tomado el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente. Hoy estoy de muy buen humor, así que por eso lo publico, realmente seria mañana, pero bueno, me gusta complacer a todos.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas dolorosas, sangrientas y de infarto, así que por favor tomar sus previsiones (medicinas, cojines para gritar, bolitas anti estrés, lo que quieran)**_

* * *

 **Frases de Saint Seiya #21**

Solamente aquellos que han perdido toda esperanza y dejan de combatir son los que mueren.

 _-Saga de_ _Géminis_

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

 **Promesas Cumplidas**

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos, esa mujer, era ella quien controlaba a Aspros

-He llegado muy lejos para que a última hora decidas estropear mis planes ¡inútil! -

Aspros perdió su forma de licántropo y como humano se tiro de rodillas- Esto no era lo que yo quería, me manipulaste para tus malditos fines-

-Tengo más de 150 años esperando para ver a este maldito morir como un perro, pero el desgraciado ha sobrevivido a todo, por supuesto que mi mejor venganza era que su propio padre lo asesinara con sus manos, así como el mato a mi hija una vez-

-Maldita seas Victoria- murmuro Kanon que intentaba ponerse de pie al igual que Dohko

-Cierra el hocico muchacho, he llegado muy lejos, si Aspros no lo hace, yo lo voy a hacer-

La mujer soltó una energía de sus manos que lanzo al piso a todos los que intentaban ponerse de pie, se acercó a Saga con altivez y lo miro despectivamente. Con una mano lo tomo de la barbilla mientras el gemelo luchaba por respirar correctamente, la sangre y el pánico no eran buena combinación.

-Mírate, al fin sufres, ¿estas aterrado de verme verdad? Eso es porque yo soy tu consciencia, yo seré quien acabé contigo como debí haberlo hecho ese día, yo… te daré muerte-

 _-Te quedaras solo, una bestia como tú no puede amar a nadie, siempre estarás solo, eres un animal que no merece más que la soledad- le susurro como tantas veces el había escuchado en su cabeza_

De inmediato las imágenes comenzaron a atacarlo y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, era una tortura, Allison, Helena, todo era su culpa, siempre lo fue y así seria por el resto de sus días

Sus ojos verdes la veían con claridad, pero su cuerpo no respondía más, una parte de él quería levantarse y matarla, pero otra lo mantenía helado en la tierra, sabía que era lo que merecía, ese sería su castigo y su pago por la muerte de Allison, ese día había tenido que llegar hace mucho.

El gemelo mayor lo único que lamentaba era no poder volverla a ver, a ella, a Saori, la dueña de su alma, aunque sea una vez más. Pronto vio a la mujer conjurar algo con sus manos y un fuego azul salió de ellas, sabía lo que venía, Victoria pretendía matarle.

Antes de que algo sucediera, sintió la sombra de un licántropo embestir a la mujer, era aquella bestia de Ariccia que se había levantado de nuevo. Pronto Victoria se levantó y con la misma técnica anterior lo puso de rodillas en el suelo, abriéndole heridas por el cuerpo que comenzaron a sangrar, no eran graves para un lobo, pero dolían de igual manera.

Saga dio un respingo y trato de moverse hacia atrás recostando su espalda en la corteza de un árbol, a su lado Kanon y Dohko de la misma forma. La mujer lo miro nuevamente y sabía que no se rendiría. Con una onda expansiva y un conjuro en latín, los ataco de la misma forma que aquel lobo que habían perdido de vista, pronto su figura humana se dejó ver.

Todos rugieron de dolor al ver como sus brazos se abrían en rasguños incluyendo a Aspros. La mujer los acabaría a todos. Con su afinado oído Kanon sintió algo venir, y pronto vieron como una ráfaga de flechas ataco a la mujer que las desvió, dándoles la espalda.

Saga vio la oportunidad única de matar a la mujer y eso hizo, escucho a Saori gritar su nombre, pero no se detuvo, se levantó corriendo quien sabe con qué fuerzas y en el momento que sus ojos brillaron rojos, sus garras atravesaron la espalda de la mujer. Retorció su mano en ella y Victoria no pudo hacer nada mas

-Maldito seas…yo… te…- Saga la desgarro por dentro con su mano y la mujer fue silenciada antes de poder maldecirlo nuevamente

-Ya no dirás nada más, lamento que haya tenido que matar a tu madre también Allison, en verdad lo siento- Saga se desplomo sacando la mano del cuerpo inerte de la mujer

Los cazadores llegaron armados, quedaban muy pocos, pero habían vuelto como dijeron, entre ellos Sísifo, Julián, Aioros y Aioria.

-¡Saga!- escucharon gritar nuevamente a Saori que se acercó al gemelo casi inconsciente, lo volteo y observo con pesar que no estaba bien

Él le regalo una genuina sonrisa, estaba exhausto, pero le alegraba verla, el que Saori estuviera ahí lo hacía sentir en casa- Preciosa… te dije que te fueras-

Ella lo recostó sobre su regazo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y ahora que Dohko, Kanon y Saga estaban fuera de combate, no había nadie para hacerle frente a los cazadores

Julián se abrió paso entre todos para ver la situación, observo con algo de rabia la forma en la que Saori y Saga se estaban mirando, lo supo, ella lo amaba en verdad y eso le dolía. Vio también a esa chica castaña con el otro gemelo, tenían sus frentes unidas, se notaba que lo quería, pudo ver un poco mas allá a un tipo más adulto que revisaba a alguien que yacía en el pasto un joven de cabellos celeste. Un cabello exactamente igual al de él.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo y sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Era el, no lo podía creer, era Xander, su hermanito

-¡Xander!- dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a el

-¿Entonces lo conoces?-

-Que le paso, te exijo que me lo digas- respondió Julián agresivo

-Tranquilo, el chico está vivo, pero herido, va a sanar, solo necesita un par de horas-

-¿Un par de Horas? Esta sangrando horriblemente ¿Quién hizo esto? - Julián grito de nuevo

-Él nos defendió con todo lo que tenía, si no fuera por este jovencito la historia aquí sería mucho más triste-

-Dioses, ¿fuerza? Mi hermano no tiene tal cosa-

Dohko frunció el entrecejo- ¿acaso no lo sabes? Este niño es uno de los nuestros, es un tanto distinto, pero es de los nuestros sin dudas-

Julián se quedó petrificado ante la revelación, su hermano estaba ahí, sin camisa solo unos shorts cortos lo vestían, sus heridas demandaban una pelea, una que como humano jamás habría podido llevar a cabo

¿Qué iba a hacer? Él era un cazador, la ley iba por encima de todo, incluso se decía que cuando, algún cazador fuera mordido, su deber era matarlo o el suicidio mismo, pero no podía vivir entre ellos, ¿acaso tendría que matar a su propio hermano? Sin duda era un castigo de los dioses

Dohko le puso una mano en el hombro y camino hacia los gemelos, vio de reojo como Ángelo había vuelto con sus compañeros, el lince y los tigres, juntos ayudaban a Aspros.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Dohko

-Necesito unas vacaciones tío, jamás me sentí tan golpeado y adolorido- decía con una mueca

-Ese es mi muchacho, fuerte como un roble- Dohko rio fuerte y una media sonrisa adolorida se dibujó en el rostro del gemelo, Saori también sonrió

-Dame unos minutos y voy a levantarme- Su cuerpo ya sanaba con velocidad, pero le dolía todo. Intento sentarse y recostar nuevamente la espalda con ayuda de Saori, gruño y un alarido se le escapo entre dientes

-Creo que serán más que unos minutos amor, no te apresures- Saori le dijo

Laika se aseguraba de que Kanon estuviera bien, el gemelo menor se había llevado una buena paliza y estaba por demás agotado, el solo respirar le dolía y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por mantenerse despierto

-No te duermas Kanon, mantente conmigo, con suerte esto ha terminado-

Kanon dio un respingo parpadeando varias veces, la inconsciencia amenazaba con llevárselo- No creo, estos tipos no nos van a dejar-

Ella le alboroto los cabellos como el solía hacerlo con ella- Se positivo, y si no se rinden pues tendremos que darles una paliza ¿no?-

El sonrió de lado, cansado y acaricio su mejilla- Gracias Lai- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo

La paz se acabó cuando Escucharon pasos acercándose, era el grupo de cazadores que venía por ellos

-Lo siento, pero nuestra tregua ha terminado, otra vez- Sísifo informo

-¡Papá! No vas a atacarlos así, mira como están- Aioria salto en defensa

-Aioria no te metas, es nuestro deber, por lo tanto, tenemos que cumplirlo-

El castaño busco apoyo en su hermano y no lo encontró, el mayor estaba ciegamente perdido en las ordenes de su padre. Luego miro a Saga y a Saori, no quería hacerlo, estaba aterrado de lo que iba a suceder

-Si les consuela, les regalaremos una muerte rápida- Sísifo dijo calmado

Saga le miro con odio, en cuanto se levantará iba a despedazar a ese hombre, lo haría, y lo lamentaba por Aioria.

-Esperen un momento- dijo alguien incorporándose a la conversación

-¿tu? Sigues vivo, no puedo creer que no te asesinaran, eres un peligro- Sísifo gruño

-Tal vez lo sea, pero en esta ocasión, voy a tener que interferir nuevamente- Aspros decía junto a sus muchachos que le acompañaban

-¿A qué te refieres?- el castaño apretó los puños

-Si insistes en continuar con esta guerra, entonces nosotros no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados-

-Vas a enfrentarnos… pues que así sea, ¡señores preparen armas!-

Antes de que comenzara una nueva pelea, los aliados del alto mando hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, un grupo de rusos y otros griegos aparecieron con varias armas, alrededor de 15 personas

-Saori, huye de aquí, rápido o te van a matar no les importa el daño colateral- Saga le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-Vamos ponte de pie, nos iremos juntos-

-Yo no voy a huir- dijo poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo

-Pero…- Saori objeto

-Estoy harto de los cazadores, harto de ser perseguido, de tener que correr por el mundo entero para que no me maten, no me voy a ir- su tono se volvió sombrío y decidido

-Entonces yo tampoco me voy- contesto Saori

-Ni yo- Laika avanzo también

Su gemelo se paró a su lado en muestra de que estaba de acuerdo- Jamás habías tenido tanta razón hermanito, es hora de ajustar cuentas-

-Están locos- rio Sísifo- no pueden enfrentarnos en ese estado-

Saga rio irónico- Te estas sobreestimando mucho Sísifo, hay una diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros, una muy grande-

-Nosotros sanamos y ustedes son muy frágiles- Kanon dijo con malicia

Saori y Laika retrocedieron por instinto, al igual que los dos jóvenes humanos que les acompañaban. Dohko avanzo con una mano en el pecho

-Y yo simplemente no podría estar más orgulloso de mis sobrinos, si esta ha de ser nuestra última pelea entonces nos vamos a jugar todo-

Aspros los miro con asombro y curiosidad, sus hijos, aun no podía pronunciarlo sin sorprenderse. Esos muchachos se parecían tanto a él, pero a la vez eran completamente distintos, en ellos el sentido de justicia y de protección a sus seres queridos predominaba, no había maldad alguna, simplemente luchaban por sus propias convicciones.

Agacho la cabeza, hace mucho que no se sentía tan humillado, avergonzado, pero sobre todo arrepentido. Ya se había preguntado donde estaría Helena, su pequeña niña, si ellos eran sus hermanos, donde estaba ella, como sea, estaba seguro de que era tan fuerte y valerosa que los gemelos.

Frunció el entrecejo y avanzo con firmeza, determinado a pelear junto a sus hijos, aunque ellos no lo quisieran así

-Creo que ya está dicho, los haremos pedazos, aprovechen la oportunidad para irse- Aspros advirtió por última vez

Sísifo sonrió muy seguro, ellos eran cazadores entrenados, no había posibilidad de perder ante todos esos lobos heridos- No…- dijo con mucha firmeza- ataquen…- murmuro

Los lobos se prepararon y tomaron la única forma parcial que podían sacar con esas energías tan bajas. La fuerza en sus cuerpos no era suficiente como para traer a una forma de licántropo o un lobo común. Solo garras y dientes era lo único que podían invocar, poniéndolos en desventaja

Los ojos azules acero de Kanon y Dohko se enfocaron en Julián y Aioros respectivamente, Saga de inmediato entablo batalla con el líder de todos, Sísifo. Shura y su padre aparecieron repentinamente, para ajustar la batalla, sus heridas eran visibles, pero lucharían cual guerreros

Aspros decidió que el hombre con la espada sería un buen contrincante para él, mientras que Ángelo se enfrentó a Shura. Aioria retrocedió, no quería ser parte de eso, pero pronto fue llamado por su padre.

-¡Aioria! Pelea hijo, no dejes que el miedo te paralice- le grito

Saga sonrió y carcajeo un poco de manera tétrica mientras esquivaba uno de los cuchillos de Sísifo- Vaya sorpresa, tu hijo no quiere pelear-

-Cierra la boca maldito fenómeno- dijo lanzándose con otra puñalada que rasgo la piel del gemelo

A Saga se le estaba complicando evadir los cortes, estaba herido y sus reflejos atrofiados, no tenía la suficiente velocidad como para hacerlo, sin embargo, siguió sonriendo- estas equivocado y aprenderás, que los aliados son la ventaja que hace la diferencia-

Sísifo pronto encontró el significado de las palabras de Saga, observo como Saori luchaba contra los suyos.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto Saori, se supone que deberías estar de nuestro lado- Julián le grito mientras atacaba con todo a Kanon

-Lo siento mucho Julián, pero mi sangre es de cazador, mi alma y corazón es de lobo, no puedo dejarlos, aun si eso significa que me declaren traidora- contesto Saori que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para disparar con su brazo herido

Julián gruño y pronto la mirada de Sísifo retorno al gemelo- Pero sabes, no solo ella es de quien debes preocuparte, sino, es tu propio cachorro el que te traiciona- Saga le revelo

El castaño mayor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con la distracción se había ganado un fuerte rasguño en el pecho cortesía del gemelo, y al buscar a su hijo con la mirada lo vio, sus dagas de plata se incrustaban en el pecho de algunos rusos y otros griegos, peleaba, pero justo al lado de Saori y Laika

-¡Aioria ¿que estás haciendo? te exijo que me expliques!-

-Lo siento padre, no puedo ser parte de una injusticia como esta, ellos merecen vivir tanto como nosotros, solo quieren estar en paz y tristemente veo que son los cazadores quien buscan la guerra. Lo lamento mucho, pero ese no es el camino que quiero tomar, aun si eso implica que me tachen de traidor- dijo igual de solemne como lo había hecho Saori

Para el hombre fue una distracción muy grande y Saga tomo ventaja sus garras rasguñaron la piel del hombre repetidas veces, una y otra vez y cuando lo tuvo listo para asesinarlo, simplemente lo lanzo al suelo y le puso un pie en el cuello.

-Te he vencido, puedo matarte, pero no lo hare- su semblante era serio e indiferente- y no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque ese chico que criaste no merece el castigo de ver morir a su padre, aunque seas tú, un ser despreciable, amante de la guerra- gruño- te dejare ir, pero te advierto, pon una mano encima de los míos y seré yo quien te de caza, te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno-

Sísifo gruño adolorido y humillado, furioso y decepcionado, el dolor de sus heridas era nulo comparado con la puñalada que su hijo le había dado

 **…**

Un poco antes, Kanon luchaba con Julián, para el gemelo la cuestión era otra, el joven Solo era una máquina de matar, pocos de sus ataques habían fallado y el menor de los gemelos estaba siendo herido una y otra vez

-¿Eso es todo lobo? Eres lento para mí-

Kanon gruño y se fue de frente con una garra que impacto al joven en el brazo- No tan lento como quisieras-

La lucha continuó un poco más, y luego de haber visto la traición de Saori y de Aioria, Julián estaba indignado lo que incremento su furia. Pronto los cuchillos de caza de Julián, en forma de media luna desgarraron la piel del gemelo una y otra vez. Kanon se esforzó por mantenerse de pie, pero con sus heridas anteriores le era imposible.

-Voy a matarte, para deshacerme de ti y luego de tu hermano-

Kanon rio, no iba a demostrar debilidad nunca- Hazlo, estoy ansioso por ver eso-

-Lástima que no podrás-

El menor quería hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no daba más, sintió aquel dolor horrible, el mismo que los Teriantropos le provocaron una vez, estaba inmóvil, no tenía más para dar. El golpe final no llego porque frente a él se hallaba un joven sosteniendo con ambas manos el cuchillo de su hermano.

-No… ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Julián pregunto aterrado

-Lo siento, Julián, pero en verdad, no voy a dejar que lo mates-

-Xander por favor-

-Si lo matas porque él es un lobo, entonces también tendrás que matarme a mí, yo también soy uno de ellos, y…- el pequeño bajo la cabeza, apenado, pero luego lo miro con determinación- voy a pelear de su lado-

Julián estaba helado en su sitio, atónito, su hermano le daba la espalda, pero era verdad, el más joven de los Solo, era un licántropo.

El chiquillo dejo ver sus ojos rojos, que no eran por ser un alfa, al parecer era una mutación genética que le permitía ciertas habilidades extrañas y diferentes a los demás. Sus garras escaparon de las manos al igual que un gruñido gutural

-Por favor Julián, vete, no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero, me niego-

El rostro de Julián se tiño de blanco, estaba pálido. Bajo la cabeza y su cuchillo, no podía matar a su hermano, jamás lo haría, así que guardo sus armas y les dio la espalda

-Si esa es tu decisión Xander, no voy a discutirla, pero no me pidas que la acepte. En cuanto a ti Kanon, ten presente que voy a seguir de cerca tus pasos y algún día terminare lo que empecé-

Kanon gruño, pero no dijo nada, su mente quería seguir, darle la pelea, no era un hombre que se rindiera, pero por los dioses que su cuerpo no se movía.

…

Aioros estuvo muy parejo con Dohko, pese a que el arma del joven fuera el arco también había entrenado con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo la batalla entre ellos se detuvo con la traición de Aioria. El castaño le dio la espalda a Dohko y se retiró sin decir nada, furioso y dolido busco a su padre

Saori, Laika y Aioria habían terminado con todos los demás cazadores, rusos y griegos yacían heridos y muertos en el campo. Habían 5 escondidos y esos últimos lanzaron una ráfaga de flechas que esquivaron por poco

-¡Hasta cuando!- rugió Aioria

-¡Ikki!- escucharon gritar atrás a Shun. Protegiendo a Shun una de las flechas se había clavado en el pecho del joven y sangraba profundamente

Los demás se acercaron y todos se reunieron nuevamente, Saga no perdió de vista a los cazadores que quedaban. Aspros parecía haber herido más de la cuenta a el Cid y Shura fue brutalmente golpeado por Ángelo, todos ellos se retiraban.

-Saga tenemos que ayudarles- dijo Saori interrumpiendo los pensamientos del gemelo

Saga gruño mientras se acerba, luego evaluó a Ikki, el gemelo chasqueo entre dientes y la observo.

-Ayuden a mi hermano por favor- era lo único que Shun decía

Kanon tomo el valor de decirlo, antes de que Saga lo hiciera, el menor había vuelto con ayuda del pequeño Solo y se mantenía despierto con mucho esfuerzo, aun así podía sentir los latidos del joven humano- lo siento niño, tu hermano ya está agonizando-

-¿van a dejar que muera?- Shun dijo atónito

Saori y Laika agacharon la cabeza, pero pronto miraron a los gemelos expectantes

-Es humano Saori, no se va a salvar, no puedo hacer nada entiéndeme- Se quejó Saga ante la mirada inquisidora de su novia

-Pues entonces…- comenzó ella y Dohko interrumpió

-Hay una opción, pero no es segura, así como puede vivir, puede morir y a no todo el mundo le agrada-

-Señor, sea lo que sea hágalo, por favor se lo pido, lo único que tengo en esta vida es a mi hermano Ikki-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero Saga puede-

-No, no, no señor… no estarás… no Dohko, no- Saga negó rotundamente con un gesto de incredulidad

-¿Qué es?- Laika pregunto

-Dohko está sugiriendo convertirlo en licántropo- Kanon soltó con cansancio- eso le puede salvar la vida, pero solo un Alfa puede hacerlo y ese es Saga, está en sus manos-

-Gracias Kanon, necesitaba esa ayuda de tu parte- Saga dijo sarcástico

-Señor Saga, se lo pido, por favor hágalo, salve la vida de mi hermano-

El gemelo paso saliva, no quería, tener un beta recién convertido, no era buena idea, pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir, y menos con ese chiquillo mirándole de esa forma. Luego volteo hacia Saori que parecía asesinarle con la mirada, estaba atrapado, no tenía opción, todos querían salvar al condenado mocoso.

Los latidos del muchacho eran casi imperceptibles, apenas los escuchaba, tenía al menos 10 segundos para decidir y salvarlo. Suspiro cansado y resignado, levanto la manga del brazo del muchacho, pronto sus ojos brillaron rojo y sus dientes filosos atravesaron la carne de Ikki en una mordida.

Sus venas se marcaron en negro poco a poco fluyendo por el brazo del joven, Saga lo soltó y chasqueo fastidiado.

-Ya está, ahora a esperar- el gemelo se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un poco, estaba algo molesto

Al cabo de varios minutos Ikki dio un respingo agitado y falto de aire, Dohko rasguño y rompió con sus garras la ropa del muchacho para ver la herida. Estaba sanando, su herida se estaba cerrando y el peli azul recuperaba los latidos y el color de su piel.

-Está funcionando- informo

Shun sonrió complacido y le dio las gracias a Saga un millón de veces las cuales el gemelo respondió con indiferencia y una que otra maldición

-¿Qué paso?- Ikki pregunto al abrir los ojos

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos muchacho, tu vida acaba de cambiar para siempre- Dohko le dijo con una sonrisa y el pobre Ikki parpadeo varias veces sin entender

Al frente del grupo en modo protector, Aspros y su equipo se mantenían firmes, vigilaban de cerca a los cazadores que estaban reunidos.

Kanon y Saga se acercaron al medio donde estaban Aspros y los demás sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Los dos pretendían terminar con esa cacería que tanta muerte había traído

-Espero que hayan tenido suficiente, quiero que se larguen ahora mismo, ya te lo dije Sísifo, no lo repetiré- Saga se pronuncio

El hombre rugió furioso y con ayuda de su hijo mayor se levantó para marcharse, lo odiaba, era humillante, pero algún día se las pagaría. Cuando salía del bosque se topó con uno de los arqueros rusos que quedaban.

-¿nos vamos a retirar? Pregunto el hombre

-Así es, yo me encargare de informarle al alto mando-

-De acuerdo jefe-

-Espera Vladimir- Sísifo se lo pensó mejor- Dime algo, trajiste una de esas flechas, ya sabes, especiales-

El hombre sonrió con maldad – Por supuesto, señor-

Sísifo le acompaño en su sonrisa- Quiero que lo mates, al Alfa, hazlo-

-¿Dosis alta entonces?

-La más alta que tengas-

Vladimir sonrió nuevamente- No durara 10 minutos vivo-

-Eso espero- dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro- te lo encargo- dicho eso, se retiró con todos los demás

 **…**

Vladimir se colocó en posición en la copa de un árbol, era un perfecto tirador, tan bueno como Aioros. La flecha que tenía, era sumamente especial, cargada con un veneno letal para los licántropos, no perdería la oportunidad de ser reconocido como el hombre que mató a un Alfa.

-¿Pero qué carajo? Son iguales, lo olvide ¿Cómo rayos...?- Vladimir gruño al recordar que eran gemelos idénticos, no recordaba exactamente como diferenciar al Alfa, pero luego hizo memoria y entendió, ya lo sabía y Saga estaba en su mira

Apunto con tanto cuidado y detalle, que al disparar el aire no se inmuto y el sonido fue prácticamente nulo. Era un experto.

 **…**

Saori y Laika con el Joven Solo, aun se concentraban en Shun e Ikki, alegres de haber podido salvarlo. Dohko se había acercado a Aspros para hablarle, no le tenía tanto rencor, sabía que había sido manipulado y que había cometido errores.

Saga y Kanon estaban igualmente hablando, decidiendo cual sería el paso siguiente de esa larga noche

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo con que les dejaras ir- Kanon dijo con una mueca

-Kanon, no quiero seguir sumando muertos a mi espalda, estoy cansado de tantas muertes yo…- dijo frotándose el rostro con las manos- no la he tenido fácil con estas decisiones-

-Lo sé, lo has hecho bien, pero sabes que no podemos confiar en ellos, siempre se las arreglan para jodernos-

Saga suspiro más que exhausto, Kanon apenas se mantenía en pie- Ya se, luego nos encargamos ¿te parece? -

Su gemelo asintió, no tenía ganas de discutir- Lo has hecho bien hoy, Saga… nos has mantenido vivos como todo un alfa- rio con sarcasmo, jamás admitiría que estaba orgulloso

El mayor sonrió- que gracioso Kanon, pero no me sorprende de ti, todos lo hemos hecho bien, sin ustedes…la verdad no tengo idea de que habría pasado-

-No importa ya, vámonos de aquí, el olor a muerte me da asco y aún tenemos que ir por Milo-

Saga asintió y Kanon comenzó a caminar primero, su gemelo le siguió frotándose los ojos, al menos tendría paz en las siguientes horas.

Que equivocado estaba…

Lo único que alcanzo a sentir fue el corte del aire, lo demás fue en cámara lenta. Su mente trabajo a una velocidad utópica y pronto se vio empujando a su gemelo, arrastrándolo a la tierra para evitar aquel ataque.

Kanon sintió el golpe que lo llevo a un encuentro directo contra el suelo, y estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando se percató de que el peso en su espalda, no cedía. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, cuando Kanon se giró sobre su espalda ninguno pudo descifrar la expresión del otro. Pero no había nada más que decir, era miedo, terror, angustia de perder a su gemelo.

Saga fue muy ingenuo al creer que tendría paz, no… para el no existía tal cosa, estaba condenado, aun con la muerte de Victoria, parecía estar maldito.

Escucho a su gemelo murmurar su nombre, tan pálido como el mismo, con la expresión idéntica de terror en sus ojos- Saga…- le llamo en un susurro

Kanon observo la flecha clavada en su en su pecho, su gemelo seguía sobre él, sin reacción alguna más que una mirada que lo decía todo

-Kanon- lo llamo con una voz tan baja que apenas el otro escucho

El ruido sordo de inmediato eso despertó la curiosidad de los demás y los alerto, algo sucedía, algo no iba bien

-¿Pero qué diablos?- llego corriendo Dohko y miro espantado la escena

Kanon movió a su hermano con cuidado y lo recostó, escucho pasos a su alrededor, pero entonces descubrió que no le importaba nada mas

-Vamos, aguanta es solo una maldita flecha-mientras la sacaba con fuerza- te vas a poner bien- su gemelo le dijo pero el mayor negó con la cabeza

-Mira…la…- fue lo que murmuro Saga

Kanon observo que aquella cabeza de flecha no era normal, su hermano moriría envenenado, de la misma forma que Helena, acónito y plata, una mezcla letal. Maldito Destino

-¡No voy a dejar que pase!- le grito con impotencia- Me escuchas, ¡no voy a dejar que te mueras!-

Dohko se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabía perfecto que eso era una muerte casi segura. Aspros estaba en Shock, apenas podía creerlo, su hijo se estaba muriendo.

Saori llego corriendo como pudo con ayuda de Aioria lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, atónita.

-Dioses, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - la chica lloraba y sus manos acariciaban el rostro del gemelo

-No hay nada que hacer- fue lo que Ángelo pronuncio, dentro, muy en el fondo quería creer que era su hermanastro y una pequeña parte no deseaba que muriera

-Tiene razón…-Saga rio irónico- por fin… estoy muerto…pero hice lo que tenía que hacer-

Ciertamente Saga cumplió su promesa, había dicho que antes de que Kanon muriera, él lo haría primero. Como líder, como hermano, como su gemelo y complemento, no podía permitir que muriera. Sobre su cadáver, y era algo que estaba seguro pasaría pronto, pero al menos su gemelo estaba a salvo.

Al menos podía verla una vez más, estaba allí con él, junto a Kanon y eso era más que suficiente. Tenía que dejarla, iba a largarse al infierno, pero al menos había resuelto todos los problemas que les acechaban antes de irse, solo le preocupaba su futuro.

-Kanon…- apenas susurro- Cuídala ¿sí? Ella es, todo lo que me queda…-gruño un poco mientras levantaba la mano frente a su gemelo, que la tomo con brusquedad, estaba furioso e impotente

-A mí no me vas a dejar cargas, Saga, ni creas que te vas a morir así de fácil- gruño Kanon con fuerza, pero las lágrimas ya lo traicionaban

-Y si lo llevamos con Shion, el padre de Mu, el… es médico- Aioria pronto sugirió

-un médico común no puede hacer nada por el- Ángelo dijo nuevamente indiferente

-El señor Shion lo puede ayudar- dijo una voz más pequeña sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Por qué lo dices Xander?- Laika le pregunto, estaba devastada tan solo ver a de esa Saga forma y a Kanon tan destrozado

-El me ayudo a mí, cuando no tenía control, el… sabe de nosotros- el menor de los Solo confesó

-¿Shion dices?- Dohko pregunto, ¿acaso seria el mismo?, el niño asintió y él se agacho junto a Kanon que sostenía a su gemelo con tanta fuerza que pensaba que no lo soltaría nunca-Kanon, hijo escúchame, si es el mismo hombre que creo, Saga tiene una oportunidad, vamos, levántate-

Kanon apenas levanto la mirada con los ojos ya llorosos, estaba aterrado- No va a soportarlo Dohko, solo tiene unos minutos ¡que no lo ves! - le grito furioso y miro nuevamente al mayor que ya agonizaba de dolor- Ayúdame, Saga, dime, no sé cómo ayudarte, pero no puedes abandonarme, no puedes dejarme solo- gruño el más chico

Aspros observo la escena, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de perder a su hijo, apenas y se había enterado. Pronto una idea paso por su mente, no iba a salvarlo, pero le compraría unos minutos. Se acercó rápidamente al menor de ellos y este le miro con recelo.

-Escúchame, sé que les hice daño, que no lo merezco, pero si bien no puedo salvarlo, déjame comprarle unos minutos- Aspros soltó esas palabras con tanta determinación que Kanon gruño en defensa, no tenía idea de que hacer

-Ni loco- murmuro por fin

-Kanon por favor, estas perdiendo tiempo valioso, lo que hare, va darle los minutos suficientes para llegar con ese hombre-

Kanon estaba inseguro, su cabeza no tenía el oxígeno suficiente para pensar, era una revuelta en su mente. Por instinto miro a Saori y luego a Dohko, ambos asintieron y al menor no le quedo más opción

-Si lo matas…-

-Créeme que no seré yo el que lo haga-

Aspros trabajo rápido y Kanon dio un respingo cuando vio las garras de aquel desconocido abrirse

-No se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que…-Comenzó Ángelo furioso

-Silencio Ángelo, se lo debo-

Las garras se clavaron en la parte de atrás del cuello del gemelo, justo donde empezaba la columna, sus venas comenzaron a tornarse negras, Aspros se debilitaba y Saga parecía tener un respiro.

Kanon cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, sacrificaba su poder, era algo que solo un Alfa podía hacer. Ciertamente a Saga esa fuerza le daba un poco más de tiempo, pero no iba a salvarse con eso, sin embargo, dentro de él, agradeció porque ese hombre estuviera ahí.

Aspros se debilitaba rápido y pronto esos ojos que brillaban rojo se fueron apagando hasta cambiar por completo a azules. Ahora era un Beta común, pero le compro a su hijo otra oportunidad de vivir.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Kanon- murmuro el hombre y pronto se desplomo inconsciente en la tierra

-Le cedió su poder de Alfa, ahora Aspros es un Beta normal, y Saga ha obtenido unos minutos más - Dohko explico- Eso dreno completamente su energía Hay que moverse para no perder esta oportunidad- Dohko dijo – Déjame Kanon yo lo llevo-

-No…- tomo a su gemelo por el brazo y con un impulso lo cargo sobre sus hombros- yo me encargo

-Estas herido Kanon y…- Laika dijo, pero se calló con una mirada

\- guíanos Aioria- Dohko murmuro resignado

Ángelo observo a su padre, no entendía porque se había sacrificado de esa forma. Era absurdo y gruño por eso. Sin embargo, quiso levantarlo, pero Dohko le detuvo

-Déjame a mi muchacho yo lo hago, ayuda a tus compañeros, además necesito alguien hábil que nos cuide las espaldas- le comento el castaño con amabilidad, después de todo era solo un chico

Ángelo gruño y le desvió la mirada, pero no se negó, Dohko entendió que lo aceptaba y cargo a Aspros. Pronto se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de Mu.

 ** _Residencia de Mu_**

Después de varias horas, Shaina aún seguía al lado de Milo, Shion considerando que respondía muy bien al tratamiento y estaba sanando rápido les dijo que lo llevaran a un sofá más cómodo para que descansara. La chica seguía a su lado esperando alguna reacción.

Camus trataba de mantenerse despierto, cabeceaba cada cuanto, estaba exhausto, sus heridas habían sido tratadas y su cuerpo había hecho el resto, aun así intentaba estar atento y alerta de cualquier mejoría de Milo. Hilda le acompañaba y era quien lo mantenía hablando.

Mu estaba hablando con su padre, a Shion no le había agradado que Mu se atreviera a traerlos por cuestiones de integridad personal, los Druidas eran casi inexistentes y los Alfas los buscaban seguido, para llevarlos con ellos.

Milo abrió los ojos con dificultad, le pesaban horriblemente y el cansancio en su cuerpo era perceptible.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz sonó como música para sus oídos

La sonrisa de Shaina fue lo primero que vio, y no pudo evitar sonreír también, estaba vivo, o en el paraíso, pero sea cual sea, era perfecto para el si podía verla.

-Nena…- murmuro el peli azul- seguro que ya me morí, valió la pena- dijo en un suspiro cansado

-No, no Milo, estas bien, estamos en casa de Mu, te estas recuperando-

Milo ensancho su sonrisa, era un suertudo, definitivamente eso era

-Ya decía yo que no me podían matar tan fácil- dijo en un susurro apenas, estaba cansado

-Shh, ya no te esfuerces, pronto estarás bien- dijo ella juntando sus frentes

La besó como pudo- Te extrañe mucho… te quiero, Shaina- a Milo se le cerraban los ojos solos y la chica sonrió

-También te quiero Milo-

Pronto escucharon la puerta sonar varias veces en un apuro, Mu paso saliva y Shion negó con la cabeza. La voz de Aioria se hizo sentir y fue cuando el joven de cabellos lila corrió a la puerta

-¡Aioria!- exclamo sorprendido

-Si soy yo, y todo mi equipo, lo lamento, pero estamos un poco incapacitados-

-Pasen rápido, mi padre me matara, pero qué más da-

Al entrar Camus ya estaba de pie, al igual que Marín. La pelirroja no lo podía creer ahí estaba la chica corrió para abrazarlo

-Dioses estas herido Aioria-

-Solo son rasguños, Marín, como te extrañe- dijo atrayéndola en un abrazo fuerte- pero tenemos una emergencia-

Shion apareció en la sala para observar mejor y vio un montón de gente que no conocía así que frunció el entrecejo.

Dohko vio al peliverde y sonrió, era el, el mismo, su amigo de toda la vida- ¡Shion!-

-¿Dohko?-

-Ayúdame ¿sí? Mi sobrino se está muriendo – dijo recostando a Aspros en una pared y Ángelo le vigilaría de cerca. Su tono era de absoluta desesperación

Shion abrió sus ojos rosados al máximo cuando vio al muchacho, idéntico al de aquella vez y realmente lucia como un cadáver.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, nuevamente espero que no me maten, de igual forma ojala les siga gustando, ya estamos listos para el final de esta historia. Como la segunda temporada parece ser una opción definitiva, pues, he comenzado a escribir el primer capitulo. Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y quienes se toman un tiempo para dejar un review, gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Guest review:**

 **IchigoXD:** _Hola! muchísimas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te guste esta historia y ya estamos cerquita del final. Pues con respecto a AsprosxSasha voy a decir que me vi terriblemente Tentada a esa idea, cuando planee integrar a este géminis, ella vino a mi mente y un montón de ideas locas también, pero finalmente no era conveniente para el contexto que quería hacer, así que me aguante xD_

 _La pelea entre Saga y Julian TENIA que hacerla, era demasiado importante mostrar esa disputa entre ambos, sobre todo porque eso se va a intensificar en la segunda temporada. Espero que de igual forma te guste este penúltimo capitulo. Te mando saluditos!_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	21. Chapter 21 Renacer

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy muy bien (y no tan furiosos conmigo) porque me he tardado una semana entera en subir este ultimo capitulo, sucede que la situación en mi país no esta mejorando y a veces nos privan del internet por lo que esta semana ha sido tortuosa. Pero bueno, por fin he llegado con el capitulo que tanto esperaban, el ansiado final de esta historia, ojala les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-**

 _ **Advertencia: Conseguir pañuelitos, calmantes y pastillas para el dolor**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

 _Renacer_

-¿Aún vive?- pregunto Shion incrédulo y Kanon le dio una mirada

-Ayúdame Shion- le suplico Dohko

Kanon aún tenía encima a su gemelo, estaba desesperado y no tenían mucho más tiempo, cuando iba a hablar Shion le interrumpió

-Porque no me sorprende, tráelo muchacho ¿Qué le paso?- Shion dijo mientras caminaban hacia el sótano

-Acónito y plata Shion, tu sabes de eso, vamos ayúdalo- Dohko le dijo con determinación

-Recuéstalo- le ordeno a Kanon y Shion vio que la piel del gemelo estaba casi gris, no tenía mucho tiempo

Rebusco entre los cajones nuevamente, hace mucho que no tenía un caso de esos y necesitaba buscar aquel antídoto. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo, lo preparo con una inyección

-Dohko, sabes que hacer-

El castaño asintió rápido- Kanon tráeme ese envase- el gemelo parpadeo sorprendido, pero así lo hizo

Dohko abrió con una garra la muñeca de Saga que comenzó sangrar de inmediato y Kanon dio un respingo. Pronto Shion se acercó aplicando aquella mezcla casera que los druidas conocían como antídoto.

-¿Por qué?...-Kanon comenzó

-Su sangre necesita limpiarse hijo, lo más rápido posible- Shion le respondió- ¿Dime hay alguno que comparta su sangre y esté en condiciones?

-Laika y yo- Kanon respondió

-Es posible que Aspros lo haga también-

-Ese hombre no está en condiciones- gruño Kanon

-Tu tampoco- interrumpió Shion

 **…**

Finalmente, luego interrogar, con Aspros ya despierto, insistió en ayudarle, pero fue detenido por casi todos en la sala.

\- Laika es la única entonces, al menos en condiciones- Shion dijo

-Déjame hacerlo, yo puedo- Kanon replico

-No voy a arriesgarme muchacho-

-Necesitamos a otro- Dohko dijo angustiado

-Se olvidan de alguien- murmuro una voz tétrica

-¿Ángelo? A quien sugieres- Aioria le dijo. El peli azul no respondio y hubo un pequeño silencio.

-A el mismo ¿verdad? - Saori concluyo y el italiano sonrió- Después de todo es su hermanastro y extrañamente comparte ese tipo raro de sangre-

-Correcto cariño- respondió muy altivo

-la pregunta es si lo harás- comento Laika

-A mi padre le daría un infarto si no lo hago, no es que me agrade la idea- Ángelo dijo

La verdad era que no lo hacía por Saga, ni por su padre, simplemente lo hacía por Saori, únicamente por no verla sufrir, estaba consciente de que sus posibilidades con ellas se habían reducido a cero, pero con verla feliz le bastaba.

-Bien, entonces a moverse- Shion comento apurado

 **…**

Horas más tarde la casa estaba en un silencio rotundo, con el gemelo mayor solo había que esperar. Por lo tanto, Shion concentro sus esfuerzos en atender a todos los heridos, cosa que había logrado en tiempo récord, algunos necesitaban más cuidados y descanso que otros, pero finalmente, creía que nadie iba a morir.

Solo había una persona que Shion no había atendido y esa era Saori, se negaba rotundamente a dejar a Saga, poco le importaba que su brazo estuviera sangrando nuevamente. Acaricio los cabellos del gemelo con una sonrisa triste, pronto quiso preguntarse ¿Quién de ellos se había atrevido a tal barbaridad?

-Déjame revisar eso- ordeno Shion recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Ayude a los otros, señor Shion, yo… estoy bien-

-Todos los demás están descansando, solo faltas tu- se acercó a ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro- Anda, estoy seguro de que a este muchacho no le gustaría despertar y verte así-

-¿cree que vaya a despertar pronto?-

-No sé si pronto Saori, pero espero que lo haga, no es fácil recuperarse de eso, pero sé que no va a morir y eventualmente tiene que despertar-

La chica bajo la cabeza y asintió- está bien…-

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala, allí estaban todos y la veían con una sonrisa cansada. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban por la ventana y Shion sonrió nuevamente, miro al grupo

\- Saben, lo importante, es que, si miran a su alrededor, no hay muertes que lamentar, todos y cada uno de ustedes vivirán para ver un mañana y eso es por lo que deben alegrarse-

Dohko asintió, como siempre, de acuerdo con su amigo- Así es muchachos, fue duro, lo sabíamos de antemano, pero finalmente hemos salido victoriosos, ahí afuera, esta ese amanecer que no creíamos que veríamos de nuevo-

Milo recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Shaina, se sentía mejor y se había reunido con el equipo. Al decir verdad todos estaban presente a excepción del mayor de los gemelos.

-Hemos sobrevivido, y ahora, somos más fuertes que nunca, Saga se recuperará y entonces nada podrá detenernos- Dijo Milo con mucha convicción

Laika acaricio el cabello de Kanon dándole un poco de fuerza al gemelo, que estaba recostado y la estaba pasando mal, pero sabía que lo único importante era que finalmente se había terminado

-Todo se acabó, por fin- Murmuro apenas audible

-Así es muchacho, lo logramos- Dohko dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos como cuando era niño

Aspros sintió una terrible envidia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, él solito se había ganado ese odio que pudieran tenerle sus hijos. No merecía una palabra buena de su parte y él lo sabía. Si aún estaba en esa casa era porque Shion había insistido en no dejar ir a sus pacientes

 ** _Días Después_**

El padre de Ángelo y los gemelos, decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse con su gente, al menos ellos le habían dejado saber que: a pesar de que no era un Alfa, lo iban a tratar como uno y se mantendrían a su lado.

Esos mocosos que había usado para sus fines le tenían tanta lealtad que era increíble, siempre los quiso como si fueran parte de su familia, pero los veía más como parte de su futuro ejército. Sin embargo, ahora ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Camino hasta la habitación donde sabia estaba Kanon, el único con el que podía hablar, Saga seguía inconsciente.

Toco la puerta con mucha suavidad, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo. Entro cuando del otro lado escucho la voz de su hijo. Cuando Kanon vio que era el, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, era casi automático.

-Sé que… no te importa, pero ya me voy, solo vine a avisarte-

Al no recibir respuesta el hombre se dio la vuelta, no había más nada que hacer o decir, tampoco esperaba que sus hijos le trataran bien, simplemente no lo merecía. Estuvo por cruzar la puerta hacia afuera cuando Kanon le detuvo.

-No es que no me importe, es que apenas y se quién eres...- Kanon se incorporó de donde estaba sentado para enfrentarlo

-Lo tengo claro- le dijo el con el mismo porte altivo

-Sabes el daño que hiciste, casi morimos allá afuera y todo por un capricho tuyo, que finalmente se convirtió en la venganza de una maldita loca- Aspros le desvió la mirada, pero no perdió su dignidad

-Lo sé Kanon, y aunque sé que no les interesa, estoy arrepentido de mi absurda debilidad que ocasiono tantos problemas, por eso me voy, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo casi en un gruñido, no era algo que quería hacer

-¿Nos vas a dejar solos?- Kanon pregunto frenando el pequeño paso que Aspros había dado

-Imagino que, lo que menos quieren es ver el recordatorio de sus desgracias-

-Escucha- a Kanon se le estaba haciendo difícil, sentía rabia por lo que había hecho, pero el sentimiento de tener un padre por fin, le golpeo en el alma, eso sin contar que había salvado a su gemelo -Yo…quiero agradecerte, es decir, estoy consciente de tus errores, pero si no fuera por ti, mi hermano estaría muerto, en verdad… lo agradezco- le dijo desviando la mirada

El semblante de Aspros era totalmente sorpresivo, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza- Es mi hijo Kanon, lo habría hecho por ti o por Ángelo, sé que no soy el padre del año, apenas me enteré que tengo dos hijos de 215 años, ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que en tanto tiempo no pudiera conocerles, pero…aunque quiera hacer las cosas bien, sé que ustedes necesitan tiempo-

Kanon paso saliva…se concentró y respiro profundo, lo que diría no era fácil y su gemelo podría matarlo al despertar- Si lo que quieres es irte, hazlo, no te voy a detener, pero… - el gemelo se detuvo ¿era tan difícil?- Dioses, lo que quiero decir es que… todos cometemos errores y unos de una magnitud inmedible, pero si alguien sabe de eso somos Saga y yo, así que no veo el sentido de que te vayas cuando podemos comenzar con nuestro propio pie, volver a empezar, por Saga, por Helena y… por mi madre-

Aspros trago entero, jamás se esperó tal reacción y mucho menos de quien a su parecer era el más impredecible y radical de los gemelos- ¿Quieres…que me quede? -

Kanon bufo fastidiado- Oh vamos ¿me vas a obligar a decirlo? Ya entiendes mi punto- comento cruzándose de brazos, lo que le arranco una sonrisa al mayor- Ya veremos qué cara pone Saga, pero por ahora creo que estamos bien-

Aspros negó con la cabeza y pronto su sonrisa se esfumo- Me voy a quedar, Kanon… pero antes de que sigamos, necesito saber algo, si no es mucha molestia- el gemelo levanto los hombros indicándole que siguiera- Helena, tu hermana ¿Dónde está ella? La última vez que la vi, estaba por cumplir 3 años-

Kanon se puso pálido ante la mención, la verdad, no quería ser el quien le diera aquella noticia y mucho menos tener que contarle todo. Pero no tenía opción, merecía al menos saber eso

-No esperaba que esta fuera nuestra primera conversación, pero…es importante que lo sepas…- Kanon dijo y Aspros frunció el entrecejo, tenía muchas posibilidades en su mente

Aun así, no tenía idea del misterio que envolvía a su pequeña Helena. Todo lo que Kanon le conto, lo dejo helado, le hizo sentir nauseabundo, el pecho le dolía y respirar era una tortura, así se sentía una tristeza tan horrible. La pérdida de un hijo.

Para cuando Kanon termino se forzó a limpiar sus lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. Le dio una mirada a su padre, y sabía que Aspros se estaba conteniendo, sabía que el dolor al enterarse era indescriptible. Las lágrimas lo traicionaron, pronto lo escucho sollozar, con las manos en su rostro, gruñendo de frustración

Kanon se quitó la placa del cuello y se la enseño- nosotros…la enterramos en Rumania y prometimos llevar esto en su nombre, aunque Saga se siga culpando por su muerte- Sin darse cuenta su mano estaba unida a la de el en un agarre fuerte que mantenía la placa entre ellas

Para Aspros no fue fácil, se trataba de afrontar la muerte de su hija, a la que no vio crecer y a la que jamás volvería a ver. Kanon decidió que, ya que estaban ahí, le diría todo sobre ella, si no se lo debía a él, al menos lo haría por Helena.

 ** _Horas después_**

Ya en una habitación, Saga dormía como últimamente se había hecho costumbre. Había pasado casi una semana, era como si se rehusara a despertar y Saori estaba muy inquieta por aquello. Le preguntaba a Shion cada vez que lo veía, su preocupación se había vuelto paranoica

Aparto los mechones que caían en su frente para luego suspirar resignada. Escucho la puerta, primero un toque y de inmediato dos personas

-Hola, hola cuñadita preciosa ¿cómo te va? Que tal sigue mi hermano del alma, ah ya veo, roncando cual león, perezoso- Milo dijo eso en una velocidad que no permitió que Saori le respondiera y la chica solo alzo las cejas con una media sonrisa

-Perdónalo Saori, es que últimamente está más impertinente que de costumbre- dijo Shaina halándole la oreja y el otro dio un quejido

-Pero Shai, nena no hice nada malo, suelta…Auch, suelta-

-Me alegra verte bien Milo, nos asustase mucho ese día- comento Saori

-Sí, lo sé, que sería de ustedes sin Milo el Magnífico, me imagino que aún me estuvieran llorando- Dijo en tono dramático

-Ni lo sueñes, héroe de pacotilla, si acaso el primer día, no te creas tan grande, mira que estamos bajo techo, te puedes golpear- Shaina le dijo sonriente y burlona

-¡Shai! Que mala eres conmigo, mira nada mas como me trata esta mujer- le dijo a Saori como quien acusa

Pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente, era Laika junto a Camus, Hilda, Marín y Mu

-Uy porque tanta gente- Milo dijo

-Tss, en vista de que Saori no sale de aquí, vinimos a ver si aún vivía- Laika le respondió con fastidio

-Pues sí parece viva, pero hasta que nuestro príncipe no despierte Saori no va a volver sonreír- dijo mientras hacia una mueca triste con la boca en burla hacia la chica

-Hey Milo no te burles, mira que si Saga llegara a escucharte estoy seguro de que extrañarías tus dientes- Camus advirtió

Milo rio fuerte- Saga no puede escucharme, cuando se toma este tipo de siestas parece un oso, no despierta sino después del invierno- decía mientras seguía riendo

Los demás también sonrieron ante el buen humor de Milo

-Aun así, ¿te vas a arriesgar? -

-¡Arriesgarme! ¿a qué?, este muchachote no se va a despertar, ¿no lo escuchas? ronca como León, así como esta no es más que un cachorrito- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza al gemelo

Como el peli azul estaba de espaldas no pudo notarlo, pero los demás si lo hicieron. Saga estaba despierto, y tal como Milo había dicho, era como un león, pero furioso.

-Eh…Milo- Camus comenzó

-Este francés cobarde, relájate, está bien dormido-

-Milo creo que…- dijo Laika

-Ha dormido por casi una semana, que te hace pensar que justo ahora va a despertar-

Mu levanto un dedo, pero no pudo decir nada

-Porque con el escándalo que tienes montado, no me dejas dormir-

El susurro del gemelo se escuchó como una amenaza tan grande que Milo de un brinco estaba en la espalda de Camus

-jeje… hola Saga, qué bueno que estas bien- rio nerviosamente

-Ya ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo, por ahora con que te calles me basta-

Saori lo tomo de la mano- por fin estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Creo que alguien me atropello, estoy molido- dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Saga busco entre todas las caras que veía borrosas y no encontró a su gemelo -¿Y Kanon?- pregunto

Milo aprovecho de vengarse y de un salto estaba a su lado- Escucha Saga, tienes que ser fuerte por todos, es... algo difícil… y nos duele a todos, pero Kanon …- Saga le observo con una ceja encarnada como si estuviera loco- Bueno… Kanon desgraciadamente sigue jodiendonos con su presencia, vamos a tener que sopórtalo otros años más, lo siento…-

-Si tan solo Kanon te escuchara, dejarías de hablar por un buen rato- Saga gruño

-Lo iré a buscar- se ofreció Laika

 ** _…_**

Kanon y Aspros seguían en silencio. Todo era muy duro, para Kanon repetirlo y para Aspros enterarse de que su ausencia había causado tanto daño. Las lágrimas nunca más fueron un secreto, ninguno tuvo la fuerza para retenerlas, pero al menos, todo había sido hablado.

-Ahora siento que los merezco mucho menos- Aspros dijo

-No es tu culpa, ni de mi madre, ni de Saga o mía. Es el maldito destino que así lo ha querido- Kanon escucho la puerta y pronto se levantó a abrirla

Laika pudo ver los ojos rojos de Kanon, pero no dijo nada- Tu hermano esta despierto, preguntó por ti-

Kanon no pudo evitar la sorpresa y su mirada se fue directo a la persona que estaba tras el con el mismo rostro de incredulidad

El gemelo sonrió y beso la mejilla de la chica- gracias Lai, vamos-

 ** _…_**

Si pudiera se hubiera estirado como felino, pero todo le dolía, molido a palos era una buena expresión. Shion lo había revisado y pronto dijo que solo le faltaba descansar a lo que Milo por supuesto tenía una objeción

-¿Mas descanso? Por los Dioses, ha dormido mucho, ¿no fue suficiente? Y yo que quería ir a la playa-

-Pero que fastidioso eres Milo, eres como un insecto, un bicho que no deja de picar, déjalo en paz que salvo tu peludo trasero varias veces- Aioria gruño. Los demás rieron ante la cara de Milo que prometió se callaría. Pero justamente entro Kanon, junto a Laika y Aspros se quedó sabiamente en la puerta

-¡La copia!- Milo exclamo

Kanon le paso por un lado dándole un zape en la nuca y siguió hasta su gemelo

-Estas vivo… - dijo sonriente- valió la pena- murmuro Saga

-¡Estás loco! Voy a matarte en cuanto te levantes, como se te ocurrió esa estupidez, que hablamos sobre los suicidios, No-Se-Hace Saga, no puedes simplemente lanzarte a la deriva de esa forma, eres un desconsiderado, casi matas a Saori de la angustia y a Dohko, no te imaginas, todo el mundo vuelto loco por ti y tu muy campante, ¡Muriéndote! –

Todo el mundo sonreía ante la escena, el regaño de Kanon no era más que su bienvenida, un poco pasada de decibeles, pero nada podían hacer

-También me alegra verte hermanito-

-¿Al menos me estas escuchando?- rugió frustrado

-Créeme te puedo escuchar muy bien, tanto que me vas a dejar sordo desgraciado, baja la voz-

Dohko sonrió ampliamente al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad, estaba satisfecho con lo que lograron.

-Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos hijo, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor- le pidió Dohko cual padre

-¿Van a seguir tratándome como un crio?-

-Es que las estupideces que cometes son dignas de un mocoso- gruño Kanon

-Ya, ya, la próxima te dejo morir-

-Mucho mejor… madura, Saga- dijo cruzándose de brazos y eso le arranco una carcajada a todos, incluso al discreto de Aspros

-Bueno, es suficiente, dejen al chico descansar, madurar, y todo lo que dijeron antes- Shion dijo sacando a todo el mundo de la habitación y Saga hizo una mueca por el comentario

Saori le dio un beso que el agradeció infinitamente, necesitaba sentirse vivo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Lo que dijo Kanon, lo vas a necesitar, paciencia, madurez y sobre todo tolerancia, no seas malo con el-

Saga encarno una ceja dándole a entender que no había captado ni media letra. Ella salió de la habitación y Kanon quedo ahí cruzado de brazos, Aspros seguía en la puerta.

-Escúchalo Saga... – su gemelo le dijo y el frunció el entrecejo mientras lo veía salir

Su semblante se tornó mucho más serio cuando vio a Aspros en esa esquina cerca de la puerta como si fuera echarse a correr. Se incorporó con una mueca para quedar sentado, lo cual le costó infinitamente

-No deberías hacer eso, te vas a lastimar- Aspros le dijo aun con semblante serio

Saga bufo – No me ordenes nada-

-Te diré lo que le dije antes a Kanon, estaba pensando en irme de Italia, con Ángelo y los demás y aunque sé que no te interesa, solo quería verte una vez más, igual que a tu hermano-

-Entonces ya puedes irte- La mirada de Saga estaba en la ventana, Saori le había dicho que fue el quien le salvo la vida y luego el mismo Ángelo había compartido sangre con él. Aun así, no quería ceder, el daño estaba hecho.

Aspros chasqueo fastidiado y se volteo para irse- Antes, quiero que sepas que… Kanon y yo hemos decidido empezar otra vez, me ha convencido de quedarme, también me ha contado, lo de tu hermana y otras cosas que… no tienes idea como me dolieron, y más aún el saber que mi presencia pudo haberlo cambiado todo- el hombre gruño al no tener respuesta de Saga, camino nuevamente

-Esto que has hecho por mi voy a pagártelo, a ti y a tu gente, no me gusta deberle a nadie, ten eso en cuenta, te debo un favor- Saga dijo aun sin mirarlo, había tenido curiosidad y lo vio de reojo, pero pronto volvió a su indiferencia

-Eres mi hijo, no me debes nada, al contrario, soy yo quien te debe pagar por una vida llena de torturas, no espero que lo comprendas, y tampoco voy a obligarte, mucho menos espero de ti el perdón, pero no vas a negarte como un hijo mío-

Saga gruño y esta vez lo encaro- Nuestras vidas no tienen que interesarte, tu locura nos arrastró a todos a otra desgracia, Milo casi muere, y peor aún, de todas las personas en este asqueroso mundo a ti se te ocurrió aliarte con ella… justamente con ella-

Comprendía la furia de Saga, la mujer que le atormento por 185 años, estaba aliada con su padre, parecía un mal chiste, no había forma de perdonar eso y lo sabia

-Ignoro qué fue lo que… le dijiste a Kanon y como lograste convencerle de que te perdonara, pero yo no voy a hacerlo, porque no puedo, porque tú eres el constante recordatorio de mi tortura, y yo quiero olvidarme de todo- Saga escupió cada palabra con el más duro de los tonos, era mucho, le estaban pidiendo demasiado

Aspros sonrió, era tal y como esperaba que reaccionaran sus hijos, con Kanon solo había tenido suerte- Lo comprendo a la perfección, yo seguiré aquí, en las Montañas Veleno, igual estaré visitando a Kanon. Mejórate rápido Saga esos chicos que tienes afuera, todos son leales a ti, y para ser tan joven es una bendición…-

Saga rio sarcástico- Te equivocas, ellos no me son leales como perros, esa gente es mi familia, y te lo advierto, voy a protegerlos con mi propia vida, a cada uno de ellos- gruño con firmeza

Aspros sonrió- Ya lo demostraste, no esperaba menos- dijo mientras salía, pero antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar- No podría estar más orgulloso de mi hijo- sin esperar la respuesta del gemelo, cerró la puerta y se encamino a la sala

Saga frunció el entrecejo, confundido, la rabia lo invadió de inmediato. Apretó sus puños y con uno golpeo la cama, aunque eso le trajera una punzada de dolor. Ya lo había dicho, no podía perdonarlo, tenía demasiada furia hacia él, que estaba contenida y temía que algún día se liberara.

 ** _2 semanas después_**

Milo estaba como niño chiquito en parque de diversiones, su emoción era tan contagiosa que estaba estresando a todo el grupo. Y como no, por fin Saga le había escuchado, estaban justo en uno de los mejores lugares que Milo se podía imaginar

-Ya deja de mover la cola Milo- Camus le regaño con cierta burla

-Déjame en paz, nada va a arruinar mi felicidad, incluso tu mar humor puedes comértelo Camus- le grito más que sonriente- No puedo creer que estemos en Lido di Ostious- pronuncio Milo

-Es Di Ostia Milo- corrigió Shaina

-¿A quién le importa nena? Es la mejor paya de Italia - la tomo por la cintura y la beso como nunca, Shaina se puso de todos colores, cuando fueron el centro de las miradas

-Vaya, alguien parece estar muy feliz- dijo Saori

-¿Tu no? Estamos vivos, creo que es razón suficiente- Saga le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Más que nada, estamos juntos-

Saga sonrió mientras la levantaba del suelo, ella enredo sus manos en el cuello del gemelo y ambos se besaron como nunca. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos como el primer día, los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos uno en el otro desde el primer momento.

-¡Ejem! Señores si no les molesta, yo me iré a nadar, porque vine a la playa para eso, no para besuquearme con mi chica- Dijo Milo alto para que Saga le escuchara

-Bueno, tal vez comparta mis horas con alguien más, ¿tú que dices pequeño? ¿Hacemos un castillo de arena? - le pregunto Xander

-¡Genial! –

-Pero, Shai amorcito a dónde vas ¡no me dejes! -

Después de tanto ajetreo, decidieron que un día en la playa seria al menos una pequeña recompensa para sus cuerpos. El grupo de siempre estaba presente, pero después de dejar ganar a Saga en su berrinche de "yo no quiero a mi papa" Kanon decidió incluir también a Aspros en el paseo, junto a un amargado Ángelo que literalmente fue arrastrado, al parecer Saga y el antiguo Deathmask como hermanos que eran tenían el mismo rostro de furia.

Se ganó una mirada mortal por parte de su hermano, pero Saga dijo que nada le arruinaría la tarde, ni siquiera su gemelo. El hermano de Julián dijo que no tenía más a donde ir, en la mansión Solo, correría peligro, igual que Julián por encubrirlo. Saga le dijo que era bienvenido, tanto en su casa como en su manada, se lo había ganado y así se convirtió en la mascota del equipo

Los nuevos, como le decían Milo y Camus, Ikki y Shun también aceptaron quedarse junto a los gemelos, Saga no podía perder de vista a ese nuevo Beta que tendría que enseñar, ya había regañado a Saori por obligarle a eso. Aun así, no se sentía decepcionado de lo que hizo, ambos habían sido muy agradecidos y ahora el grupo era más grande.

Con todos ubicados y tranquilos en la playa cada uno se concentró en cumplir todo lo que prometieron, ahora que estaban vivos. La experiencia cercana con la muerte le había dado a más de uno la lección requerida para aprovechar los momentos y gozar de la vida.

Camus junto a Hilda un poco más alejados del alboroto/berrinche de Milo, se dispuso a disfrutar del día con esa chica que se había convertido en alguien especial, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo en voz alta

-No puedo ni siquiera recordar la última vez que me sentí tan tranquilo- Camus expreso viendo al horizonte

-Entonces vamos a aprovecharlo antes de que se acabe- Hilda le dijo- hay que relajarse al máximo- le dijo con una sonrisa y el la miro a los ojo- sabes… me alegra haberlos conocido-

-Fue tan extraño, pensé que no duraríamos en Italia y ya ves, al parecer nos vamos a quedar aquí-

Ella sonrió ampliamente- Y no tienes idea de cómo me alegra-

El observo su rostro delicado y perfectamente blanco, tanto, que el contacto con el sol le daba un color rojizo. No supo cuando, pero se encontró a si mismo besándola, una mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica que no se lo esperaba

-Yo…- Camus paso saliva, no acostumbraba ser tan impulsivo

Ella lo callo con un dedo y le devolvió otro beso, el francés se había ganado su corazón poco a poco y ahora no podía negarlo.

-Se mi novia Hilda, quédate conmigo-

Camus fue bastante contundente con su petición, estaba a centímetros de su rostro y ella solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos. La respuesta de la chica llego con otro beso lento que hizo sonreír al galo.

 **…**

-Shaina, préstame atención, ¿porque me ignoras nena? -

La chica de cabellos verdes tenía que reprimir su sonrisa triunfal ante el berrinche de Milo, era por demás divertido. Así que siguió ignorándolo y jugando con Alexander que estaba muy entretenido, le hacía bien distraerse de pensar en su hermano mayor.

Milo arrugo el entrecejo, pero luego una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios

-Amorciiiiito…- canturreo Milo y como esperaba Shaina no le prestó atención.

El chico la cargo sobre sus hombros y Shaina grito cual secuestrada mientras pataleaba y chillaba para que la soltara. Milo corrió hacia el agua y allá la lanzo de cabeza, uniéndose a ella con un clavado

Cuando estuvieron cerca nuevamente Shaina grito y reclamo otra vez

-Eres un idiota, un patán, un salvaje y…-

Milo le tomo el rostro con las manos y la callo con un beso- Te amo Shaina… y juro que agradezco por estar vivo solamente para tenerte así conmigo, para disfrutarlo y aprovechar cada día contigo, Se mi esposa Shaina, cásate conmigo y prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado-

Shaina estaba atónita por el repentino cambio de Milo, hablaba muy enserio y ella lo sabía, le alegraba porque lo amaba y jamás podría irse de su lado- Acepto, pero ni siquiera soy tu novia- dijo con una risita mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello de el

-Bah, detalles, serás mi esposa para siempre, eres mía...- dijo el con una sonrisa que no le cabía en rostro- ¡SEÑORES ME VOY A CASAR! - grito a los cuatro vientos

…

-¿Ya está borracho?- Laika le pregunto

-Nah, es solo Milo en su hábitat natural, está loco…-

Laika soltó una carcajada seguida de la de Kanon. Al dejar de reír se encontraron con que ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Laika…yo…-

-Kanon, vamos a disfrutar el momento, no me lo arruines ¿sí? -

El gemelo quiso complacerla, pero la verdad le atragantaba, así que volvió a hablar

-Lo siento Lai, no puedo, te hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? - ella asintió apenas- Voy a cumplirla-

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-Yo _quiero_ hacerlo, escucha, te quiero de verdad Lai, pero no puedo hacerte daño con mi pasado y no quiero pedirte paciencia, ni tiempo, es…-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Kanon?- interrumpió sin rodeos- porque para esto solo hay que estar dispuesto y querer a la persona, yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero, pero… ¿tu?-

El agacho la cabeza, y paso saliva- Yo…Quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, a que me tengas paciencia, lo que quiero decir es que… no puedo darte todo lo que, tal vez tú quieras-

Laika suspiro y levanto la barbilla del gemelo para que la mirara- Te conozco, a ti y a tu pasado, sé que me faltan cosas por saber, pero… ¿tú crees que te habría dicho que te quería si me importara? Yo sé lo que te paso con Saori, y sé que está ahí- dijo señalándole el pecho- pero también se, que quieres salir de ese agujero donde te metiste, déjame ayudarte, y si no lo logro, entonces volvemos a ser los mejores amigos de antes-

Kanon sonrió – Como siempre, sacas mis pensamientos de mi cabeza, me lees como a nadie, cuando quiera saber algo sobre mí, te voy a preguntar – dijo con una carcajada que ella imito y luego ambos se pusieron serios- Ayúdame entonces, Laika…ayúdame a olvidar…-

Ella sonrió y lo beso como la primera vez, tenía que aceptar que lo amaba y que se esforzaría al máximo por que se liberara de esas ataduras autoimpuestas. El dejo que ella llevara el mando, pero pronto se encontró a el mismo, más animado y acercándola hacia él.

Cuando se separaron la abrazó y hundió su frente en el hombro de la chica, ella sonrió y le devolvió el gesto- Gracias…Lai-

 **…**

Nada de eso pasó desapercibido para el gemelo mayor que sonreía ampliamente sentado en la arena mientras abrazaba a la chica por detrás. Le dio un trago a su cerveza, para luego besarle la mejilla a Saori como un adolescente

-estas muy contento, mira nada más esa sonrisa- dijo ella con una aún más traviesa

-Para mi hermano ha sido difícil, así que cada vez que tiene un momento como ese, no puedo evitar sentirme bien por él, y viéndolo desde otro punto, al fin se juntó con Laika-

-Si eso me recuerda, me debes dinero-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

-Oh claro que sí, te dije que era muy obvio que se querían- reclamo la chica

-Sí, pero yo…-

-Tu dijiste que Kanon no iba aceptar eso nunca, que estaba enamorado de otra persona, que era imposible… ¿Sigo? -

Saga se rasco la cabeza, frustrado, en realidad era cierto- Bueno, ahorita no tengo dinero para pagarte, pero te puedo dar algo a cambio-

La chica se hizo la tonta y coloco un dedo en su barbilla, pensativa- ¿Cómo que sería? Tendría que pensarlo es decir… no sé qué tan valioso sea-

El gemelo comenzó con besos cortos sobre los hombros de la chica, para después recorrer su cuello y seguir hasta sus labios, se puso frente a ella para recostarse, con su mano recorría la cadera de la chica, mientras ella se dejaba consentir y sus brazos se encadenaban al cuello del chico

-Tú me dices, si todavía te debo-

Ella sonrió risueña- aun me debes… no es suficiente-

El gemelo carcajeo, pero continuo con sus caricias. Sentía la paz fluir por su cabeza, por primera vez no tenía que preocuparse por aquella voz, esa maldición, por fin podía disfrutar de la compañía de su novia a gusto

-Te amo, no te vayas nunca- susurro mientras seguía en el cuello de Saori

-Y yo a ti, promete no darme otro susto- el no respondió, pero sonrió ampliamente mientras le mordía la oreja con picardía. Continuo delineando con sus manos cada centímetro de las piernas de la muchacha mientras se deleitaba con su perfume besando su cuello.

 _-Hola tarado, querido y apreciado hermanito, espero no vayas a deleitarnos con una escenita pasada de tono, mira que hay niños presentes y entonces tendrías que darles la charla…ujumm esa, sí, esa misma que estás pensando, ya sabes cuándo… mama abeja y papa abeja…-_

Saori vio a Saga detenerse y fruncir el entrecejo

-No me digas que…- comenzó ella. Lo escucho gruñir y no pudo evitar reír

-Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar- repitió en un murmuro mientras Saori reía -¡TE VOY A MATAR KANON!-

Todo el mundo volteo al escuchar semejante grito. Meterse en su cabeza era bajo, incluso para Kanon, ahora si lo iba a ahogar.

 ** _…_**

Shion no pudo evitar reír igual que Dohko, sobre todo cuando vieron al mayor de ellos, saltarse a Marín y Aioria que estaban en medio de un acalorado beso. Luego vieron a Kanon levantarse y correr como el demonio atropellando a Mu y a Xander en el proceso

Aspros alzo ambas cejas cuando vio aquella cosa, una actitud de niños peleones. Pronto vio a su hijo mayor alcanzar al otro y derribarlo sobre la arena. Sonrió ampliamente, se sentía bien, y estaba orgulloso de sus muchachos, además de la enorme felicidad de poder verlos y tenerlos cerca, aunque Saga no lo quisiera

-¡No Saga, No!-

Su gemelo lo tomo del cuello con una llave y lo estaba asfixiando

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, infeliz- gruño

-Era…bro…mita hermano- apenas dijo Kanon

-Si te vuelves a meter en mi cabeza, te arranco la tuya-

Kanon sonrió ampliamente- Ya y tú te creíste que yo era si de débil-

El menor lanzo con una llave a su gemelo frente a él y otra vez la pelea comenzó

-Ya saben quién es el hermano cuerdo- murmuro Ángelo al grupo pequeño que se encontraba junto a él y todos se carcajearon. Aspros le revolvió el cabello riendo

-Vaya, eso explica porque Milo es así- dijo Shun

-No lo creo Shun, está claro que Milo ha perdido la razón hace mucho- Ikki respondió con su típico semblante serio

El grupo volvió a reír y Dohko agradeció infinitamente por el momento, no todo era perfecto y seguramente los problemas volverían, pero por ahora no podían pedir más, estaba satisfecho y feliz por esa oportunidad.

Los cazadores eran un clan casi invencible, muchos países unidos, con todo el potencial para matarlos, pero si ellos no se retiraban, al menos se harían respetar.

 **…**

A lo lejos un hombre observaba la escena con una sonrisa, volver a Italia era extraño hace años que no lo hacía. Estaba ahí, oculto tras las personas y la muchedumbre, Siempre se enteraba de todo, y sabia pasar desapercibido cada vez que llegaba a una ciudad, por lo tanto, tenía conocimiento de lo que había sucedido.

-Espero que disfruten ahora que pueden- dijo mientras le daba una calada a su moribundo cigarrillo- No tienen idea del peligro en el que se acaban de meter, que lamentable-bufo

El hombre piso lo que quedaba de cigarrillo, tenía mucho tiempo observando, pronto se echó un bolso al hombro y camino nuevamente hacia las afueras. Cuando el sol ilumino su rostro sus ojos cambiaron de color.

 ** _Fin de la temporada_**

* * *

 ** _Frase de Saint Seiya #13_**

Sería inútil revivir dentro de cientos o miles de años. Mi vida vale porque estoy aquí y ahora, es una dicha caminar en el mismo sendero que mis amigos. No importa que tan difícil sea, hubo un tiempo en el que maldecía mi desafortunado nacimiento, pero ahora agradezco a Dios el permitirme vivir al mismo tiempo que mis amigos.

 _-Hyoga de Cisne_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta humilde historia que tanto me ha gustado escribir y que como todo, nació de una pequeña idea. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes leen y se toman su tiempo para comentar, siempre es muy importante, son la gasolina que mueve a esta escritora.**

 **A mi me ha traído risas,lloriqueos y otras emociones locas al escribirla, siempre pensando en lo que mas pueda gustarles, pero siempre adaptándose a los principios por los que fue escrita. Por petición de mis lectores bellos y hermosos, casi en decisión unánime debo decir, vendrá la segunda temporada, en ella podremos ver como continúan la vida de nuestros amados lobos, pero siempre con el peligro que representa.**

 **He decidido que la voy a colocar como una Secuela, es decir en un fic aparte así que muy pendientes a mi perfil, el primer capitulo ya se esta cocinando, pero no creo subirlo pronto, tengo que encajar algunas cosas. Por cierto, ahí voy a extenderme un poco con la historia de Personajes que no conocimos a fondo, como Dohko y Shion, también uno que otro recuerdo sobre el pasado de Milo y Camus.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya me voy porque no quiero convertir esto en un testamento. Les mando un saludito, siempre esperando sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews.**

 ** _Guest Review:_**

 _ **IchigoXD** : Hola! como siempre muchas gracias por tu review, te daré una galletita por eso :3 . Bueno creo que todos estamos felices de que Victoria este bien muerta y enterrada, para los 3 peli azules es un alivio obviamente. Por otra parte, Julian va a tener que cuidarse mucho, esta claro en que no quiere matar a Xander, pero uno no sabe. Xander es un pequeño que tuvo que crecer rápido, aunque siga siendo un niño._

 _Lo de Aspros es...*suspira* difícil, ahora que tiene la oportunidad lo va a intentar con sus hijos pero a ver que sale de ahí. Sorry por haberte hecho sufrir con Saga, si te consuela a mi también me dolió xD. Sisifo es una pequeña ratita que no sabe en que se esta metiendo, el Karma es poderoso jaja, Saori y Aioria se dejaron llevar por sus instintos de amor y justicia. Espero que te haya gustado este final, con un sensual SagaxSaori MiloxShaina CamusxHilda jajaja te mando un saludo enorme!_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


End file.
